Stories From the Heart
by HeartInHeart
Summary: CS modern AU; Single mother Emma Swan is raising her son, Henry, alone. His illness has taken away much of his life, but after befriending the intriguing bookstore owner Killian Jones, he finds inspiration in the blank pages of an old journal to write happy endings for all of his loved ones - just in case he doesn't get one of his own. Captain Swan Believer; Snowing; OQ; COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_This was paradise with nothing but the bluest skies above her and crystal clear seas beneath. She was sailing, the salty sea breeze in her hair and filling her lungs, sun warming her skin and worries melting away faster than the ice in her sangria. The carefree smile that pulled at her lips overtook her face and she could feel the happiness glowing within her for all to see. Henry was fishing off the back of the boat behind her and to her side sprawled a handsome man with eyes as blue as the sea, messy black hair and day old scruff. He smiled back at her with perfectly lined white teeth and laced his fingers through hers, tightly. And she let him. Encouraged him even, leaning into his touch, resting her forehead against his cheek. The sound of music was far away at first, but grew closer and closer until..._

"Mom? Mom are you up?"

The voice made her gasp and spring up in her bed, the dream quickly forgotten. Her phone's alarm continued blaring a tune from its resting place on the nightstand and Henry's voice carrying from the kitchen.

"Shit," she whispered harshly to herself under her breath, throwing the covers off of her and catapulting herself out of their warm embrace, "I'm up! Get the eggs out of the fridge for me, kid! I'll be out in a second!"

Hardly paying attention to what her hands landed on, she grabbed a black tank top and some dark wash skinny jeans from her closet before clumsily bursting through the door connecting her bedroom to the condo's only bathroom. In a flurry she changed her clothes, throwing last night's pajamas behind her onto the carpet of her bedroom. Continuing to curse herself under her breath she brushed her teeth, splashed some water on her face and threaded her fingers through her long hair, twisting it into a messy braid that came to a rest over her shoulder. Pulling her tank top over her head at the last second before emerging from of the other bathroom door into the hall, she went straight to the coat closet next to the entryway and pulled out a pair of tall, sturdy brown leather riding boots. She carried the boots closer to the kitchen and used the countertop to steady herself while pulling them up her legs. Henry was standing next to the stovetop already cracking eggs into a large glass bowl, watching her in amusement. She caught his eye, twirled farther into the kitchen and bumped her hip into his side, playfully shoving him aside to take over breakfast duties.

"You're in a good mood," he smiled, moving out of her way.

"I actually got a decent night's sleep last night. Figured you'd be proud of me for getting my rest."

"I am. Good dreams?"

"You know I never dream…" she lied, turning her eyes to find the whisk from the utensil drawer. She was definitely not thinking about that handsome stranger and his sailboat. No way was she grasping to remember how his blue eyes had looked up at her from under thick black lashes. Nope. Only whisking those eggs and her to-do list.

"I've never bought that."

He took his usual seat at the barstool on the other side of the counter and watched as his mom, fully awake now, bounced about the kitchen. In an unusual turn of events, he had been up since around 6 am, sitting in the living room, reading a book and watching the sun rise slowly over the buildings, the city rising to life around him. But when 8:30 came around and he could hear his mom's alarm still going off is when he had gotten worried. She wasn't one to sleep in. Normally it was her greeting him from her seat at the bar, morning coffee in hand, as he would rub the sleep from his eyes and sway halfway unconscious across the hall and into the bathroom.

Emma's wrist whipped the whisk through the eggs before pouring the mixture into the awaiting skillet. Her next stop was at the toaster to push down two pieces of wheat bread before finally landing in front of the coffee pot, already set up from the previous evening. Her finger flipped the switch and the sweet sounds of Mr. Coffee doing his sacred duty filled her ears. She continued her usual day off morning routine of fixing their breakfast, unloading and reloading the small dishwasher and drinking her coffee. When the food was ready she slid one of their heavy blue plates over to Henry, poured him a tall glass of milk and retrieved his pills from the top of the refrigerator. He gulped them down as quickly as possible before starting in on his breakfast. Emma watched him carefully over her own plate, making sure he ate well. As soon as he was done, she pulled out her stethoscope and blood pressure kit. Normal, but on the low side… A side effect of his medications. Everything was recorded onto her phone.

"Did you submit that assignment last night?" she asked, putting the medical equipment away and taking up her coffee mug again.

"Yeah. Sent it in before bed. Thanks for your help."

"Good. Any homework this weekend?"

"Nope, I'm actually ahead of schedule…"

"I'll have to thank Mary Margaret for that later," she winked at him.

He moved from the stool back to his indention on the soft leather couch in the living area and flicked on the local news station.

" _\- so we should be seeing temps dipping down into the fifties by tomorrow evening. Meanwhile you can expect to enjoy sunny clear skies and a high of around seventy one today."_

" _Thank you, Laura. In other news -"_

"Alright… turn that off, we gotta get moving. Tomorrow's a work day and there's stuff to do. Did you remember to return those library books?"

"Yeah, mom. Uncle David took me on Wednesday after he got off work."

"You pick up anything new?"

"A few things. But I'm trying to finish the ones Belle loaned to me before my checkup next month."

"I don't know how you keep all those stories straight in your head!"

"It's a talent, I guess. Some kids play football, I read." He shot her an almost sad smile.

"You're going to get a lot further in this life with reading than those kids who only have football!"

She pulled him close, put her arm around his shoulder and planted a kiss on the side of his head. The now empty mug was placed upside down in the sink. She grabbed her red leather jacket from its spot in the coat closet and motioned her head for him to follow suit.

"Grab your jacket and let's go."

"What do we have to do today anyway?" He pulled his light weight coat from its hanger and shrugged it over his shoulders.

"Market, you need a new pair of jeans, pharmacy, and then family dinner out at David and Mary Margaret's per Friday night tradition."

"Oh right… Let me use the bathroom before we go. There's probably traffic this morning."

"Good idea. Don't forget to wash your hands!" She called behind him as he closed the bathroom door behind him.

They stepped out into the mild sunny weather waiting for them outside. Emma's trusty old yellow Volkswagen bug was impossible to miss amid the line of cars on the street. She revved the engine awake and they were on their way.

They drove slowly through all of the city's morning commuter traffic. She listened to the radio on a low volume, humming along to the music occasionally, while he resumed his reading.

"You never get carsick doing that?"

"Nope."

"Lucky."

"Yep."

They both smiled, but neither looked at each other.

At the market, she dropped him off at the front while she parked the car then met back up with him.

They made their way around at a slow pace, Emma stopping frequently to pick up various fruits and vegetables as they went, feeling and thumping for freshness. He followed along behind her, only straying for a second to grab a box of frosted strawberry Pop-Tarts from the breakfast aisle.

"Can I get Pop-Tarts?"

"You know the answer."

"Please? I'll share. I'll eat one and you can have the other one." He gave her his best puppy dog eyes. She looked back at him, silently begging for his understanding as her mouth drew thin.

"Sorry kiddo. We have to stick to the program. What kind of mom or nurse would I be if I let you get away with that?"

"The best kind?"

"Nice try."

His shoulders fell in defeat and he went to put the bright blue box back in its spot on the neatly lined shelf. She sighed and wished he could get those Pop-Tarts. Wished she could buy him anything he wanted. She'd buy him the entire damn candy aisle at this point if she could… But anything high in sugar or sodium was not in the best interest of his heart. They had rules to follow. So follow them she did. Emma had done well to keep a close eye on his health and pulled him through the worst of odds over the years. She didn't intend to start letting him down now.

Buying a new pair of jeans was the hard part. Henry was sure he was going to die in that stupid department store. Not only did picking out new clothes always take forever, but the crowded stores always made him nervous. He just wasn't used to all those people packed into one place. Plus, he always felt like he wasn't moving fast enough for everyone else around him. They cut in front of him, sometimes sighing in exasperation at his sluggish pace, and it made him want to crawl in a hole. It was only made worse with his mom asking every time he had to try on another pair if he was okay or needed to take a rest. The slightest hint of being winded or needing to slow down even further made her jaw clench tight in worry. He didn't like when she looked at him like that. As if he might break or fall out at any second.

"Mom I'm fine. You know I just have to take it slow when we have to buy new clothes…"

"I know. Sorry. I don't mean to worry so much…"

"It's okay. I promise I'll tell you if I need to stop for a minute. I like this pair," he stood up and showed her that they fit.

"Good! Let's get them. Only one last stop and we can head to David's."

Waiting outside the changing rooms, brows furrowed and arms crossed securely across her chest, she leaned back against the door frame and lost herself temporarily in thought. She hated when her worry showed through. So much of her life was dedicated to making sure he felt as normal as possible. But when they had to do something that required degrees of physical exertion, like this trip to the store with all of the entailed walking and crowds... Not to mention repeatedly having to sit and stand while changing in and out of jeans… It made it impossible to hide her anxieties from him. Her hand drifted to the open cavity of her purse and searched for the blood pressure cuff settled on top of her wallet. Maybe when they got back in the car she would have him check it, just to make sure. No. First she would observe him to see if that were really necessary. If his cheeks were flushed or he seemed short of breath, she would make him check it. Emma took a deep breath and stole a passing glance at the watch on her wrist. It was almost time for him to take his midday medication.

"You almost done in there, Henry?"

He emerged, usual cute grin on his face holding up the pair of jeans like a trophy.

"Yeah. All done, mom."

When they got to the car she made him check his blood pressure anyway.

At the pharmacy, she paid for the refills and a bottle of water while he made use of the bathroom. Then before they left, she made him take his second dose of medication for the day, noting the time on her phone app. Even though they only ran a few errands, it was already time to drive to David and Mary Margaret's house for their weekly family dinner. A long standing tradition since she and Henry had moved to the city. So she pointed the bug in the direction of Beacon Hill and they were on their way.

They pulled up in front of the tall brick townhouse just as the gas lanterns lining the sidewalk began lighting for the evening. Her yellow bug always seemed so out of place on the cobblestone streets of the historic neighborhood. As the car rolled to a stop, Henry roused from the nap he had accidentally fallen into. Emma knocked at the front door and was ushered in by her brother David only seconds later. He no doubt had been sitting in the upstairs library, watching the street below for them. He gave Emma then Henry a quick hug before closing the door and leading the way downstairs to the kitchen, the smell of dinner wafting up the staircase made Emma's mouth water in anticipation.

"Hi Emma! Hi Henry!" Mary Margaret greeted them, decked in her usual apron. Emma went around the counter to put her purse on a barstool before hugging Mary Margaret tightly. Henry followed suit and greeted his aunt. She kissed his messy brown hair and asked about their day.

"We went shopping. I needed some jeans." Henry shrugged, as if it were no big deal.

"Oh to a mall?" She shot Emma a side eyed glance.

"First to the grocery store. Then the mall." He filled in, grabbing a roll from the bread basket on the counter. David took one as well. Emma filled a wine glass and sipped as slowly as possible, avoiding Mary Margaret's stare.

"Well! That sounds like a big day." She grinned at her nephew.

"I guess." He gave a small lopsided grin.

"Hey Henry, give me a hand with setting the table?" David asked him, picking up a few plates and nodding towards a small stack of silverware.

"Sure Uncle David."

They barely made it out of earshot to the family dining area behind the kitchen before Mary Margaret was on Emma.

"You took him to do all that?! In one afternoon!?" Her voice was a strained whisper so the men in the next room couldn't overhear.

"I didn't have a choice," she whispered back, "We really did need groceries and, I'm happy to say, he outgrew his last pair of jeans. Plus," she felt the need to add, "You know I don't like to treat him like he can't do things."

Mary Margaret braced her hands on the wooden countertop behind her, leaned back and gave a defeated nod. She knew.

"I know you worry. I do too. I must have driven him crazy at the mall today asking him if he was 'okay' or if he needed to stop and rest… Then I made him use the cuff when we got back to the car." She took a long drawn out sip of her wine.

"Well he seems fine tonight," Mary Margaret reassured her, looking over to where he and David were setting the table.

"Yeah… he's always such a good sport."

They put the food on serving plates and brought it out to where David and Henry were engaged in an analysis of the last Red Sox game.

They carried on through dinner and into the early evening, talking of their week and laughing with each other. Mary Margaret asked about the books Henry was currently engrossed in, his scores on the last few assignments he'd gotten back and if there were anything she could bring with her when she came to see him the next day. David continued their discussion about the baseball team, telling Henry he would check into getting permission to use his firm's box so they could go watch a game together before the season ended. That brought the biggest smile of the night from Henry and Emma was elated to see him so happy.

After everyone had their fill, Emma helped her brother clean off the table and moved what was left of the food back into the kitchen. Mary Margaret had taken Henry up the lift to David's office library so she could show him the latest find for her rare book collection.

"How are things at the firm?"

They stood side by side at the deep white porcelain sink to wash and dry the few dirty plates.

"Oh… you know. Busy as ever… I'm due in court on Monday for a client's first hearing. I'll be glad to be done with this one though. He's a former friend of Regina's but she was too busy to take his case."

"Nice guy, then?" She flashed a knowingly sarcastic smile.

"Oh just a bag full of sunshine. Sidney Glass. Used to work for the Boston Globe before losing his reputation to scandal. Real high-profile case. He hasn't stopped bitching that Regina should be working with him instead of me the entire time."

"Lovely. But also pretty good though, right? That she would trust you with this?"

"I guess… To be honest, I don't think she wanted the case in the first place. She told me she cut ties with Sidney some time ago. Realized what he was up to before it ever came to public light. Called him a snake when she handed it over to me. Or rather, threw his file on my desk telling me 'not to fuck up.' She hasn't wanted him associated with her for years now, but it's still a big case for the firm."

Emma giggled a little but David was less amused, rolling his eyes at his sister's teasing. Regina Mills, senior partner of his law firm, had built her empire of a career as one of the top legal minds in Boston by being calculating, cold and emotionally vacant. She strove for greatness and her ambitions knew no limits. Having come out of Harvard and taken Boston by storm only fifteen short years ago, she had already achieved what few other lawyers would in the lifetime of their careers. Regina Mills destroyed anyone foolish enough to stand in her way. Or at least… She used to. Emma met her only a few months after she and Henry first moved to Boston from Storybrooke, Maine. It was at the annual Christmas celebration and David figured Emma could use a party to take her mind off things for a few hours. Plus they were to have Santa as the guest of honor and he knew Henry would love that. So she agreed. Regina was one of the first people David introduced her to that night. And though the raven haired woman was quite callous and almost downright rude, however, later that night as the festivities drew to a close Emma caught her playing happily with four year old Henry in one of the back rooms. It seemed Regina couldn't help but get attached to David's nephew and always understood when he had to reassign his case load to help with his care. The shift in her demeanor and priorities only grew more obvious after meeting and falling for her now husband and his son. Something she never thought would happen. And though she was still a calculating terror to go against in the courtroom… Life outside of the firm had become quite different. Emma could still remember the shock of seeing Regina genuinely smiling at the last company picnic as she stood arm in arm with Robin, her husband. The charming man had silently watched his wife's red lips curl into an easy smile with so much pride that it warmed Emma's heart just to observe from a distance.

"Oh Regina likes you. She just has a hard time showing it."

David gave a crooked smile before sighing, "Yeah, I know."

It was getting late and she had to be up very early for work the next morning. Mary Margaret boxed up some leftovers for Emma to take for her lunch, goodbye hugs were exchanged and David walked them out.

"Be careful driving home. You okay? Feel alert enough?"

"Yes _dad_." She rolled her eyes, feigning annoyance.

"You love me and you know it. Talk to you soon. 'Night, Henry!"

"Goodnight, Uncle David!" Henry waved again.

David closed the car door and Emma pulled out for home, waving at him as she drove out of sight.

Henry made an attempt to help unload the groceries from the car, but Emma handed him the bag from the department store with his jeans in it before loading her own arms down with sacks. Two trips her ass.

While Henry got ready for bed, she piddled around in the kitchen putting away the food and setting up the coffee pot to start brewing at four the next morning. She stood at the kitchen counter and absentmindedly worked a crossword puzzle at the bar trying to relax enough to feel sleepy. But she kept drifting away, unable to concentrate. So instead she did what she did best and focused on Henry. Her phone was pulled from her back pocket and a spiral notebook from the little junk drawer next to the stove. She opened her notes app, swiped to the correct date and began recording his day onto the blank page of the spiral. His blood pressure readings, pulse, what time he took his medication, activity levels, etc. It was all neatly logged for future reference and doctor's appointments.

"Night, mom. You going to bed soon?"

She looked up and saw his concerned expression as he stood in the hall watching her. The pen was placed on top of the notebook and she stepped out from the kitchen, reached her arms out, and wiggled her fingers at him to exaggerate the gesture. He chuckled a little before moving closer and being tucked into her arms. She rubbed his back and rested her chin at the top of his head, which was getting harder to do as he was suddenly growing like a weed.

"I love you, Henry." She told him, just like every night of his life.

"Love you too, mom. See you after work tomorrow." He replied, going back down the hall to his room for the night.

A little later, after she had taken her nightly sauna of a shower and gotten back into her pajamas, she quietly slid into his room. She sat down next to his bedside and rested her back against the exposed brick wall behind her. His slow rhythmic breathing assured her that he was indeed fast asleep. Her fingers dug shallow trenches through her damp hair and her head tilted back between her shoulders. She stared up at the glowing star stickers that decorated his ceiling and smiled. When she bought him one pack two years ago to go along with his birthday present, it was only a matter of hours before she found herself online and buying dozens more since he just had to get all of the constellations exactly right, using charts of the sky as his guide. When it was done, he was so proud she thought he might burst. The rustling of his sheets as he flipped to his other side drew her attention back down from the stars. How many nights would she get to listen to the underratedly beautiful sound of his restful sleep? How long would that selfless heart of his really last? A week? A lifetime? She didn't know. And it wasn't fair. But instead of doing what he had every right to do and be sad or depressed over his health, he always found a way to stay positive and make do with what he had been dealt. And she couldn't be more proud of him for that. Because it was far better than she had ever reacted to the bad hands life so often dealt her… Pulling herself up, she kissed the crown of his head one last time for the day before she snuck back out and retired to her own bed.

When she woke again, dawn was still a good two hours away and her windows were dark as the night sky. Only overnight employees and those not quite ready to end their Friday night celebrations remained on the streets of Boston. She changed from her pajamas into her base thermals and topped them off with her scrubs before sweeping her hair back into a ponytail. A little foundation, so her tired face wouldn't look quite as pale, and a few swipes from the wand of her mascara to frame her green eyes and she was ready for the long day. Mr. Coffee had already finished his job so she poured a large serving of the black liquid gold into her travel thermos before grabbing up her coat and purse and scooting out the door, trying to make a quiet exit. Mary Margaret would get there around six, long before Henry ever woke up on a Saturday, and would remain with him until Emma returned home from her shift that evening.

This was her favorite time to be on the roads. As the sky shifted subtly from black to shades of amethyst and gold with the hint of what was to come. It sparked emotions within her that she couldn't quite define. There were so many memories from her past associated with sunrise… David and her sneaking out of their foster home to go to the docks just to see the sun come rising up out of the ocean depths; the time she and Neal stayed out all night, talking and driving, then watching the sunrise from that cliff outside Storybrooke before falling asleep wrapped up together in a heavy blanket in the backseat of the bug… Unfortunately, among all the good memories there were also the bad... The ones she couldn't forget if she tried. Like all the times the feelings of inadequacy had interrupted her sleep so badly that she would just give up and stay awake. Or the day after Neal confessed his affair to her and she sat, alone, unwanted and pregnant all night on the sandy shore waiting for the light of the new day. And of course the morning that would forever haunt her... sitting in the hospital window watching the sun creep up over the distant Boston skyline the morning after Henry was diagnosed because she hadn't been able to stop crying, let alone sleep. An arbitrary unit of measuring time that was assigned such heavy emotional associations. It hardly seemed fair.

"Good morning, Emma." her charge nurse greeted her as she stuffed her belongings into the locker.

"'Morning, Irene."

"After you get logged in, the patient in room twelve-o-two is waiting to receive their breathing treatment and twelve-ten is having a bronchoscopy in two hours."

"Okay, no problem. I'll be out there in a sec."

She took one last minute to take a deep breath and get her head in the game. Maybe she should take up yoga or something…

It seemed she spent all of her time at this hospital. Between her job on the pulmonology unit and Henry's frequent check-ups on the cardiology unit, hardly a day or two would go by without her making familiar rounds and seeing the now familiar faces. But it wasn't so bad… Working with the kids, the casual friendships she had established over time with the nursing staff, both her own co-workers and those in cardiology, it helped in a way. Those ties and knowledge made the hospital a less scary place and let her feel a little more in control of the situations. Which, for Emma, any sense of control over things in her life was everything. Especially with all the unknowns she constantly faced raising Henry…

Later that morning she sat in the break room and ate her leftovers and her thoughts turned to Henry and Mary Margaret. Her phone had been quiet so far today and she knew no news was always good news. She hoped he was enjoying his Saturday and feeling all right. When she wasn't busy tutoring him, Mary Margaret was always good about helping him find something fun or interesting to do.

Across the city Henry and Mary Margaret got out of their cab at Copley Square.

"It's just up the block. Are you sure you want to go?"

"I'll be fine Aunt Mary Margaret. I just have to see where you got that book."

"Okay. If you find something you like, just nudge me." She winked.

He fondly recalled the night before in David's office when Mary Margaret pulled the dusty book from the shelf and showed off the new treasure in her collection.

" _Where did you find it?" He asked, eyes wide as the tips of his fingers grazed the ancient looking tome._

" _A former colleague of mine from Emerson suggested I take a look at this bookstore over in the Back Bay district. The collection is really impressive."_

" _Can you take me?"_

" _I suppose we could take a cab over there some time if you'd like… It's not far from the library, come to think of it."_

" _I'd really like to go tomorrow if that's okay? I'm already ahead in my class. There's no homework this weekend."_

" _I think that's a great idea, then!" She flashed him a big smile._

After a short walk, they stood across the street from it. A small looking shop, he couldn't really make out much from within. A rather plain wooden sign hung by the door, marking the shop to the outside world.

"The Jewel of the Realm?" He asked, staring at the bookstore. It didn't seem like much from the outside.

"That's the one! Trust me, once you get inside you'll understand."

"If you say so." He shrugged nonchalantly.

 **AN** : So this is my newest AU Captain Swan fanfic! Welcome and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please leave a review if you have a moment and I'll see you back again next chapter where we will meet the devilishly handsome owner of The Jewel of the Realm, Mr. Killian Jones. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

A small silver bell attached to the door's frame politely signaled their entry into the bookstore. They had barely made it past the threshold before a voice called out from the back.

"I'll be with you in just a moment!"

"If you don't mind, Aunt Mary Margaret, I'm just gonna look around."

"Sure Henry, but careful… These books are all very old and rare."

"Yeah, I know."

At first, his attention wasn't on the books at all. His eyes carefully surveyed the shop itself, taking in the decor. It was different than other bookshops he'd been in around the city. The walls behind the heavy mahogany bookcases were painted a dark navy blue and ship memorabilia such as antique sextants, knotted ropes and fishing nets dotted the tops of the shelves and filled empty spaces on the walls. Behind the cash register an old wooden ship's wheel hung like a trophy and in close quarters, given a display shelf all of its own, was a small brightly colored ship encased in a glass bottle. The overhead lighting wasn't the normal bright, harsh fluorescents, but rather warm and inviting. This wasn't a shop; it was someone's private library. There were droves of books on the shelves that lined the middle of the store in neat symmetrical rows, but it seemed the real riches were located behind counters rimming the perimeter. More bookshelves, though these were different. Entombed beyond wood and glass sat relics - treasures from the early days of printed word. The scrolls and aged covers holding history itself. Henry was so engrossed, he didn't even notice when he was joined by someone else.

"See anything you fancy there, lad?"

Henry startled and turned quickly. His eyes quickly sized up the tall man that had materialized next to him. He was smartly dressed in a business fashion wearing slim black slacks and a fitted black buttoned shirt. However, he had cuffed the sleeves at his elbows and left the first two buttons of the dress shirt undone where a hint of chest hair and the chain of a long silver necklace rested beneath the shadow. The faintest line of a scar dragged across his right cheek and in his right ear was a black studded earring. His thick dark hair was just a bit messy, as if he'd been running his hands through it only moments ago, and it looked like he hadn't shaved this morning. Just a hint of stubble lined his jaw with an intentional bit more hair over his lip and chin. The blue eyes that met his own were striking, brighter than Henry could remember seeing before. He held his hands behind him as he stood, smiling, with one eyebrow raised inquisitively. Henry shifted slightly, feeling as he too were being accessed.

"Uh… I was just looking around. This is a really nice collection."

"Aye," the man's accent peeking through as he spoke, "This is my life's work."

"Are you the owner?"

"That I am. Killian Jones, at your service. Pleasure to make your acquaintance…?"

"Henry. Nice to meet you too." Henry extended his hand and Killian shook it firmly. The cool touch of metal to Henry's palm beckoned his attention to the three large, ornate silver rings adorning Killian's right hand. He also noticed quite a large tattoo on the underside of his right forearm. A heart with the name 'Milah' written across, stabbed through with a crooked dagger.

"Well then Henry, what could a place full of dusty old books possibly offer someone of your age?"

"My aunt found a really special book here yesterday. She showed it to me and I had to see this place for myself…"

"Oh hello again!" Mary Margaret had made her way to the back of the shop and spotted the pair.

"Ah, Mrs. Nolan was it? Is this your nephew?"

"Yes it is! He was almost as excited about my book as I was. He begged me to bring him here today." She smiled proudly at Henry.

"Really? This young boy wanted to come to an antique bookstore instead of a comic shop?" The bemusement on his face couldn't be masked. Mary Margaret gave him a sly look in return.

"You of all people should know better than to judge a book, Mr. Jones. Henry will surprise you. He's an avid reader. And I've been tutoring him for years now."

"Is that so?" Killian turned back to face Henry, an odd smile now pulling the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah. Any suggestions?"

He eyed the boy as he seemed to be lost in thought. His eyes flashed and he gestured in front of himself to a row of shelves ahead of them.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Come along and let's see if we can't find you something of interest…" They moved through the labyrinth of tall cases, Henry silently following and drinking it all in. The unique shop, this curious man who owned it. There was something behind his eyes and that half-smile that heightened Henry's intrigue even further. The proprietor seemed friendly enough on the surface, but there was something guarded as well. Everything about Killian Jones set the wheels in Henry's mind into motion. He was awfully young to be in a business like this. Plus between the physical appearance, fashion sense and accessories it would make more sense for him to be fronting a rock and roll band instead of running an antiquated bookstore. Henry wondered how he had gotten started. They stopped and Killian's eyes searched the shelf in front of him, seeking out a specific cover.

"Here we are." He took a book from its place and held it close to him, turning around to face Henry again.

"Now tell me, Henry. This is very important. Have you ever read Robert Louis Stevenson's _Treasure Island_?"

"No but I know about it. Kid around my age is given a map to a legendary treasure. And he gets tangled up with a crew of pirates because of it, right? It's an adventure."

"Aye! Most importantly among those pirates being Captain Long John Silver himself."

"Aunt Mary Margaret and me have talked about him and other pirates before," Henry smiled, digging through his memories, "Silver was terrible and feared by everyone. But he only feared one other person."

"Do you recall who?" the glint in Killian's blue eyes was hanging on his answer.

"Sure. Captain Hook." Henry proudly beamed. The smile that spread across Killian's lips to show a long straight line of white teeth was much more genuine than the one from earlier. He had passed the little test presented to him. Henry felt himself straighten his stature in pride.

"You're a smart lad. That's right. It was said the great two-faced Captain Long John Silver only feared the one other pirate… Captain James Hook. Has your aunt ever spoken of him in your sessions?"

"I've read _Peter Pan and Wendy_ before… Neither of them are good guys and it was nothing like the Disney movie… Peter was supposed to show eternal childhood, but he was selfish and violent. Hook was a feared pirate who was desperate to show good form, but always failed."

The way Killian stared at him made Henry wonder what he could be thinking.

Finally Henry just shrugged.

"I can't play sports or go to regular school. And Mary Margaret is a historical literature scholar. So I read a lot, and she helps me understand the classic books. I think I've gotten pretty good."

"Hm. I should say so, my boy. If you're interested in this particular copy, I'll go speak with your aunt about striking up a deal."

"I am!"

"And I tell you what… If you finish it and like it, come back and see me. We'll talk about it together. I have a soft spot for pirates, you see."  
"Why's that?"

Killian's eyes became thoughtful and Henry knew he was being sincere.

"I suppose it's because they're often tragic. Starting off as good men who take a notice of the flaws in a system and taking a charge against it. But they go too far in the other direction and become jaded, greedy creatures. Which leads them, ultimately, down the path of a villain. A fine example being the gentleman pirate Captain Hook's struggles and failures to find or reclaim good form. It's unfortunate, don't you think? Also, this store is like my own buried treasure. Many of these books I had to hunt down and go digging for all over the world myself."

Henry didn't have a chance to engage him further as he tucked the old book under his arm and turned on the heel of his black boot to seek out Mary Margaret. Henry looked around a moment more before following behind him. Killian had located the fair, doe eyed beauty back at the front of the shop near the register, still admiring the books resting out of reach in the glass coffins, visible yet sleeping until someone could open and resurrect them within their imagination.

"Your nephew seems to be a special lad indeed. You must be very proud of him."

"You have no idea."

"And his parents too, I'm sure."

"Henry is everything to his mother. But, his father… isn't in the picture." Her lips tightened and eyes darted away.

"I see. Deceased, is he?"

"No, nothing like that. He abandoned them before Henry was born. He's never met his father."

"Apologies. I didn't mean to pry."

"It's alright. Henry knows all of that. No one has ever kept any secrets from him."

"Well, in any case, he seems interested in this particular book."

"Oh _Treasure Island_! He hasn't read that one yet. I know he'll love it."

"Every young man should read this book. You purchased one book from me only yesterday. So how about we work out a deal for this one… Since it's for the boy."

She cocked her head to the side and squinted her eyes slightly.

"You would do that?" She questioned him.

"For Henry. Aye."

Henry finally appeared from the stacks while Mary Margaret observed Killian uncertainly as he pulled a business card from a stack, wrote down a figure for the book and slid it across the counter to her.

"Mr. Jones… The book is tagged for-"

"Please, Mrs. Nolan, it's just Killian. And I know full well what the book is marked. Will you accept this offer or not?"

"Of course. Thank you, Killian."

The man shifted his gaze and met Henry's eyes.

"Don't forget my offer, Henry." He flashed another genuine smile.

"Yeah! I'll be back sooner than you think!"

"I look forward to it, lad."

* * *

"So do you know much about him?" Henry asked Mary Margaret once they hailed another cab to go home.

"Killian? No… I mean, nothing outside of his professional career anyway. He got into the rare book scene when he was young. From what my former colleagues at Emerson have told me he's a natural. And highly respected within that niche community."

Henry could tell there was more. Much more. And he liked Killian so far. He couldn't wait to go back and find out about the strange man's past.

* * *

Emma pulled up to her building after the sun had already sunk below the horizon. She climbed the front steps and peered up at the second floor bay windows of their living room. The soft light of the floor lamp next to the couch glowed from inside. Henry was reading. Shocker.

She struggled to open and close the door behind her while juggling her thermos, lunch bag, purse and a stack of mail.

Totally called it - Henry was lying on the sofa, his eyes already heavy as he read himself into a stupor. Mary Margaret was sitting idly, sipping a cup of tea in one of the two chairs that belonged to the rarely used little table in the living room which was pushed against the wall next to the built-in bookcase. Emma and Henry hardly ever sat there, opting for the stools at the breakfast bar of the kitchen instead.

"Hey!" she greeted them, distributing the objects in her arms to the various places they belonged. Everything had a place. She hated nothing more than clutter.

"Hi mom," Henry waved to her, eyes never leaving the page.

"How was your day?" Mary Margaret asked between sips from her cup.

"It was good. Nothing out of the ordinary, thankfully. How about you two? What did you guys do today?" she plopped on the couch next to Henry and looked at the cover of his book.

"Is that another new book? I don't recognize it."

"Yeah. Aunt Mary Margaret took me to a new bookstore today and bought it for me."

" _Treasure Island_? So diving back into the classics I see. Is it homework? Part of tutoring?"

"Nah nothing like that… The owner suggested it. It's really good," Henry declared happily, finally resting the book on his lap to look at his mom.

"What do I owe you for the book?" She asked, turning her head to her sister-in-law.

"Really and truly, don't worry about it Emma. It was a gift. Plus, I got a deal on it. The shop's owner took a liking to Henry."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah he was really cool. We talked about pirates. And he told me to come back so we can talk about this book after I finish it."

Emma smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. She liked seeing him having stuff to look forward to.

"That was nice of him. And it sounds like it'll be great. I know you'll enjoy it."

* * *

Henry had gone to his room for the night, probably just relocating his nightly reading truth be told, and Mary Margaret had left for home. Now Emma sat alone at the table. Mary Margaret had already filled in Henry's notebook for the day, so she could focus on the paperwork spilled across the table instead. In front of her loomed insurance papers, hospital financial aid forms, and so many other mind numbing tasks that had become like a second full time job over the years. There were so many deadlines and other important things to keep track of… If she hadn't been doing it for so long, she'd probably go mad. It was simply another obligation that she tried not to dwell on in front of Henry. He knew. He was old enough to have even a small understanding of the financial difficulties for anyone with a medical condition such as his. But Emma shielded him to the best of her ability anyway. Never discussing things like that in front of him if it could be avoided. It wasn't an additional weight she wanted on the already heavy shoulders of her twelve year old son. He had enough to deal with already so adding a guilt complex over things he couldn't control was not an option. She was his mother and this was her weight to bear. And she would do it for the rest of his life without complaining if it meant he stayed with her. The minute she could write off these expenses meant the worst case scenario had occurred. And that would be far worse than debt or endless insurance battles.

But that was not to take away from the fact that it was difficult for her. All these hurdles did not go without making an impact on the already stressed out mother and were never too far from her thoughts or decisions. In moments of weakness she would see other mothers out with their children, care free and on their way to outings around the city or vacations to far off places, and be caught off guard with envy. For herself and for Henry. That they might know times where the biggest obstacle facing them was where to take a family vacation.

" _Momma! Momma can we go to the park?!" Henry begged._

 _She looked down into his big brown eyes, weary of his request. It had only been a few days since he finished his round of treatment for yet another respiratory infection. The infections seemed to be occurring more frequently than before…_

" _Henry… I don't know…" She ran a hand through her long hair, stalling while thinking of excuses not to take him. But he was relentless, his small hands tugging on the legs of her scrubs. She hadn't even gotten a moment to put on something other than her scrubs after getting back to the loft from her day of work at the clinic and picking him up from daycare before he started in on his begging._

 _She saw the tears welling in his eyes. Oh boy. Was she ready for a temper tantrum? Was this really a battle worth fighting?_

" _Okay okay," she sighed in resignation, "We'll go. Just for a little while! Let me change my clothes, you wait here."_

 _He didn't wait there. He followed behind. Whatever, he was three. For two more months anyway. He was growing up so fast… She handed him a toy to play with while swapping the scrubs for a t-shirt and jeans._

 _They made it to the park near the beach as the sun was hanging low in the sky behind them. She planted herself on a bench, worn out after being on her feet all day, while he played on the little kid jungle gym. Not half an hour's time had gone by before he came to her, face red and huffing for air. She escorted him to the water fountain and told him they needed to go home. He broke from her hand, screaming that he was fine, and made a beeline for the playground equipment once more. Only making it about halfway before he collapsed. She thought he had tripped. But when he didn't move, her eyes widened and she flew to where he had fallen._

" _HENRY!" she screamed, but to no response. He was unconscious and panic set in, driving her instincts into hyper drive. Knowing that she was faster than an ambulance, she hoisted the deadweight of her small son into her arms and ran as fast as she could back to her car. Switching on the Bug's emergency flashers, she sped off in the direction of the local hospital._

Setting the pen down, her hand came to her face, rubbing her eyes. Emma's fatigue was suddenly overwhelming and tomorrow was another early work day. To be off on Fridays meant working each weekend. Slowly, she shifted and piled the papers remaining on the table into neat stacks to be finished the following evening. Nothing had to be sent in before Monday anyway and her thirst for sleep was undeniable.

* * *

Another long day of work at the hospital behind her, Emma drove the Bug out to her brother's home to pick Henry up. Mary Margaret and David had taken him to the harbor for lunch and let him take a small stroll around Waterfront Park. When she arrived, he was sitting with his aunt, talking of pirates and finishing his dinner out on the back patio. Not wanting to interrupt their conversation, Emma went upstairs to the second floor. While the garden level and first floor were for entertaining, the second level was David and Mary Margaret's part of the house. The entire floor was a master suite and David was sitting in the library at the desk, preparing for his appearance in court the next day. He turned in his chair to catch Emma's eye as she came in.

"Don't let me disturb you. I'm just taking a breather," she assured. He smiled a bit, nodded and refocused his attention back on work.

The library was a good size. Large enough for a wall of floor to ceiling built-in bookshelves, some of them glass encased to protect the few old books Mary Margaret had collected over the years, but still small enough to feel intimate. The shelves directly behind the mahogany desk held books of a more technical nature. Law books and editing resources alike stood at the ready for reference, as the two professionals shared the space. Across from the desk only a few items hung against the sunny yellow color of the walls; such as a large framed portrait from their wedding, a water painting of a blue bird and Mary Margaret's degrees. David's degrees were absent, hanging away from home in his office. Emma landed in a worn leather recliner, her favorite chair in that huge house. On the side table next to her sat an ornate lamp and a double picture frame. It was fitting that right next to her favorite chair was her favorite set of the couple's framed pictures. In one side was a photo of David and Mary Margaret from their college days, back when she wore her dark hair long down her back, surrounded by the golden autumn leaves of Harvard Yard. The other picture was of an even younger version of David and herself back in Storybrooke. She, with her long blonde hair and thick rimmed glasses and he, decked in his high school graduation regalia, with his goofy smile and boyish charm. Her brother the straight A student, football player and all around good guy to anyone he met… There was a reason Mary Margaret called him Prince Charming when they first met. His arm was wrapped securely around her shoulder and she was leaning into him. Those weren't exactly better days for her, holding their own hardships from growing up in the foster system, but one thing had remained constant over the years between then and now - her brother's love and encouragement. She wasn't sure where she would have been without it.

" _Help! Please help!" Emma signaled loudly as she carried Henry's barely breathing body into the hospital's emergency room._

 _He was taken from her almost immediately and laid on a stretcher. She followed in close proximity, answering all the questions thrown at her. His breathing was labored, oxygen levels low and blood pressure erratic. And after she had gone over what felt like his entire medical history and the events that had occurred at the park it hit her in a moment of adrenaline fueled clarity._

" _An echocardiogram," she whispered to herself at first before raising her voice, "I need you to run an echocardiogram!"_

" _With all due respect, Ms. Swan, your son has a history with respiratory illness. This is most likely a relapse from his last virus. Why in the world would we run a test like that on a three year old?"_

" _Listen to me," she got close, her voice low and daring to the ER doctor, "kids are misdiagnosed all the time. Usually too late to do anything about it. I want that test run. I don't care what it costs. Do it."_

 _When they had made sure he was stable, a cardiac technician came to perform the test at her insistence. Forty five minutes later, the doctor was back and informed her more tests were required before a formal diagnosis could be made. She stared him down and he paled just looking at her._

" _Ms. Swan. You might want to sit down."_

" _No. Tell me what you found. I want to know what's going on here."_

" _The reason we want to run all these tests and procedures… is because we believe you may be right after all. Henry has most likely been misdiagnosed."_

 _She felt her stomach fall to the floor. She didn't want to be right. Not in this case. Because being right meant…_

" _You see," he pulled several sheets of paperwork from the chart in his hands, "I've consulted with the on-call cardiologist about the findings from the echocardiogram and from what we can tell, Henry most likely has Dilated Cardiomyopathy."_

" _What?" she gasped in disbelief, feeling the heat of her tears as they rolled down her cheeks from the corners of her eyes. The world felt like it was crashing down all around her and there was nothing she could do to stop it._

 _He went on, showing her the papers outlining the findings, talking of the need for chest x-rays, blood work to rule out any viral infections and how Henry would need to be admitted for at least the next twenty-four hours so he could be monitored for an arrhythmia._

" _Wait, please, I need to make a phone call before we go any further."_

" _But Ms. Swan!" the doctor called after her, but she was already out the double doors and into the night air. She pulled the mobile phone from her pocket and dialed the only person she could think to call._

" _Hello?"_

" _David!" she cried, finally letting her anguish out at the sound of his voice on the other end of the line. She couldn't stop from sobbing loudly into the phone, trying to get a grip. His panic was audible._

" _Emma! Oh my God what's wrong?"_

" _It's Henry… We're at the hospital!" she choked out._

" _What's going on, Emma?!" The terror in David's voice was something she could recall ever hearing before from her brother. It startled her, but somehow she managed to stumble through the whole story._

" _Thank God you had them run that test. We have to get him down here. Boston's Children's Hospital is his best shot. Emma, you have to tell them to transfer him immediately. Storybrooke is not where either of you need to be right now. I'll be waiting for you to call me back. Go. Now."_

 _She knew in her heart he was right._

" _Okay," her voice already regaining its strength. She wiped her tears, took a deep breath and went striding with purpose back into the ER._

 _Before the night was over, Emma once again had her way and Henry was in route to Boston with his mother following behind. Emma never went back to the loft where she had lived for the past four years. Their things were eventually sent via movers that David later hired. But there wasn't anything for her there anymore anyway… It hadn't been home for some time._

She looked again at the pictures of David and the two women he loved most and smiled to herself. Stealing a quick glance up at him while he was steadfast into his task, Emma felt the rush of pride wash over her. David had worked so hard to get where he was today. The two of them started from nothing, having been abandoned on a highway when David was five and she was an infant. Yet here he was. And for that matter, she was too. Though maybe not a big-shot Harvard lawyer herself, she had managed to get her education and find good jobs helping others while raising Henry as a single mother.

"I think we're going to head home for the night. Good luck with your court date tomorrow."

"Thanks, Emma. Let me see you guys out. I need to stretch my legs for a minute."

He walked with them to the car and gave Emma a tight hug. He didn't mention it but he had seen her smiling at those old pictures again tonight like she did every time she went to his office. Usually when Emma let herself reminisce, she could also use a familiar embrace. He just didn't realize how true that was.

"Drive carefully," he gave his usual farewell as she closed the car door.

"Actually I was thinking we might practice our stunt driving on the freeway."

"Do a barrel roll," he winked. Henry chuckled loudly and Emma, laughing a bit herself, just shook her head.

* * *

Emma lay in bed that night, her fingers toying with the circle charm at the end of the necklace she never took off. Though her body was beyond tired, her churning mind was unable to succumb to sleep. Even though she knew she needed to rest, the fact that she didn't _have_ to be at work the next day gave her a free pass to insomnia-town. In a sleepy fog, her eyes rolled over the small bedroom with its periwinkle walls and stopped at the only light source, the two tall narrow windows next to her bed which were overlaid with lacy sheer curtains, but no blinds to obstruct the light. There was a large tree nearby that took care of any privacy issues. Until winter rolled around that is. But people didn't tend to linger on the sidewalks in the midst of winter in Boston.

" _Emma." David called her name, breathless from worry, trying to absorb her pain through his strong arms as they tightened around her. He cradled the back of her head in his palm, reverting from brother to father figure. She sobbed into his chest, breaking down._

 _They had finally gotten results from all the tests, barrage of bloodwork and analysis. Henry did indeed have an idiopathic dilated cardiomyopathy. Emma and Henry were to meet with the pediatric cardiologist specialist, Dr. Whale, and his team first thing the next morning to go over treatment plans. But for right now, Emma was drowning in a sea of uncertainty. For the night, she had no long term answers to guide her, no certainty for her son's future or state of well-being… only fear of the unknown. And it was a terrible, all consuming darkness clouding her soul, threatening to take away the light of her life. Her only lifeline that night was the protective embrace of her big brother. He wept silently along with her there in Henry's room where the only sounds were that of the heart monitor in the background and the small sobs rising from Emma's chest._

" _We're here for you, Emma. You and Henry. No matter what."_

" _I know."_

" _I love you both."_

" _I know."_

 _He was unwilling to let her go as long as the tears overwhelmed her and ended up staying until shortly before daybreak._

Her hands had shifted and now fidgeted with the embroidered quilt that lay atop the crisp white sheets that were dotted with tiny red rosebuds.

"Hey mom?"

She sat up, seeing Henry perched uncertainly at the entryway of her bedroom. She reached to the tiny nightstand by her bed and turned on the lamp so she could see him better. He was standing, unsure of himself, in her doorframe. It was a sight she couldn't recall seeing for a long time. When he was little and would have nightmares Henry would often seek out safety in the warmth of her bed where she could protect him.

"What's wrong?"

He shuffled his feet around and sighed.

"I can't sleep…"

"Yeah, me neither. Want some hot chocolate?"

"That sounds really good." He gave a halfhearted smile.

"Come on. I'll make us some and we can see what's on Netflix."

He barely touched his hot cocoa, topped with whipped cream and cinnamon, before falling asleep on the couch next to his mom. She covered him with the heavy quilt and continued watching the Avengers movie they had started earlier. Sometimes you just needed a superhero to fix everything, after all.

* * *

 **AN:** To those of you who have favorited or followed this story: a very big thank you! This is really just a side project, but a labor of love.

Again, if you have a minute, please drop a review! It really makes my day to see those pop up! See you (hopefully) next week for chapter three!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

She sat in the deep plaid cloth chair, twirling a thick strand of blonde hair around her finger. The single window was partially covered by dusty beige blinds which painted lines of filtered late morning sunlight across the office. Her eyes drifted slowly over familiar trinkets and books, noting that none of the objects had been moved or shifted since her last visit here. And that had been almost a year's time now. The frequency of her visits to this office had trickled down to few and far between over the passing years and it wasn't often that she still sought out guidance from an outsider's point of view. Every now and then, however, it became necessary. And because of their history along this painful journey, he was her best bet.

The door opened and she was jolted from her daydreaming state.

"Well! This is a pleasant surprise. Glad to have you in today, Miss Swan. It's been a while. I'm assuming this is a good thing?" Dr. Hopper asked, innocently enough, entering his office. Emma had arrived early for their appointment and been sitting there for a good fifteen minutes fidgeting and collecting her thoughts, while slipping in and out of memories of their past previous sessions. She nearly walked out at least five times.

He took a seat in the matching chair across from hers. His was a small office located in the hospital and after all the hours she had spent in that room she had memorized almost every detail of it.

"It's good to see you again, too, Archie." He visibly relaxed in the familiarity of her tone. They were long past formalities now. His clean shaven face, curly red hair and clear green eyes set behind small circular spectacles made him appear younger than he probably was. It didn't seem like he had aged a day since she first met him seven years ago. He slid the glasses from his nose to clean them on the untucked corner of his white button down shirt which was layered underneath a well-worn brown cardigan sweater. A small chuckle rose from his chest.

"Seriously though, Emma… Is everything alright? You haven't requested my services in some time. So you can imagine my concern when you call the office out of the blue and ask for an appointment immediately."

"I know. It's just… I guess I panicked. Sunday night, Henry came into my room. He couldn't sleep so I fixed him a cup of hot cocoa and we watched a movie on the couch. Well, actually, he fell asleep and I watched a movie on the couch."

"And that was a difficult time for you?" He seemed confused.

"No. I handled it okay I think. But he hadn't come in my room for years now. When he was little and would have a bad dream or get scared, he would come stand in my door just like Sunday night, looking for comfort. It's hard to imagine him getting older. I mean, I'm grateful he's getting the chance to grow up… It's just…"

"You've taken care of him for so long. Are you afraid he'll try to outgrow you? That he won't need you anymore the way he always has?"

She fell back in her chair with a defeated sigh and stared up at the ceiling.

"Hearing someone say it out loud makes it feel so damn stupid." She rubbed her face in frustration.

"Not at all. Emma," he leaned closer to her and placed the spectacles back on the bridge of his nose, "I've worked with Henry for a long time. You've done a wonderful job with him and he's an amazingly well adjusted kid to have gone through the things he already has in life. But no one can deny that he _is_ growing up. He'll be thirteen soon. And he might not outright ask you for the amount of attention you're accustomed to thanks to his growing desire for independence, but in his heart he's still Henry. He's a good kid that is going to have to rely on you more than a lot of other boys his age. If anyone can get through that without feelings of resentment I would put money on him."

"Thanks… I guess I just needed to hear that."

"We all need encouragement from time to time. And that's what I'm here for. To help you work through these issues, large or small."

"You've done a lot to keep me sane the past seven years. Thanks for that." She leaned forward again, grasping her hands together over her knees.

"Emma, if I may be so bold as to make a suggestion?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Try to get out a bit. Even though he relies on your help in managing his health issues, Henry is going to slowly become more independent now that he's almost a teenager. You don't want to wake up one day and realize you don't have a life outside of him. That's not healthy for either of you. It's going to be important for him to see you living your life too instead of only existing to take care of him. Kids with terminal or life altering illness often feel a terrible sense of guilt over the idea that their parents will have nothing left if something happens to them. And Henry is a sensitive kid, especially when it comes to you. Because as much as you take care of him, he tries to take care of you too. So, for both of your sakes, try to show him you're still living - even if it's only every few weeks. Go see a show, visit your friends, go on a date!"

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and at first, she wanted to object. Tell Dr. Hopper he was dead wrong. But she couldn't manage to do it. Because deep down, she knew he was right. About everything besides the dating thing anyway. The only romantic relationship in her life was with Mr. Coffee. And that was fine with her. But her friendships had been mostly abandoned in the midst of Henry's care and her job.

"I'll try to be better about that."

"If you got back into more frequent sessions, I'd be happy to help you through it."

"I know."

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow to her.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, face falling.

"You haven't ever been one to accept help very easily, Emma. But the fact that you do occasionally seek out my professional advice gives me hope. When you learn to open yourself to others, you might be surprised at the happiness you could find."

"Maybe. But when you open yourself up… you also could find a lot of pain and disappointment." Her lips were tight and she avoided his eyes purposefully.

"Isn't that a risk worth taking, though?"

Emma looked at him again, unable to break her stare. Her wide green eyes rimmed red thanks to the memories she was desperately trying to push down. They bubbled to the surface anyway, despite her desperation to keep them tucked away.

"I guess I never cared enough to find out. Not after Neal, anyway."

"Henry's father…"

"I never let anyone in like that again. I couldn't risk it that sense of abandonment and pain. Especially not now," she felt the words coming up faster than she could stop them, "I already live in constant fear of loss. Henry is a time bomb. You know how many kids reach adulthood that have DCM? I do. Just admitting it out loud makes me sick to my stomach, but I know it's true in my heart. Then to throw in the uncertainty of a relationship on top of that? When I've been left behind my entire life? I couldn't take it." The rush of honesty unexpectedly had come spilling over her lips. It wasn't the first time these walls had witnessed her normally repressed feelings. Thank goodness they couldn't talk. And from a legal standpoint, neither could Dr. Hopper. Which is about the only reason the eruptions spewed out anyway.

"Emma… I don't mean to push you on this. But you have to realize that not every man out there is like Neal."

"That might be true. But false hope is a terrible thing to give someone like me."

She stood up, rubbed her eyes and grabbed her leather jacket from the coat rack.

"Please. Schedule another session, Emma. One that's not another ten months out? Let me help you through this. I know you better than you probably like to admit and I know you can overcome it if you try."

"I'll think about it." she mumbled as she left, closing the door firmly behind her. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath before making her exit.

His mousy receptionist noticed her leaving and peered up over the screen of her computer.

"Would you like to schedule your next session, Ms. Swan?"

"No. Thanks." Emma smiled on her way out of the office, trying her damndest to leave those feelings behind her with Dr. Hopper and just get through the rest of the day.

"Okay but don't forget - Henry's session is Thursday at 10:00," she quickly reminded Emma as she blew out of the office.

Though she was agitated, she knew at least part of what he said was true. With a heavy sigh, she withdrew her phone from her purse as she made the trek to where the Bug was parked.

"Hey! I know it's been a while but I wanted to see if you were free for lunch? I'm out anyway and near the hospital."

She listened to the voice on the other end of the phone and smiled. The muscles in her face loosening and relaxing again.

"Sure. I'll meet you at Granny's in a few minutes then? Great! I'm on my way."

Emma ended the call then dialed Mary Margaret to let her know she'd be a little longer than expected. Changing directions, she walked toward the diner down the block from the hospital. Granny's was the dining establishment of choice for the nurses and doctors who worked on the pediatric cardiology unit. That was mostly because Ruby Lucas, one of Henry's nurses, was the granddaughter of the owner. A few days into Henry's initial hospital stay she informed Emma about the hidden treasure that was her grandmother's diner to save her from having to eat any more hospital cafeteria food. Emma been going there ever since for lunches, coffee or anytime she was in the neighborhood. It didn't hurt that Granny always gave her free coffee or cocoa since she was a friend of Ruby's.

Emma noticed the shiny black motorcycle already parked at the curb. Its owner not in sight. He must have dropped everything when she called. It was the only way he could have beaten her over there. She pushed the door open with her shoulder and looked around. He was sitting in a booth towards the middle of the small diner checking his phone; his wavy chestnut hair and blue eyes looking more vibrant than usual thanks to the dark green Henley under his black leather jacket and dark wash jeans. He heard the door open and looked up, waving at her as she stepped inside. He stepped out from his seat to greet her properly.

"August!"

"Emma what the actual hell? You know it's been two months since I saw you last?" he said through a smile, bringing her in for a hug. The coarse scruff on his face tickled her neck. She shivered and scratched the skin of her neck as she pulled away and he gave a short burst of a laugh at the reaction.

"Sorry about that. Guess I've been lazy and haven't shaved the last two days. Dad hates it. Says only roughians grow facial hair. I told him I already have the motorcycle so this was just the next logical step." he ran his palms over the long stubble.

"No, I'm sorry for not being better about staying in touch. I'm a bad friend…" she shrugged, and looked up at him apologetically.

"Oh yeah. You're the worst."

They had a seat in the booth and an elderly woman with wispy grey hair tucked back into a bun behind her head and reading glasses which dangled from a long, delicate chain around her neck approached them, notepad and pen in hand.

"Hi Emma!" Granny greeted them, coming to the table to get their orders.

"Hey Granny. Can I get a grilled cheese, onion rings and a water?"

"The usual? Sure thing. And for you, August?"

"A club sandwich for me with fries and a Coke please."

"Coming right up," she tucked her pen behind her ear and walked away.

"So why the sudden call? Feeling guilty for leaving me hanging for so long?" he asked looking uncertain.

"I had a session with Dr. Hopper. He told me to not forget about my friendships. That it wasn't good for me or Henry to only focus on him all the time…"

"The man has a good point. Plus, I know I can speak for at least myself when I say your friends probably miss you."

She gave him a half smile and shook her head.

"So what were you doing that you were able to get here so fast?"

"Oh, I was just helping my old man over at the hospital. He's fixing a broken cabinet in one of the nurses stations and needed a second set of hands."

"You didn't just leave him did you?"

"I'm sure he'll notice I'm gone eventually."

Emma shot him a nonthreatening glare.

"Oh come on I'm kidding. You know I wouldn't do that. I told him to take a lunch break and I'd be back in a little while."

"I just never can tell with you."

"Good. That's how I like it. Keeps you on your toes."

Granny brought out their drinks, followed quickly by the food.

"Thanks, Granny. Mind adding all this," motioning his hand to his and Emma's food, "to my old man's tab?"

"I will, but he's not gonna be pleased."

"I can handle him. He's getting up there, so pretty sure I can take him in a fight," he said, winking.

Granny rolled her eyes and walked away.

"I could have bought my own lunch." Emma informed him.

"I know, but let my dad treat us this one time. I'll make it up to him. Anyway, I've actually been meaning to call _you_ ," he wiped the corner of his mouth before continuing, "Would it be okay with you if I take Henry out for the afternoon next week? I have two days off in a row and on one of them I'd like to see him. It's been so long and I miss the kid."

"Yeah of course. Henry would love that. I'm sure he misses you too."

"Thanks."

"Which day?"

"Probably Wednesday, but let me double check my schedule later today and I'll text you.

Emma and August had met when she first moved to Boston. He was often at the hospital with his father, Marco the handyman, on various jobs. Marco had worked for Boston's Children's Hospital for most of his adult life and was a sweet, if sometimes a bit set in his ways, older gentleman who was fiercely defensive of his only son. Insulting August was just about the only way to really get on his bad side that Emma had seen. August brought her coffee one day, having seen her every day for a week on Henry's floor, and had offered to help Emma adjust to the area by showing her around. She finally gave in and agreed. Their friendship was a bit rocky at first in the way that he wasn't always straightforward and sometimes talked in riddles or circles around an issue that was uncomfortable for him. But Emma was sympathetic to coping mechanisms and understood better than most. So she was patient. He eventually admitted that he hadn't always been a very good person, but his dad had never given up on him and helped turn around. He was beyond grateful to the old man, so whenever he needed his help, August was there despite holding down another job as a mechanic. He had become one of Emma's very few close friends and really more like another older brother in his protective nature of her and Henry both. That's why, on occasion, she let him take Henry around for an afternoon. She figured a few good men in his life would be a healthy influence.

* * *

Calloused fingers plucked at the strings of his old acoustic guitar, pulling out a long forgotten melody from his youth. His eyes shut out the rest of the world as his hands moved knowledgeably along the instrument calling out the music, a deep humming rising from his chest filling the small office. Memories played out like a movie on the backs of his eyelids. He shook his head and the humming becoming louder in an attempt to stop the show. It was nothing he wanted to remember now… But the song demanded to be played and the memories to be felt. Why? Why after all this time…?

The little bell on the front door chimed and he stopped his song immediately.

"Bloody hell…," he bit harshly, setting down the guitar and going out into the storefront.

A man stood at the door, hands set firmly on his waist shifting his dark brown leather jacket out of the way to display the badge clipped at his waist.

"We received a call about a noise disturbance here. Are you the owner?"

"The only disturbance here, officer, is you. You know bloody well it's my lunch break, Graham. What are you doing here?" he smiled with one corner of his mouth.

Graham chuckled and relaxed his stance. He scratched at the back of his head full of light brown, short wavy hair.

"I was in the area and happen to be on my lunch break too. Thought I'd pop in on you and check up. And honestly, is that anyway to greet your oldest friend?"

"Aye, mate. You should see how I greet strangers," he shot him a side eye.

"Ah give me a break… You're a right gentleman and you know it. Especially now with all of your uppity clientele."

"Eh… Maybe just a good actor."

"I couldn't help but overhear your playing… Haven't heard that song in a while, though. What's on your mind?"

Killian rested his back against a cabinet, folding his arms loosely over his chest.

"Just got caught up in memories, I suppose."

"Oh really, now? What kind of memories?"

"Aren't you supposed to be having lunch somewhere?"

"That's a good try. Just tell me. You'll feel better."

Killian sighed, loudly.

"Fine you win, mate. As usual. If I had to wager a guess as to what brought all this on it's that a young lad came into my shop the other day. He was smart as a whip but there was something about him that felt so nostalgic… We ended up having an interesting chat."

"I see… So what did you talk with him about?"

"Don't you dare laugh," he lowered his brow in warning.

"Cross my heart!"

"We spoke of pirates, alright? Then I cut his aunt a deal on _Treasure Island_ and told him to come back after he finished reading it."

Graham's intensely blue eyes softened.

" _Treasure Island_? Really? A kid after your own heart then?" His eyes gleamed, knowingly.

"I suppose so. I could tell he was attempting to read me. As I was him. And though I know should act as I usually do in these cases and instill as much distance as necessary… When the lad was standing in front of me… I simply couldn't. I saw a younger version of myself behind those eyes."

"You old softy."

"You're six months older than me and don't you forget it!" Killian jabbed lightheartedly.

"How could I? You remind me all the time. Now. We're both on lunch, so let's go find something to eat."

"If you insist. But you're buying."

"Hey! You make way more money than a humble detective like me."

"Aye, maybe so, but it was your idea so today is on you."

They left the shop, Killian locking up behind them, and headed for a nearby deli. Killian was only half listening as Graham went on about whatever trouble his partner in the Special Victims Unit had gotten themselves into now. His attention floated between the conversation and the surroundings. Boston was buzzing that early September afternoon. Soon the leaves would be changing and the tourists would flock in, overtaking the city to see the vibrant colors that would cloak the landscape. Those annoying sightseers who would flow through his shop 'just looking, thanks!' while he remained vigilant at the counter. They seemed to enjoy browsing his collections, but sales would never hike. He knew he catered to a very specific interest group, and the tourist crowds were much more likely to buy some gaudy t-shirt or shot glass rather than drop several thousand dollars on an old book.

"I really do wish they would reassign James… He's just too hot headed for this department. Any department, really."

"Mhm…"

"Are you even listening?"

"James is too hot headed."

"Before that?" Graham raised an eyebrow in challenge. Killian released a gruff sigh.

"You found me out, mate. Apologies. I'm simply not myself today."

"No shit. You sure you're okay, Killian?"

"By tomorrow's time, I think my mind will be right again. Just an off day I suppose."

"Happens to us all," Graham's small smile actually made him feel a little better about being so off kilter. He pulled open the swinging door of the eatery and made a little bow for Graham who passed him on his way inside.

"You're a prince." Graham teased.

"I am always a gentleman."

* * *

"How did your session go?" Mary Margaret chirped brightly from behind her laptop at the table. She had stationed herself there to work on an editing job while Henry was sprawled over the couch playing a videogame, a stack of his books not far from reach.

Emma walked in and set her bag down.

"It was alright I guess… You know Dr. Hopper. He was right about a lot, though I hate to admit it. Says I need to be better about keeping up with my friendships."

"Well, that much is true. You've been awfully reclusive lately."

"Excuse me for being busy."

Mary Margaret was having none of that.

"That's not what I meant."

"Yeah… I know. Sorry for snapping."

"Anything else?" she asked, her voice intentionally lower, she stole a quick sweeping glance at Henry. He was still absorbed in his quest.

"We can talk about that later," Emma replied in an equally hushed tone.

She took up the chair opposite her sister-in-law and leaned against the backrest, returning to a normal conversational volume.

"Anyway, I figured I needed to go ahead and start the re-establishment friendship efforts before I had a chance to talk myself out of it. So I went to grab lunch with August."

"Oh, August?!" Henry's ears perked up almost immediately, "How was he?"

"Good. Still busy helping Marco at the hospital whenever he's needed. He's going to come by next week so you guys can spend a day together."

"Awesome!"

"So what's the plan for tomorrow? You have another day off after all," Mary Margaret asked as she closed the lid of her small laptop and started to pack her things away. She had some errands to run on her way home and started a mental checklist.

"I'm going to get up and go for a run, then after that I'm not sure. I guess me and Henry will just have to find something to do. How did David's court date go, by the way? I was too tired after work yesterday to call him."

"You know how he was prepping like a madman. And then after all that work Mr. Glass got spooked by the prosecution's team in court. Now they're talking deals. So I guess we'll see." she paused for a second, shifting her eyes down below long dark lashes, "Poor David… This case has been hard on him. He wants to show Regina how serious he is so maybe one day he'll have a chance at becoming a partner. I just hope that all his hard work will pay off."

"I don't know Regina very well, but I think she's tough on David because she respects him. I mean, there's got to be a reason she went to him with this specifically. There's gotta be some level of trust."

"That's true. I'll remind him of that. And you should too. He works so hard…"

"Hey. So do you," Emma was quick to remind her.

"Thanks Emma," she hugged her tightly, "And never short-change yourself about work ethics. You work just as hard, if not harder, than any of us."

Emma just smiled a little as she withdrew from Mary Margaret's arms.

"Well then I'm off! See you on Thursday, Henry!"

"Bye Aunt Mary Margaret," Henry waved from his perch on the couch, not really breaking his stare from the television screen.

Once the front door closed, Emma moved her position to the floor in front of the sofa and grabbed the extra controller from the coffee table.

"Mind if a low level mage joins you? Promise not to mess up your questing."

"Sure," he smiled, still not looking away from his task, "We're helping the knights from this village get rid of monsters. Heal me if I get too damaged but let me take care of close range combat."

"You're the boss."

* * *

"So Henry," Dr. Hopper leaned forward, bracing his arms on his knees, "How have you been?"

"I've been doing okay. Same stuff. Checkups, books, video games, school work and tutoring…" he shrugged.

"And emotionally? Our visits are less frequent now so I just want to make sure you're handling things alright. Because if you need to get something out or roll it over with me, well that's what I'm here for."

"You saw my mom on Tuesday, right?"

"Yes I did."

"I know you can't tell me what she talked about, but can I ask something else?"

"Sure Henry."

"Is _she_ okay?"

"How do you mean?"

"You know…," Henry stopped for a second to choose his words carefully, "We all like to pretend I'm going to be fine, but the fact is my odds aren't very good here. I could go into heart failure or stuff like that pretty much anytime. Dr. Whale hasn't ever lied about my diagnosis to make me feel better. And… I don't know, I worry about her. I don't like to think about leaving her alone."

"She wouldn't be alone, Henry. She still has your aunt and uncle and friends."

"Yeah but it's not the same. We're together all the time when she's not at work. She's used to me being there. If I'm not there, I think she'll feel lost. Alone."

"This is something that really concerns you, huh?"

"Well yeah. She's my mom. She's done everything to keep me happy and in as good of health as can be expected with a crappy heart."

"Henry… Adults, especially parents, sometimes do build their lives around their children and have little else. But I think if you talk with your mother about your concerns and maybe help her to see that you're okay enough for her to expand her social life or interests she will be fine. She'll do anything for you, I know that about your mother. But it's going to take a lot of love and encouragement."

"Thanks, Dr. Hopper."

"Anything else you'd like to talk about? We still have a little time left for this session."

"Well, I met someone new. I want to get to know him."

"Oh really? A new friend perhaps?"

"Maybe. I'm hoping so anyway. He's a book collector and runs a bookshop in Back Bay. It's a really cool place and he seems different from most of the people I've met before, like he's hiding something. I'm curious."

"A bookstore owner, huh? Sounds like your type of person. Did your aunt take you there?" Dr. Hopper smiled, adjusting his glasses.

"Uh huh Aunt Mary Margaret took me. And he's definitely the book type like me. He even gave us a discount on a book and told me to come back after I read it so we could talk about it. It's one of his favorites. I really like it so far. I'm almost done reading it, so I'll probably get back to his shop by the weekend. But… If I'm honest about it, I'm a little nervous."

"Why is that?"  
"What if he was just being nice and didn't really mean for me to come back? Or what if he thinks my ideas are stupid?"

"You don't want to feel rejected."

"Right."

"I don't believe anyone would make that kind of offer if they didn't mean it. And who knows? Maybe he's like your mom and just needs some encouragement."

"Yeah, you might be right!"

"And I think I know of just the right person to give out that kind of encouragement," Dr. Hopper's eyes smiled at Henry.

"You think so?"

"Henry, out of all my other patients you are certainly one of a kind. You are a selfless, hopeful and sympathetic kid. And it's my sincere hope that you stay that way. You're practically made for helping people realize who they are and building them up along the way. So yes. I think so."

Henry had never felt surer of himself than at that moment. He felt the need to finish reading that book and get back to Killian's shop as quickly as he could.

"Sorry but I gotta go. I have a book to finish. Thanks for the session, Dr. Hopper! I'll catch you next time!" Henry grabbed his backpack and hurried out of the office to meet back up with he aunt.

"See you next time Henry. And good luck." Dr. Hopper said to himself as Henry had already made his way out of earshot.

* * *

 **A/N:** So this is going up later than I thought it would! Sorry. My reader has been very busy this week.

Also, I know that this was a dialog heavy chapter - I'm building a backbone structure first. And don't worry - Emma and Killian will meet eventually. But I plan for this story to go at least 15 chapters. So they won't just be meeting and falling in love at first sight (Emma anyway... Killian has always fallen a little faster lol). Stay with me, I'll try not to disappoint you.

To all of you that have reviewed and/or favorited/followed my story - THANK YOU SO MUCH! The positive feedback is wonderful and helps me keep up my pace knowing that people are actually reading this thing ;)

I hope to have Chapter Four up by the end of next week. See you then!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

 _AN: Italics represent flashbacks!_

* * *

When Emma arrived back at home that night from work, Mary Margaret decided to stay in hopes they could talk privately after Henry had gone to sleep. She still hadn't heard a whisper of the rest of the session with Dr. Hopper Emma had hinted at when she returned from lunch with August two days ago. Now curiosity had gotten the better of her.

"Are you sure you really wanna stay? I don't want to keep you up or have you drive back home so late." Emma offered from the hallway as she stuffed some dirty laundry into the washing machine.

"I'm sure. It's not like we get the chance to talk very much outside of our Friday night dinners anyway," Mary Margaret assured her through a sincere smile.

"Okay, well if you're sure then once Henry goes to bed, we can talk. I just don't want to worry him with my stuff."

"No I get it. I can wait."

So after another hour of games, he took his books and retreated to his bedroom, wishing both his mother and aunt a cheerful good night before leaving.

They moved from the kitchen to the couch chatting about small, safe topics until he had finished washing his face and brushing his teeth. With the closing of his bedroom door for the night, Emma hesitated only a few seconds before diving in, afraid she would lose her nerve or the words to even speak about it if she didn't just plow through. She took a deep breath and steadied herself.

"I don't even think I could tell David any of this… I have a feeling it would just worry him for no good reason… So let's keep it between us, okay? Promise?"

"Of course. Promise."

"I already told you that Archie told me I needed to work on being a better friend. But... there was more. He also said I needed to open myself up to the idea of love again. And I panicked. Before I knew it I was down the rabbit hole talking about Neal and how I never wanted to go through anything like that again… It was awful. I don't know what came over me - maybe because we're getting so close to when it happened back then. I haven't talked about Neal for a long time. But I guess it's pretty obvious that I'm not over how things ended and how he hurt me. Who would want someone with as much emotional baggage as I have? I hate him for it. For how he ruined that part of me."

She couldn't look Mary Margaret in the face. If she was going to talk about this, she couldn't face the ever optimistic look in those big brown eyes.

"Emma…"

"Even just the thought of being left again by someone I've fallen for hurts. It's like tearing open the scar all over again. He said not every man out there is like Neal. And I know that because I see you and David and your relationship. You two are the closest thing to soul mates I think I've ever known. But that doesn't make it real for _me_. What was real for me was being walked out on and pregnant. The closest I came to having another relationship was Walsh. And that only barely got off the ground before he realized how involved Henry's condition was before he left me too. I wasn't enough for him. Or maybe I was too much."

"But Emma, to shut out everything, to wall yourself off, like you have to even the possibility of finding love… you're going to wind up alone anyway if you keep following this path. Neal wasn't right for you in the end. You got hurt, deeply, and were left alone to raise your son. I would never try to rationalize that away or tell you it doesn't matter - because it does. But despite all that you are a wonderful, strong woman. You can't just give up. I know it probably sounds silly or cliché, but don't let your past determine your future. You're in charge of your life. To let Neal be in charge would be a terrible way to live."

"I know you're right. But facing it head on… It just seems like so much effort and time that I just don't have. Archie said he would help me if I let him. I'm just not sure I want to let him with so much of my attention already where it belongs - on Henry and my job… I can't afford to lose my focus on the important things."

"If it's right, you won't. You have to learn to trust your heart."

"I'm not sure I would even know where to start."

"That's the thing, Emma... You don't get to choose. Truthfully, I was never one to listen to mine either until I met your brother. Then it took over without me ever telling it to. It was like I was pulled in by something bigger than myself - something bigger than both of us. I never believed in fate until I met him. And he and I didn't even start out on the best of terms, you might remember. We were rivals. I'll never forget that day on the fencing courts when we met. I bested him and he couldn't stand it. But instead of just moving on, he lingered. And he was so irritatingly _charming_ about the whole thing even though it was eating him alive," her eyes laughed as she sipped her tea.

"Hence the disgustingly cute nickname?" Emma playfully jabbed.

"Oh yes. He was a real Prince Charming. Anyway, we rematched more times than I can count. Then it wasn't just fencing anymore it became grades, archery… anything you can imagine. Somewhere along the way, our rivalry fell into friendship then eventually became love. It was a little complicated though because, at the time, he was dating this blonde sorority girl named Katherine. He ended up breaking it off with her and proposed to me. When we went to tell my father, he actually tried to pay David off behind my back. I found out, got angry that David didn't put a stop to it on the spot and left him. I didn't make it far - he wouldn't let me run away and really, I didn't want to. I think I just needed to know he would fight for me and he didn't let me down. The point is don't think love will be easy even if, despite yourself, you find the person you realize you don't want to live without. The most important things in our lives are the things we often have to fight the hardest for. I'm just asking you to think about it and don't let yourself stand in the way of your own happiness."

Emma just sat and took it all in, rolling it around in her mind. She leaned over and put her head on Mary Margaret's shoulder.

"Thanks. For everything."

"You don't have to thank me, Emma. We're family and I love you." Mary Margaret wrapped her arms around Emma. Times like this reminded Emma how much of a mother figure Mary Margaret had become to her over the years, despite their closeness in age. She and David were a brother and sister and parents all wrapped into one wonderful package that she had always longed for. The lack of real parents had left a hole in her heart when she was a young girl, but now they were helping to fill it.

"You should get going. It's getting late and David will be wondering if you're ever coming home."

"I suppose you're right. We'll see you tomorrow night, right?"

"Yep we'll be there. Oh, I forgot to ask. How did Henry's visit with Dr. Hopper go?"

Mary Margaret shrugged on her heavy wool pea coat in the doorway.

"He was very happy when he got to the car and spent all day finishing that book I bought him last Saturday. He didn't tell me what they talked about, but it must have been something good from his attitude."

Hearing that Henry was so happy made all the other pain fade away to the background of her mind. She could feel the relief wash over her and ran a hand through her messy hair, undoing the braid she had sewn that morning.

"Actually, how about you and David come over here tomorrow? Then we can go back to your place for dinner? If he's free again, that is."

"That sounds like it would be fun. We'll come over around lunch?"

"Yeah. Perfect," she smiled.

* * *

She poked her head into Henry's room just before sunrise the next morning to tell him she was going for a run. The crack of light from the hall fell across his bed and he craned his neck around to peer from under his thick down comforter. Sleepy eyelids opened and shut slowly a few times. His hands came up and rubbed his eyes as his head sunk back into the warmth of his pillow. She asked if he was feeling alright and he grumbled that he was awake and felt fine. Before she closed his door again he mumbled out a muffled 'be safe' from deep in his pillow. Emma knew if she was quick, she could be back by the time he was ready to eat breakfast.

Emma locked the door behind her, plugged the set of earbuds into her ears and queued up a playlist on her iPhone from its pouch on her upper arm. She pulled her black beanie over her head and zipped the bright jacket up to her neck. It was chilly outside as she started an easy jog up the street to get her blood moving. Steadily she built her pace, racing along the mostly empty sidewalks past Copley Square and up to the Charles River. The mile from her house to the banks always made for a good warm up.

Though she tried to focus her thoughts on the music or the rhythm of her feet against the pavement, soon all of the conversations from the past week flooded her conscious. There was no fighting it. Might as well deal with things in the solitude of her own mind. So she let them come. Those memories that still haunted her quiet moments… the hurt and pain of the past were like ghosts she couldn't seem to rid herself of. Sometimes she could still hear his voice so clearly she would actually turn and look into the crowds to see if he were actually there.

" _Hey, Emma!" he called her name and the smile that overtook her face couldn't be denied. Every time he looked at her like that, the creases in his cheeks and sparkle in his eyes were too much. Too sweet not to return the sentiment._

" _What?"_

" _Let's hang out after school. Seven o'clock. Bring Lily if you want, I guess, but you come for sure."_

 _It was less of an invitation and more of a requirement. Normally, she would lay into a verbal assault if someone commanded her to do something, but this was coming from him. He made her feel wanted and she was a teenager in love._

" _I might," she shrugged, trying to play it cool. Of course she would go. He was an upperclassman and the coolest guy she ever met. Neal was a loner. Always smoking or getting high behind the high school's gym building when he should be in class, not caring what anyone thought of him, detached from the whole high school 'scene'. Not to mention the fact that he had very nearly been arrested more times than she could keep track of. Somehow he always managed to talk his way out of things or set someone else up to take the fall for him. When he was at school he didn't really speak to many other people, and those few he did talk to were always charmed by him. Emma included. She had fallen for him, hard, during her sophomore year when she had first happened to see him on the bleachers while she ran track. He was laying casually on one of the metal risers, staring up at the sky behind his aviator sunglasses, leather jacket bound arms stretched up and tucked under his head, completely disinterested in everything around him. A regular John Bender in the flesh. Now she was a junior and he was a senior. At this point it would be a miracle if he graduated at the end of the school year._

" _Where?" she inquired, turning back to him after walking a few feet. He grinned again, a gleam in his eye as he stuck a cigarette between his lips._

" _I'll be in the parking lot of the sundae shop. See you there," he winked._

 _She pushed the thick black frames of her glasses back up the bridge of her nose and turned back around so he couldn't see the blush rising in her cheeks. Then she stuffed her fists into the pockets of her plaid skirt and walked away as defiantly as possible. He wasn't the only one who could act aloof._

 _Her foster mother didn't care that she left the house at six thirty on a school night. As long as she made her grades and that was literally the only thing that ice queen cared about. Ingrid was very clear that if Emma wanted to go to college she was on her own. Her life with that foster family ended after she graduated from high school. And Emma was smart enough to know an education was the only way she could make something of her life and get out of Storybrooke. David had already graduated and gone on to Harvard, earning nearly a full ride for being valedictorian along with all of his other community work and the sports he played. It helped them look good to admit someone like him who showed such determination despite coming from nothing. And though she doubted she could live up to that, she could at least get into some school and make a life for herself. But for now, this was her life. And she hated every moment of it. Lily and Neal were the only two lights she had._

" _Hey." Lily nodded at her from the sidewalk as she left the house._

" _Hey." Emma replied, not stopping as they walked off to meet Neal._

" _You get permission to go out tonight? It's a Wednesday." Emma inquired._

" _Are you kidding? Those Dudley Do-Rights? I told them I was locking myself in my room to study. They bought it and I went out the window. Idiots."_

 _Lily kicked at the loose gravel on the ground as they walked. She pushed back some of her long dark hair and Emma stole a side glance at her. The expression on her face was unreadable. Lily was a foster kid too. They had grown up in the system together, becoming fast friends when they met in a group home at the age of seven. But while Emma at least had David to keep her on the straight and narrow path, reminding her to make smart, good decisions, Lily had only ever had herself to rely on. Though she had recently been adopted by a very kind older couple, they were pathetically naive and came into the picture far too late to undo the years of darkness and damage in Lily's past. She was angry. Withdrawn. And prone to making poor life decisions… Emma inspired her to at least TRY to do better. Unless Neal was around. Then it was all too easy to fall into bad habits again._

 _They approached the parking lot and didn't see Neal. There were only a few cars at the ice cream place._

" _Where the hell is he?" Lily asked, her temper flaring at the thought of being lied to about plans. She could practically spit fire when she was mad enough._

" _How should I know?" Emma replied, looking around to see if she could spot him lurking somewhere in the shadows of the trees on the outskirts of the property._

" _Well he's_ your _boyfriend." She snapped._

" _No he isn't!" Her voice betrayed her and Lily shot her a look that made her blush._

" _I'm not?" A voice caught them off guard._

 _Neal was sitting in the driver's seat of a parked yellow VW Bug._

" _Is that yours?" Emma asked, purposely avoiding the whole 'boyfriend' subject._

" _It is now. Get in."_

 _She opened the passenger side door and started to climb to the backseat._

" _No."_

" _You said 'get in'."_

" _Not there. You're gonna learn how to drive this thing." he said, scooting over to the passenger side._

" _What? This is a stolen car. I could go to jail."_

" _Don't be such a goody-goody all the time," he challenged. That was all it took. She walked stiffly across the front of the car and got in while Lily crammed herself into the backseat. They started and stopped all the way out of the parking lot, Emma slowly feeling her way through learning the pedals and gearshift that controlled the manual transmission of the car. The ride grew smoother as she figured things out._

" _You're getting it now! Auto theft looks good on you," he chuckled._

Emma blinked hard as a cold wind came off the lake and slapped her out of the memory. She shook her head and kept running. Deep draws of chilled, salty air that enveloped all of Boston kept her grounded. Her eyes drilled into the pathway ahead of her and her legs sped up. She ran fast and hard until her lungs and eyes burned as the memories fell behind her.

She barely took note of the two men that raced by her on the opposite side of the path, running almost as quickly as she was but not quite. She didn't notice the fleeting blue eyes of the tall dark haired man who had been unable to avert his stare. She only saw the ground passing below her.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here this bloody early in the morning?" Killian complained as he opened half of his large wooden French-door for Graham to enter. He was wearing nothing more than a pair of black and red pajama pants and his messy dark hair was styling the worst case of bedhead Graham could ever remember seeing.

"You said you wanted to go running today. So that's what we're doing."

"At this ungodly hour?"

"Killian. It's six in the morning - not four for God's sake. Get changed and put on your shoes."

"Fine fine… You've made your point. Come in and give me a minute. Why do we even _do_ this?" Killian's tone reminded Graham of a put off teenage boy being made to do anything but sleep in.

"Because I need to stay in good shape for my job and YOU need a hobby outside of that little store."

Killian cursed again under his breath.

"Keep using language like that and people really will think you're a pirate," Graham teased.

"Remind me again why I'm still friends with you?"

"Because no one else would have you, I'm afraid. So it looks as if you're stuck with me."

Killian went through the tiny galley kitchen and ascended the narrow set of carpeted steps hidden against the back wall which led up to the loft where his 'bedroom' was located while Graham made his way to the living room windows. He began pushing open the built in shutters of the massive windows to let in the early morning sunlight.

The new light filling the small space caused Killian to wince so hard Graham could almost physically feel it from where he stood across the loft.

"You certainly seem more disheveled than usual. Late night?" he asked up through the white wooden banisters of the second level.

"You might say that," Killian replied, perching himself on the edge of the twisted sheets of his unmade bed to tie the running shoes he slowly pulled onto his feet.

"Date?"

"You overestimate me, mate. The only date I've had in recent memory was when I ordered coffee at a diner in the financial district three weeks ago and the old lass behind the counter winked at me. No, last night was nothing that eventful…," his steps were much lighter coming down the stairs as he roused to life again, "Just a case of mild insomnia I'm afraid."

Graham did a quick involuntary sweep with his eyes. The built in desk and cabinetry, which were cornered between the towering front windows that faced the street and the apartment's ornately decorated fireplace, appeared to be the same as always. Laptop open, but shut off. Rows and rows of literature stuffed into the shelves that nearly matched the nearby windows in height. As he turned deliberately on the balls of his athletic shoes to face into the living space, a crystal decanter and empty rocks glass sitting atop a haphazard stack of old newspapers on the floor next to Killian's armchair caught his attention. His stomach did a cartwheel when he skimmed the date printed on the yellowed papers. He knew the headlines without ever having to read them.

"Killian… are those?"

"Nothing that matters at the present. Now, shall we be off?"

"Yeah. Let's go. I think the morning air will be good for us both."

It was only three short blocks from Killian's house before they reached the paved pathway running parallel to the bank of the river. Both men picked up their pace until they reached a point where they could still technically speak, but just barely through gasps of air.

"Why were you reading those old papers?" Graham asked, his voice straining against the cold air and physical activity. He couldn't let it go, though he should have.

"I simply couldn't sleep. I don't know what's wrong but… I can't seem to… clear my mind."

"But why… Why turn your focus to something like that?"

"I can't say. I don't really know."

"Milah… Wouldn't want you to dwell."

"She also wouldn't have wanted… to be murdered. Yet here… we are."

His words hung uncomfortably between them. Graham took a hard swallow before going on.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't… have brought it back up."

"Let's… not speak of it anymore today. Fair?"

"Fair."

Conversation ended and the two got into a silent competition, pulling ahead and falling behind each other as they ran faster along the river's edge. This kept up until Killian nearly tripped over his own two feet when he couldn't help but spot a woman blazing towards them as if her feet were on fire. Her green eyes were intensely focused on the horizon line in front of her. So focused, in fact, that she didn't feel the heat of his eyes burning at the sight of her - as if he had been running all of his life only to witness her beauty. Her blonde ponytail peeked out from under the beanie she wore and whipped behind her in the wind. The determination on her face made him want to ditch Graham on the spot, turn around and run alongside her to find out what exactly she was running from. She huffed by them, never shifting her eyes or noticing his stare. It was probably for the best. His chest burned at the idea of not seeing her again. It was such a strange feeling stirring within him. She seemed… familiar somehow.

"How often do we run this route?" he broke the silence, slowing to a conversational pace after sucking in a few deep breaths. Graham followed his lead and slowed as well.

"Uh… maybe once a month?"

"Let's stick to it for a while, eh?"

"Sure I guess that's fine."

Maybe that way he stood a chance to cross paths once again with the determined blonde runner. If this was even her normal route at all. It was a move he was willing to make to even catch yet another glimpse at her.

* * *

" _So you want to be my girlfriend, right?" Neal had asked later that night after they dropped Lily off down the street from her house._

" _I wouldn't say no. If you asked me, that is. But you've never asked me."_

" _Really? Well then… You wanna be my girlfriend, Emma?"_

 _She looked in his eyes, trying to decide if he were teasing her or not._

" _I can tell when people are lying to me. It's like my superpower."_

" _Good. Then you should know I'm telling the truth. Look, I don't care about a lot in this shit hole town, but you're different. I like you."_

" _You're different too. Okay. I'll be your girlfriend."_

She had run about four miles before turning around and making her way down the streets back home. As she slowly jogged down her block towards home, the sight of the old yellow Bug parked on the street brought the tiniest shadow of a smile. She had some good memories of their years together at least.

" _I want you to keep the Bug," he told her, holding her close in his arms after her high school graduation ceremony. She hadn't even gotten the chance to change out of her regalia before he swooped in and led her away from the crowds of the football stadium._

" _You can't be serious."_

" _Use that superpower of yours then. Tell me I'm lying."_

 _She stared him down but his smile never wavered._

" _Look, you need a ride to get you to this college you got accepted to, you book worm. And I can finally buy a motorcycle with the money I've saved up from working at my pop's pawn shop this year. He's too afraid to go back to work after his injury a few years ago so I've been running the shop for him."_

" _Neal… thanks."_

" _Yeah don't worry about it. I even wiped it for ya. It's clean. And it's yours."_

 _He handed her the keychain, adorned with a silver swan charm and a small pink ribbon tied in a bow._

" _While I'm gone…"_

" _Nothing will change. I'll be here waiting. And once you get educated and come back, we'll get a place together. Just the two of us."_

" _Somewhere by the water?"_

" _Deal. I love you, Emma."_

" _I love you too."_

As nice as the Bug was, though, the most important piece of Neal she still had was currently watching TV on the couch, from the look of the living room window as she hopped up the building's front steps.

"Hey kid, I'm home," she pushed open the door.

"Hey mom. How was your run?" he asked, halfway listening to the weather forecast. That was about the only television he ever really watched.

"It was good, thanks. I'm going to rinse off really quick then I'll make us breakfast. Mary Margaret and David are coming by after lunch."

"Okay, cool."

She splashed the water pouring from the showerhead onto her face. A wave of nausea flowed over her because she knew it was coming. After a morning spent buried in the past, the memory she pushed down so often for so long was creeping towards the surface again. Life had been so good for her and Neal for those few years. So perfect. Then it all went to hell and in, a matter of moments, he ruined everything.

" _I'm glad you're home! Come here, I need you to go over this stuff with me."_

 _She was busy sitting on the loveseat in their small apartment going over the RSVP list._

" _I gotta tell you something, Emma. We need to talk."_

 _He came into the apartment looking like he just got hit by a car. His hands were shoved in his pockets and his face was contorted and pained._

" _What is it? We've still got a lot of planning to do if this wedding is going to happen next month," she smiled, still not looking over at him yet._

" _Yeah, it's about that actually... And the baby."_

 _She stopped what she was working on and finally looked up at him in bewilderment._

" _What's wrong with you? You look terrible."_

" _It's been a long morning. Emma… I love you. But all this happened so fast. I'm… I'm just not ready. I can't do it. I can't be a husband or a father."_

" _What are you talking about?" her smile fading fast as she shook her head in confusion. Surely this was just cold feet. Everyone went through this. It was normal. Right?_

" _I'm not prepared."_

" _We can push the wedding back if you want… Wait until after the baby's born…," her voice trailed off, mind grasping at straws to try and fix whatever had gotten into him._

" _It's not just that. There's more."_

 _How could there be more? What was with him all of a sudden? Sure he hadn't been himself lately but she just figured he was overwhelmed and they would get through this just like they always got through things._

" _What is it?" The question came out a mere whisper._

" _I - you see… God I don't even know where to start. While you were gone, Lily and I started hanging out together more. It was just us as old friends at first… But before either of us knew it, things turned physical. I had an affair with her. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to mess up your plans to graduate. Becoming a nurse was so important to you. I didn't want you to lose sight of that because I messed up."_

" _So you let me come back here, got me pregnant and proposed to me and NOW, one month before we're supposed to get married, you decide to come clean?!" Her claws were coming out. The initial shock was gone and now only anger boiled over._

" _I never meant for it to happen like this! When you got back everything between us happened so fast! You got pregnant, I panicked and proposed. Then I tried to break it off with her. I've tried to let her go so many times… But I'm in love with her. We're leaving town next week for Tallahassee."_

" _You're what?"_

" _We can't stay here anymore. We can't possibly make a life here together. This town is too small. She had to close her salon because of all the whispering and rumors…"_

" _Am I supposed to feel sorry for you two? How dare you. Get out." Her tone was guarded, but firm._

" _Emma please, let's just talk for a minute. I don't want you to get upset."_

" _Are you fucking kidding me?! You don't have the RIGHT to tell me that! I can't believe you! I can't believe after all this… After all this time… That you could do this. What about our baby? I'm due in four months!" The rage inside of her spilled from her eyes. She fought desperately for control of the situation like a caged animal._

" _I can't be a father right now! I'm a total fuck up, Emma! My dad was a fuck up and so am I… I can't do that to this kid. He deserves better than me. He deserves you."_

 _She finally stood up from the loveseat and looked him dead in the eye; quelling her anger enough to say one last thing out without tears._

" _You always said you wanted to be better than him - your father - but you're just like him. You're nothing but a coward! And guess what? This baby does have me. And he will always have me. Fuck you, Neal. Get out. You and Lily have a nice life and enjoy Tallahassee."_

 _Her stare never broke but neither did his and for that fleeting moment, even time seemed arbitrary. Because staring at him through a fog of hurt feelings and rage she still saw that high school loner she thought was so cool. Who she was so in love with despite better judgment. She could still see that lost boy standing in front of her who had no idea what kind of damage he had just done. He took a deep breath, his eyes finally leaving hers to look off somewhere far away from the confines of that room, and grabbed his old, worn leather jacket from its place by the door. Turning to leave, he stopped and said one final thing as his hand fell to the doorknob. He sounded broken and defeated._

" _You're right. I'm just like him. I hope you find someone one day that can be everything I couldn't for you and the kid. Someone with the courage to be the man you both need. I'm sorry, Emma. For all of this."_

 _The door closed behind him and that was the end of her fairy tale. He was gone and never turned back. She never saw him or Lily again after that. He never even tried to be a part of her life or Henry's again._

The heat of angry tears burned her eyes in the steam of the hot shower. She wiped them away as fast as they fell with the backs of her hands.

There was a sudden knock at the door and she gasped.

"Mom? You okay? You've been in there for a while..."

Henry's voice from the hallway snapped her out of the miserable feeling. She cleared her throat for a second and composed herself, rubbing her eyes once again and choking back the rest of her tears.

"Yeah. Sorry for the wait. I'll be out in a minute, Henry."

* * *

For the rest of the day, she couldn't help falling silent with the exception of a few halfhearted smiles. Henry noticed, but didn't know what to do. He started to say something multiple times. Wanted to ask if there was any way he could help, but he always caught himself and held back. He figured if she wanted to talk about it with him, she would.

After dinner that night, he helped his Uncle David clear the table.

"Mom's pretty quiet. Do you think she's okay?"

"She did seem pretty withdrawn today, but I'm sure whatever it is, she'll get it all sorted out eventually."

"Yeah. I guess." He looked up and out the glass of the doors behind the dining table into the courtyard where she and his aunt were sitting. It looked like Mary Margaret was doing most of the talking.

* * *

"Emma, what's wrong? You've been so quiet… It's not like you to fall into yourself like this lately. Does it have anything to do with what we talked about yesterday?"

She thought carefully about what to say to Mary Margaret. Her sister-in-law sat across from her out on the patio in the glow of sunset and the gas lamps of the garden, holding a fragile tea cup and saucer in her hands. Emma tightly gripped a thick crystal tumbler and took slow, long sips of Caribbean rum while she thought of how to respond.

"I think I did exactly what I was hoping not to do and opened it all up again."

"Maybe that's a good thing."

"How could that possibly be a good thing?" she snorted.

"You'll never get over it if you keep burying it and ignoring what happened. When we ignore the past or try to forget it, it always has a way of coming back."

"It's what's worked for this long."

"Has it really worked though? Or has it just been festering; eating at you? You said yourself just last night that you're not over it."

"What do you want me to do? Call Neal up? After twelve years of him wanting nothing to do with us?"

"No… But you need to face this for yourself. However that may be. You can't heal until you do."

"I don't think I'll ever really heal."

"Why not give yourself the chance? You deserve at least that much."

She took another thoughtful pull of the liquor, her silence speaking volumes.

* * *

The next day, Henry stepped out of the crisp afternoon air into the shop and wiped his red high top Converse sneakers on the mat.

"Mr. Jones?" he beckoned into the empty aisles but was met with no reply. Finding that a little odd, he moved to the back to find Killian, standing defiantly with his arms firmly anchored across his chest and speaking to someone Henry assumed to be a client.

"You have my word that I'm working as quickly as possible on locating it for you, Mr. Gold," his blue eyes were almost slanted; burning into the skull of the older gentleman standing nearby whose weight was balanced on an ornate cane. He was dressed in a simple yet sharp black suit and blue tie. The glint in his eye made Henry's stomach uneasy to watch even from a distance. Henry knew him somehow though. He was almost certain he had seen a picture of him somewhere in the past. But where?

"See to it that you are, Mr. Jones. That piece is very important for my personal collection."

Killian noticed the young boy in his peripheral vision, standing sheepishly in the shadows of a bookcase, and nodded slightly at him in recognition. His face remained stony though. Henry wasn't sure what to do, so he merely stayed motionless and quiet.

"For today, unfortunately, there is nothing else I can do about the matter. Is there anything else I can interest you in?"

"Hardly. Call me the moment you hear word."

"Of course."

The way the two spoke to each other rattled Henry. He felt as if he had stepped into a boxing ring where the fighters were duking it out with their words instead of fists.

"Excuse me, boy," the man shoved past Henry and out of his path as he took his leave from the storefront.

If looks could kill, Mr. Gold would have keeled over right in the aisle thanks to the daggers shooting from Killian's eyes. The door's bell dinged, signaling his exit.

"I'm sorry… Is this a bad time?" Henry asked timidly, looking over his shoulder to make sure they were alone. He was totally bewildered.

"No no… Just a demanding client is all. Thinks I can drop whatever I'm doing to go on these goose chases of his," Killian sighed and recomposed himself, "Anyway that's of little importance now. Glad to see you back again, Henry. Did you enjoy the book? I'm assuming you completed it."

"Yeah it was really cool! I liked it a lot!"

Killian felt his demeanor change and soften, relaxing his guard in the boys presence. As riled up as that old dog had gotten him, Henry managed to do the opposite. He found himself glad for the boy's arrival to break the mood or else his day would have surely been spoiled.

They sat on the carpeted floor against the counter in the back of the store and talked for a at least thirty minutes discussing different parts of the book. Mostly the fact that Henry wanted to be like Jim. Brave, adventurous and able to set sail on the open sea. Finally in control of his fate.

"Can I ask you something?"

There was a slight lull in conversation so Henry finally took the step he had been dreading. All this talk of bravery inspired him to push forward.

"What is it you want to know?"

"Why did you recommend this book to me last week? From the way you talk about it, It seems important to you."

"Aye. It is, lad… You see," Killian chose his words carefully, "I first read that book when I was right about your age. I had moved here to Boston with my elder brother to live with our aunt. Life was… less than ideal back in those days. I needed something to inspire courage. Remind me that life could be full of adventures instead of the wretched loneliness I felt."

"Why were you lonely?"

"We were originally from London. That had always been our home. But shortly after I was born, our mother had passed. Liam, my brother, ended up being the one to practically raise me because our father was a fisherman and often away from home due to the demands of his work. Unfortunately, he was only a child himself. Then when I was only six years old, our father was lost at sea. We had no life there anymore and, with no other family to speak of, we found ourselves alone. The authorities eventually placed us here with our aunt. She was not close to her sister, our mother, and barely tended to us. We were mostly left to fend for ourselves."

"You sound a lot like my mom. She only had her older brother too. There wasn't even an aunt to neglect them, though. They were put in foster care when she was just a baby."

Killian averted his eyes. He didn't mean to open this Pandora's box. Why was he speaking of these things? Something simply overcame him and suddenly he was compelled beyond reason.

"That is unfortunate. However, were I betting man, I would wager that she must be doing well enough now to have raised such a fine young boy as yourself. I must ask you though. You mentioned earlier that you wanted to control your fate and be brave. Those are big sentiments from someone your age."

"I might have a family, but fate isn't exactly on my side. I'm lucky to even be this age at all."

"Pardon me lad, but I don't think I understand your meaning."

"Well… I'm sick. At least, my heart is. I have a condition… Dilated Cardiomyopathy. Try saying that three times fast, right? For now, my mom has kept me in good enough shape with medicines and changes to my lifestyle and diet. But…," he trailed off. Now it was his turn to shift his eyes away due to the gravity of his words. He didn't want to make Killian feel uncomfortable with his personal problems.

"But what?" Killian's focus was once again on the boy in front of him. Henry's sadness showed through even though he attempted to mask it with the small smile pulling at his lips.

"I don't know how long I have. I don't get a regular life. I have to settle for this one."

"So you read for the escape."

"Exactly. I can read about places I'll never see. I can run away through a wardrobe or to Hogwarts, Asgard or Camelot. I can be a knight, fight alongside or against pirates, be a wizard… I can do anything - be anything. Live a thousand lives."

"Anything that takes you from this realm. This reality and its damning fates."

Henry smiled at him, genuinely this time, and nodded.

"Yeah."

Killian's jaw clenched tightly at the stabbing ache rising in his chest and he could feel his eyes start to glass over. He knew Henry's desire for fantasy all too well, albeit for different reasons. He scratched at the back of his head, behind his ear. Life was cruel.

"I see. So… that's why you don't go to the public schools or play sports then…"

"Pretty much. Yeah."

"Why tell me all this, lad? What do you have to gain from it?" Killian finally asked after a moment of taking it all in.

"A friend."

Killian shifted and straightened his back, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Well. I don't know what I can offer you in the terms of friendship, I've been told I'm a bit difficult to get along with, but I'm at least willing to put forth the effort. I hope I don't disappoint you."

"Same here."

Henry stood up from their spot on the floor and grabbed the satchel he had brought along with him.

"So where is your aunt, lad? I'm positive she wouldn't have allowed you to stray too far without her."

"Aunt Mary Margaret went to the library after she dropped me off here. I'm supposed to meet her at the bench across the street once I'm done."

Killian raised one side of his mouth, showing a dimple in his cheek that Henry hadn't noticed before. Maybe because he just hadn't seen a big enough grin until now. He rose to walk him out but Henry's hand slipped and his bag fell to the floor. Killian knelt down to help pick up the fallen books.

"Oh man, sorry about that," he quickly apologized for his clumsiness and reached for one of the novels that had spilled out. A photograph marking Henry's place in one of the books had fluttered a few feet away in the midst of the collision with the ground. Killian retrieved it and, as he took a passing glance before extending it back to Henry, he felt his breath catch in his throat. It was a snapshot of Henry sitting on a park bench being embraced by a woman he recognized almost immediately. She had long, blonde hair, beautiful bright green eyes and a thin delicate mouth turned up into a smile. It was definitely the woman he had run past that morning in the park. What the devil was going on? What were the odds?

"Er… here you are, Henry. This fell from one of your books."

"Thanks!"

"Might I ask…," he cleared his throat and tried to come across as nonchalant, "who is that with you in the photo?"

"Hm? Oh that's just my mom. I want to bring her by sometime to show her this place!"

"I sincerely hope you do. I would… love to meet her," though he put effort into acting natural, he was pretty sure his stupid lopsided grin gave him away by the look on Henry's face.

The gears in Henry's mind cranked enthusiastically at Killian's changed demeanor after seeing the picture of his mom. He decided maybe bringing her by the shop sooner could turn out to be beneficial to all of them.

* * *

 **AN:** Thanks to everyone who continues to support this little project of mine! Now that my reader is less busy, you'll notice this chapter probably has much fewer grammatical errors lol. Proofreading and grammar were never my strong suites.

I'm already working on chapter five - see you next time! Until then, please leave a review if you liked the chapter. Any feedback is always appreciated. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

"What's captivating that attention of yours this evening, little brother? You're not your usual sarcastic self," Liam asked as he extended his reach towards his glass of rioja. The husky yet jovial voice cut through the ambient noise of the fancy restaurant he had insisted on dragging them to earlier that evening. Killian had been reclining in his seat, seemingly bored out of his mind and preoccupied all night. He fidgeted, not really comfortable with the exclusive restaurant surroundings unlike his brother who looked exactly like he belonged. Liam was easy, laid back and joking with his beautiful wife close at his side. They were high society royalty and all the other dinner patrons their loyal subjects. Whereas, in comparison, Killian looked like he stumbled in from the streets by accident and was graced by his majesty's charity. It was miserable. But the smooth, expensive rum he had treated himself to was helping dull the edges.

"It's nothing, I assure you. Elsa, love, how is your gallery?" He turned his focus to the bemused face of his sister-in-law who stared back at him with her big icy blue eyes, accentuated by the violet shadow and black eyeliner.

"Well -" she had barely gotten out before being cut off.

"No no no. Excuse me my darling, but not so quick Killian, I know you well enough to see you're holding back. Go on. Tell your older brother what the issue really is."

"Do not speak to me like I'm a child, Liam," he said gruffly, not in the mood for his brother's condescending tone.

"Then don't act as if you are one. You know... for someone who once told me that he would follow me to the ends of the earth, you're acting very stand-offish tonight. I thought a nice dinner out would be a pleasant way of spending our evening since we don't come into the city as often anymore. You don't even act happy to see me."

Killian slumped back in his chair with a deep sigh. As he gathered thoughts for a reply, his eyes roved the restaurant they were dining at. Close to the docks, it occupied the top floor of one of the high rise buildings. They were wrapped in a blanket of twinkling city lights, separated only by a wall of glass. The waiters tended to the patrons every whim, quickly and politely. Men and women dressed to impress, drinking champagne and fine wines as if they were mere tap water. Excessive opulence always came with a price higher than he was willing to pay. He saw it all the time through the lives of his clientele. He finally turned his eyes back to his brother's hurt expression and swallowed his pride.

"You have my sincere apologies, brother. My intent was not to act like a petulant child… There have been events the last several days that have me a bit distracted at the moment. For whatever it's worth, I'm glad you're both here and I thank you for the invitation to join you this evening."

"What could possibly have taken over your thoughts so heavily? I haven't seen you like this since," he stopped and rephrased, "-in years."

Elsa turned her eyes to her husband and covered his hand with her own.

"Well…," he trailed off, unsure of how to begin.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, Killian." Elsa offered, kindly, now with her attention back on her brother-in-law.

She mused for a moment on how different, yet similar her and Liam's relationships were with their younger siblings. For one, there was nothing Anna didn't tell her. Her mobile phone was almost constantly being flooded with texts or phone calls about everything from the latest disaster at her catering business to whether or not the color of the sky looked 'weird' that day. Killian, however, was much more private and valued his personal space. Their similarities lay in the underlying devotions. There was no doubt in her mind that Killian would do whatever he had to do for Liam, just like Anna would do for her.

When Elsa began her career as an artist, no one was more supportive than Anna. She even took out a bank loan so she could purchase one of Elsa's paintings. Of course, though it was done in secret, the truth slipped out much later in one of her adorably awkward stream of consciousness conversations. When Liam had begun his naval career, Killian was quick to follow in his footsteps as soon as he was old enough. And though Killian withdrew only a few short years later for very personal reasons, he was still very supportive of Liam.

"Thank you, Elsa, but perhaps a fresh perspective would be helpful after all. There have been a lot of coincidences as of late. It all began the day I sold a book to a former Emerson professor last week. Then she returned with her young nephew in tow the very next afternoon. A young lad who reminds me of my past self… He came in again today and we talked of the book I sold them. We spoke not only of literature but ventured into things I haven't breathed to a living soul in a very long time, and never once to a stranger. Before leaving, he made it known that he... wants me to be his friend. He, apparently, has so few because he is ill with a heart condition. Not only that, but, as he was exiting my shop he dropped a bag full of his things. I caught a glimpse of a photograph of his mother. Normally that wouldn't matter but I'd seen her running by the river only this morning. Both times, in reality and the picture, she has captivated me in a way that I didn't think was still possible. I don't know what to make of all this. And I have so many questions, doubts and insecurities flying about in my head that it's becoming rather maddening."

Neither of the other two spoke at first. However their non-verbal reactions were quite telling. Elsa seemed perplexed and worried; seemingly concerned over his well-being. Liam crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow, the smile on his face crooked.

"Well then, little brother, it seems you have gotten yourself into quite the situation."

"Just don't jump in too fast," Elsa warned, "When you move too quickly, you could end up hurt."

"Possibly. But I think I'm willing to find out. There is something I can't explain that seems to be pulling me towards these people."

"You wear your heart on your sleeve, Killian. It is both admirable and frightening for me after how things ended with Milah…" Liam sighed, the lines of worry showing in his face.

Killian dipped his head for a moment, the familiar burn over his lost Milah rushing up and gripping at his heart...

"I didn't think I'd ever look at anyone else the way I looked at Milah. I don't wish to live that way anymore, Liam. As you are aware, I've lived in an emotional solitude since her death. And I've been angry for so long and shut out so many people... I believe I'm feeling these things now, forcing myself to relive the past no matter how painful, because I'm finally admitting to myself that I'm tired of being alone with only my hate and grief. Since that lad stepped foot in my shop… I feel I have a chance at something here - something worthwhile. Even if nothing transpires between the lad's mother and myself, I have the opportunity to prove myself to the boy - Henry. To show him the friendship I had desperately needed when I was his age. To justify the leap of faith he's chosen in my companionship. It would be good for both of us, perhaps."

"Just promise us you will be careful." Elsa asked, her lips in a thin fragile smile.

"Aye. Of course."

Liam kissed Elsa's temple and waved his hand for the waiter to bring their check.

"Killian," his brother spoke, his voice and eyes lowered, "You are a good man but more than that, you are my brother. Don't forget that. And if you've felt that bloody alone, you should have said something. I shouldn't have to remind you that you're welcome at our home any time. Don't be such a stubborn ass." He raised his head again and winked.

"Thank you, Liam. I think."

* * *

"Hey mom! I need to talk to you!" Henry called back to her bedroom later that night. The water in the bathroom had stopped a while ago and he was sure she would be done getting ready for bed by now.

"What is it, Henry? Are you okay?" She stepped out from her bedroom, already in her pink and white striped pajamas but still drying her hair with a towel.

"I'm fine mom. I know I'm going to be hanging out with August on Wednesday but on Friday could me and you go by the bookstore? I want you to meet Killian."

She seemed perplexed.

"I told him today that I wanted to be his friend. I can tell he's lonely. So I think you should meet him too," he shrugged innocently.

Emma raised her eyebrow suspiciously.

"Okay. I guess we can go by there on Friday after your appointment with Dr. Whale," she agreed, unsure of what his true motives were. Henry wasn't exactly good at hiding when he was scheming something.

"Thanks mom, you won't regret it! He's a good guy. I think you'll like him."

"Maybe so, kid. What is it about him that you seem to like so much?"

"I don't know. He's nice to me and seems like a good person. He grew up without a mom and dad too; only an older brother. Kind of like you and Uncle David. He needs a friend just like I do."

"If you say so… Anyway, bedtime," she pulled him close for a hug.

"Yeah. Goodnight mom."

"Night, Henry. I love you."

"Love you, too. See you after your shift tomorrow."

He disappeared into his dimly lit bedroom for the night and Emma remained where she stood, still toweling the ends of her hair trying not to overthink Henry's plans.

* * *

By Monday afternoon Henry was back at The Jewel of the Realm. Earlier that day, he had explained to Mary Margaret his plan to be friends with the reclusive shop owner to which she wished him good luck. She wasn't against Henry trying to make a friend, and she knew that Henry fared a lot better when finding friendships in the company of adults. He wasn't exactly like a lot of other kids his own age. His circumstances and interests made him grow up quickly in a lot of ways. And since they were going anyway, she could peruse the wares while the two of them chatted. That way they both could get some enjoyment out of the afternoon.

"I really hope Henry isn't bothering you, Killian," Mary Margaret whispered while Henry sought out a place to talk without disrupting any business Killian might need to attend to.

"Not at all, Mrs. Nolan."

"You can just call me Mary Margaret."

"Of course. But no, the boy doesn't bother me. In fact, it's nice to have some actual company around here from time to time. And Henry has asked me to be his friend. So what kind of friend would turn the other away?" His smile set her at ease.

"Well then don't mind me. I'm just going to be looking around, I won't disturb you."

Killian found Henry back at the spot they had been on Saturday.

"This seems to be the easiest place to talk." Henry admitted.

"Aye. So what brings you in again so soon, Henry?"

"We're friends now, right?"

Killian nodded slowly.

"Well, friends hang out. And we still need to get to know each other."

"I'm afraid there's not much to tell about me…"

"Nah I don't believe that. How did you get into this business? Seems kinda weird for someone your age."

Killian chuckled.

"Perhaps I'm older than I look. Well… let's see," he rubbed the scruff on his chin, trying to pinpoint when it was he decided to get into his line of work, "I suppose it's because I always loved literature. But it took me an embarrassingly long time to admit to myself that's what I wanted to do with my life. Shortly after I made my exit from the Navy I purchased a quite rare first edition of a book at a small shop in New York City. I was so thrilled by the acquisition I knew I'd be a fool to walk away from something that brought such happiness."

"Oh wow - you were in the Navy?"

"That I was. I followed my brother once I was old enough. It gave me a chance to see places I never dreamed I would. It was a wonderful opportunity until…," Killian's eyes dropped. No. He couldn't bring up that part of his past just yet. Even to Henry.

"What is it?"

Killian cleared his throat and averted his gaze, "A tale for another day, Henry."

Henry knew instantly to clear the air.

"I'm going to bring my mom by on Friday. She said she would come with me after my check up at the hospital. Will you be here?"

Killian tried his damndest not to appear too excited over the news.

"Is she? I look forward to the opportunity to meet her," the lines around his eyes crinkled earnestly. Henry turned his attention to the floor and started to play with the grey and red striped scarf that hung loosely around his neck.

"She's not always easy to talk to. I guess I should warn you about that. She can be a little… difficult to reach. I think it's because she's afraid to trust people again after my dad. I don't know the details of what happened, but I do know whatever he did must have hurt her pretty badly because she hasn't gotten close to anyone else since then."

"Well, truth be told, I haven't gotten close to anyone in many years either. Ever since my wife passed I've been a bit… withdrawn from the world as well."

"Milah?" Henry asked before thinking. His eyes went wide as Killian furrowed his brow in confusion.

"...Aye."

"Sorry, I noticed your tattoo the first time we met. I just assumed..."

"I see… Well your assumption was right. But that too is a story for later, I'm afraid."

"It's okay. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, I know better than to push. But if you haven't been open to other people for so long, how come you're willing to be my friend now?"

Killian looked up from where his eyes had fallen on the carpet and his dimple showed in his cheek as he smiled. An easy, short breath of a laugh eased the mood up from the depth of which it had threatened to fall.

"Honestly, lad? I'm not sure. My best guess is that you remind me of myself when I was a young boy… I needed a friend back then too. You get a friend and I get a chance to pull myself out of my selfish ways."

"Say what you want about yourself, Killian, but… you're not so bad. I'm gonna get going so you can go back to work, but I'll see you again soon!"

"As always, I look forward to it, Henry."

Killian smiled sheepishly, in spite of himself. He didn't deserve such kindness from someone with a heart as pure as the boy's. Life had been harsh, full of loss and left him so jaded. If this was some sort of joke from the cosmos, it was a terribly cruel one. Nonetheless, he would embrace it while it lasted.

* * *

Henry shut off the background noise of the television and gathered up his satchel. He heard the very recognizable sound of a motorcycle pull up in front of the building and knew it was time to go.

"I think I hear your ride," Emma said, en route from her bedroom to the kitchen.

"Yeah me too. I just have to get my stuff together."

"Well you're only going for the afternoon. Don't feel like you have to take everything you own - but don't forget your meds," she smiled, pouring fresh coffee into her mug. She grabbed the bottles from the top of the fridge then moved to the closet and retrieved his coat and scarf. After handing over the plastic containers, which he shoved into his bag, Emma held the coat so he could put it on easier.

"I'll walk you out," she told him, wrapping the scarf around his neck.

August was sitting on his motorcycle by the curb.

"You weren't going to come in?" Emma asked as they descended the stoop.

"I figured you guys would hear me. Or I would have called if you didn't come out," he smiled and shrugged, "anyway - Henry! I missed you, bud!"

Henry trotted over and hugged August tight.

"Missed you too. Thanks for taking me around today."

"Anything for you, man. Plus, you can show me which comics you think I should catch up on. Sadly, I've fallen off the map on all that stuff lately."

"Yeah! Sure!"

"When will you guys be back?" Emma chimed in.

"I'll have him home by... say five thirty?"

"Okay, see you soon. Henry, don't forget your pills, be careful and listen to August. You feeling alright? Should we take your blood pressure before you go?"

"Already did mom. It's fine, I wrote it down in the book for you. Don't worry."

"Yeah, don't worry, Mom," August winked. She made a face at him and rolled her eyes.

Henry put on the extra helmet and got on the back of the bike before August revved the engine and pulled onto the main thoroughfare. She waved goodbye as they rode away into the cool, overcast day. A breeze made her shiver and she made her way back inside to finish her coffee and plan out her day. With Henry off with August, she was free to run errands and take care of some business of her own. There was shopping to be done, bills to be paid and other various odds and ends. And she was supposed to be meeting Belle at Granny's for lunch.

As she finished getting ready, her conversation with Henry about his new friend roused her curiosity. He kept dropping his name frequently and Emma started to get concerned about the situation. She still hadn't met the man, that was supposed to come on Friday. So without overthinking it, she pulled out her laptop and started up a Google search for a Mr. Killian Jones, bookstore owner.

There were no pictures and a few links including one to the shop's website and a few articles about the achievements of the business. Emma browsed through The Jewel of the Realm's website. It was filled with the standard stuff - info, hours, location, a brief history of the store and its mission and inventory. Going back to the Google search she was about to exit out of the browser to finish getting ready when a link at the bottom of the page caught her eye. An article dating back eight years ago, run by the Boston Globe. As she read it, confusion and heartache filled her conscious. It was a good thing she was meeting with Belle later that morning. She had the ability to see the good in times of uncertainty. Having her and Mary Margaret around meant a positive opinion at the ready in contrast to Emma's often pessimistic realist views.

"So," August had to finish chewing the mouthful of hamburger before continuing, "you really think I'll like this new comic?"

"For sure. You kind of remind me of Iron Man."

"How's that?"

"Well, you both talk big game and act really cool. But you care about your loved ones and try really hard to be good, even when it's easier to be bad…"

August gave a slanted smile.

"Don't tell anyone about that good guy stuff, okay? I gotta protect my reputation…"

"Deal."

"Anyway, how about you? You happy with your haul?"

"Yeah! Thanks again for taking me today."

"Like I told you, I missed seeing you. And after I saw your mom last week, I figured it would be a great time for us to hang out again too."

"You still writing?"

"A little. When I get free time, anyway… My pop needs more and more help these days up at the hospital, so I haven't had a chance to get much work done the last few months. Good thing I'm freelancing for now and not with an agency I guess."

"Next time you write something, I get to read it okay?"

"Deal."

They paused for a few minutes to keep eating. After their trip to the comic store they had come to the casual eatery and were sitting outside at one of the red picnic tables enjoying the sights of the area.

August lifted his arm and moved his leather jacket to look at his watch. He immediately made a face.

"Time to finish up. I have a surprise for you and we don't need to be late."

"Oh yeah?!" Henry's eyes practically sparkled over the idea of another surprise.

"Yep. You're probably wondering how we're going to fill the rest of the afternoon, right?"

"Kinda."

"Maybe this will give you an idea," he dug down into his bag and pulled out a Red Sox baseball cap, reached over the table and plopped it on Henry's head.

"Really? We're going to a game?!"

"You got it kid! That's why we stuck so close to the park."

"This is awesome! Thanks a lot, August!"

* * *

"Hey!" Belle greeted, hugging Emma as she entered Granny's.

"Hi! I'm glad we were able to do this today," Emma returned her hug before they sat at the counter. Belle had already ordered herself a mug of tea.

"Hi Emma. Little nippy out there, huh? Care for a hot cocoa?"

"Yes please. Thanks, Granny."

"So how's it going?" Emma turned her focus to the slender auburn haired girl next to her.

"Good, good. Work has been good. Although…,"

"What?"

"Well, I've been thinking about a change of career," she stared nervously at the steaming mug cradled between her palms.

"Really? To what?"

"Well, I heard rumors from some of my friends at the library that a position might be opening up soon. It would probably be a pay cut, but… It's something I've always wanted to do. I could even finish my library science degree while I worked there."

"I had no idea, but that makes sense!" Emma said, almost in shock. The cardiac floor wouldn't be the same without Belle, but if she moved to working at the library they would see her more frequently since Henry was there practically every other week.

"Plus… It would be nice to get out from under _him,_ you know?"

Her face fell to a sad look of disappointment.

"Right… That has to be awkward."

"Most of the time he's smart and leaves me alone. But the few times he does reach out it's always so underhanded. It takes me right back to our marriage and I feel almost sick just thinking about it. I just wish things had been different. I wish he had been different. I feel like such a fool."

"I'm sorry, Belle… You're not a fool. You were very brave and smart to leave such an abusive, manipulative relationship."

"It's my own fault for thinking there was any good in him. Anyway, he wouldn't be pleased to know that I'm seeing someone else now. So that would be another mark in the positive column for changing jobs."

"You're seeing someone new? Who?"

"Promise not to say anything to the rest of the staff? I don't want it getting back to Robert yet. We've been careful not to tell people just yet. It's still so new…"

"I swear."

"Will Scarlet."

"Wait… I know that name. Somehow," Emma's eyes darted as she tried to place the name.

"He's one of the EMTs."

"Right! The English guy?"

"That's him."

Emma smiled at how adorable their conversations must sound between the two accents.

"He's actually coming by here before the end of my lunch today," she smiled.

Granny brought out their food and they started to eat in silence until Emma finally decided to seek council from her outside source.

"I need to ask you something, since you're always so positive and I seem to have trouble with that…"

"That's putting it rather mildly, but sure. What is it?"

"Henry has a new friend."

"That's lovely!"

"Probably. But he's already getting attached, I can tell."

"So what's the problem?"

"There wasn't one, and there probably still isn't, but I Googled the guy today. Just out of caution. And I found out something that I'm not sure how to process."

"What is it?"

"His name is Killian Jones and he runs an antiquarian bookstore that Henry found through Mary Margaret and her colleagues. Henry already likes him, but he seems to have a history. I found out that around eight years ago, right around the time we moved here... his wife was murdered."

"What? How? I don't remember this..."

"She was leaving a farmer's market early one morning and was stabbed in the chest walking back to her car… From the little bit of Internet research I had time to do, they never found the killer."

"Oh… Oh! Wait, I do remember that! It was just so long ago I had almost forgotten."

"Then you might remember that Killian was cleared pretty early into the investigation. But the whole thing still gives me the creeps. I guess I had my head so buried in the sand at that point in our lives I never heard about it."

"Does Henry know?"

"I'm not sure… But he did mention that Killian seemed lonely. So maybe?"

"I imagine having your wife stabbed to death would do that."

"Well I'm sure he's not going to the shop alone, right?"

"No, he's been with Mary Margaret each time."

"Then don't worry about it. Besides, Henry is so perceptive… I bet this Killian must honestly seem to need a friend. And I can't think of a better friend than Henry. He's not one to give up on people."

"I think I needed to hear that. Thanks."

Belle shrugged, her blue eyes twinkling as she smiled.

"No problem."

"There's me girl!" A bright voice chirped from the entrance. Both women turned to see the bright smiling face of Will Scarlet in the doorway. He took only a few long steps before scooping Belle into his arms, giving her a twirl and resting his nose to hers as he sat her back on the stool at the counter.

"You guys have a good lunch. I'm gonna get going, okay?"

"I'll see you soon, Emma. Take care… And don't worry."

"Thanks again, Belle. Granny? Can I get my check?"

"Don't worry about that, dear." Granny replied, sharpening knives behind the counter, never looking over.

"What?"

"Today it's on August," she gave a quick, sarcastic glance to Emma.

"Thank him for me, will you?" Emma returned the expression.

* * *

A few hours later she was on her way home from the market when her phone rang.

"What's up, David?" she asked.

"Hello to you too, Emma. I have good news!"

"Really, what's up?"

"We finished with Sidney Glass. Regina was so pleased with how I handled things that she actually invited us to join her for dinner at her house on Friday. You and Henry are invited too."

"How generous of her. We'll try to make it I guess. But we can't stay late."

"Right. Work. But at least come for a bit? I know Regina isn't your favorite person but it would mean a lot to me to have you there."

"Ugh… I hate when you guilt me like that. Okay. We'll go. But only for a little while."

"Thanks, Em. I'll text you her address. Be there around five, okay? Love you."

"Love you too."

Instead of going straight home, she ended up driving to the parking garage near the library. The sky was darkening early thanks to the heavy clouds hanging in the sky, threatening to split and spill their rain. She got out of the Bug and stared out across the street. She had ended up standing on the opposite side of the street from The Jewel of the Realm. But she had no game plan. No idea what she would say to the man whom her son had reached out to in a way she couldn't quite understand. Taking a deep breath and steeling herself, she crossed the street, going over possible greetings to herself as she drew closer to the storefront.

"'Hi this is might sound crazy, but I needed to meet you to make sure you're not some psychopathic killer.' No. 'Hi you don't know me, but my twelve year old son thinks of you as a really good friend and I wanted to meet you without him here so I can judge you freely without hurting his feelings.' Ugh! Get it together, Emma."

She reached for the door's handle and moved to pull it open, but met with unexpected resistance instead. It was only then that she noticed the 'Closed' sign hanging on the door.

"Damn it…," she sighed. Cupping her hands to the glass, she peered into the store's empty interior. The main lights were dimmed but unless her eyes were playing tricks, it was possible the back room was illuminated. If she didn't have to get her groceries home before Henry and August got back, she might try to investigate if the owner was truly gone for the night or not. But obligations pulled her away. And though her curiosity was through the roof at this point, she figured she could wait another day and a half.

* * *

He had closed up early that day. Gold had been blowing out his phone all afternoon harassing him about his latest wild goose chase request so he figured he would give it his full attention for the night to get the old crocodile off his back. He didn't know nor care WHY Gold wanted the damned near impossible-to-find medieval illuminated manuscript but it wasn't his job to ask. It was his job to find it and receive his payment. Which, incidentally, for this particularly treasured codex the profit would be enough to set him for life. IF he could find it, that was.

It was quickly approaching midnight before he came out of his research induced trance.

As he packed his things to return home for the night inspiration for a resource came to him. He turned to locate it on one of the many crammed shelves behind him and tripped, nearly falling over an unfamiliar old white cardboard storage box.

In a burst of frustration his foot made contact like he was kicking a soccer ball. Once he had recomposed himself, he lifted the box and escorted it to the seldom used back storage room. He practically threw it on the bottom wire shelf and, as a result, it toppled clumsily from the self, scattering its lid and contents on the floor. Killian nearly just kept walking, to leave it as it was for the night, but something stopped him and he found himself turning around. In the low light of the storage room he saw what had fallen from the box. It was a large, aged leather-bound book that he couldn't recall ever seeing before and an antique fountain pen. He retrieved the book from the floor and fluttered the pages, starting at the back and leafing to the beginning. It wasn't a book after all but seemingly a journal as the pages were all blank. Except, that was, for the first page which he finally landed on. Richly decorated with a versal and foliate borders that harkened back to a bygone era, the scrolled writing simply read 'Once Upon A Time...'

"What the devil?"

* * *

 **AN:** Woah, so sorry for the delay of this chapter... With summer coming to an end, my life became very hectic for a while and I could not dedicate time to it. But things should get much more routine again now and I should be able to stay on a better update schedule.

To all my readers: I love you guys! If you enjoy it, please tell me in a review. Hearing positive feedback is the best motivation there is.

And stay tuned for the next chapter because now that all the groundwork has been laid and set up, we will finally see the meeting we have all been waiting for! I hope you understand WHY I've kept them apart for this long... I had to establish them on their own first and get Henry attached to Killian before Emma was in the picture for what should be obvious reasons. ;) In fact... Because I love you so much. Here's a peek.

 _ **Preview of Chapter Six**_

Emma was lost in thought browsing the maze of books that surrounded her. Henry had run off to another part of the store seeking out its owner. How would she handle this? Henry really seemed to like this guy and she didn't want to ruin it for him... But at the same time, was this the best thing for him? She was his mother. She had to make this call. Deciding to reserve judgment until actually meeting the man, she rounded one of the stacks and abruptly ran smack into what felt like a wall. Her hands came to rest on not a wall, though, but the firm chest of a man. Her eyes met with a set of blue orbs that seemed to burn into her very soul with their intensity.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry!" she stepped back and gaped in embarrassment over both her absentmindedness and the fact that the man was unfairly good looking. Seriously, where did someone that looked like THAT even come from.

"Quite all right, love. Good to know you already can't keep your hands off me." He smirked, but in reality, he hadn't exhaled since he left his office in anticipation of seeing her in person again. Best to play it cool.

"Excuse me?" She tilted her head. Who did this smug bastard think he was?

"It's alright. I am devilishly handsome, after all." He smiled at her, showing his perfect teeth and raising an eyebrow in almost a challenging sort of way.

Her mouth fell open but before she could reply, Henry found them.

"There you guys are! Mom, this is Killian. Killian, my mom," the boy beamed proudly.

"Wait. _You're_ Killian?"

"The one and only." He dipped his head in a sort of bowing movement.

"Of course you are," she grumbled, "Well... anyway, I'm Emma Swan."

"It's my pleasure, Swan. I must say... I've been looking forward to finally meeting you."

He extended his ornately decorated hand and she wrapped her own around it firmly. For now, at least, she would play nice. For Henry's sake. The things she did for that kid...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

When Henry woke up on Friday, the smells of breakfast lured him from the warmth of his bed straight into the kitchen. He found his mom standing at the stove, shoveling portions of food onto their plates. She was already dressed for the day in her boots, skinny jeans and a thick white cableknit sweater. Her hair was loose, as she normally wore it on her days off, but the ends had been curled and her makeup was neutral, but pretty. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought she had purposefully dressed up.

"You look nice," he mentioned casually, sitting down at the stool.

"Well, I figured since we're having more than just our regular family dinner tonight it would be good to wear something a little nicer."

"Oh that's right… We're going to Robin and Regina's house tonight," he mused before taking a long sip of milk from the glass Emma handed him. So he had been right, just not about what he was hoping for.

She slid the blue plate full of fluffy scrambled eggs, thick bacon and whole wheat toast over in front of him followed shortly by a fork and his morning medications. He gulped down the pills and chased them with another big swig of milk. The nasty aftertaste lingered and made him shiver. Thankfully, the delightful taste of his food nulled it.

"So here's what I'm thinking for today," she cradled the mug of hot coffee in her hands carefully and took a small sip before continuing, "You have your appointment at ten. After that we can go by Granny's for lunch since we'll be in that area and maybe see a movie. Then, the two of us can go to that bookstore of yours. I figure we'll make a day of it since I got all my other stuff taken care of while you were hanging out with August the other day, what do you say?"

"That sounds great, mom."

"Good. So finish eating and get dressed. You slept late today."

When their plates were both emptied, she did a quick clean up in the kitchen while he went back to his room and changed clothes.

He returned to the living room only a few minutes later, still trying to smooth down a stubborn cowlick sticking up on the back of his head.

"Do I look okay?" he asked, feeling awkward. He wanted to look nice for so many different reasons… His appointment with the doctor, introducing his mom to Killian and then having dinner with the Mills-Locksley family were all special occasions in their own right. So he picked his least wrinkled pair of dark wash jeans, the new ones his mom had just bought him a few weeks ago, and a grey jersey knit long sleeve t-shirt.

"You look perfect. Grab your shoes and coat, let's get going."

* * *

At the hospital, Henry sat at the edge of the examining table, nervously clicking his fingers on the plastic underside.

Emma would have told him to stop but she was too engrossed in her notebook, clutching it in a death grip with one and clicking the top of her pen up and down in the other as her eyes skimmed over the pages making sure everything made sense. Heart rates, blood pressure numbers, symptoms, medication dosages and schedules… She'd been charting patients and keeping notes on Henry for years, so this was nothing new. And really, this should have been a lot less intimidating since they'd been coming to see Doctor Whale on a regular basis most of Henry's life; but something about laying it all out in front of the specialist and doing all the tests was always nerve wracking. Because there was always a possibility of finding something, anything, that was wrong… They both tried not to focus on that possibility but couldn't help feel even the slightest twinge of paranoia, even if it was never verbally acknowledged.

"Good morning, Henry," Dr. Whale greeted them finally. He came in as confident as ever and went straight for his short stool, which he pulled close to the examining table before having a seat.

"Hey Doctor Whale," Henry smiled anxiously. He didn't want to have his blood pressure taken because he was positive it would be through the roof right about now.

"So before we begin the exam, have there been any changes in your symptoms since our last appointment? Anything new going on?"

"No…, nothing new. Just get tired sometimes like always. And the medicine makes me feel bad some days."

"I see…," he pulled his stethoscope from around his neck and began the physical examination.

After he was finished listening, poking and talking to Henry, Emma took her first opportunity to hand over her notebook.

"I've been keeping track of his numbers. For the most part I haven't noticed anything except a few more low BPs than usual…"

"Hm. Thank you, Emma. I'll look over this as soon as we get all the other tests back later today," he nodded, thankful for her diligence.

"Now Henry, if you'll follow me we'll head for the lab."

"Sure, Doctor Whale."

"You're welcome to wait here, Emma. We'll be back in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay, see you after your tests, kid."

They were going for blood work and a treadmill stress test. In years past, she had followed them but by now she knew the drill and didn't want to be in the way or make Henry any more nervous than he already was. While they were away, she picked up her phone and shot David a quick text.

' _Ready for your date with Regina tonight? ;P'_

' _Oh ha ha you're hilarious. You know I'm at work, right? Henry's appointment going okay?'_

' _Yeah. So far it's fine. I'll let you work. Don't forget to wear cologne tonight. I'm sure Regina likes that sort of thing.'_

' _Not cool, Em. See you tonight.'_

She hadn't even put the phone back in her purse before getting another text.

' _Should I bring flowers tonight? Wine? I'm so nervous...'_

Mary Margaret was obviously panicking. Emma rolled her eyes as she typed out her reply.

' _No flowers. Bring a bottle of wine if you want, but be prepared to have it dissed almost immediately. Calm down.'_

' _I can't! This dinner could mean so much!'_

' _It's dinner. We're going to eat, make boring shitty small talk, thank them for their generosity and leave.'_

' _You make it sound so simple.'_

' _Because it is. Stop panicking. If Regina sees you squirming you'll never live it down. Act like you have a grudge against her or something if it helps.'_

' _I'm going to the wine shop. I'll see you later.'_

' _See you there.'_

Right as she was finally putting the phone back in her bag, Henry and Doctor Whale returned.

"Alright, well unless there are any other concerns I think that should do it for today."

"No, no concerns that I can think of right now."

"Good, but if you think of anything feel free to call the office. I'll be in touch with my analysis from your data and the test results by Monday."

"Thank you, Doctor Whale," she shook his hand firmly.

"Of course. Talk to you soon."

He nodded farewell to Henry and the boy thanked him as well.

After Whale had left, Henry and Emma gathered up their things and made their way out of the office. Emma squared up at the receptionist's window.

"Thank you Miss Swan. We'll call you in two months to schedule Henry's next appointment."

"Thanks."

"I hate that treadmill test…," Henry huffed, shoving his hands into his pants pockets.

"Yeah. I hate treadmills too." Emma sympathized.

"I got sweaty."

"Wanna go get something to eat for lunch? I'm sure that'll help you cool down."

"Sure."

Granny made sure they ate a good lunch before sending them off to the movie theater where they saw a new action movie. Both of them enjoyed the movie and it let Henry relax a bit. Sitting in the cool dark movie theater and focusing on the loose-cannon spy and his illicit international activities on the big screen instead of his own problems was a nice break from reality.

Henry and his mom emerged from the theater back into the lively streets again and Emma glanced down at her watch. It was a little after three. Looked like it was time to finally meet the mysterious Killian Jones.

"So off to the bookstore?"

"Yeah!"

"Why so excited? Not like you haven't been going there a lot lately."

"Because I get to share it with you now!"

"It's not because you want me to meet the owner?"

"Well, I mean… I do want you to meet him. That's true. He's my friend, plus I really think you'll like him if you give him a chance, mom. When I told him I was bringing you by, he seemed excited to meet you."

"Have you been talking me up to this guy or something?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

* * *

Emma again drove to the garage near the shop and parked. This time, however, she crossed the street with Henry by her side. And though she still had her questions, in her heart, she knew to rein herself in while he was there for Henry's sake. They pushed open the door.

A few minutes later, Emma was lost in thought browsing the maze of books that surrounded her. Henry had run off to another part of the store immediately after they entered in search of its owner. Just as her son had on his first time in the shop, she caught sight of the nautical memorabilia and wondered what meaning there was in having them decorating the shop. It proved to be only a temporary distraction and soon she felt the weight of the situation. How would she handle this? Henry really seemed to like this guy and she didn't want to ruin it for him... But at the same time, was this the best thing for him? She was his mother. She had to make this call. Deciding to reserve judgment until actually meeting the man, she rounded one of the shelves and abruptly ran smack into what felt like a wall. Her hands came to rest on not a wall, though, but the firm chest of a man. Her eyes locked with a set of blue orbs that seemed to burn into her very soul with their intensity.

She blinked rapidly before muttering, "Oh my God I'm so sorry!"

Taking a step back, she felt her eyes enlarge thanks to the embarrassment over both her absentmindedness and the fact that the man was unfairly good looking. Seriously, where did someone that looked like THAT even come from?

"Quite all right, love. Good to know you already can't keep your hands off me," he teased with a small smirk. In reality, as soon as that bell chimed when they entered, he had found it impossible to breath properly in anticipation of seeing her in person again. Not to mention interacting with her this time. She looked like an angel, a vision of heaven, standing before him in that white sweater. But he didn't want to frighten her since her boy had cautioned him about her skittish nature. Best to play it cool and non-threatening for now.

"Excuse me?" She tilted her head. Who did this smug bastard think he was?

"It's alright. I am devilishly handsome, after all. I'm sure you couldn't contain yourself."

He smiled at her, showing his perfect teeth and raising an eyebrow in almost a challenging sort of way. Her mouth fell open but before she could reply, Henry found them.

"There you guys are! Mom, this is Killian. Killian, my mom," the boy beamed proudly.

"Wait. _You're_ Killian?"

"The one and only." He dipped his head in a sort of bowing movement.

"Of course you are," she grumbled, "Well... anyway, I'm Emma Swan."

"It's my pleasure, Miss Swan. I must say... I've been looking forward to finally meeting you."

He extended his hand and she wrapped her own around it firmly. For now, she would play nice. For Henry's sake.

"Henry has really talked you up at home. I want to thank you for what you've done for him. It's kind of you to let him come to your shop so often."

"On the contrary, love, I should be thanking you."

Suddenly with the falling of his half grin, the cocky factor was suddenly gone and he seemed much more honest. Emma felt her guard shake a bit at the look on his face.

"Why?"

"Your boy here has bestowed on me a gift I thought no one else ever would. More so, one I didn't think I still sought out or even deserved."

"And that is?"

"Friendship."

Emma felt her head involuntarily turn to Henry, who was busy grinning widely at the man. She wasn't sure what to say. When her attention went back to Killian, he scratched the back of his ear in the most adorable way. The way his bright eyes crinkled when he smiled and his bashfulness unnerved her. Now she felt the sense of panic rising in her chest. Why was she feeling these things? This wasn't right. She had to push away and quick.

"Look, I'm very happy that Henry is so eager to come here. And it really is nice that you're so good with him. But don't you find it a bit… inappropriate to call yourself a friend to a twelve year old?"

"Why? Do _you_ feel it is inappropriate? Because if that is the case, Miss Swan, I am offended that you would imply such a thing," his brow fell and stomach churned at the thought that Henry's mother could think something so lewd of him.

"Mom… why would you say something like that?" Henry took a step away from her.

"Wait a second. I didn't mean to offend you - either of you. I'm just trying to look out for you Henry. You barely know this man. I have to make sure this is a safe environment."

"You're just trying to push him away too and you don't even know him yet."

"Your mother is right, Henry."

They both turned to look at him in bewilderment.

"What?" Henry questioned.

"She's right, lad. As your mother, it's her duty to make sure you remain out of harm's way. I admire that. But, Miss Swan, you should realize that your lad is in no danger under my watch. I would not let anything happen to the boy and I certainly would never be the one to cause him harm."

Emma studied his face like a textbook the night before a final exam. She could tell he was telling the truth.

"Alright… I believe you. Thank you for understanding my concern…"

"Of course. Now that that issue has been resolved, I have something for you, Henry."

"You do?"

His face was bright again, the previous moments of tension already fading away in the background.

"Aye. This way," he led them to the back of the store and went behind one of the counters. Hidden from view, he pulled up a large object. A book?

"What's that?" Emma found herself asking.

"Honestly, I haven't the faintest idea where it came from. I found it the other night in my office. I can't sell something such as this here in the store, so I thought I might offer it to you, Henry. As a thank you gift for placing your trust in me."

"So what is it?"

Killian slid it to Henry, "Take a look."

Henry opened the book to the first page.

"Once Upon A Time…?" Emma read out loud.

"But, the rest of the pages are all blank," the boy mused.

"Aye. It's a journal. When I found it and made that realization I knew it should go to you. So you might create your own perfect world, instead of relying on the imagination of others."

Killian's dimple showed as he flashed his teeth and handed Henry the fountain pen to go with the journal. Emma felt something like a mixture of anxiety and warmth flooding her subconscious. He was being so nice to Henry… Did he know? If he found out about Henry's condition would he put up a barrier?

"Thank you so much, Killian…," the look on his face was priceless.

"You're most welcome, lad. Now, you mentioned before that today was your checkup. Everything went admirably, I assume?"

"Well, we won't get the results back for a day or two but yeah I think everything is fine."

"Wait, so you know about Henry's condition?" Emma sputtered out.

"Aye. He made mention of it during a previous visit. Should I _not_ know?"

"And you realize what it is? What it means for him and his health?"

"Miss Swan, please take no offense at this, but I am a man who researches things for a living. I've since done my homework."

"Well… Good."

Guess that answered that question. Who was this guy, anyway?

"You know, Swan, you'd look lovely if you smiled. Of that I'm sure," he teased.

"Don't get your hopes up," she took a quick look at her watch, "sorry about this kid, but if we're going to make dinner we'll have to get on the road."

"Aw… Okay. See you in a few days, Killian?"

"Until then, lad."

Henry picked up his gifts and led the way but Emma held back for a second.

"I'm sorry if I came off as rude back there. Hopefully you weren't just talking out of your ass when you said I was right. This kid… Henry… He's all I have. And I can't let anything happen to him," her voice choked the slightest bit on the last part of her words.

"I realize that, Swan. If I had been fortunate enough to have a child of my own, I can assure you I would feel the same."

"And, just so we're clear on this, if I find out you've hurt him in some way I will kill you."

Once again, Henry's words of warning about his closely guarded mother were stinging, painfully true in his ears.

"Noted. But you really should try something new, darling. It's called trust."

His blue eyes flashed at her and something Emma couldn't describe stirred deep within her. As her jaw clamped tightly shut, her eyes quickly darted away in search of the exit. Without another word, she disappeared from his side to catch up with Henry.

Killian exhaled deeply as the side of his hip came to a rest against the counter and his hand rubbed over a stunned expression. There was no denying the path he was already charting. Because even though this was only their first meeting, he knew winning over her heart and becoming a man worthy of her and Henry's love was something he was willing to fight for, even if the odds weren't exactly in his favor.

"Never one to pick the easy way out of things, are you, Jones?" He chuckled to himself.

* * *

The Bug rolled slowly to a stop in front of the tall red brick building in the South End where the Mills-Locksley family resided. Henry carefully placed the leather book in his emptied seat, staring in awe at his new treasure just as he had done the entire ride over. As they were getting out, Mary Margaret and David pulled up and parked behind them.

"Oh thank God you're here already," the relief in Mary Margaret's voice palpable.

"What's that?" Emma noticed the bag the other woman was carrying securely in the crook of her arm.

"Don't ask," David huffed.

"It's wine."

"Wine that took her FOREVER to pick out!"

"I needed it to be perfect, okay?! I'm doing this for you."

"I think you're setting yourself up for disappointment…" Emma sighed.

"See? She said the same thing I did." David pointed his finger to his sister, happy to finally have someone on his side in this battle.

"Can we please just get this over with?" Emma grumbled. This was not her idea of family bonding time and before they had ever even knocked on the door, she was ready to go home.

"Yeah, you're right. Come on," David led the way with Mary Margaret closely following behind. Emma and Henry brought up the rear.

"You're finally here," Regina 'greeted' them at the door. Her look, as usual, was completely on point. Dark chestnut tresses fell neatly over shoulder; she was wearing a white blouse, black trousers and pointed Louboutin heels. Her red lips flashed a grin when she spotted Henry.

"Hello again, Henry," she welcomed him, and only him, warmly.

"Hi Regina. Thanks for inviting me and mom to dinner tonight."

"I'm just pleased you could make it. Come in."

Mary Margaret took this chance to present Regina with the bottle of wine she had meticulously selected.

"What's this?"

"Just a thank you for inviting us to your home," the smile on Mary Margaret's face was beaming with pride. Emma braced herself.

Regina eyed Mary Margaret skeptically as she pulled the bottle from its decorated gift bag.

Her eyebrow nearly hit her hairline and she made a face.

"Oh. Well. I suppose this will make an adequate cooking wine."

Emma could practically hear Mary Margaret's heart hit the floor. She put her hand on the small of the deflated woman's back and gave her a sympathetic, 'told you so' look.

"She tried really hard to find you something nice. You should say thank you," Henry informed her, timidly, from the back of the group. They all turned to look at him. It felt like no one was even breathing for a second. Regina looked stunned and found herself speechless. Then she closed her mouth and gave him a little nod.

"You're right. Where are my manners? Thank you for the gift."

Mary Margaret gave a tiny smile in reply.

As they filed into the foyer, she called out to her husband.

"Coming darling," his charming voice answered from the kitchen.

"Good evening, everyone! Thanks for joining us tonight," he smiled broadly at all of them, drying his hands on a dish towel. Robin was dressed more modestly than his wife for the dinner gathering. He wore an olive green button shirt tucked neatly into dark khaki slacks and the heels of his dark brown leather shoes clicked slightly on the hardwood floors.

"Would you mind taking everyone's coats while I get the first course from the kitchen?"

"Sure. Coats

They piled their outerwear into his arms and he disappeared around the corner to put them out of the way.

Regina waved her perfectly manicured hand in the direction of the formal dining room to their right, "Go on. Have a seat. I'll be back in a moment with the appetizers."

"Would anyone like a drink?" Robin asked, coming back.

"I'll take a bourbon. Neat." David replied.

"Gin and tonic?" Mary Margaret politely answered.

"Surprise me. And make it a double." Emma didn't really care as long as it was enough to get her through this evening. And if she drank it now, she'd be fine to drive by the time they ate and left.

"Ice tea, please." Henry told him.

"Coming right up."

They all took a place at the long dining table. From behind the sheer curtains, the sun slowly sunk below the horizon and the lights in the room gradually adjusted on their own to brighten the room accordingly.

"Wow. It's like magic," Henry mused.

"More like money," Emma teased.

Robin brought out a tray and served everyone their drinks with Regina following behind. She spread out a cheese plate and shrimp cocktails across the table.

"Dinner will be ready in just a few minutes," she mentioned, sitting down to join the others.

"Where's Roland?" Henry asked, realizing the absence of the boisterous, curly haired six year old.

Robin motioned his head up, "He's upstairs with his nanny. We figured he would have a better time up there rather than having to stay quiet down here."

As everyone loosened up a bit, the conversation grew easier. Regina told a pretty humiliating story about Sidney, actually managed to complement David on his hard work and talked to Henry about his reading and school work. They had their fill of the appetizers until Regina's lasagna had finished cooking. She served it with a huge tossed salad, sticks of warm, seasoned bread and a bottle of red wine.

"I hope you all saved room for dessert," Regina couldn't hold back her smile completely as she dabbed the corner of her mouth with her red linen napkin.

"Yes, she's made her specialty - apple strudel. I assure you, you're all in for a treat," Robin gushed over her, kissing the top of her hand. The softened expression on her face was worth every moment of sass they had endured during the evening.

Once she had left the room, Robin looked at everyone. His eyebrows were turned up to match his sad smile.

"I know I've thanked you for joining us this evening already, but… I need to say it again. You see, this is the first time we have actually had dinner guests show up."

"Wait… You mean?" Emma couldn't help herself.

He nodded and pursed his lips, "Regina has invited people over before, but they never accepted the invitation. She is quite intimidating, as I'm sure you know David, but in her heart she's not a bad person. So, though she would never say it herself, thank you. Again."

"Here we are," she announced, bringing out the steaming dessert. She noticed the awkward silence that greeted her.

"What's the matter? What were you talking about?"

Mary Margaret was quick with the recovery.

"Emma was asking Robin where you got that lovely blouse."

"Oh. Well if you must know it came from Neiman Marcus. Going by your outfit, you could stand to get a few… nicer garments I'm sure. Perhaps Sears has something that would suffice?" The haughty condescension of her tone was almost too much for Emma to take. She gripped her hands together under the table so hard she was sure she felt a bone snap.

"Maybe so. I'll have to check that out," she forced out the words as pleasantly as she could. It would be bad to kill David's boss in her own home.

Despite her hopes that it would be terrible, the dessert was actually very good. Though the mood had been thoroughly poisoned for her. She was now beyond ready to leave. After the table had been cleared of dirty dishes, trays and glassware Robin invited David for another drink down in his basement media room. It was then she pounced on the chance to leave.

"I'm sorry, but Henry and I are going to have to get back home. It's been a long day for him and I have work tomorrow." She took a second to take a deep breath before finishing. "Thank you for having us tonight, Regina. Everything was delicious."

"You're welcome. I'm… glad that you were able to come. It was good to see you again, Henry. And by the way, your uncle has requested our box for a Red Sox game, you know. How about you and your mom check your schedule and see when you have a free day to go with him?"

"Really?! That would be so cool! Thanks a lot, Regina."

"That's really nice of you, Regina. And it means a lot to Henry. So thanks."

"It's quite alright, Miss Swan. Have a nice evening."

The urge to punch the regal looking woman square in the face finally subsided and she felt a lot better about how things were left.

* * *

They arrived back home, both of them more than ready to go to sleep. Emma flipped the light switch on as they entered. Coats were hung up and, after Henry ran to his room to put away the journal, he came back to help his mom clean-up for the night so they both could go to bed faster.

"So, how did you like Killian?" he asked.

Though it was an innocent question on the surface, Emma knew better. She stole a peek at him from the corner of her eye, already seeing where this was going.

"He looks like he plays in a rock band."

"I know, isn't it great?!"

"I guess. If you like that sort of look," Emma shrugged nonchalantly. She totally loved that sort of look. And he did wear it _quite_ well if she did say so herself.

"I like him, mom. I just want you to like him too."

"It seems to me that he thinks pretty highly of you. And kid, if it's that important to you, then of course I'll like him too."

"Thanks."

Before he could keep going any deeper with the conversation, she turned away and pushed the power button on her little kitchen radio.

" _\- Take another little piece of my heart now, baby-"_

The song filled the front rooms and she grabbed his hands.

"Mom… come on, this isn't some dumb movie montage…," he gave a weak protest.

" _But each time I tell myself that I, well I can't stand the pain,_

 _But when you hold me in your arms, I'll sing it once again."_

"Oh come on. Just have a little fun. Indulge me!"

He couldn't hold back his laugh as his mom spun him around and they danced. She couldn't help but try to memorize every second because, just for a brief moment, everything was fine. Everything was normal. And it was a taste of something wonderful.

* * *

Henry had gone to sleep for the night and Emma was making sure everything was ready for Mary Margaret the next day. Once she had finished setting up the coffee pot's delay brew, it dawned on her that she hadn't checked her phone all night and the battery was probably long dead by now. She fished it from the bottom of her purse to take it back to her bedroom.

A tap of the side button caused the screen to light up in response. Though not entirely dead, the battery was hanging on by a thread and… a missed call? Seeing as she had wrapped up for the night with the only people that would normally be calling, she opened up the log to investigate. It was the hospital. Had to be a call from work. She would listen to the message after her shower.

She plugged the charging cable into the port and proceeded to shower then get her pajamas on. Feeling refreshed and clean, Emma quickly laid out her scrubs for the next morning before crawling into bed. Sitting, wrapped up warm in her sheets, she picked up the phone to finally play the message. Her face fell as the voice on the phone spoke. Suddenly, that perfect moment from just a short time ago vanished into the black night along with life as she knew it. The phone slipped from her hand and managed to replay the voicemail from where it fell on her comforter.

" _Emma, this is Doctor Whale. I'm very sorry to be calling you so late on a Friday evening, but this is an important matter. I received the results of Henry's stress test and, after going over the numbers, put a rush on his labs for comparison. I've reviewed all of the data and I have some concerns. I don't want to leave all the information in a voicemail, but from my findings thus far we're looking at some significant deterioration of the muscles in Henry's heart along with a possible arrhythmia. Henry will need to be brought back in tomorrow and admitted for further testing. We will discuss our options when we have a better idea of what's actually happening. Again, I'm sorry. I'll see you both tomorrow."_

* * *

 **AN:** I really just want to take a second to thank all of those of you who have and continue to read and review this story... I can't tell you how grateful I am for your support as I write out this journey for Emma, Killian and Henry. Much love to all of you and see you next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

The admission process would be easier and faster to go through if she waited until shift change at 7am which made for the second longest night of her life. Emma couldn't sleep at all after listening to Dr. Whale's message. A text was fired off to her charge nurse about a family emergency coming up before she allowed herself to fall into a state of shock for hours. Her brain mulled over every outcome she could imagine, and the range of possibilities was vast. Emotions were not handled well and it was good that Henry was asleep because she needed to get it out and be done with it. Crying was replaced by fits of anger before falling into utter denial. She went through the full cycle before finally settling back into stunned disbelief. When she was sure she could keep her emotions fully in check again, she went to the living room and sunk into the soft leather sofa, craning her head up to wait until the light of morning came peeking through the windows. The now dried trails of her tears were smudged away by the backs of her hands. Hours later, she was rather unsure of how long she had been sitting there when a click of the coffee maker's delay brew snapped her focus back. Shoving away the flannel throw that had been covering her legs, she went back to her room and dressed comfortably then packed up a small duffle bag. They could be at the hospital for days, so might as well be prepared and avoid unnecessary trips back home. Rolling down the elastic hair tie she always kept on her wrist and at the ready, she pulled her long hair up into a messy ponytail while walking from her room to the other bedroom. Her knuckle gently tapped and his grumbling that came in response was loud enough to be heard through the closed door.

"Henry? Kid? I know it's really early, but we have to talk," Emma let herself in and sat on the edge of his bed, letting her hand come to rest on his back, "Doctor Whale called last night and left me a message."

His head slowly rose, barely hearing her through the fog.

"Why?" He croaked, voice still heavy with sleep.

"Your results came back."

"They were bad… weren't they?"

"I don't know about 'bad' but it wasn't ideal. He wants you to come back and be admitted for a few days to get a better picture of what's wrong and how to treat it."

Henry's shoulders fell with a silent sigh, but his expression remained unchanged. The news of the doctor's call was a very effective alarm and his thoughts began to clear.

"I'll get my stuff together."

"Okay. I'll give you a few minutes. Come to the kitchen when you're ready."

He pulled himself out of bed, weary of the outcome the next few days might bring. Rubbing his chest he couldn't help but feel discouraged. The idea of his health failing was always there; just sitting at a distance on the cusp of the horizon, far enough away that even he sometimes forgot about it. But now that it was closer… Well that was another thing entirely. Looking over at the journal that Killian had gifted to him yesterday he wondered what he could possibly write. What did he really have time to say? Because even if Dr. Whale was wrong this time, it didn't mean that six months from now he would still be okay. The pen and journal were placed gently in the bottom of his small suitcase hidden underneath his stack of new comics and a small pile of clothes. After he had washed his face and brushed his teeth, the toothbrush and a few toiletries joined the rest of his stuff in the bag. He took a deep sigh of resignation and looked around his room to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything and clicked the light off as he left.

"Can I eat breakfast?" he asked, setting his bag down next to his mom's at the front door. She was in the threshold of the kitchen, folded in half, tugging her shoes on while a piece of toast hung from her teeth. Once the boot was on, Emma straightened herself, removed the toast and wiped her mouth before she could answer him.

"You should skip it in case they need to do more blood work. But when I get the all clear, I promise I'll get you something."

"Alright. I guess I'm ready then," he shrugged. This was the closest to sad he'd felt in a long time. He was fighting to keep it subdued as best he could, but he was still just a kid and hadn't perfected hiding his emotions yet.

As her lips pulled into a tight line, her expression mirrored the feelings of worry she couldn't seem to shake.

"Hey. Everything is going to be okay," she told him, despite all that wasn't being said.

"Even if it's not?"

"Even if it's not."

Before he even had a chance to blink, her arms wrapped firmly around him, anchoring him to his spot. Tears threatened to fall from both sets of their eyes but now was not the time for that. Touching his cheek as they pulled apart, she managed to give him all the strength she could muster in the form of a small smile. At this proximity, he couldn't help but notice how tired her eyes were. Had she slept at all? Probably not...

"We'll get through this. Just like we always do. Together."

"Yeah. Thanks mom."

She picked up their bags and they were off. Emma knew that her role was to stand tall for Henry. No matter what. She didn't realize that he felt the same way about her. Because, despite the words of encouragement, he could almost _feel_ the sadness in her touch. He was as determined as she was to try to be strong and brave. Even if that was the precise opposite of what he felt right now.

* * *

"I met his mother," he managed to tell his running partner between strides. Their pace was much faster than usual today and after several miles of this, Graham felt like his lungs were dragging behind him. This was it. This would be what killed him.

"You what?" Graham gasped for air as he spoke. Death was near. He could feel its icy grip choking the life from his body.

"Henry, the boy I've told you about, brought his mother to the shop yesterday… She's the most beautifully broken woman I think I've ever met."

"Whoa there, Killian… Are you telling me…? You're already falling for this woman? You just met her!"

Apparently Death would have to wait. His friend had clearly gone insane and needed his help.

"I can't explain it, mate. When I look at her… I feel as if I've known her forever."

"You're going to… scare her if you talk like that out loud," he wheezed.

"I didn't tell her that, you damn fool! I'm telling _you_ that because _you're_ supposed to be my friend and support me in this."

"Fine. I support you. Happy?"

"Very. Thank you."

"Good. Now that that's settled… For the love of God, can we slow down? What the bloody hell is… your hurry this morning? Are we… training for the Marathon and you couldn't be bothered to… let me know ahead of time?"

"I can't describe it. It's just… I feel as if I have wings. It's brilliant."

"Right. Well. Sorry to drag you back to earth… but if we don't slow down… I might actually die."

"And you call yourself a police officer. What if you had to chase a criminal?"

"Detective! And I doubt… I'd have to chase... a criminal... on foot… for seven miles… "

Killian ran even harder, just to mess with Graham, for another stretch of trail before finally slowing.

The tips of the leaves were beginning to rust with shades of deep gold and crimson with the shifting of the seasons. But it was more than just the trees signaling the active transition from summer to autumn, Killian noticed, it was in the expanding layers of clothing of the people walking down the streets and the blanket of chill starting to envelop the city, creeping in slowly. Fall in New England was rapidly encroaching upon them. And, despite his hatred for the heightened tourism, he did love this time of year.

"Do you think I'm foolish?" Killian asked when Graham seemed to have slowed his breathing to a more human level and no longer appeared to be teetering on the edge of keeling over.

"I think you're the same reckless, headstrong bastard you've always been. But that's not always been a bad thing for you. It's just who you are and you're not one to change easily. So no, I don't think you're foolish. However, as your friend, I must tell you… I'm happy for you."

Killian stopped in his tracks and narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

"You heard me. You've been alone and bitter for too long. This boy walks in and all of a sudden you want to go back to the man you used to be – a good man who, despite sometimes screwing up, genuinely cared about others and believed in integrity. Now winning over his mother only seems to be driving that home for you even more. So yeah… I'm happy. It's been a long time since I've seen this side of you. And I missed it, honestly."

The dark haired man felt his chest tighten with emotion and he inadvertently scratched behind his ear in embarrassment.

"I don't know what to say."

"Hey don't get sappy on me now, Killian… You asked me a question I gave you an honest answer. Now come on, it's time to get going. The day is starting without us," Graham slapped a firm hand down on Killian's shoulder.

* * *

They had finished admitting Henry and were inserting his IV when Emma heard the muted ringtone of her phone rising from deep in her purse.

' _Oh shit_ _…_ _David.'_

She had completely blanked on calling her brother to let him know he wouldn't need to sit with Henry for the day. Quickly, she moved to the window and a glance at the caller's picture confirmed that it was definitely a certain concerned brother of hers.

"Hello," she answered his call, scrunching her face up in frustration at herself.

"Emma?! Where is Henry? I can't find him and his suitcase is gone!"

"Calm down, David. In all that was going on I just forgot to call you. I'm so sorry. We're at the hospital."

"At the hospital? With his bag? What's going on?" Now the frantic tone was replaced with distress.

She explained what Dr. Whale had left in his voicemail and that they had just finished admitting Henry. She wasn't even sure what testing would be done that morning or when they would be meeting again with the doctor himself.

"Well my schedule is clear now. Mary Margaret and I will be by later, but we'll wait for your call."

"Thanks, David. I'll let you know when I hear something."

"I love you, Em. Tell Henry we love him too."

"Love you too. I will."

Pausing for a second after ending the call, her hand moved to push the rogue hairs from his forehead. He still had a pretty bad case of bedhead from being jolted out the door so quickly that morning.

"Uncle David and Aunt Mary Margaret send their love. They'll probably come by once things settle down here."

She looked to the nurse who was busy throwing away discarded IV packaging.

"When will we know what testing the doctor ordered?"

"His day shift nurse should be in soon with all of that information for you."

"Do you know who his nurse is?"

"I believe it will be Ruby Lucas."

"Thanks."

They hadn't seen Ruby in some time now… It would be good to see her again.

It wasn't long before they got that chance. Ruby entered the room, striking as ever, like she was on the catwalk again during fashion week. Though instead of haute couture, she modeled her typical grey scrubs instead. Dark chocolate hair fell perfectly down her back almost to her waist, subtly highlighted with dark red streaks that echoed the crimson of her lips and long fingernails.

"Are you sure you actually gave up modeling?" Emma teased. The other woman couldn't hold back a small chuckle and, with a raised eyebrow and a playful smile, she shrugged.

"It's funny… You leave modeling, but modeling never really leaves you. How are you, Emma? Granny told me she's seen you a few times lately."

"I've been good."

' _Up until today_ _…_ _,'_ she couldn't help but tack on in her mind.

Ruby turned to Henry.

"It's good to see you, Henry. I just wish it wasn't here…"

"Me too," his small voice destroyed Emma with those two mere syllables.

"What does Whale have planned for him?"

"According to his orders, he's looking to see the extent of the deterioration of the heart muscles. So we're to do another range of blood tests, checking not only CPK levels but also any traces of new autoimmunities or disease. Just to rule out that possibility. He also wants a scan done and over the weekend we'll observe his heart rate, blood pressure and oxygen levels. On Monday he wants to meet with you to discuss treatment options, depending on the results of all the collected data."

Emma swallowed hard, trying to digest the amount of information handed to her.

"I see…," she finally said, inhaling slowly to steady herself.

"Don't worry, Henry," Ruby placed her hand over his and wrapped her long fingers tightly, "whatever is going on, I trust that Doctor Whale will figure this out. And hopefully help to get you feeling better soon."

"Thanks Ruby."

"'Cause as much as I like you, I don't want you hanging around here all the time," her wide smile showed off a long row of large white teeth.

"So when do we start?"

"The phlebotomist should be here any minute to draw out a few vials. I'll take him for his scan after that's done and then get him hooked up for observation."

"He hasn't had breakfast…," Emma told her.

"While he's gone to his scan you're welcome to go grab him something and he can eat it just as soon as he gets back here."

Almost on cue the short, bearded man with a lab kit in one hand and a chart in the other made his way in and to Henry's bedside. His little round glasses slipped down his bulbous nose as he looked at his paperwork.

"Henry Swan?"

"That's me," Henry sighed.

"Thanks Doc," Ruby patted the man's shoulder on her way out, she turned back to Emma before disappearing to the hallway, "I'll be back in just a few to get Henry for his scan."

Blood was drawn easily enough, filling three large plastic tubes. Henry rubbed the now sore spot on his arm after 'Doc' had left. He and Emma did not speak until Ruby returned, pushing a wheelchair in front of her.

"I'll have him back in about thirty minutes, tops, Emma. If you want to get Henry some food, now's the best time to do it."

"Are you hungry, kid?"

"Starving. Could you get me some cereal and milk? And maybe some kind of snack for later?"

"Of course. I'll see you when you get back," she kissed the top of his head.

He was wheeled off and she grabbed her purse and began her trip to the cafeteria. Making it down two hallways but before reaching the elevator she heard a voice call out her name.

"Emma!"

She turned to where her name had been shouted from to see Marco trying to catch up to her.

"What are you doing on this floor today? Wait… Is Henry here? Is he okay?"

"Yeah he's here and… Well I don't know if he's okay yet. We won't know for sure until Monday," she shifted her hips uneasily; very aware that wouldn't be the last time she answered that question during their stay.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But if there is anything August or I can do to help you while you're here, please do not hesitate to find me. I mean it. I'm working fixing the benches in the Intensive Care waiting room."

"Thank you very much, Marco. I'll do that."

"Please tell Henry I said 'hello'?"

"Sure," she smiled and nodded.

"Okay. See you later," he waved his hand and turned back down the hallway.

With the press of a button, she summoned the elevator and continued on to the cafeteria.

* * *

When he was returned to his room, his mom hadn't yet made it back. So he had a few minutes by himself to think. After Ruby had attached all of the heart monitor stickers to his chest and back, his head fell against the pillows and the gravity of the situation slowly sunk in, weighing down his entire body in the process. His hand dragged down his cheek before he recalled what was stored at the bottom of his bag. Pulling the worn suitcase up next to him in the bed he reached down and retrieved the journal from Killian. His fingers traced a gentle line down the book's spine as he thought silently. No… there probably wasn't enough time to write a story for himself… But maybe… Maybe there was enough time for something else. Mortality was a familiar face staring back at him and there was a high probability he wouldn't be able to enjoy whatever he might write in these pages. But there would be others still living. So maybe he could turn this gift into another gift instead. Yes. The idea of leaving happy endings, in the absence of his own, for the people he loved was something that pleased him greatly. He could think of a way to talk to his mother about soon enough because, without her assistance, his plan would never make it off the ground. For right now, he didn't want to push her more than necessary; when it came to himself anyway. Other areas of her life, he felt the need to push even harder since the idea of her being lonely was too much to bear. Keeping that in mind, Henry took advantage of being left to his own devices for a few more minutes. He checked the clock on the wall and reached for the phone, pulling a crumpled scrap of paper from the pocket of his soft jersey knit pants.

Before they had left home that morning he had looked up and jotted down the phone number of Killian's shop. Not sure when he would be able to get back to The Jewel of the Realm, Henry would just have to bring its owner to him instead.

"Killian? Hi, it's Henry."

* * *

"I have some important things to finish here, but as soon as I close up for the night I assure you I will drop by. Is there anything I can bring you or your mother? Any certain snacks either of you might enjoy during your stay? Alright, I'll see you then, lad. Are you sure you're feeling up for company? Aye, of course. Stay the course until I arrive."

The phone was returned to its base and Killian braced himself with both hands on the counter, his head falling loosely between hunched shoulder blades. The feeling in his stomach made him nauseated and angry all at once, like he had been sucker punched in the gut. It had been ages since he felt this way. Despair and rage over things he could not control seemed to be a running theme in his life.

In one fluid motion, his back straightened and the stack of unshelved books next to him was knocked to the ground. Getting that out of his system, he drew in a few deep breaths and ran his hands roughly through his already messy hair. The harsh truth of it was this wasn't time for him to be angry. It wasn't about him at all. In fact, right now he was the least important person in this equation. Henry and Emma were the priority. His support had been called on by a young boy who trusted him to come through and he didn't intend to let him down. Unfortunately though, he couldn't run off just yet. As he had truthfully explained to Henry, there was work to be done at the shop that day which couldn't be delayed. For starters, there were calls to be made to his contacts in Europe before he missed their business hours. Locating Gold's requested item would require at least one more set of eyes, especially a set overseas where a copy was more likely to be located. Besides that major job, there was also purchasing, restocking, and other menial tasks to complete before closing up for the evening since he wouldn't be in the next day.

While on the line with his contact at Oxford University, his mobile phone buzzed noisily on his desk. Liam's picture lit up on the screen, but he couldn't talk at the moment.

"Let me know if you come across any leads, mate. I owe you one, Ariel."

He hung up the shop's line and returned Liam's call from his mobile.

"Liam? Is anything wrong?"

" _No don't be absurd_ _…_ _I was just checking on you. I've been rather concerned over your well-being since our dinner the other night."_

He could barely hear his brother's voice over thunderous clattering in the background. It was drowning out all the other noise.

"What the bloody hell is going on? It sounds as if a brawl is taking place wherever you are."

" _Oh. Right. Apologies, brother, I'll step outside," there was a brief pause and after a door slammed, silence immediately followed, "Elsa's dear little sister is using our kitchen for one of her catering jobs. Something about a broken oven at her store_ _…_ _The mess will live on forever I just know it_ _…_ _Anyway, I'm worried about you. Are you alright?"_

Killian weighed his options before continuing on with the conversation. It couldn't hurt to update his brother with the news he had received a few hours earlier. So he filled in the details of his initial visit with Henry's mother and the boy's sudden declining state of health. When he was finished, it was his turn to be met with contemplative quiet on the other line.

" _Killian_ _…_ _While your feelings for these people are certainly honorable, especially the boy, things seem to be taking a turn in a steep direction for you to have only known them for such a short time. Do me a favor and please consider the consequences of the actions you take from here. Would the lad's mother even want you around right now? From what you told me of your meeting, she seems_ _…_ _prickly."_

"I don't know, Liam. I will, of course, think things over before choosing my route, but your support in whatever I decide would be appreciated."

" _Even if I might urge you to hold back, you're still my brother and I will stand by whatever resolve you make. I just don't like the idea of you getting in over your head and winding up hurt when things are said and done."_

"You have my thanks but I must get to work. Lots of things to be done, I'm afraid… But do make sure Anna doesn't burn down that lovely home of yours. Elsa would be quite upset I'm sure and it wouldn't be wise to be on the receiving end of her cold shoulder."

This brought a hearty laugh from the older brother, _"Yes. Yes I believe you're right. Well then I'm off to make sure my house doesn't end in either fire or ice. Take care of yourself, Killian."_

Alone with his thoughts once again, the brooding man reclined in his office chair and crossed his arms. Though logic and his brother might warn him to step back, his heart and best friend practically screamed to run in the opposite direction. Torn and conflicted, he set his sights on what he could finish immediately that day while still at the shop. Maybe if he could put it out of his mind temporarily the answer would be clearer by closing time.

* * *

"Hey I'm back," Emma declared, a full sack in her hands.

"Whoa did you buy everything in the cafeteria?" Henry wondered out loud. All he had asked for was cereal and maybe a few snacks.

"Feels that way… But I figure we can be better prepared this way. You never know, right?"

Opening the sack and rummaging through the contents she finally located his cereal, a small milk carton and a spoon then placed the items on the tray extending over his bed. She pulled out a container of yogurt for herself and put the rest of her haul in the extra chair alongside her purse.

"Let's see what's on the TV. Not much else to do," she kicked her legs up and flicked on the small flat screen on the opposite wall.

Henry stopped eating for a second to look over at her. It didn't feel like the right time yet to talk to her about his idea. Maybe once they got all the results back from Doctor Whale on Monday would be better. That would tell him what kind of time frame he was looking at to get it done anyway.

"Hey stop. Let's watch this," he told her, shoving a big spoonful of Total into his mouth.

"The Price is Right? Sure why not, kid."

The afternoon dragged by and Henry waited, his cheerful facade chipping away with every passing hour. His mom passed the time by reading, watching TV and playing on her phone. After a quick call around lunch time it was decided that Uncle David and Aunt Mary Margaret would come up that afternoon to check in with them. And though he loved them and looked forward to their visit, his hopes were still stacked on Killian. He didn't want to believe that his new friend would leave him hanging especially in this situation, but as the afternoon grew old it was getting harder and harder to push those thoughts away.

There was a small tap on the door and Henry perked up immediately.

"Hey, anyone home?"

David peeked into the room, his blue eyes smiling over at Henry.

"Hey, you're here," his mom greeted, rising from her spot in the chair next to his bed. She had managed to nod off into a nap just a few minutes before.

"Is it okay to come in? You guys up for a small visit?" Mary Margaret asked sheepishly, making her way in behind David.

"Don't be silly," Emma was quick to reassure her.

Hugs were given to all and his aunt perched on his bed and held his hand firmly.

"Hey… How are you hanging in there?"

He took in her face studiously. There were cracks all in her armor and she didn't hide them nearly as well as his mother did. Though he didn't feel fine, he knew better than to admit it to her.

"Yep. I am," he lied.

David and Emma stepped into the hallway for a moment.

"Emma…," he started, pushing his fists into his pockets.

"Don't."

"Huh?"

"Please… Don't do the thing where it feels like you're pitying me."

"I wasn't going to."

She gave him a funny look.

"Because it's all of us I pity right now...," he finished, now staring down at the floor.

"Until we hear back about the tests on Monday morning, we know nothing. And fearing the unknown is exhausting. I do it all the time, believe me. But we have to put on a brave face for him until then. Okay?"

"Definitely. But out here, just the two of us, you can talk to me Emma. I'm your brother."

She started at him, anguish undeniable in her eyes.

"Between the two of us? I'm a mess, David. This isn't fair for him."

" _Life_ hasn't been fair for him - for either of you, really. But you've always gotten through it together."

"We have... with your help along the way. But, I don't know, it's just always something."

"That's why you have to look for the moments."

"Moments?"

"The moments between the sadness and the chaos. The ones that remind us that life isn't completely bad. We have to cherish those."

"Yeah…," her memory immediately recalled the day before. Spending that time with Henry. It meant everything. It was a true moment, "You're right."

"And you don't have to always be strong around me, Emma. It's only human to feel angry or sad over all this…"

"I know. I guess I'm saving it up for a rainy day."

"That's going to be one hell of a rainy day," he put his arm around her neck and pulled her close, kissing the side of her hair.

"You're telling me."

They rejoined Henry and Mary Margaret in the room, talked a bit and ate some of the snacks Emma bought from the cafeteria that morning. Not much time had gone by before there was another knock at the door. Emma, figuring it was Ruby bringing dinner to Henry, jumped up and opened the door for her. She had to fight her shock when she was suddenly face to face with Killian Jones.

"Swan," he smiled, in a strangely relieved manner. The way he looked at her was like he hadn't laid eyes on her for a year instead of just one day.

"What… are you doing here?" Emma's confusion came out a bit more callous than intended.

"Henry rang me at the shop this morning and informed me of what was going on. I would have come earlier, but I had some work to finish first… Might I come in and see him?"

"Uh… yeah, sure," she shook her head, still trying to absorb everything and opened the door wider for him.

"Killian!" Henry declared happily. He felt silly now about his doubts over the man showing up or not.

"Hey, I brought you something," he lifted his hand and showed Henry a paper bag. The boy took it eagerly and pulled out a small stack of books.

"Are these from your shop?"

"Aye. I haven't officially logged them into the store's inventory and I thought you might like to have a look at them first. Consider it a loan."

"Whoa… thanks! I promise I won't mess them up," Henry examined the books in awe, turning each one over in his hands delicately and thumbing through the pages.

"Um, Killian," Emma took a step toward the other two people in the room, "you've met Henry's aunt, Mary Margaret Nolan... this is my brother, David Nolan."

"Pleasure to meet you," Killian extended his hand, nodding.

"Nice to make your acquaintance," David smiled and nodded back, but his tone and eyes were weary of the newcomer.

Ruby pushed open the door with her hip to bring in Henry's dinner tray. He carefully moved the borrowed books to the foot of his bed and began to eat, suddenly starving. Mary Margaret leaned over and eyed the texts, already planning to look through them as well.

"Oh, hi! I know everyone else, but I don't think we've met before," the dark beauty flashed a row of perfect teeth, "are you a friend of Emma's?"

"Henry's actually. But I wouldn't mind being friends with her as well," he shot a coy smile and raised eyebrow at Emma. David shifted his weight uncomfortably and Mary Margaret grinned like an idiot.

"I see! Well anyway, sorry I don't have an extra tray for you tonight, Em. You know how it goes around here." Ruby shrugged, now back to business.

"Well… If you're hungry, I would be happy to get you something, Swan. I'm sure you're in for a long night here," Killian offered.

"I don't know… I couldn't leave Henry."

"I'll be fine mom; Aunt Mary Margaret and Uncle David are here. You should go."

"Henry -"

"He'll be fine, we'll watch him," Mary Margaret agreed, backing Henry up.

"Take her over to Granny's. She knows the place," Ruby suggested to him. As she was leaving the room, she locked eye contact with her blonde friend and darted her eyes to and from Killian's back before giving a huge thumbs up and mouthing 'so hot!' to her. Emma wasn't amused, but knew she had been defeated. Might as well get this over with.

"Okay fine," she sighed, "let's go, Killian. Henry, I'll be back as soon as we're done eating."

"Take your time," he smiled, looking the happiest he had all day.

"Do you want me to walk you out?" David interjected as they made their way to the door.

"I can take care of myself. But thanks," Emma tipped her head in appreciation over the gesture.

"She's in good hands," Killian assured him, holding the door for Emma.

"That's what I'm afraid of…," David grumbled under his breath before being elbowed by his wife.

* * *

 **AN:** Here we go, people ;) Hope you enjoy the ride!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Emma and Killian sat across from each other in their chosen booth at Granny's Diner. She picked at her plate of onion rings and stared at the man in front of her, sizing him up. In contrast to him, she felt underdressed, even for Granny's. It was obvious he had just come from work and looked very professional in his midnight blue fitted shirt and perfectly tailored black slacks. The only part of his ensemble that was less than formal were the three undone buttons at the top of his shirt. But thinking back, those same buttons were open like that the first time she met him as well. Must have been a personal preference thing. Not that she minded.

Then there was the way she was dressed. Thick black leggings and boots topped off with a light grey hooded sweater over her white tank. Not to mention she never even bothered to apply any of her make-up that day and her hair was still in the messy ponytail she pulled it into over twelve hours ago.

Emma, after mulling it over a bit, decided that he was overdressed and she was just fine for Granny's.

He pushed up the sleeves of his shirt before picking the sandwich up from his plate and her focus was almost instantly drawn to his now visible tattoo. Killian felt her eyes and followed her line of sight.

"So about that…," she began slowly, unable to remove her eyes from the name scrolled elegantly across the pierced heart.

"What of it?" It was his turn to sound cold now.

"I'm going to be honest with you… When Henry started getting attached to the idea of being your friend, I did a little digging. So I know what happened to her. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but you also shouldn't feel the need to hide it either. Have you told Henry anything yet?"

Killian straightened his posture a little and rubbed the side of his neck thoughtfully.

"No. The lad asked about her when I mentioned my late wife in passing, but I spared him the story. It's not something I enjoy talking about."

"Well, I haven't told him. So if you do ever want to bring it up… that'll be your call to make."

"I appreciate that, Swan."

After a moment of quiet eating Killian cleared his throat.

"You have the vague details of my lost love," his voice was carefully guarded while he eyed her, knowing he was venturing out onto thin ice, "but what about you? Henry only seems to have an outline of what happened between yourself and his father."

She felt herself bristle up.

"That's really none of your business. Henry knows what he needs to about the situation. So, how did you word it? 'It's not something I enjoy talking about'? Well, the same goes for me."

"Alright, love. Fair is fair. Maybe someday down the line you'll share it with me. Though, I have to tell you, despite those walls you insist on putting up you're a bit of an open book."

"Excuse me? I am not an open book."

"Clearly you loved him. Or else his abandoning you wouldn't have left such deep scars."

"Yes. Of course I loved him. But it was more than that… I trusted him. _That_ was my biggest mistake. Because you can't always help who you fall in love with, but you can decide who put your trust in. And with Neal, I took a chance and was wrong."

He watched the way her fingers twitched and laced together around her mug of hot cocoa topped with a swirl of whipped cream and sprinkling of cinnamon. The insecurities in her eyes told a tale of not just having trust broken by Henry's father, but by mankind in general over the course of her life. How he knew this, even he wasn't sure. But he felt it resonating deeply in his core; he too had lost faith in humanity along the way.

They finished their food in silence and he debated what his next move should be. An attempt was made to cover her bill, but she insisted on paying for herself.

"Even though you would deny me the opportunity to buy you a simple grilled cheese sandwich, I would be happy to escort you back to the hospital's entrance. If you would allow me that honor."

"Sure," she said, having already shut down to him for the night.

Killian didn't expect he would get much more from her that evening. It was difficult, but as they took their time and walked slowly back to the hospital he figured maybe it would be worth opening up a bit to her. If she wouldn't talk, he would.

"When I was a young boy, much younger than Henry, our father took my brother Liam and I out sailing with him. He was a fisherman by trade and an alcoholic by hobby - often trying to find respite from his demons at the bottom of some bottle. But this day he wasn't gone off working and claimed that he had finally embraced sobriety. That trip, he vowed to be a father worthy of teaching his sons the workings of a ship and the nature of the sea. The first day on his boat is one of my happiest memories. He promised that we would stay out on the boat with him, just the three of us, for a week's time. Since he had never done anything like this with us before, we threw all of our childish hopes into this chance to bond with the father we barely knew.

"Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be and by the end of our second day of working the ship and fishing, hours after Liam and I were asleep, he roused us from our beds in the cabin. He was angry and reeked of rotten fish and liquor. The alcohol brought out a side we had only heard legend of around town but hadn't yet witnessed with our own eyes. Father had never been a gentle man to begin with, but the intoxicated state awakened in him a feral kind of aggression. He shoved us across the deck to the dinghy, demanding we row ourselves home, when I tripped. I was only a child of five at the time and was frightened. Liam had to fight him back from beating me and, as a result, ended up with his first black eye. He was eleven.

"Neither of us could bring ourselves to trust him again after that. Each time he came home between jobs, we made ourselves sparse because he no longer could hide his crippling addiction that only seemed to grow worse as time went by. When he would pull us home or from our beds at night, I would be the one to receive the heaviest hand while Liam was forced to watch. During one particularly bad night I had the audacity to ask why I seemed to be the one to evoke his anger - he stared me dead in the eye and informed me that it was my fault our mother was dead. That she died so I might live. And every time he looked at me and saw her face, he hated me even more. Two years after that trip, the damned ship and her bitter captain were swallowed by the sea itself in the midst of a raging storm, and he was gone. Not once before his death did he apologize for anything or make another attempt to be a real father."

They had stopped at some point during the tale and now stood in silence on the tree lined sidewalk in front of the hospital's main entrance. The sun had set not long ago and the sky was beginning to darken.

"So… Is that why you treat Henry the way you do?"

"It's one of many reasons, aye."

Killian hadn't made eye contact for some time, unable to face her. It was painful, but needed to be said. He knew if he wanted to remain anywhere near her or her son, she would have to hear at least part of his past and understand where he was coming from. The unexpected gentle brush of the backs of her fingers against his fist tugged his head up to find a much softer expression in her eyes.

"Thank you."

"That's really not necessary, love."

"No, for all you've done for him in the short time you've known Henry… I… Need you to know I appreciate it. His happiness means more to me than anything else. Think about the way he lit up when you came in tonight and brought him those books… He reached out and you came, the gift was just icing on the cake. I can see what you already mean to him. And I'm sure you can too."

Telling him all of that took a lot more strength out of her than she'd like to own up to. But seeing Killian put himself out on the line like that, she owed him that much credit. He was visibly uncomfortable with the sudden showering of praise, though. And she didn't seem to be fairing much better having to acknowledge the fact that her son had bonded so quickly to him. Not wanting to part ways on an awkward note, he thought quickly on his feet. The best option was to take away the tension with a gamble.

"Well then perhaps gratitude is in order?"

Dipping his head, he scratched behind his ear. But when he turned his eyes up at her from beneath thick black lashes the bashfulness was nowhere to be found, having been clearly replaced with one raised eyebrow and a mischievous gleam in his eye. He tapped his lower lip lightly before placing his thumbs into his pockets and sauntering dangerously close.

Emma scoffed but smiled a bit and raised her chin in defiance, not backing down or away from the new proximity, "Yeah, that's what the 'thank you' was for."

She could match his banter line for line. However, what she couldn't do was deny that the longing, almost lusty, look in his piercing blue eyes was causing a very physical reaction to rush through her body and overload her senses. There was no contesting the fact that he was attractive, but God… he was so close now she could smell the slight musk of his cologne mixed with the chill of the evening air. Thanks to that intoxicating scent combined with his bedroom eyes and tousled hair, Emma's need to feel the heat of his touch on her skin was drowning out any voice of reason she might normally listen to.

"Is that all your boy's happiness is worth to you?" He grinned at her like the devil he was.

"Please," she shook her head, rather enjoying this game now, "you couldn't handle it."

He took his chances, upped the bet and cocked his head, provocative as ever, "Perhaps you're the one that couldn't handle it."

Never one to back down from a challenge and with her escalating pulse booming in her ears, her eyes narrowed as she stared him down for only a second before her body reacted. Roughly, she grabbed the collar of his coat, yanked him close and locked her lips hungrily onto his. The way her lips parted and latched to his sent currents of electricity coursing through his entire body. Shifting one hand to the back of his neck to keep him anchored to her, their faces dipped and moved together in perfect rhythm. What started as a game of chicken, morphed into something more. Something real and the passion between them in that moment couldn't be denied. Killian instinctively responded to her every move, only breaking for gasps of air when either of them felt like they might suffocate. His hands were firm on her waist, keeping her pinned to him until she gripped his collar firmly once more, only this time as leverage to break their kiss for good. But even then his face was still resting against the flushed skin of her cheek, nose and forehead molded against hers. The heat of his breath falling on her skin made her lightheaded as they eyed each other's lips, feeling the intensity between them and greedy for more.

"That was… uh-" he whispered breathlessly but before he could move to taste her kiss again, Emma loosened her hold and backed away. The game was over and reality fell harshly back into focus. Her eyes darted away nervously, unable to face him at that moment.

"A one-time thing," she finished for him.

Emma turned and walked a few steps towards the brightly lit entrance of the hospital before pausing briefly.

"Wait until tomorrow or Monday to come back and see Henry," she instructed.

"As you wish," he replied hoarsely, not moving from his spot.

This brought a small smile to her still warm lips as she ducked in through the automatic door and around the corner.

When she was gone, he attempted to collect himself. Touching the tips of his fingers to his lips, a heavy sigh escaped and he raised his brow. That kiss told him exactly what he needed to know. And the realization it ignited both frightened and inspired him.

* * *

In the sink of the first bathroom she could find, Emma splashed her face repeatedly with cold water from the faucet. She shut off the valve and held the edge of the sink with both hands then stretched her legs out. Droplets fell from her face to the porcelain below and made their way down the drain.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked herself; still not sure what had inspired her to act in such a reckless manner.

A handful of paper towels were pulled from the dispenser, she dried her face, checked her reflection quickly and returned to Henry's floor. When the elevator reached its destination she strode purposefully to the nurse's station and found Ruby, now off duty, eating from a tray clearly marked with a scrap of paper bearing Henry's room number on it.

"No extra tray tonight, huh?"

She shrugged indignantly, knowing the jig was up, "Wanna tell me how else I was going to get you out the door with that hottie? You're welcome, by the way."

"I knew it."

Taking a peek at the time on her phone Ruby inhaled sharply.

"Oh gosh, I gotta run!"

"What? Big date or something?"

"I'll never tell," she smiled playfully.

"That's not fair. You can't push me off with a guy and then not give me the satisfaction of knowing your business."

"Fine. It might be a date. But it might not be if I don't get going. I'll see you guys tomorrow when I'm back to night shift. I was just filling in for Nova today. She'll be back tomorrow morning. Have a good night and try to get some rest!"

"Thanks. Have a fun time with your date."

She stopped outside Henry's door and took a deep breath, preparing for what questions might greet her when she walked back in.

"You're back! Tell us how it went!" Mary Margaret gushed before she had even made it all the way inside.

"It was… Interesting," Emma conceded.

"Give me all the details!"

"That's not necessary. Visiting hours are almost over anyway so we better get going. See you soon," David announced to Mary Margaret's disappointment. He ruffled Henry's hair and squeezed Emma's hand before leaving.

"Bye guys," Henry waved as they left. No sooner had the door clicked shut when Henry leaned his head smugly back against his pillow and looked at his mother as if he'd just pulled the best set up of his life.

"So how was it really?" He asked as she moved to pull the fold out bed from the large recliner. Losing a night of sleep was gaining on her and she simply couldn't deal with anything else today. She switched out the overhead lights with the softer accent lighting behind Henry's bed.

"It really was interesting. I learned a few more things about him. And don't worry… I didn't chase him away if that's what you're concerned about. He'll probably be back tomorrow. Monday at the latest."

"Good. I just want you to get along."

"Uh-huh. Is that all?" She raised an eyebrow to him and he just gave a small half grin in return, still looking pretty pleased with himself.

"It's too early to go to bed," he yawned.

"Yeah… totally too early. Maybe we should just relax a little."

Not ten minutes later, they were both sound asleep.

* * *

Killian lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling above him. The sound of the mantle clock downstairs loudly ticking away the seconds, a muted howling wind and scratching of the tree's bony wooden fingers against the front window filled the space of his home. Sleep was proving to be elusive prey all night and had only visited briefly before leaving him wide awake again. So finally, after a lifetime of memorizing the space over his head, he pushed away the sheets and rolled out of bed. Knowing he had been bested and there would be no more rest to be found, he rubbed his face and staggered down the stairs to the lower level. In the kitchen, he barely pushed up the dimmer switch for the two lights that hung over the bar to light his workspace. Reaching to the back burner of the stove he grabbed up his small kettle, filled it with tap water and set it back on the stovetop to heat. From the pantry he pulled a paper sack full of fragrant coffee grounds and out of the cabinet next to the stove, a mug and French press. If he was awake anyway, he might as well enjoy the still of the night properly.

With a freshly brewed cup of coffee in his hands, he took refuge between the comforting arms of his chair and sipped at the hot beverage. It was all of four-thirty in the morning and daylight was a ways off. The fingers of his free hand found his lips once more and his eyelids fell closed. If he concentrated, he could still recall the feeling of her body close to him, the touch of her mouth soft and warm against his. Unfortunately, with the way things ended, he wasn't confident she would ever allow such a thing to happen between them again. And if that were true… then she had been right. He couldn't handle it - the thought of never experiencing the taste of her kiss again. The path to proving himself worthy of her heart would be long and potentially painful for him. That much was certain; especially since there was no guarantee at the end she would feel the same. With just a kiss she had breathed new life into him and unknowingly pulled him from a dark existence where there had been no hope for finding love again.

Finishing off his coffee, he deposited the mug into the dishwasher and went into the bathroom to get ready. Not twenty minutes later he was in his car, en route to his destination.

* * *

Elsa assumed she was the first one awake. And though the light of the breaking day filtering through the master bedroom's lacy curtains, beckoning her from her hiding spot under the quilt on their bed, she remained peacefully tucked under the protective, warm arm of her husband. The slow, shallow sound of his breathing and the steady rise and fall of his chest urged her to stay put, lost in the intimacy. That is, until a small, shiny black nose found its way under the cotton blanket, sniffing at anything that came near to it. It was joined by another, bigger dark brown nose that was much more obstinate. She pushed the two dogs away in annoyance.

"Elsa!"

The harsh whisper brought an exasperated groan as she untangled herself from Liam to see what her sister wanted. Picking up her soft robe from the bench at the foot of the iron bed frame and pulling it over her white and baby blue silk nightgown, she made her way to the now open bedroom door. Nearly being mowed over by Olaf and Sven as they ran from the room and downstairs.

"Elsa, I'm so sorry to wake you but there's a strange man sitting at the end of the pier! Do you think I should call the police?" Anna said, her eyes wide and frightened.

"What?"

She turned around and went to the bedroom's large picture window to see exactly what Anna was freaking out about. Unaware she had been followed, Elsa nearly jumped out of her skin when the young redhead abruptly grabbed her arm and pointed to the end of their pier.

"See! There he is! I was going to send Kristoff out there but I couldn't wake him up." Anna tried to keep her voice down, but it was difficult to do when she was so rattled.

"Anna don't be ridiculous. That's not a 'strange man'… That's Liam's brother."

"Killian?"

"Yes now be quiet and let's go downstairs before you wake Liam. It's actually a miracle you haven't already. I'll see what Killian is doing here."

They went downstairs and Elsa stopped in the mud room to pull on her fur lined hiking boots before making her way down the narrow pier with its white chipping paint. When she reached Killian, he was sitting with his legs crossed in front of him, elbows resting on his knees, gazing out over the water and lost in the early morning sun.

"Liam makes it sound like the two of you are practically out of state, but it only took me thirty minutes to drive here."

"What are you doing here, Killian? Is everything alright?"

She leaned against the railing and wrapped the robe tighter against her small frame in a vain attempt to stave off the chill coming off the water.

"Aye, I just needed a place to watch the sun come up from the water and this is where my car led me," he finally turned to look up at her.

"Have you slept at all?"

"A bit."

She shook her head.

"I believe you're tied with Anna as being the worst liar I know."

"Come now, love… Surely I'm at least a little better than her?"

"Maybe a little. But not by much." She paused for a second before continuing. "How long have you been sitting here?"

"I arrived before sunrise," he said quietly, again looking out to where sky met sea.

"Let's go inside. I'll start breakfast."

He followed her lead to the picturesque white trimmed home. From the outside, it seemed so tranquil. A seaside paradise. On the inside, not so much. Almost as soon as the doors opened he was practically tackled by the greetings of a small, puffy white American Eskimo and the horse sized Newfoundland.

"Olaf! Sven! Heel!" Anna yelled at the two excited canines. Killian affectionately rubbed the tops of both dog's heads and bent to nuzzle them.

"They're never going to leave you alone if you're that sweet to them," Elsa gave fair warning.

"Are you kidding? He loves it!" Anna giggled.

"Anna, it's always a pleasure to see you… But what are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh right, well I had to use the kitchen yesterday but then we found out that our building is going to be remodeled. Everyone has been temporarily evicted while they work. So we're staying here for a while."

"I'm sure Liam is thrilled to have you," he told her, a twinkle in his eye.

They made their way up from the basement to the first floor where Anna and Elsa withdrew to the kitchen, preparing what seemed to be a breakfast feast. Killian took the dogs back outside and threw the ball for them while to give the two sisters a chance to cook in peace. He was soon yelled at by Anna to come back inside. Liam was awake now and sitting at the table, reading his newspaper.

"Killian, Elsa told me you scared the blazes out of her sister this morning, just showing up and sitting outside."

"I didn't mean to alarm anyone. As I recall, you were the one to tell me I was welcome any time."

"Of course. I just assumed you would call first instead of watching random sunrises from the pier. You'll catch your death of a cold out there if you keep that up."

"Elsa, love, do me a favor?"

She looked inquisitively over to Killian while plating the food, "Yes?"

"Would you please give this brother of mine a child so he can stop parenting me?"

"You'll only have to wait a few more months!" Anna laughed then slapped her hands over her mouth, eyes so wide her eyeballs could have rolled from her head.

It was so quiet one might actually hear the post being dropped through mail slots in London across the pond. Everyone stared at her in disbelief and she and Elsa were matched in their shades of shocked pallor. Anna looked as if she wanted to disappear into thin air.

"Anna! You swore you wouldn't say anything!" Elsa broke the awkward silence.

"I'M SO SORRY!"

Suddenly everyone erupted talking at once.

"You told your sister?!"

"Of course I told her I thought she could keep a secret!"

"I'M SORRY!"

"When were you planning on sharing this news with your own brother, Liam?!"

"HEY!" Kristoff finally shouted and quieted everyone down "What is going on?!"

Jolted awake thanks to the sudden burst of noise coming from the back of the house; he looked like he'd just woken from a years long coma.

"Elsa is pregnant and I spilled the secret," Anna practically cried.

Elsa's shoulders dropped at seeing her sister so upset, "It's okay, Anna, please don't cry."

"You're never going to tell me anything again!"

"You know that's not true."

She hugged her sister tightly.

"Uh? Congratulations?" Kristoff offered, still confused as to why this was such a huge deal.

Killian moved to his brother's side.

"We hadn't told anyone yet, or so I thought, just to make sure everything was fine. I wanted to tell you when we were out to dinner, but the opportunity didn't exactly present itself."

Pieces fell into place in Killian's mind. The couple's shared glow, the absence of Elsa's drink, the unexplained fancy dinner on the town…

"Congratulations, Liam," Killian smiled earnestly, extending his hand.

Liam sighed, stood from his seat at the table. He smiled and took his brother's hand, using it to pull him close and hug him firmly.

"Thank you."

"You've had a lifetime of practice with me and never let me down. So I can say for certain that you're going to make a wonderful father."

"Killian…," Liam started but found himself stuck on the rest of the words. Instead of trying to finish his sentence, he merely nodded.

Killian patted his brother's shoulder before declaring, "Alright, let's eat."

"Finally, something that makes sense," Kristoff mumbled, shuffling to the table.

After breakfast, the three men took Liam's boat out around the harbor. Elsa stayed behind; afraid being on the boat would make her sick. Anna ended up staying as well to keep her company. They were sitting on the upper level of the back patio playing cards when the boys returned a few hours later. After lunch, Killian bid everyone farewell and drove himself back into Boston. After a quick stop off at his house to grab his guitar, he headed towards the children's hospital.

* * *

Emma had gone out to get coffee. When she got back to Henry's floor, the sound of music greeted her as the elevator doors parted. She wasn't aware of any scheduled program on a Sunday afternoon. Curiosity got the better of her and she looked for the source. Down the hall, in the children's large rec room, there had gathered a small crowd of patients, their parents and a few lingering nurses. Henry was amongst them. And at the center of the attention, Killian sat, playing a guitar and singing. The heavy paper cup nearly slipped and fell from her hand and her jaw fell loose. His voice and the melodic sounds from his guitar made her heart skip a beat. When he strummed out the last chord, he was met with cheers and applause. He thanked all of them and began packing up. The crowd dispersed and soon it was just him and Henry.

"Thanks for playing for everyone. I know it made a lot of the other kids happy," Henry told him.

Emma decided it would be an appropriate time to come closer. He spied her and noticed the way she was watching him.

"I didn't know you could do that."

"There's still lots you don't know about me, Swan," he teased.

"Yeah… I guess you're right. So what happened? How did you end up giving a concert?"

"I don't know, honestly. One minute I'm offering to entertain Henry, the next that nurse Nova has me down here serenading everyone," he shrugged and offered an innocent, toothy smile.

"Killian, will you play a game with me while we're in here?" Henry asked, holding up a controller for the gaming system in the rec room.

"Aye lad. Sounds like fun."

"Hey Henry, mind if I play too?" One of the other boys who had been listening to Killian's playing asked.

"Sure! There's an extra controller."

"Thanks! Is the guy that sang going to play too?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know him?"

"He's my friend," Henry beamed, proudly.

"That's so cool!"

Emma sat back and watched from the corner as Henry, Killian and the other boy cut up and play the video game. She sipped her coffee and each time Henry laughed at something Killian did in the game the warmth in her heart grew. Not even trying to be subtle, she caught Killian turning up his head to look over at her several times. Each time he did she felt the goosebumps come up on her skin. Just the stolen glances and the flashes of his dimples scared and excited her all at once. Her lips tingled at the mere remembrance of the need of his kiss last night. To make things more frustrating, today was the first time she had seen him out of his work attire. He had traded the pressed shirts and pants for a long sleeved black henley with the buttons undone, as usual, that clung beautifully to his toned frame and tight dark wash jeans. His black leather jacket was draped over his guitar case.

Hours passed. They finished playing the game and Killian wheeled Henry back to his room. The two visited for a little while before it was time for Killian to return home and attempt to get some work done. Emma walked him out of the room and into the hallway.

"Thanks for coming today."

He stood close enough to her that she caught the smell of salt water on him. He must have been out at the bay that morning before coming to the hospital.

"You don't have to keep thanking me, love. I enjoy visiting with him more than you would probably believe. And seeing you is always an added benefit," before she could reply or shut him down he kept talking, "Henry said you will talk with his doctor in the morning. Is it alright for me to stop back by during my lunch to check on him?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"Good. Then I'll see both of you tomorrow."

"Right. See you then."

They took turns catching the other's eye as he walked away towards the elevator. Mary Margaret just happened to be coming around the corner as Killian passed. He greeted her and was gone.

She peered over her shoulder as he disappeared into the elevator and caught Emma looking at him.

"Emma?" she grinned knowingly, "What's up? What's going on with you and Killian?"

Emma huffed at the implication in her tone.

"There is no me and Killian."

"Uh huh…," she said, still grinning, and quite unconvinced.

* * *

"Emma? May I please speak with you in the hall?"

"Sure," she said, rising from her chair to follow Doctor Whale out.

Monday morning had found them at last. Even though she fought, Emma couldn't stop her feeling of dread over the looming conversation. Once outside, his weary eyes stared into hers. Never one to sugarcoat anything, which Emma had always appreciated on some level, she could tell whatever he was about to say wasn't good and braced herself on the chair rail behind her for support. He took a deep breath and began.

"I've been doing a lot of analysis, researching options and conferring with colleagues on all of Henry's results and our options now. My conclusion is this. From all the test and analysis results I can only draw one conclusion - Henry's heart is beginning to weaken at a much quicker pace than I expected to see between his last check up and now. He is also developing an arrhythmia. His heart is wearing out and if no action is taken, would be in heart failure before the end of the year. So. My suggestion is this. We adjust his medications and implant a pacemaker as a temporary solution. This will relieve some of the stress and, hopefully, give us enough time to locate a transplant."

"You want to do a heart transplant?"

"I feel we have no other option, Emma. Henry will not make it another year at this rate."

"But those waiting times…," she felt her legs grow weak.

"Are unpredictable. That's true. It could be weeks or it could be months."

"Do you think he'll make it until a new heart can be found?"

"Frankly, Emma, some kids don't. However, that being said, I have a lot of faith in Henry. He continues to astound me with his resiliency. So let's just keep him in good spirits and have hope."

"Yeah… Right. Hope…"

* * *

 **AN:** Well everyone we are right about at the halfway point! I'm pretty sure this thing will span out to be about 16 chapters - I hope to see plenty of reviews to let me know what you guys thought and see you next week!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

Time held little meaning to Emma as she stared out from the window's glass barrier watching as morning grew into afternoon. She had explained everything to Henry, not sparing him from the harsh reality of what he would be facing, and neither of them had spoken very much since then. Truthfully, she was unsure of what to say since half-hearted reassurances had never been her strong point. Taking things at face value, as cruel as it could be, was better for her. It was a lot easier to avoid disappointment and pain that way. She knew that Henry's optimism and hopeful nature would soon kick in and take over, but for the past few hours, he seemed as lost in his own thoughts as she was in hers.

"Mom?"

"Yeah, kid?" she turned finally to face him. Though she had managed not to cry yet, her eyes were still red. A lifetime of worry and fear staring out from behind them.

"I think… I'm going to need your help with something. And I'd like to start working on it soon. While I have the strength to do it."

"Henry…,"

"I'm serious. Remember that journal Killian found in his shop and gave to me?"

"Sure. What about it?"

"You remember how he told me to write my own story?"

"Yeah…?"

She moved closer and sat on the edge of his bed next to him.

"I had an idea after we checked in here on Saturday and now that we know what I'm facing, I've made up my mind for sure. Instead of writing about me, I want it to be about all the other people in my life. Write down their stories and maybe… Well, maybe write them a happy ending. Could you help me give them that?"

"Would you be giving one to yourself?" She seemed confused.

"No. I don't want this book to be about me directly. It'll be special because it'll be full of the people that love me. And it's kind of my gift to them. But I can't do it without your help."

The pleading look in his soft brown eyes melted her heart. It was hard to hear that he wanted to write happy endings for everyone except himself. But she got it. She understood. And how could she honestly refuse him such a selfless request? Sometimes she wished he would just be angry or sad like any other kid his age. But no. He had to be a kind hearted believer.

Inhaling slowly, she looked downward at the tile floor and strummed her fingers against her knee while she thought quietly.

"Okay. Of course I'll help you do this. If it means that much to you, how could I ever say no?"

"Thanks, mom. You're the best."

"I learned it from you. So where do we start?"

"I'm thinking we start with Uncle David and Aunt Mary Margaret."

"Good plan. I'm sure they'll be by later tonight anyway."

This project of his could prove to be a good distraction for both of them. Henry was still teaching her things, even though it should have really been the other way around.

She stepped into the hallway, the fog in her mind gradually lifting, and pulled her phone from her pocket.

 _"Hey Emma I've been waiting for your call. Did you talk to Doctor Whale? What did he say?"_

"Hey David… It's not good," she started.

Emma told her brother all that she and Whale had discussed earlier that morning, her voice slow and steady. He said nothing while she spoke or for a moment afterwards. She could practically envision the look on his face while he absorbed the information and processed it.

 _"When do they want to put in the pacemaker?"_

"Tomorrow."

 _"And when will he go home after that?"_

"Depends on how quickly he can get on his feet again. Probably by the end of the week at the latest."

 _"Okay. I'm going to talk to Regina about all this. You're going to need help, Emma. Please let us be there for you and Henry."_

"I wish I could tell you I didn't need you. But I do. So thanks."

 _"I'll see you as soon as I can. Hang in there, sis."_

"Hey one last thing…," she hesitated, "be sure to bring Mary Margaret with you. Henry is working on something special and needs both of you here."

 _"Uh, okay…,"_ obviously puzzled, but willing to go along with whatever his nephew was scheming, _"I'll bring her. We'll be there."_

"Thanks. See you later."

Her eyes couldn't seem to settle on any one mark, darting about as she leaned against the wall of the hallway. Loneliness was a terrible feeling. It always snuck up on her when she least expected it. Today, however, she saw it coming from miles away. Sitting there at the hospital, just the two of them, facing down their possible fate - the one where she would be alone and her son would be gone. It was too much. The crushing feeling in her chest took her breath away, even more harshly than when Doctor Whale had first given her the news. The words had been sitting in her mind all morning. Just… chipping away at her weakened defenses. She had done so much to try and keep Henry healthy over the years, but it hadn't been enough. And the worst part was, she always knew it wouldn't be but fought it like hell anyway. Fought it like she was fighting for her own life – but even more so because his was more important than her own life. In spite of all that fighting, it was a battle that she was predestined to lose. Their fates had been sealed a long time ago. Her stomach tightened and her eyes felt wet with the tears that hadn't fallen. She inhaled deeply and held her breath, walking around in a slow circle, calming herself and trying to regain control over her emotions.

"You're not alone," she whispered to herself under her breath, barely registering the ringing of a phone somewhere, "Henry is still here. So is David, Mary Margaret and -"

"Killian! Hi!" Henry's voice carried to the hallway and her eyes snapped open.

The ringing had been coming from Henry's room. She decided to wait and eavesdrop instead of going back in immediately.

"Yeah, the doctor was in this morning… I need a pacemaker. And… Eventually… A transplant."

His voice was unsteady, she could tell even from out in the hall. Without his mother in the room the need to be strong faltered. The need to go kickboxing suddenly overwhelmed her.

"Okay. Okay. Yeah it's fine. I don't think she would mind. She might actually like seeing you. Why are you laughing?"

Emma covered her mouth before Henry could hear her chuckle out loud.

Her timing couldn't be more perfect, walking back in as he set the phone back on the receiver.

"Who was that?" she played ignorant.

"It was Killian. He's going to come by in a little while."

"Oh. That's nice," she plopped down in her chair.

He eyed her doubtfully, "Yeah."

"Hey anyone home in here?" a small knock came at the door. August poked his head in. Emma's shoulders fell and her face was grateful to see a friendly face smiling back at her.

"August," Henry greeted him happily.

"Hey kid, just checkin' in on you guys real quick. Pop said you were here. How you feeling, Henry?"

"Eh… could be better I guess."

August's eyebrows raised in concern. He tilted his head and his eyes slowly followed the movement so that he met Emma's. She mouthed out a small, 'tell you later' and he nodded.

"Well, anything I can do? Anything I can bring you?"

"Maybe something to eat later? I don't want to eat the food here again tonight."

"Don't blame you at all. Emma? Grilled cheese?"

"No, thank you August."

"Okay. Then I'm gonna get back to Pop and I'll swing by again later with your food, Henry."

And as quick as he had dropped in, he was gone again.

The afternoon passed as slow as ever. Henry fell into a small nap and Emma spent most of the day lost in her head.

David and Mary Margaret arrived around four. They would have gotten there earlier, but Regina had been out of the office in a settlement conference with a client most of the day, leaving David no choice but to stay.

"Regina sends her regards, Henry. And she told me… to take as much time as I need to help."

"Are you serious? I mean, I knew she had a soft spot for Henry but…,"

Her brother shrugged. The bags under his eyes suddenly were a lot more noticeable and the strain in his face caused her demeanor to shift. She stood up tall and tried to act cheerful. Mary Margaret picked up on the change and tried to follow Emma's lead. Always one to try and encourage her husband to hold on to hope.

"I'm glad you guys are here because Henry has something he wants to talk to you about, right kid?" she nudged his elbow, reminding him of his new project.

"Oh! Right!"

He lifted the heavy journal onto his lap and started his pitch. As Henry spoke, the sideways grin and sparkle of David's eyes showed that he didn't need much convincing. Mary Margaret just looked as if she might start to cry any second, despite the sweet smile curling her pink lips.

"We're in. How do you want to start?"

"With you, Uncle David. And Aunt Mary Margaret too. I want to open, and close, with my family. You first, mom last," he said, shifting his brown orbs up to his mother's stunned face.

"Me?"

"Of course you. Did you think I wouldn't want to give my mom a happy ending? After all you've done for me? It's literally the least I can do."

"Henry…," she leaned down and rested her forehead against the crown of his head.

She probably would have cried if a soft sob didn't beat her too it. David shrugged as he pulled his wife close and wiped her eye with his thumb.

"Where should we start?" David asked, once Mary Margaret had shed her few tears.

"Where all great stories start," Henry replied, "at the beginning."

Knowing most of the rough details of David's growing up, his didn't take as long. There were just a few gaps to fill. Henry already knew that they had been abandoned on the side of the road, placed in foster homes… Emma was briefly adopted by the Swan family only to be given up again when they had a baby of their own. David liked the name Swan, he thought it was a lot prettier for his little sister, and asked if she could keep her new name. They remained in the care of the state for years before being placed in Ingrid's home. David wasn't there very long, moving on to Harvard almost immediately after graduation. He didn't want to leave Emma behind, but wanted to get a good education so that he could provide for both of them if it came to it. Thankfully it didn't.

Mary Margaret's past, however, had more holes. She smoothed her beige skirt as she sat down and gave him whatever details he asked for. Born the only child of a wealthy horse breeding family in Kentucky, they were Southern royalty. Their family name, Blanchard, known throughout the thoroughbred racing community. Their horses were the bricks and mortar of the Kentucky Derby. Growing up she figured she would stay close to her roots. She loved the horses, loved to ride and be in the lushness of their plantation. And had mapped out a plan to attend veterinary school so she could return home and tend to the family's steeds. However it wasn't meant to be, as she found herself falling in love with literature. As the years passed, it only grew stronger and by the time she graduated from high school, there was no denying it. Her father was, thankfully, a very kind and understanding man. Protective, but kind. So he made sure if she was going to do something like study medieval literature, she was going to do it in a university that people would look on with respect. And so, she was off to Harvard as well.

Henry knew the rest. How the two met in a random fencing match and slowly began their drawn out courtship dance.

Now he just had to deduce what kind of happy ending they would want in an ideal world. He knew if he asked them, they would just be selfless as ever and say it involved him. But he wasn't factoring that in right now. So this would take some thinking.

About this time, August pushed the door wide open, carrying a large bag of food. He handed Henry a sandwich and told Emma he bought some extra bags of chips in case she changed her mind and wanted a snack later. He pulled up a chair and straddled it, pulling a sandwich for himself from the bag and turned his attention to Henry. Emma allowed herself to be diverted by this. It was good. Now there was too much outside noise to be bothered by the disparaging whispers within. She shifted her focus between Henry and August, who were wrapped up in discussion over some movie series, to David and Mary Margaret who were trying their hardest to hold it together and act as close to normal as they could manage.

August began telling Emma and Henry about his 'adventure' with his father earlier that day on the job which ended with a nurse, whom next to no one liked, practically covered in a bucket of paint. They laughed so hard Emma was sure Ruby was going to come running in and tell them to shut up.

At the end of visiting hours, everyone hugged Henry goodbye and wished him a quick recovery the next day. August, for now, was told that Henry would be having a pacemaker put in to ease the strain of his overworked heart. The rest he could hear later… David assured Emma that he would meet her before daybreak the next morning so she wouldn't sit in the OR waiting area alone.

When everyone had cleared out, and the room was still and quiet again, Emma sighed. She tucked the thin sheets of the hospital bed up to Henry's chin and kissed his head. He was already falling asleep and she was glad. Tomorrow would be a rough day and he needed his rest. If only she could sleep too…

"Love you, mom," he mumbled sleepily to her.

"Love you too, Henry."

Picking the journal up, she moved it to safety near her things on the window ledge.

"Psst," a small whisper came from the doorway. It was Ruby, but it wasn't time for Henry's vitals to be taken and she didn't have her cart. Emma went to meet her; curious to see what was up.

"Emma, your friend came by a while ago. He's still in the waiting area. I think he might have fallen asleep out there," she smiled coyly.

'Friend'? Surely she couldn't mean…

True enough, there in the general waiting area sat Killian Jones. His eyes were closed and head rested against the wall behind him. She sighed again, stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jeans and approached him.

"Killian? What are you doing sitting out here?"

The sound of her voice and nudging of her foot against his startled him awake.

"Swan."

She frowned, "How long have you been here?"

"Erm… Well… Not sure, love. Few hours perhaps?"

Her head cocked and brows furrowed. She took a seat next to him.

"What?"

"Well you see… I called your boy's room earlier today as promised. When he told me about the doctor's findings I assured him I would be by. When I arrived though, the door to Henry's room was open and when I looked inside you had a number of visitors already. I didn't want to intrude on time with your family and… whoever your friend was. It didn't feel right. I came out here to wait. As embarrassing as it is to admit, I must have dozed off. Haven't gotten much sleep lately I'm afraid."

"Friend? Who…," then it dawned on her and her face softened, "August. His name is August. And yes, he is my friend. I've known him a long time."

"Just a friend then?" He tried to look confident, cocky, but it was outshined by insecurity.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous," she grinned at him.

He huffed, clenched his jaw and turned his head away.

"Yes, okay? Just a friend. Feel better now? Anyway, not that it's any of your business but I haven't had much time for romance in my life. If you might have noticed, my plate is pretty full."

"Well, love, just because it doesn't seem there's time, doesn't mean there isn't need. Besides, when it's right it doesn't feel like an obligation."

She rolled her eyes and they fell into an uncertain silence.

"Is he asleep now?"

"Yeah. Just before I found you out here."

"Are you tired?"

"No. I doubt I'll get much sleep tonight," she admitted, the heaviness in her body language showing as she folded to rest her elbows on her knees.

"Then come on. Have a walk with me."

"I don't know… I shouldn't leave Henry."

"You don't trust the dear Ruby and other nurses? I'm sure they're better at their job than you give credit for."

"I do trust Ruby and the others… It's not that," her voice was hesitant. Memories of their last solo endeavor racing through her mind and body.

"Then come on, Swan. Keep a lonely, bitter man company for a bit."

"Fine. But just for a little while."

'You can do this, Emma,' she assured herself, 'you're not some hormonal teenager anymore.'

Going by the nurse's station first, she informed Ruby she was going for a walk to get some air.

"With _him_?" Ruby flashed almost every tooth in her mouth.

"Come on, don't give me that. Yes. With him. If ANYTHING happens, you call me. I'll be back soon."

They made their way outside to a courtyard. During the day, it was supposed to be an aesthetic garden for the kids. It was a peaceful, bright and cheerful place to sit and get out of the confines of the hospital building for a while. At night, once it was locked up to the general hospital occupants and visitors, the nurses could use the space for their breaks. But tonight, it was abandoned. The air was heavy with chilled moisture. Emma wrapped her arms around her torso as she was wearing only a light jacket; nothing heavy enough to keep out the damp mist.

"Cold, love?" his thick, velvety voice broke through the silence. The sound sent more of a chill down her spine than the outside air.

"I'll be fine."

"How many times during the day do you say that to yourself?"

"Huh?"

"How many times do you tell yourself 'I'm fine' or 'it's fine'?"

"I don't know what-"

"I think I must tell myself at least half a dozen times every day."

Glad for the black curtain of evening, she peered out the side of her eye at him. His features were mostly hidden in shadow.

"Why? Why do you have to tell yourself that?"

"There are a great number of things that have made my life... difficult. And now I have a flicker of hope again. But so much threatens to snuff it out. I know you have to feel the same."

"Henry..."

"Aye. Henry. Though his mother is a bit of a spark as well," he gave her a flirtatious grin.

She rolled her eyes and accidentally smiled.

"Ah hah. There it is. And I was right."

"Hm?"

"That bit of a smile, Swan. And it's just as beautiful as I expected."

"Look, if you're trying to trick me into liking you-"

"Just a moment. Let's get something cleared up right away," he interrupted, stepping closer, "If you ever fall for me, Emma, it will not be because I 'tricked' you. It will be because you want me."

Normally, this would be Emma's cue to run; to insult the hell out of the man next to her and hurt him so badly, so deeply he'd be an idiot for continuing his advances. But for some reason, she couldn't. Her feet were frozen in place and her mouth couldn't form the words.

"Care for a cup of coffee? I hear there's a nice diner close by and this cold fog is less than ideal for standing around in. What do you say, Swan?"

"Yeah what the hell. And… I probably say it more times than I could count most days."

Emma walked ahead of him, taking the lead. He felt a warmth spreading in his chest and smiled softly into the dark night air. Taking a quick, steadying breath, he followed behind her.

* * *

They sat at the counter once they reached Granny's. Emma was tempted to order something stronger than coffee to get her through this, but Henry was supposed to be prepped for his surgery at six in the morning. So, for now at least, coffee would have to do.

"Cocoa, Emma?" Granny asked.

"No thanks. Coffee tonight, Granny. The stronger the better."

"Sure thing. And for you?"

"I'll take a cup as well. Thank you," Killian ordered, and then turned to Emma, "Though to be honest, rum would help the most."

Before anything more could be said, his phone rang loudly from its spot in his jacket.

Looking down at the screen, his face tensed and jaw ticked.

"I'm sorry, Swan," he told her, "but I'm afraid I have to take this call quickly. Don't go running off. I'll be right back."

He made for the door again before sliding the button and answering, "Yes, Gold, what do you want?"

'Gold?' she thought. 'I wonder.' Her interest was piqued. She watched his body language from the front windows as he paced in front of the diner. His posture was stiff and face annoyed and it appeared he was speaking through his teeth. She had never imagined that he could get so riled up. Emma hardly noticed as Granny placed two steaming mugs in front of her, but quickly took hers up and pretended she hadn't been watching as he approached the entrance again.

"So who was that? You seemed… Less than pleased to speak with them."

"Er… A mean old dog of a client I'm afraid. He's been quite the handful lately, has me tracking down this god forsaken relic for his personal collection and it's taking more time to locate than he thinks it should. Bloody ignorant bastard doesn't have the first clue about these things. He expects me to just provide his requests as soon as he gives them."

Emma's eyes widened and Belle's words from their lunch date rang in her head.

' _Most of the time he's smart and leaves me alone. But the few times he does reach out it's always so underhanded.'_

"You said 'Gold' when you answered your phone. This 'old dog' wouldn't happen to be Robert Gold by any chance, would it?" She couldn't help ask.

"How did you know that?"

"I'm friends with his ex-wife, Belle French and she has a thing for books too. I have a sneaking suspicion that this relic you're after is yet another of his manipulative gestures to get in her good graces again…"

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know much about him except that he's on the financial planning board of directors for the hospital and has quite the… reputation. What I do know about him personally is mostly through her. He was always lying about things and manipulating her during their marriage. At first, she thought she could help him to change. She thought he was better than that. And he told her he did, but it turned out that was a lie too. He was slimy as ever. She eventually figured it out and kicked him out of her life. He's been trying to worm his way back to her ever since. It's been awhile since his last stunt, but I'm not really surprised he's up to his old tricks again. What was his deal?"

"Deal?"

"He's always offering deals. It's kind of his thing," she shrugged.

"I suppose that would have to be the payment he's offered me. It's a substantial amount. But the text is incredibly old and valuable. Now that I know his history, though, it's hard to dismiss those kinds of character flaws. I always knew he was a snake, just not a venomous one. I'm afraid I'm probably the one who has found the other attempts to win over the lady Belle's attention," his fingers curled into a fist and his jaw clenched tightly, the muscles in his face straining as he grinded his teeth.

Her hand rested on his upper arm and he brought his angry, yet guilt stricken eyes to hers.

"You couldn't have known. I don't see him spilling his life story to anyone, especially someone he's hired to do their job. It's not you hurting Belle. It's him."

He sighed harshly and nodded, taking up his mug and drawing a cautious sip of the hot liquid.

"What time is Henry's surgery tomorrow?"

"Seven. They'll start prepping him at six."

Killian wanted to ask more. Details Henry hadn't given over the phone about the doctor's findings and diagnosis. But he knew that was privileged information that his mother held. It would have to be her decision to share it and he would respect that.

The diner was sparse. Emma didn't do a headcount or anything, but she and Killian were practically the only ones there. Sitting there next to him at the almost empty diner she felt at ease for the first time that day. It was a strange feeling. One that was unexpected and bewildering. Why was she so calm around this man she barely knew? It was increasingly difficult to keep her walls firm around him. He shook the foundation of everything that she had come to expect from men. Not meaning to, she realized her stare had been lingering when he smirked at her.

"Like what you see there, Swan?"

"I uh, didn't mean to stare. I'm just… Feeling unsure," she shook her head.

"How do you mean, love?"

"You make things difficult."

"Sadly, you're not the first to tell me that. My poor brother and Graham would be in agreement with you," he chuckled.

"That's not what I mean."

"I know. So why insist on holding so tightly to your negativity?"

"How did you throw yours away so quickly?"

"I guess it just took meeting the right person. Or in this case… People."

The door swung open and a rush of chilled air swept through the space. Ruby walked through the threshold and shut the door again behind her.

"Ruby?" Emma asked, confused to see her, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh! Emma and Killian… I'm just here taking my break for the night."

"And for your date," Granny snarked from behind the counter.

"Granny!"

"Oh the mystery man! Where is he?" Emma wondered aloud.

Ruby's eyes scanned the diner reluctantly, finally motioning her head to the very last booth. Emma hadn't even noticed anyone back there earlier. She looked over, but the man was sitting facing the wall, reading a book. The back of his blonde head told her absolutely nothing. Ruby went to join him, tossing her little bag and coat in the booth before sitting herself. The man set down his book and took her hands, as if to warm them in his own. The dark beauty parted her red lips into a sweet smile.

"They seem to like spending time together," Killian observed.

"Yeah. It certainly looks that way." Emma agreed.

"I'm sure you're ready to get back," he said after a brief pause. There was something different there now. A sadness had crept in where there hadn't been before.

"It's getting late. I think I had better."

"I'll walk you."

As they strolled back, Killian tried not to let it get to him. He selfishly wished Emma would look at him like that. Even just once. So far it was always so neutral. But he would act on her timeline.

"Killian," her voice brought him back, "was it Ruby and whoever that guy in the booth was? Is that why your mood changed all of a sudden?"

He remained silent. Unsure of how to respond without frightening her.

"Look, the thing is, I can't do this to you. I'm a mess, Killian. I don't think I'm ever going to be enough for anyone the way I'm going. Henry has me a wreck right now. So I'm not sure what you're expecting of me here…"

She tried to walk ahead of him but he gently hooked the crook of her arm with his fingers, stopping her in her tracks.

"Emma, love, I don't hope to know what you could possibly think of me. But I do want you to know this, if nothing else. I have been alone for a long time. And I will fight for this, but I refuse to push you. Especially right now with your boy as ill as he is - I'm not the type of man to demand you to set aside your duties and your worry for me. Henry should and does come first for you. But I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for you and I don't intend to let either of you down."

Unexpectedly hoping against hope that his words were as true as she believed them to be, she nodded and tried to push down the sudden need to feel the warmth of his arms wrapped around her.

His hand settled on her shoulder, and his thumb caressed easy circles. She gave a tiny smile. That would do for now.

"Thanks, Killian."

There were only a few hours left before the surgery would be underway. Emma needed to get any bit of rest she could.

* * *

Killian made his way to his vehicle and pulled out his phone as he walked briskly.

" _Yes?"_

"Gold."

" _What is it Mr. Jones? I'm a busy man and as I recall we already concluded our business earlier."_

"Not quite. You didn't tell me why you needed this manuscript."

" _Didn't I? Well you see… It's none of your damned business why I need it. I only hired you to find it."_

"If this is some sort of ploy to get your ex-wife back, count me out. I want nothing to do with the underhanded tricks of a desperate man."

" _Please. You've never cared why I sought you out before. Why now? Is it because of a certain blonde and her son? The same one who is employed by my hospital?"_

"What?"  
 _"Surprised I know? You underestimate me, Jones. I have eyes and ears everywhere. And if you refuse my request, I can call in favors very quickly. God knows I have plenty of them. Life could get very… difficult for your precious little Swan family."_

"You wouldn't dare."

" _Care to test me, dearie?"_ his mocking sing-song tone set Killian on fire.

"Fine. I'll find the damned manuscript. You leave Emma and Henry alone or so help me…"

" _Careful! Wouldn't want to say something you might regret. I might be recording this, after all."_

He bit the inside of his cheek.

" _That a boy. Now. I believe you have work to do."_

The line went dead and Killian shoved his phone angrily back into his pocket. He needed a drink worse than ever.

* * *

 **AN:** Okay, so many apologies! Everyone, including me, was really sick last week and I got very behind on my writing because of that!

I hope everyone enjoys the chapter! Love you guys and will see you again next week! (Don't forget to review if you have a minute)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

"Emma?" David's voice pulled her from a dreamless sleep. Suddenly in a panic, she roused quickly like a startled animal.

"What?! Henry - is Henry okay?!" Her eyes darted about the room, adjusting to light in the process.

"I'm fine, mom. They're about to come get me ready for the surgery…," his voice was small and fragile. He looked over to her from his spot on the bed and her chest tightened. Her little boy… No matter how big he would hope to get, she could focus on his brown eyes and remember how he used to be once upon a time. Her tiny baby boy who loved to giggle and play peek-a-boo, swaddled warm and snug in the soft blue blanket he adored. Cradled in the safety of her arms as she rocked him during the night, he would cry until she broke down and sang to him. The sound of her quiet lullaby soothed him into a peaceful slumber and floated through the ambiance of their old loft that looked over the lights of the harbor; the two of them against the world.

Rising to her feet, the jacket which had served as a blanket during the night was pushed away. Emma moved to the edge of the hospital bed and held his pale, untethered hand in the palm of her own while the back of her free hand stroked his cheek ever so gently.

"You're going to be just fine. All of this will work out. The procedure to put in the pacemaker is really quick, and once it's done you'll probably feel a lot better. Let's do this and get home, okay?"

"I know mom. Thanks."

"Hi Henry, you ready?" Ruby asked as she came into the room.

"Ready as I'll ever be I guess." he resigned.

Emma squeezed his hand once more as Ruby prepared to roll the bed down to OR prep.

"I'll see you as soon as you're done, okay?"

"Okay mom. Don't be afraid."

"That's my line," she joked, though her smile was small and sad.

As soon as he had been wheeled away, David's hand was firm on her arm, holding her weight.

"Let's head down to the waiting room," he suggested.

"Yeah."

"Seeing him like this… Makes me remember when he was small," David all but whispered, almost to himself.

"Yeah… Same here."

* * *

Killian was up early. Again. The tops of the shutters that normally masked the home's massive front window had been left open so he could lay in bed and see the night sky. The sun was nowhere to be found yet, still somewhere far away beyond the ocean. His hand pulled the belled analog alarm clock from his nightstand close enough to his face that it almost touched his nose as he read the face through the darkness. They were probably readying Henry for his operation. Gold's words suddenly flooded his thoughts and it seemed a lot easier to be angry than worried or upset. So he went with that and allowed himself to become livid. The fact that Robert Gold would have the audacity to threaten a woman and her sick child made him want to vomit. Especially since they had absolutely nothing to do with the situation. He sat up and promptly threw the first thing his hand landed on - which happened to be the alarm clock. It crashed against the wall with a clang. Tossing the covers of his bed aside, he hopped down the narrow set of stairs to the bathroom. He rubbed his face and turned the shower stream up full blast before stepping under the steaming hot waterfall. He had to think. Had to clear his head and focus on a course of action. One that wouldn't hurt Emma or Henry. How had he managed to drag them into this? Just by getting close to them? Was this really his fate in life…? Was he better off alone so no one could be hurt due to him? No. That couldn't be the right answer - he would not accept something like that and dismissed it as quickly as it had occurred to him. But something had to be done. Henry was on an organ donor list now. Surely Gold wouldn't go so far as to sacrifice an innocent child in the name of getting what he desired. Then again, maybe he would. It was a chance Killian wouldn't take. He would die himself before letting something like that happen to Henry.

"Graham," he said aloud in a moment of clarity. Rushing through the rest of his shower, he barely had gotten a towel around his waist before tripping back upstairs in a mad dash and dialing the familiar number on his mobile phone.

" _For fucks sake, Killian… it's my day off. Why are you calling so damn early?"_

"I need you to come over here as soon as you can be bothered to get your lazy ass out of bed. Actually, no, meet me somewhere. I'll give you the address. You need to be there by seven. As soon as we finish talking, I have somewhere I need to be."

" _Fine. Just tell me where. And never doubt my love for you."_

"I never have, mate. See you there."

He ended the call and got himself dressed.

In record time, he managed to get ready and arrive at Granny's. She saw him come in and smiled in recognition, putting her hands firmly atop her hips.

"Hey I remember you. You were in here with Emma last night. That makes twice now, if I'm not mistaken."

"Aye. That's right, lass," he gave a small, polite smile.

"Girl's got good taste. I'll give her that. What can I get you...?" She hesitated, waiting to catch his name formally.

"Killian. And I'll take two eggs over easy, toast and coffee if you don't mind."

"For a handsome gent like yourself? Of course I don't mind. Have a seat I'll get it started."

"Oh get a room already," the gruff voice of the man sitting further down the bar scoffed.

The burly, short statured man sat, bundled up in an all-weather coat, face covered in a coarse greying beard and head topped with a thick wool cap. He looked ever as put off as his voice sounded. Before taking a chug of coffee he shoved another crisp piece of bacon into his mouth, crunching it loudly.

"Get over it, Leroy," Granny dismissed him, turning back to Killian, "Don't mind him. He's just grumpy before his coffee kicks in."

"Am not…," he grumbled.

"I don't know how Nova puts up with you," the old woman quipped on her way back to the kitchen.

"She sends me here to eat breakfast every morning, doesn't she?"

Killian sighed and shook his head, sitting further down the bar from Leroy, closer to the door so he could watch for Graham who showed up about two minutes after seven.

"Why did you have me meet you here?"

"It's a quaint place. I've grown to like it," Killian remarked, looking around at the diner as if he were a long established patron, coming for years instead of only the three times it had actually been.

Graham ordered his food and Killian wasted no time airing his grievances and seeking advice. He needed to take action and his best legal bet could come through the inside knowledge of his friend.

"...So now he has me over a barrel. He actually threatened Emma and Henry if I didn't go through with this job for him."

"Did you think to record him saying this?"

"No. I had no idea he would stoop to such shocking lows, honestly. By the time he did, it was too late."

"From now on record every phone conversation you have. I can come by later and help you wire your office as well. Until he makes an illicit threat, there's nothing we can do. And honestly, he's probably going to be expecting that, making it harder to catch him and have anything stick in court."

"What if I go to Belle, his ex-wife?"

"Maybe. But if he finds out you did, the consequences of that could endanger her as well. For now, at least make it look like you're following through with your end of the job. Without solid evidence, you're screwed. And please - PLEASE - don't let that temper of yours get the best of you. Because then the only one in legal trouble will be you Killian. And you being in jail won't do Emma and Henry any favors either."

"I know you're right… It's just so bloody difficult to stand by and let that damned crocodile get his way while others walk on eggshells. I don't doubt he could pull strings and make Emma's life all the more difficult. She's been through enough… All I wanted to do was make life better for her and Henry. Now I could be the reason it gets worse."

"Not if you play your cards right. I'll help you all I can, but I know what a shark you can be on your own."

"Thanks, mate."

Graham looked around for a moment before spying an old dart board hanging on the back wall and a wave of nostalgia rushed over him.

"Hey look at that," he shoved his elbow into Killian's arm and pointed at it, grinning widely, "what do you say? Wanna go a round? For old time's sake? I don't think we've played darts since high school..."

Killian scrunched the sleeve of his leather jacket up a bit to peek at his watch.

"Sorry, mate but I have to get over to the hospital. I promised Henry I would see him yesterday and didn't get the chance. So I want to be there when he wakes up from his procedure. Maybe next time?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll cover this morning, okay? Get out of here. Wouldn't want to be late."

Killian ruffled the curly hair of his old friend before disappearing out the door to the street.

"What about you? You play darts?" Graham asked of the other lone diner further down the row of chairs.

"Sorry pal, you're not my type." Leroy replied, before pouring more coffee down his throat.

"If you wanna play, here's the darts. That board hasn't seen much action for a while," Granny handed him a box.

"Thanks. I'll be gentle with her," he winked, stifling back a laugh at his own humor.

Granny shook her head and started wiping down the countertop, wondering what kind of people were starting to frequent her restaurant. But she couldn't deny that a small part of her liked it. Reminded her of the type of pack she ran with in her younger, fiercer days. A small smile rose to her lips. One that, thankfully, went unnoticed by the two patrons.

* * *

Doors opened. Emma had been working a crossword and jumped up at the sound of them, but when she looked to the double doors leading back to the Operating Rooms, they were unchanged. Bringing her head around to survey the rest of the room, she saw Killian approaching with a to-go cup of coffee in each hand. Wearing a dark navy sweater under his black leather jacket and a pair of well-worn jeans was unexpected though. He wasn't dressed in his usual work clothes and it was a Tuesday.

"Is he out yet? Is he alright?"

"Woah, calm down," she stepped out from the row of painfully uncomfortable waiting room chairs, "no, he's not out yet. Why are you here so early? Aren't you working today?"

"I didn't see the lad yesterday and I made a promise. Besides, when I asked what time he was going in today that wasn't just small talk, Swan. I own that shop and I'm the only one to work there. I can make my own hours when more important matters come up."

She tilted her head, eyes growing soft. Embarrassment rose in his cheeks.

"Killian. Nice to see you again," David greeted, making his presence known.

"'Morning, mate. Good to see you looking well."

"David, you've been here for a few hours. Since he's here now too if you want to go get something to eat it's fine. I can text you when Henry's out of surgery."

"Sure. Uh, Killian? A quick word if you don't mind?"

The two men walked towards the exit and Emma eyed them suspiciously, knowing David's history of being overly protective. She could guess already what this was all about.

"Look. I need to talk to you about Emma."

Killian gave him a smug grin. He knew what was coming and was ready.

"I don't know what your intentions are with her and Henry… But that's my sister and nephew - my family. I don't think I need to remind you of what their lives are like. So, if you're just leading them on... If you screw them over -"

"Apologies mate, but before we go any further, I have no intentions of 'screwing them over'. Emma isn't prize I'm trying to win and this isn't a game to me. If we end up becoming anything at all, it's as much up to her as it is me. And you should know this if nothing else… I would never hurt Henry. No matter what happens or doesn't happen between his mother and I. He has become special to me."

"Okay. I just needed to be clear about all that."

"Of course. As you said yourself, they're your family. I can relate. I also have a sibling that I care about and, thanks to him and his wife, I'm to become an uncle myself within the next six or so months."

David's clear blue eyes stared at him for a moment before his lips turned up, "Well then, congratulations. If the way you treat Henry is any indication, your niece or nephew is going to be a lucky kid to have you as their uncle."

Killian scratched behind his ear and his focus lingered on the floor briefly before resuming his eye contact with David. The two shared a small nod and David was on his way. He dipped his head a bit as he sauntered back to Emma. Her bemused look was too endearing for him to remain serious. He finally handed her one of the cups and she took it gratefully.

"My big brother threaten to beat you up?"

"In so many words, yes."

"Good."

Emma motioned back to the chairs as she retook her seat. Killian hesitated only a second, the recollection of Gold's threat harshly whispering back in the recess of his mind. But when she looked over at him with her bright celestial eyes the worry was muted. He should tell her what was going on. Lay it all out. When he opened his mouth to do so, though, he couldn't find the words. Couldn't bring himself to worry her any further. So he changed course.

"How long has he been back there?"

"About an hour. It shouldn't be too much longer, maybe another hour tops. This is a minimally invasive operation. He isn't even under full anesthesia."

"I love it when you talk medically, love."

She slapped his arm playfully.

"So what is it you do, Swan? In all seriousness, you seem to know your way around the medical field."

"I'm a nurse here. I work for the pulmonologists."

"Well that would explain why you're so good at breathing new life into me."

"Oh my God," she rolled her eyes. Hard.

"Too much?" he grinned at her. She just shook her head at him. When the words had evaporated into silence, however, both of their moods shifted. Reality back from its smoke break.

"Are you concerned?"

"How could I not be? What we're facing right now is the worst it has ever been. Soon I'll have to go back to work. Henry isn't going to get any stronger without a transplant. And if a there isn't a heart donated that's a match within the next year… He won't survive."

"Isn't there anything we can do to speed up this process? There has to be a faster way…"

"Like what? Going out and _finding_ a heart? Killian… That isn't how this works. This is the real world, not a movie or some Nicholas Sparks novel. So don't go getting any stupid ideas like trying to buy a heart off the black market or worse. Do something that actually will help. Be with him. Spend time with him. Support him while he gets weaker… Those are things that you can actually do that will help."

"Aye. You're right. I'll be here. For him and you, if you can tolerate my company."

"I can. Most of the time anyway."

* * *

The operation was declared a success and Henry was taken back to his room. He hadn't been put under, but he was pretty doped up and sleepy none the less. David had gone outside to call Mary Margaret so Killian sat with Henry while Emma stood in the hallway speaking to the doctor.

Doctor Whale explained to her that Henry would have to stay until Thursday for observation, then if all was well enough he could go home. Normally, the wait time to be discharged would only be a day, but he was obviously a special case. He would need to come in for checkups every few weeks to track any further decline. Before going about the rest of his day, he reminded her that Doctor Hopper was available to her if she needed someone outside of her family to speak to.

Emma was about to walk back into Henry's room when she heard her very disoriented son trying to hold a conversation with Killian. Thinking it might be amusing, she stayed put in the doorframe out of sight and listened.

"I'm thirsty."

"Here, lad."

"No no… that's too wet."

"Ah. Well then shall I retrieve something else for you?"

"Killian. Why are those books so hard to read sometimes? It's not fair…"

"Aye. Some of them are difficult even for me."

"No no no. You're too smart. So smart. Hey Killian?"

"Yes, Henry?"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course. You can tell me anything."

"I'm afraid. Don't tell mom."

"I wouldn't dream it. Can I tell you a secret too?"

"Mhm."

"I'm afraid too."

There was a small pause.

"I know you're not my dad… but you're kinda like my dad. Is that okay? That sounds weird. Sorry if that's weird."

"It's not weird," Killian's voice sounded as if it might break any second.

There was another bit of mumbling from Henry then silence. He must have fallen asleep.

Emma felt the stinging sensation of tears just as they claimed freedom from the corners of her eyes. Now that they were finally freely flowing, there was no stopping it and she wiped her eyes and cheeks. Covering her mouth to stifle any sobs that might rise from her aching chest, she peeked into the room. Henry had indeed fallen asleep and Killian was tucking the sheets up to the unconscious boy's chin. Instead of moving away from the bedside, though, she watched silently as Killian's expression became sullen and his decorated hand came to a rest in the forest of Henry's dark brown hair.

"Sleep well, lad," he told the young boy in a hushed whisper.

Emma slunk back to the hallway, trying desperately to compose herself but falling apart faster than she could glue the broken pieces back together again. After making sure Henry was safely sleeping, Killian found her a few moments later, crouching with her head burying in her arms against the adjacent wall.

"Emma? What are you doing out here?"

"I uh… Just needed a minute," she stood again, slowly.

"Am I correct in assuming you heard what was said?" he pointed behind him to Henry's room.

She could only nod in reply. When she looked up, he had positioned himself directly in front of her and brushed away what was left of her tears with his thumbs. Emma took a step closer and then practically fell into him, wrapping her arms tightly around his torso and burying her face in his chest. It took him by surprise but, ever so cautiously, he secured his arms around her. An added surprise was that she didn't pull away, so he took his chances and nuzzled her golden hair warmly, "There there, love. I don't know how, but this will work out."

She breathed in the smell of him and allowed herself to bask in the feeling of security. Even if it was just temporary. Reluctantly, she released her grip and took a step back. Her slender hands rubbed her face and she sniffled a bit.

"I'm sorry. I hate you had to see me like that," she admitted.

"Please don't apologize. You're only one person, love. And everyone needs the chance to feel sorrow sometimes. Bottling it up isn't the answer... Take it from someone who's tried that and failed spectacularly."

The way he looked at her with his sincere, half smile and raised eyebrow brought a tide of relief.

"Thank you. For more than just what you say. For what you've done."

"You've thanked me enough for a lifetime, Swan."

* * *

Emma, Killian, David and Mary Margaret sat quietly for ages while Henry dozed soundly thanks to his medications. But it was a welcomed slumber. Emma knew he had been afraid and stressed. His body needed the recovery time this brought. And she had to admit to herself, sitting between Killian and David with Mary Margaret reclining in the window seat behind them brought her comfort. Even as Killian read from his book, David answered emails on his tablet and Mary Margaret thumbed through the stack of books Killian had brought for Henry to look through the other night, none of them paying much direct attention to her, she felt surrounded by stone walls that were not her own for once.

The clock ticked on and Emma felt herself slip into sleep as well, only to be jarred awake when a light tapping came at the door. She felt her mouth fall open when she saw Regina enter the room and was quick to look to her brother who seemed as surprised as she was.

"Regina?" David gaped.

"Hi. Sorry, should I come back?" she looked to the bed and saw Henry still sleeping.

"No, it's fine, he needs to probably wake up and stir anyway. He's been out for hours," Emma told her, standing up from her seat.

She approached Henry, not really wanting to wake him but at the same time knowing he wouldn't want to miss out on company. Her hand ruffled through his hair, "Hey. Someone's here to see you," she told him, sitting at the edge of his bed.

"Hm? Who?"

"Regina."

"And Robin is on his way up too. He's parking the car," Regina looked uneasy, obviously feeling like she was intruding. Emma noticed she was holding a gift bag with 'get well soon' scrolled across it.

Henry's eyelids were heavy, but he pulled them opened anyway and looked around the room until finally settling on the newly arrived woman who offered him a warm smile once his eyes rested on hers.

"We brought you something," she held the bag up a little and walked to his bed so she could hand it to him, "Your Uncle David told me you had a pacemaker put in today, so we wanted to come by and check up on you. Are you feeling up for company? Because if not, we can always come back some other time"

"No I'll be okay. Really. Thanks for coming to see me."

Regina no longer focused on the other adults. Until David offered his chair.

"No. Thank you, though," she declined, opting to stand near Henry instead. He opened the bag and pulled out a portable game system. A nice one at that.

"Woah, mom look," Henry held it up in wonder.

"Wow, uh, Regina that's an expensive gift… You really didn't have to do that."

"Nonsense. I figured his aunt, miss bookworm, would have already brought him enough books and he might want a different source of entertainment. You know. For variety."

"Not to be rude, but I'm going to step out for just a minute and get some air." Emma found herself saying. Now that Henry was awake, she didn't want to intrude on his visit too much. And she needed to stretch her legs anyway. Plus, four adults in the room wasn't so bad but six was another thing entirely.

"You should go with her. Killian will go with you," David offered, not wanting his sister to be alone today.

"Aw, see? I'm winning you over all ready."

David looked at him, absolutely done, but didn't withdraw his request.

"Fine. Come on then, I need to walk around a bit. I'll be back in a few minutes okay?" She placed a quick kiss on top of Henry's head.

"Okay mom. I'll be fine."

"I know."

They passed Robin on their way to the elevator.

"Everything alright?" he asked, turning his mouth down in concern.

"Oh, yeah, just giving you guys a chance to visit with Henry. I'll be right back," Emma assured.

"Right then, see you back here soon," he gave a small wave and continued on.

While they were walking, Emma realized that somewhere along the line Killian was now leading them.

"Where are we going?"

"Not much farther. I forgot about something until this morning and thought you might like to see it."

Within a few minutes he had stopped in front of a mural in one of the grand lobby areas. It was of a giant old wooden ship sailing on the ocean, the passengers all smiling young children. 'Sailing Towards the Future' it was aptly named. Emma knew it quite well. There was a bench across from it and she had spent many nights and breaks sitting and staring at it. The painted image calmed her in a way that only the sight of the ocean had ever been able to.

"Is this it?"

"Aye," he stuck his thumbs into his pockets and eyed it proudly.

"It's a mural…," she seemed confused.

"But not just any mural, love. My brother's wife painted this. It was her gift to the hospital a few years ago. I had all but forgotten it until I passed by here this morning while looking for the operating room's waiting room."

"Wait… Wait just a second. Elsa Jones painted this. You're telling me you're related to THE Elsa Jones? She's one of the most well-known local painters in the city. She's famous."

"Aye. I met her when she was first coming into the art scene here in Boston many years ago. She had just scraped together enough funds to open her own gallery, a small thing but one she is still most proud of. Liam and I attended the opening as guests of the Navy. Poor sod fell for her on the spot."

"You were in the Navy?"

"I was. My brother and I both were officers."

"Quite a step up from drunken, abusive fishermen…," she mused.

"We always thought so, yes."

"Why did you get out? I mean, obviously you're not still a Naval Officer."

His eyes hardened and he turned away from her.

"I'd… rather not talk about it presently."

"Okay. It's okay. You don't have to if you don't want to. I was just wondering."

Standing side by side, they looked over the painted wall for a while longer before turning and going back upstairs. Not wanting to interrupt, Killian waited in the sitting area and Emma stood at the doorway. Henry had his book out. He was writing as Regina spoke.

"-My mother continued to push me. Molding me into her ideal image she held for me. She had grown up poor and had married into money thinking it would give her all she wanted. But when I was very young my father died, leaving her well off, but empty inside. Not wanting me to have to 'marry up' as she so tactfully put it, she groomed me. I was raised to be a success - and ruthless. I did everything as she wanted. I had no reason to fight her. But… Thanks to a lack of compassion in my upbringing, I was removed. From everything. Which only made me a better law student. And eventually, the best damn lawyer in this city. I was cold. Manipulative. Heartless. And most of all, successful. I was everything she raised me to be. But I wasn't happy. And I wasn't loved. Until I met Robin," she reached out for his hand and there he was, gripping it tightly, "We met in court. He was defending a homeless man who had pulled my client, who was distracted by his phone call, back to the sidewalk before a taxi could run him over. My client claimed property damage. And he knew the only one to take his case would be me. That was the turning point. Robin and I bumped into each other later that evening at a local tavern. He made me smile. Eventually, he made me realize that I had to be in control. He made me feel wanted; like I had a finally had place in this world - with him. And I was happy."

Emma smiled, watching Regina's face as she spoke. How pained she seemed when speaking of the past and how that morphed into a soft, loving expression when she got to the part about meeting Robin.

"Thanks for telling me that, Regina and… for always being so nice to me."

"I think I should thank you, Henry, for including me in your book. It felt good to open up. We'll let you get your rest," she rested her hand on his arm as her red lips were tugged up. She grabbed her purse and, still holding one of Robin's hands, led the way from the room. Emma opened the door and followed them out into the hall.

"Regina…,"

"Yes, Miss Swan?"

"Thanks. For giving David the time off to help with Henry, for the gift, for indulging him in his project… "

"You're welcome."

They disappeared from view and she found herself waiting for Killian to return. But long after he would have seen the Mills-Locksley duo leaving, he still hadn't come back. She folded her arms across her chest and went to the seating area where he had fallen asleep just the night before. He was pacing, talking on his phone. His face was strained, but he gave her a half smile and held up his ringed index finger, indicating he only needed another moment. Figuring it was business, she turned around and returned to Henry's room.

Killian wasn't sure what to do.

"Are you positive that's the only way?"

" _I'm so sorry, Killian, I've looked for days but I'm not going to be able to hunt this down for you. Eric and I simply don't have the time to dedicate to it. If you really want that manuscript I'm telling you you're going to have to come to England. This isn't a job you can do overseas."_

"And if I did come, how long do you wager it would take to find?"

" _From what we can tell, it might take months, possibly longer. We're talking about something very old and very rare here. Who knows where it might have ended up?"_

"You have my thanks, Ariel. I'll be in touch."

Pushing the phone down into the depths of his back pocket, the weight of everything came crashing down on his shoulders. It didn't get any easier when he got back to Henry's room and found the boy trying to teach his uncle how to play the new video game while Emma and Mary Margaret watched on in amusement at the man's attempts at being cool.

"You okay, Killian?" Henry asked when he noticed him standing uneasily in the door. His brown eyes scanned over him, noticing his changed demeanor. But all Killian could hear in his head was the sleepy voice from that morning.

" _I know you're not my dad… but you're kinda like my dad. Is that okay? That sounds weird. Sorry if that's weird."_

Killian cleared his throat and put on his best fake grin, "Aye, lad. Just fine. Mind if I observe your uncle making a fool of himself as well?"

"Hey!" David protested.

"Join the party," Mary Margaret beamed.

* * *

 **AN:** Just a quick shout out to those of you who faithfully review these chapters and even the ones that only do so rarely - I can't tell you what it means to me to see any kind of recognition for the time and effort that is going into this story. It makes it worth while to keep writing and stay on any sort of schedule with posting. So thanks. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

 _Amidst the exploding fireworks of gunfire, there was blood. There was blood everywhere. To the point that Killian could no longer tell exactly where the bullets had struck him or Liam. It stained their once pristine uniforms, muddied Liam's hair and made his hands warm and sticky as it continually seeped through his shaking fingers. And he couldn't stop it. No matter how much pressure he applied to the wounds and begged of his brother to stay with him. He couldn't seem to stop the life-force from draining or the light from fading from Liam's blue eyes. The damage had been done before Killian could pull his big brother to safety, away from the enemy's sights. The rest of the unit were dropping like flies all around them and Killian had never felt more helpless in his life. He was terrified. But he wasn't terrified of the battlefield, no that was a mere backdrop, what struck fear into his soul was that his brother was dying right before his very eyes and he was powerless to stop it. If only he had listened! If only anyone had bloody listened…_

" _Killian…," Liam choked, "You were right. It was a setup… We can't hope to win here. You must get back to the ship and save yourself. Listen to your big brother - if only this one last time… Please." Liam gripped his hand so tight he winced in pain._

" _NO! I will not bloody leave you here to die! We will get out of this together just hold on!"_

 _Killian laid his forehead, heavy with tears and blood, against his brother's heaving chest._

" _We will get out of this I swear it!"_

"No! Liam!" Killian shouted into the darkness of the empty room and jolted straight up, gasping desperately for air. His heart was pounding erratically in his chest and ear drums. He cast off the blankets and tugged the sweat soaked cotton shirt over his head. While these nightmares were nothing new to him, it had been a long time since they had haunted him. Leaving the bed, he moved to the open window and looked over the dark water of the coastline below. In the pale, silver light of the moon he ran his fingers along the scars left across his chest and abdomen. The ones that had torn and marred his flesh and served as painful, physical reminders of what was nearly taken from him because of crooked, self-serving men. His shoulder came to a rest against the wall as his hands covered his face and his body shook with silent, broken sobs that seemed to have no end.

* * *

The next morning, Liam watched Killian from the corner of his eye with a sense of unease. He saw the sadness in everything his brother did and it was breaking him. From the way he had just showed up the night before out of the blue shuffling his feet and hanging his head between his shoulders, to how his breakfast and mug of coffee had gone from steaming hot to tepid without being so much as touched, the disparaging looks out the picture windows towards the sea and exclusion from the morning conversations… He was troubled in his heart. It didn't take a blind man to see that. And the big brother instinct to step in was too overpowering to continue suppressing.

"Killian? Might I get your opinion on something in my office?" he rose from his spot on the white loveseat where his wife sat close by. She hardly paid any mind, instead trying to follow along with Anna's stream of consciousness.

"Hm? Uh, yes, of course brother." Killian stood from his chair as well and followed.

They excused themselves from the living room where the family had gathered after breakfast. It was in front of the glowing hearth they sat on the loveseats and chairs to discuss plans for the upcoming Halloween holiday. Liam's office was in the next room, but they had to pass through the glass lined enclosed patio to get there. Killian fell behind for a second when he caught himself staring out over the water of the bay again and the low hanging, grey clouds in the sky. Shaking his head and picking up his stride again, the younger Jones brother was quick to plop his weight heavily into the soft leather sofa adjacent to the desk.

"What do you need, Liam?" he rubbed the bridge of his nose, not looking at his brother.

"All I need…is to feel like I'm doing something to help you. What's troubling you? Is it still the boy? His mother?"

As Killian slowly exhaled he seemed to almost disappear into the sofa. Following behind them, Sven loudly trotted into the office and jumped onto the sofa next to him, laying his head in Killian's lap to be petted. He obliged and reclaimed his voice.

"In a way, yes. I have a job to do. I've been commissioned to find a valuable index for a collector. Simple enough for me, right? Now it's anything but. Come to find out my client is this blackmailing manipulative fiend fixated on using this thing as a tool to get his ex-wife back. The moment I tried to back out he threatened Emma and Henry. But until I have anything worth going to the police over, I'm screwed. Then, as if it weren't already turning into a bloody nightmare, I just found out last night that continuing this job, keeping up this ruse, would mean leaving for England with a very uncertain return date. Could be months or longer and time is not a luxury I can afford.

"So, in other words, I don't bloody know what to do! Emma is starting to trust me, beginning to open up to me and at this point I would do anything in the world for her, even knowing she might not feel the same. And Henry… The boy is waiting for a heart. Without a transplant he's been given a death sentence. Plus, he thinks of me as a father figure in his life and he's already been abandoned by one father. I can't just run out and leave him to face an uncertain future. They need me. And, dammit if I don't need them too. At the same time… If I refuse. If I tell Gold to go to Hell and take his job and his money with him and stay with them… they are in danger of having their lives made even more miserable. And it would be entirely my fault."

Sven whined sympathetically and licked Killian's hand. Liam just leaned back against his desk. He rubbed the stubble lining his jaw thoughtfully and gazed off to the side. But when he refocused his sights onto the disheveled looking Killian and saw the fire and anger and hurt behind those burning blue eyes, he knew what he had to say. Because he had seen that look only twice before.

"Humor me for a moment, will Killian? If it were me coming to you with a similar situation, what would you tell me?"

He looked up to Liam, feeling him out, but his brother's face was firm and unwavering. He wasn't playing a game. On the contrary, he seemed quite serious.

"I suppose if it were reversed… I would tell you to do what you thought was best for your family. You're better off charting a course together."

"Did I ever leave you behind even when our drunk, pathetic excuse for a father threatened to kill us both? I could have dropped you like dead weight - but I didn't. More importantly, and more relevantly, do you think I would leave Elsa and our child because someone threatened me or them? "

"No," his reply came out a gruff whisper.

"I know you, Killian. You're not one to run away. You're not one that has ever stood down just because someone ordered you to… In fact, that's just a guaranteed way to piss you off, you stubborn git. You wouldn't do it in the past...," Liam looked away, swept off to some time far behind them and rubbed his shoulder subconsciously (which did not go unnoticed by the younger Jones brother) before pulling himself back together and to the present, "And you won't do it now. You know my knowledge of computers. Simply tell me what I can do to help and you know I'll do it. Because I'll be damned if some old bastard thinks he can hurt my little brother. Or anyone he cares about, for that matter. Not again. Not if I can prevent it this time."

"Liam… Thank you for reminding me of who I am. I suppose I needed to hear it after all."

"Well, don't forget that I wouldn't be here to be a husband, a father or anything but worm food if you had been any other kind of man. So that's the one I want to stay around. That's the one I'll fight for until my dying breath."

Killian's eyes stung once again at the memories he could not escape mixed into the weight of all that was occurring now. Liam pushed his weight off the desk and pulled Killian up from the couch and into a firm hug. After he had stepped away he raised his palms and pat the face of his little brother gently.

"Now, for this morning, let's go back to the family room and engage Anna in her dreadfully enthusiastic plans for Halloween, shall we? And later… Well later I get the information I need to begin _my_ enthusiastic plans to give you any leverage possible."

"That's not exactly good form, now is it brother?"

"No. Not exactly. But if your client wants to play dirty, then I think the Jones brothers can play dirty right back. Besides, what do we always say?"

"A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets," they repeated their mantra in unison.

As they walked from the office, Liam reached backwards and flicked off the lights then rested his arm across Killian's shoulders, shaking him a bit and conjuring a hint of a smile. The large black dog pushed past them back into the family room where it joined Olaf in a game of tug of war with one of the many tattered rope toys lying about. This signaled their return to the others. Elsa looked exasperated.

"Liam! Tell Anna we don't need fifty carved pumpkins!"

The redhead was now on the rug, hunched over a notebook, drawing out her plans for decorating the front of the house.

"But Elsa!" She snorted, rolling her eyes with a smile, "How else are we going to decorate the front path with Pumpkin People?! Just think of how cute they would all be! We could do all kinds of faces! But… Maybe you're right though... Maybe not fifty."

"Finally you're thinking clearly."

"Absolutely! Fifty is not NEARLY enough! Maybe one hundred!"

Elsa and Kristoff's faces fell and their eyes darted to each other playing a silent game of 'not it' on reigning Anna in.

"I'm gonna get a drink!" Kristoff loudly declared, not a moment too soon.

'Not it!' he thought, chuckling to himself proudly, after seeing Elsa's eye twitch.

"I could use a glass of rum myself," Killian followed Kristoff to the kitchen, leaving Liam behind to deal with the two sisters.

"So much for not running away," Liam scolded under his breath.

"Wait, what? You guys! It's nine o'clock in the morning!" Anna gasped.

"Can't hear you, babe - too far away." Kristoff responded from the kitchen. Killian didn't bother to justify his actions at all as he poured a stiff way to get through the rest of the morning.

* * *

Thursday finally rolled around and it was time to get Henry home again. He was stable for now and so Dr. Whale gave his blessing to discharge. Emma, David and Killian got him ready and Mary Margaret brought the Bug around from the parking garage to the main entrance.

Killian looked at it as the sunshine yellow car pulled up and chuckled.

"That's quite the vessel you captain there, Swan."

"It suits me," she shrugged, looking pleased with herself.

"Aye. That it does."

"Are you coming with us?" Henry asked Killian as he helped him down into the passenger seat. Henry rolled down the window before shutting the door and looked up at him hopefully.

"I'm afraid for now at least I must get back to the shop. I have someone I'm supposed to meet there this afternoon. But, if your mother deems it appropriate, I can come by and see you whenever you'd like."

She closed the door behind her as she took her place in the driver's seat and leaned over.

"If Henry feels up for company, then I guess I don't mind. I'll text you our address later."

"I never gave you my mobile number," Killian shook his head, confused.

"I know. I found it myself."

"Why doesn't that surprise me in the least?" he mused.

"I'll call you later," Henry told him.

"I look forward to it as always, lad."

David finished loading their belongings into the trunk and slammed it shut and Killian backed up to the sidewalk. The two men and Mary Margaret all waved as Emma pulled away onto the main street.

"I guess we'll see you later, Killian. And thanks. For the talk the other day."

"Not a problem, mate. I happily await the next one."

"I'll catch up, okay?" Mary Margaret, patted David on his arm before he walked away.

She stepped closer to Killian, eliminating most of the distance between them and smiling sweetly.

"I know that David talked to you the other day about Emma and Henry."

"Aye. And it seems I was able to quell his concerns."

"Yes, I think you did too. But, Killian, if we're being honest here," her eyes flashed and hardened, the smile vaporized, "if you hurt them. Either of them. It's not David who you're going to have to be worried about 'quelling'. It's me. And you would be foolish to underestimate me."

He stared down at her cherub porcelain face, his look of confused surprise causing his jaw to slack the slightest bit. Which was saying something since Killian Jones was not easily intimidated or impressed.

"But I know that won't happen. Because I have a good feeling about you, Killian," and just like that, her cheerful disposition had returned. That was a truly frightening sight to witness.

"Er. Right."

"Good. Take care!" she told him before trotting off to catch up with David.

"You too. Lovely chat. Nothing like a good threat to get your day going. Can't have enough of those right now, really," he complained aloud to himself as he walked down the front sidewalk, intentionally going a different direction than Mrs. Nolan to reach his car.

Graham was already waiting outside the shop for him when he arrived.

"Any more phone calls or visits since the last time he contacted you?" he wasted no time as they pushed the door open and got to work.

"No. But I'm sure he'll come calling one way or another soon enough. Just when I think I'm going to get some relief, he starts in again."

"Okay then. Let's get set up."

Jackets were dismissed and hung on the coat rack behind Killian's office door and Graham plopped his briefcase onto the disorganized desk before clicking open the lock, exposing the equipment he would need.

"What's up with your desk, Killian? It's not like you to be so messy with your work."

"Aye. It's true I'm normally more tidy, but lately I haven't had the time to stay on top of that."

"Makes sense."

Killian felt like he was in some sort of spy movie as Graham expertly tapped the phone and placed recording equipment all around the shop. He hid a few wireless audio mics out in the main storefront as well, just in case. After teaching him how to turn everything on via a small remote control, Killian could now record any activity with Gold that might go down in his store.

"And don't forget, if he calls your mobile just record it from the phone's app. Want me to wire your house too?"

"Mate. A man's got to have _some_ degree of privacy."

"Fine, fine. Well if you change your mind, you know how to reach me," he said, snaking his arms back down the sleeves of his jacket.

Graham was making his exit as two potential customers were entering. The second they walked through the door he knew they were tourists. From their shopping bags and city street maps, to the fact that they were overly bundled up when it was a mere sixty degrees outside were all dead giveaways.

"Welcome to the Jewel of the Realm. Is there anything I can help you to find today?" Killian greeted them but his fake, forced enthusiasm was lost on them.

"No thanks, just looking!"

First one of the season. He wondered if it were possible to shatter his molars with the force of his own jaw. Maybe he should research that later.

"Let me know if you need any assistance," he managed to push the words out through his teeth despite his utter displeasure, "like directions to the nearest Barnes and Noble."

They weren't paying him any attention. He could have stood behind the counter with his cocked eyebrows and best smirk, belittling every part of their existence and he doubted they would even so much as glance his way. The temptation made his lips curl in delight.

Choosing to be at least semi productive, he busied himself dusting the glass with his microfiber cloth while straining to eavesdrop as the couple would pull a book from the shelf, ooh and awe over some aesthetic, then the silence followed by 'it costs how much?' with the book being carefully set back into the row. This repeated several times until he caught their eyes on their way out the door.

"Didn't find anything you liked today, I take it?"

"Um… Sorry, no. Thanks though!" The man gave him a fake smile of his own.

"Well that's a shame! Maybe next time," he replied.

They gave a small wave and hurried farewells.

As soon as the door chimed then fell shut behind them, his elbows crashed down to the countertop quicker than the smile dropped off of his face and he gave an exasperated sigh. He checked his cell phone but it was quiet, no calls or texts. He missed Henry's presence in the shop. It just wasn't the same anymore without the lad happily spending his free time there.

* * *

For the third day in a row, the autumn afternoon sky remained grey and a blanket of clouds cast a lingering shadow over the city. After getting Henry back home and settled she had molted the morning's hospital attire, showered in her own bathroom, discarded her dried out contact lenses opting for her old black rimmed glasses instead and put on the most comfortable clothes she could find. Now in her thick socks, leggings and oversized sweater she sat staring vacantly out the front windows. Skilled fingers pulled her long, unkempt hair into what somewhat resembled a bun atop her crown before taking up her coffee cup again. Henry had gone to his room and fallen asleep. A full night's rest in a hospital was nearly impossible to come by and had understandably worn on him. So she knew it was for the best. Napping was good for his recovery after all. The only thing was how eerily quiet it made the condo. But she tried not to think like that and tried to remain focused on the positives instead. Henry was alive. He was at home with her again and she wouldn't just give up and wait for the worst.

Emma sat her cup down on the coffee table and began an attempt to read from a book Mary Margaret had suggested to her but… She couldn't. The words wouldn't sink in and she re-read the same paragraph about five times without really reading it at all. She tossed it to the end of the couch and she took up her phone, somehow landing on Killian's number in the contact list. She stared at it for some amount of time before clicking on the message icon. At first, her fingers were sure and confident while they typed out their address and a brief message. Then… reality caught up to her and the tapping slowed to a halt. The phone met the same fate as the book, being discarded on the coffee table in exchange for the cup. However, even though she didn't still hold it in her hand, she also didn't close the screen and stared down at it instead. Looking at her incomplete message she felt like a deer caught in the headlights and uncharacteristically unsure of her next move with this. If she sent it, it would be the first time she reached out to him without Henry leading the way or initiating things. And that seemed like a big, scary move; one she wasn't sure she was prepared to make. It was certain to make things a little more real than she was ready to admit. But… she stared none the less at the blinking cursor beckoning her to 'take a leap of faith' as it had been so eloquently put.

Busy work. Busy work was exactly what she needed. Fighting the urge to burn all the clothes worn at the hospital, she just threw everything into the washing machine instead. There were things that needed to be done while she had the time because on Saturday she would have to return to work. An idea she dreaded and tried to sweep away from the forefront of her thoughts at least for now. There were people to keep an eye on Henry, now more than ever, but it was still tough for her to leave him. So she started to clean.

She was elbow deep in scrubbing the bathroom when Henry shuffled by on his way to the kitchen. Not wanting to abandon her work before it was finished, she hurried and finished cleaning the shower.

"Hey, you're up," she greeted him. He was sitting on the couch rubbing his chest with one hand and a glass of water in his hand, "how are you feeling?"

"Kinda tired and sore, but okay."

"Yeah…"

Her phone vibrated and chirped loudly. She picked it up only to nearly drop it.

' _Thanks, love. If it's okay, I'll swing by after work tonight.'_

Scrolling up on the screen she read the message she had typed out before. To her disbelief it had been sent. Her wide eyes found Henry's.

"Did you send that text?"

"Yeah. Saw it open on your phone and I figured you forgot to hit 'send'. Was I not supposed to? You told him you'd send our address." He was confused.

"I know I did, but…," her voice trailed off.

Henry put a book to his nose and took a sip of water, but then sat it back down in his lap and looked over at her.

"Mom?"

"Yeah kid," she was still reeling, "what is it?"

"Do you like him?"

She felt her cheeks flush. It didn't help that her brain launched right back to the memory of that damn kiss they shared outside the hospital almost immediately.

"I...well, sure. He seems nice. All of our talks have been good so far."

"If I weren't sick...if everything was normal and you just happen to meet him...would you want to go out on a date with him?"

"That's not a very fair question," she plopped down next to him.

"I know. But tell me the truth. Would you?"

"I guess it wouldn't be the worst thing to ever happen."

"Why can't you just say 'yes'?"

"Okay okay. Yes. I would go on a date with him. Happy?"

He was. But it wasn't enough.

"Will you do me a favor?"

"I don't like where this is going."

"Ask him out."

"Henry… Now isn't really the time for that."

"If not now than when, mom? When you're old and grey? When I'm dead? Why not take advantage of a quiet time for us and do something to make you happy."

"Who teaches you to talk like that? You know you're only twelve, right?"

"Thirteen in ten days."

"I'll think about it."

"You think too much. Are you afraid? Because… I don't think Killian would hurt you. Hurt us."

"I don't think he would either."

"Then just do it, mom. Go for it."

"You wouldn't be upset? Me going on a date?"

He gave her the most teenage look she'd seen yet.

"You sure you're only turning thirteen and not sixteen?"

"Mom. I just want you to be happy..."

"Fine. But I do it on my time."

"Just make sure your time isn't in slow motion," he gave a sarcastic grin.

'Yeah. You can come by tonight,' she finally texted back.

Emma ordered pizza once Killian arrived and now the three of them sat in the living room, mindlessly eating dinner right out of the cardboard box while watching a movie. It wasn't planned, but when Henry had asked Killian a question about Star Wars and he admitted to never getting around to watching the film, he was met by two horrified expressions from both the mother and her son. It was thus decided they would remedy that as soon as possible. And since they owned all of them, now was as good a time as any. So he watched with them, all the while getting a kick out of the movie and really liking this Han Solo guy. Especially when he said, 'Still, she's got a lot of spirit. I don't know, whaddya think? You think a princess and a guy like me…' and he couldn't help but raise an amused eyebrow at Emma. She took notice and gave a sly smile back. For the first night in some time, none of them thought about their problems for a little while. And that alone was a miracle.

Henry decided to go to bed when the end credits began to roll. Emma hugged him goodnight and Killian wished him sweet dreams, but before he left to go back to his quarters, he noticed the boy give his mother a small nudge.

"I suppose I should be going so the lad can get his rest…," he resigned, but didn't move like he was ready to leave.

"You don't have to go. You can stay and have a cup of coffee if you want," she shrugged, not wanting to seem eager.

He smiled widely at her, his dimple showing in his cheek, "Sure."

So she set to making a small, fresh pot. Killian noticed that the home had grown a bit cold what with the sinking outdoor temperatures.

"You mind if I turn this on?" Killian asked, pointing a finger at the gas fireplace.

"That's fine. That'll warm the place up a bit."

Sitting at the small table with their cups, they seemed at a loss for words at first. Killian had things he wanted, needed, to tell her. And now was as good a time as any.

"Emma, love, there's something… I need to say. Because I feel you deserve the truth."

She braced herself. Nothing that followed that could be good.

"Do you recall the other night when I told you about my client, Mr. Gold?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, after you filled me in on his past manipulations I called him back. I told him I wanted no part of this, no matter what he was planning to pay me for it. And believe me, the money was tempting at first. But ultimately, it's not worth the consequences."

"And?"

"And… That's when he made a threat. He knows about you and Henry. He knows what the two of you have come to mean to me. And if I don't do as he says and find that relic, he's threatened to pull strings and go out of his way to make your lives miserable. He doesn't care about you or Henry - or even me for that matter. All he cares about is getting what he desires."

"I don't understand…"

"But that isn't the worst of it. On Tuesday evening I found out through my contacts in London that completing this task would require me to leave the country. I'd have to go to England to search for the damn thing."

"How… How long would you be gone?"

"I don't know. Could be a few weeks… Could be months on end."

"What are you going to do?"

"I've made up my mind. I'm not going."

She looked at him, her large eyes glassy with unshed tears.

"I can't leave. Not now. That's why I'm telling you these things. I want to find a way out of this together. Graham wired my office. I'm going to stall as long as I can until I get any sort of evidence to hold against him. And though it kills me to think I'm putting you and Henry at risk, I can't let this tear me away. I don't know what kind of damage he could do. And if it meant Henry didn't get a transplant in time because of me…," he couldn't continue. His heavy blue eyes fell to the carpet.

She stood up. Walked to him and pulled him up from the chair.

"It would hurt a hell of a lot worse if I found out you had kept something like that from me. I've been led on before. Lied to before. Walked out on before… And Gold is not all powerful. He's a man and men make mistakes. You'll get him. But... you would really give up this job, the money and notoriety it might bring to you, for us?"

"Aye. I can't leave. It's a… character flaw, I suppose," he smiled and tilted his head, as genuine as Emma had ever seen him. Her heart felt like it might burst.

She stood on the tips of her toes and brought her lips to his. His eyes fell closed and he practically sighed into her mouth. This kiss was different than their previous one. Where there had been nothing but lust before, there was tenderness. The flurried tango was traded for a slow waltz. The one thing that wasn't different, though, was the passion. His thumb dragged slowly down the line of her jaw, the cold metal of his ring giving rise to goosebumps, while his other hand tangled in her golden strands and cradled her neck. The feeling of the smile on her lips while they were one with his own, the return of her closeness renewed the fire in Killian's heart. He knew he had made the right choice in telling her the truth. Parting only for a second they shared a small smile, almost like they had a secret, before he nudged her chin upwards and kissed her again. Her delicate hands rested against the back of his neck, digging through his hair. He never wanted it to end. Never wanted to let her go. But, like all good things in life, the kiss did come to an end; but the feeling did not. Their foreheads met and the warmth of their intimacy lingered, bubbling between them and giving renewed vigor to her courage.

"I… I have something I want to ask you."

"Anything, love."

"I want to ask you out. To dinner. Or something," she took a step back so she could take in his reaction.

"Shouldn't I be asking you?"

"Don't be so old fashioned…,"

"Alright. We'll go out. But I get to plan it."

"I can plan a date."

"You can do a great many things, love, but trust me. Let me plan the date."

"Fine."

"Good. I'll go for now so you can get your rest. Pick you up tomorrow at six thirty?"

"Sure."

"It's a date then."

* * *

 **AN:** This was supposed to go up earlier today but I was very busy! Oops!

I hope everyone enjoys reading it (I hate to always ask for reviews, but remember - feedback does really help!) and don't forget to check back next time to see what kind of evening Killian has planned. ;)

Until next week!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

"Thanks for lending me this dress… I wasn't sure what I was going to wear tonight. I haven't been on a real date since… God, Walsh, I think? And that was years ago," her voice was muffled by the closed door. She hadn't had a reason to dress up in anything other than a nice blouse for a long time. But just like everything else involving Killian Jones, it was unexpected and exciting.

"I know. And you're welcome," Mary Margaret told her in an equally loud voice. She was sitting on the bed, legs crossed and patiently waiting for Emma to emerge from the bathroom.

"How do I look?" Emma asked as she stepped out.

The pale pink pearl colored skirt fluttered down from her waist and ended right below her knees, swinging freely as she did a small twirl.

"Oh Emma… You look beautiful!" Mary Margaret clasp her hands together while looking absolutely star struck.

"Thanks." Emma felt herself blush.

Her hands smoothed the silky fabric and messed with her poofed up ponytail while she walked to the closet to try and find an appropriate pair of heels to match.

"Are you nervous? You seem nervous."

"No of course not," she lied.

"It's okay to feel that way. In fact, the butterflies can be a good thing. Let's you know that you're making an exciting choice."

"I guess. How about vomiting? Does that mean good, exciting things too?"

"Emma…," Mary Margaret rolled her eyes.

"I know; I'm sorry. I just… I don't know how to do _this_ anymore. This isn't me. I mean, I never even got a chance to learn. Scumbag high school sweethearts don't count."

"This isn't nursing school. There is no textbooks or teachers. You might think you don't know how to go on a date anymore, but trust me, you'll figure it out as you go. And don't overthink it or you'll forget to enjoy yourself!"

"You don't always have to be so maternal, you know," Emma told her while she held onto the closet door and slipped her feet into a long neglected pair of shimmery nude heels.

"Just think of me as the hopeful fairy godmother."

They shared a smile. Emma went and sat on the bed next to her and held her hand.

"Promise me you'll call if anything happens to Henry."

"I promise. But nothing will happen. Me and David can handle things. We've watched him for you for years now, I think we know what we're doing."

"I trust you guys. Do you… Do you think I'm making a mistake here? This is a big risk. And I don't know if it's a risk worth making."

Mary Margaret stared her dead in the eye, "You've stumbled before in love. I know it and you know it and your mailman knows it probably. Your past is painful. But this? This 'risk' could actually be a chance at something good for _you_. Something real. Don't throw it away or dismiss it. Don't throw away the hope for a happy ending, Emma."

"I don't think I get a happy ending in all this."

"According to your son and his journal you will. Besides if you are anything like your brother - and I know you are because I've seen it in you for as long as I've known you - it's that you fight for the things you love. You've always fought for Henry. Now you have to fight for hope - for yourself."

"You like that word, don't you? I swear I've never heard someone talk so much about 'hope'..."

"I'm a little attached to the concept, yes." The petite brunette just shrugged.

"I'm trying. But I have to admit, fighting for as long as I have is pretty tiring."

"Well, when you're with Killian, do you feel tired? Does it feel like a burden to spend time with him?"

"...No."

"There's your answer then."

She let go of Emma's hands to reach one arm over and give her a quick hug.

"Come on. Let's go show Henry!" Mary Margaret told her, happily jumping down from the bed and leading the way.

Killian arrived thirty minutes later. Right on schedule.

A simple two knocks and Emma found herself grappling for composure. Henry grinned in utter satisfaction and Mary Margaret and David shared a humored nudge.

"It's gonna be okay, Mom." Henry reassured her, "Open the door."

It swung open and her jaw fell before she could stop it. She had always seen Killian looking nice. Dapper and put together and professional. But that night, she didn't quite know how to take it all in and keep a poker face. His hair was somehow both neat and messy at the same time and his facial hair a mere hint of stubble, groomed to perfection. He wore a crimson red button shirt and black leather vest under his leather jacket. As his eyes twinkled like stars at her like she was the only thing he could see, his hand extended to her a single red rose.

"You look…" She stammered, taking the flower.

"I know."

Her face relaxed and she gave a roll of her eyes and a smile.

"You guys have a great time!" Mary Margaret wished them. David just stood next to Henry and put a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"Don't worry," he said, "we'll take good care of Henry."

"Thanks everyone."

She handed Mary Margaret the rose and asked that she put it in some water. If she could find a vase that was. Then, after giving Henry a quick kiss goodnight atop his head, they were on their way.

"I'm so proud of her," Mary Margaret mused while searching through the kitchen cabinets for a vase of any kind.

"Yeah… I never really thought she'd ever agree to go out with anyone again."

"That's because if she hadn't met the right person, she wouldn't have." Henry added in finally. They looked at him, then to each other. He was right.

"So, Swan, what do you think?" He asked, pulling out the chair for her to sit.

It was the perfect amount of cliché for a first date spot. A modest restaurant, some little family run hole in the wall, scattered with tables topped with red and white checkered cloth, slightly melted glowing candles in empty bulbous Chianti bottles and thin crispy breadsticks wrapped in spotless white napkins. The lighting was low, the background noises blending into the quiet music, and everything about it sung out of romance. Though it was small and quiet, most all of the tables were occupied. A good crowd for such a hidden gem.

"I'm just glad it's not Granny's," she answered sounding pleasantly surprised.

"Aye. The old lass makes a fine cup of coffee, but the ambience is a bit… lacking."

"You bring dates here often?"

"No, not exactly… I haven't been on a proper date with anyone for some time if you'd have the truth."

"Me neither."

She adjusted the napkin in her lap as a waiter came by for their drink orders. Emma asked for a glass of water but Killian didn't think that was very fitting for their evening…

"Shall we order a bottle, love?"

"I don't know… Staying sober would probably be the better way to go. I have work tomorrow after all."

He leaned forward putting an elbow on the table then leaning one finger against his temple and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Can't handle your liquor, Swan? Afraid you'll find me too irresistible?"

She raised her eyebrow right back.

"We would like a glass _each_ of your house Cabernet, please," she told the waiter but never let her eyes leave Killian's. He was pleased with her smug expression and inability to back down from a challenge.

"That's better. Plus, as a nurse I'm sure you're aware of the health benefits of drinking a glass of red wine."

"I suppose."

The conversation flowed naturally, the food and wine were equally delicious - overall, Emma hadn't had a night such as this… ever if she was honest about it. He never acted as if he didn't want to be anywhere but there with her, his eyes adoring her every move - every gesture. In contrast to many of the other couples their age who spent more time staring at their phones than each other.

"I need to know something," she wondered as they walked out from the restaurant and out to the street, "Why?"

"Why what, love?"

"Why are you so interested in me? There's nothing special about me. And I'm sure you could have anyone you want."

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were complimenting me," he teased, "but the truth is… I hadn't been looking for anyone. After Milah, I never thought I would be able to move on. Graham tried to set me up on a few blind dates over the years, but none of those women were right. He eventually gave up. And I settled into the idea of going through life alone."

"But now? What changed?"

"When your boy came into my shop for the first time, it was only him that piqued my interest. He was so sincere and genuinely interested in learning about me and my wares. He pulled me out of a hole I had dug for myself over the years. One where I hid from humanity. It was refreshing. The mere thought of being a friend to such a bright young lad and maybe helping him out was enough. Then you came crashing into me and it was like seeing the sunshine again for the first time in nearly a decade. You, with your sharp tongue and emotional walls, made me believe in the chance for happiness again. I like a challenge, after all. The two of you make me want to be the man I used to be, before all the tragedies. A better man."

Emma wrapped herself around his arm and leaned her head into the crook of his neck. He grinned widely. Though his car was close by, he wasn't quite ready to end their night. So they kept walking until they reached the public gardens. The chilled air was quiet around them and the park mostly empty, save for a few couples on benches. He led them to the pond where they found a bench of their own.

"Tell me, have you ever seen the swan boats here?"

"Swan boats?"

"Aye. In the spring and summer there are large boats they ferry across the pond. Giant swans adorn the helms. It's an atrociously gauche sight, but they've been around for a very long time. Quite the sight to see, I must admit."

She giggled a little, "No. I've never seen the swan boats."

"When spring comes, I shall take you on one then and we will be tourists in our own city. It's only appropriate, given your name."

"Har har. Spring, huh? Getting a little confident there, don't you think?"

"Hardly. I'm not going anywhere any time soon, love."

"No. I don't suppose you are," she surrendered.

There was a moment of quiet before Emma's curiosity got the better of her.

"Tell me about her?" her voice came out only above an uncertain whisper.

"Who?"

"You know who. I want to know about the woman you mourned over for so long… She must have been special."

His eyes fell into a sad look of nostalgia as his gaze shifted away from her to the horizon in front of him instead.

"Aye. That she was. I met her soon after leaving the Navy. I was left bitter from my experience and needed something else to focus on. Which is when I fell into book collecting. And on one of my excursions, I met her at a pub. She had a sharp tongue, the mouth of a sailor and a flair for gambling… Her laughter was always good at drowning out my sorrow. There was a fire in her that I was drawn to. Our courtship was fast, she had just left her husband and was seeking a more adventurous life. So that's what we had. Now, I won't romanticize things. We never tried to be better for each other or change our bad habits. Our personal demons were only pacified together. Never vanquished. But we were happy together… There were even talks of us starting a family. Then it happened. We had been living here about two years when she was killed. My shop was just getting off the ground and I threw myself into it completely to hide from the pain, but I ended up being worse off for it."

Emma stared up at the night sky. His story churning through the gears of her mind, but mostly pulling at her heart. However, his eyes never left her.

"What about you, love? I know there's a reason you swore off relationships for so long. I'd know more about your past."

"His name was Neal. He was my high school sweetheart and I built the idea of my future around us. I trusted that he would always be there for me. Then he called off our wedding while I was pregnant with Henry… because he had fallen in love with the girl I called my best friend. They moved off to Florida and I was left alone, holding the broken pieces of the life I thought I would have. I told my brother I got over it, that I had moved on... but that was always a lie I told him and myself. I pushed it under the rug for a long time, but never let anyone in again. Not like that. I couldn't take that chance. When Henry was diagnosed it felt like everything was falling apart all over again. It brought me here so that David and I were closer together again, but I only shut out the rest of the world even more. After a life of being left behind, intentionally or not, I had just come to accept that's the way it was always going to be for me. And I could prevent the heartache if I never let anyone else in."

"So, as you asked, why me? Why let me in when you wouldn't others?"

She looked at him and for the first time since meeting her, she seemed almost vulnerable when confronted with a question about the two of them.

"I didn't plan it. I'm still fighting it in a lot of ways. You terrify me. But you keep showing me… That you actually mean what you say. You're not afraid of my commitments to Henry, in fact you like him. You want to be around him and spend time with him - and not just to get to me. But because you actually seem to enjoy it. You've been truthful every step of the way, even when it could come back to haunt you later. And… I feel like I'm starting to trust you because of it."

"Apart, we've been broken and beaten by life. But, maybe we've been gifted with a second chance. Maybe together… We're not so broken anymore."

"That's awfully big talk for a first date."

"I can save it for next time if you'd rather."

"Next time? That's funny… I don't recall asking."

"That's because it's my turn. Go out with me again?"

The look on his face was so hopeful, there was no smile only uncertainty as his eyes searched for something in hers. Overwhelmed by everything that had happened that night, she couldn't even bring herself to answer with words. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her kiss. His arms locked tightly around her middle, caressing her back while his lips pushed and pulled against hers. In the end, they were once again left flustered and breathless by each other.

"I'd invite you back to my place for coffee, but it's a bit of a full house tonight," her smile could be felt on his skin where her face had come to rest against his cheek.

He chuckled, "It's fine, Swan. Come on. I'll get you home."

"Actually, if it's okay, could we just sit for a few more minutes?"

"Anything you wish, love."

She pulled his arm around her shoulder and settled into him. His jaw fell softly against her temple and so much continued to be said without anything being spoken.

* * *

Emma closed the door and leaned against it, her mind reeling. Everything that had always told her 'no!' or 'run!' was suspiciously quiet. What could it mean…? She couldn't bring herself to wager any guesses that would set herself up for a fall. Though… it felt like it was a little too late for that.

"So! How was it?!"

She turned, startled by Mary Margaret who practically lit up the entire living room with her smile.

"Tell us everything!"

"That's okay, Emma, you don't have to tell us _everything_ ," David shook his head, his eyes pleading not to hear the details of his little sister's date.

"It was good."

"Good? Just good?"

"Okay. More than 'just good'. Henry asleep?" she diverted.

"Yeah, he went to bed about forty minutes ago," David was grateful for the distraction.

"Thanks again for watching him tonight."

"What time do we need to come over tomorrow?"

"Actually you don't. August is sitting with him tomorrow. Henry wants to write down his story since he didn't get a chance at the hospital."

"Hope your shift tomorrow goes well," David kissed the side of her head on his way out.

"It'll be hard to go back, but gotta pay the bills," she sighed.

"I'll call you tomorrow night." Mary Margaret gave her a quick hug.

Though she should have played it smart and gone to bed immediately, she went to the kitchen and found a kettle to boil some water in. While it heated atop the stove, her eyes surveyed the rooms while she set up the coffee pot for morning. It wasn't too bad. The small bit of cleaning she had done was enough for now. Looking around the kitchen for missed grease or grime, she stopped at the sight of her rose.

The tip of her finger dragged thoughtfully over the soft tender flesh of the newly opened petals… Although she had always told people she wasn't the sentimental type, it was a lie. She kept a few precious things from her past, and this would be one of them. It's fate decided to be sealed in the pages of a heavy old book and placed into her box of memories alongside the precious few other trinkets collected along the way. It would find solace with Henry's hospital blanket and coming home outfit she had picked out by herself the day after Neal walked out on them, an old dream catcher that Neal had given her back when they were still in high school, a delicate ring of sterling silver from Ingrid (the only gift she had ever given her), one half of a best friend charm bracelet Lily had stolen from a Claire's when they were children and her quilted baby blanket with it's lovingly intricate stitching that bore her name scrolled in purple thread. All of these things that sat out of sight but always in her memory. It would be something to be found again in times of darkness to remind her that for at least one night, she was loved the way she always dared to dream she would be. And that she was still capable of feeling such things as well, even if the rest of the world was going to Hell.

There was a small knock on the door and it startled her. Maybe Mary Margaret or David forgot something? A quick look out the peephole told a different story.

"August?" she opened the door for him, her face contorted in confusion.

He tipped his head back and flashed a grin. A small knapsack was slung over his shoulder.

"What are you doing here so late?"

"Really sorry Emma, I tried to call, but couldn't get you on your cell phone."

"What?"

"Yeah. And I figured you'd have heard my motorcycle."

"I normally do… Must have been lost in thought," she went to find her purse and realized she forgot to turn off silent mode. Sure enough, two missed calls greeted her - both from August W. Booth.

"So what's wrong?"

He pulled his jacket off and hung it in the closet then threw the small bag and his helmet over to the couch.

"Nothing's wrong. I was just worried I would oversleep tomorrow morning. I didn't want to be late, so I was hoping I could crash on the couch? If it's okay?"

"Well you're already here so I can't really kick you out now. Do you want some tea? The water's done."

"That'd be great, thanks."

Hot water was poured into two cups over the tea bags and she brought him one.

"You look really pretty. What's the occasion?"

"I… Well, um… I had a date."

He nearly dropped the cup into his lap.

"You had a what now?" He pretended to clean out his ear with a finger of his free hand and leaned in closer.

"Don't be an ass about it. I had a date. No big deal. People have dates all the time. YOU have dates all the time!"

"But Emma. That's me and the rest of the general population. You don't date."

"Well that's simply not true. I do and I did. Tonight."

"I'll be damned."

"Probably."

He chuckled quietly, took a small sip of the hot liquid from the cup and shook his head a bit in lingering disbelief.

"Well whoever he is, he must be a pretty special guy for Emma Swan to go on a date with him."

She turned her eyes down and hid under her long, false lashes.

"Yeah… He must be."

"Sooo… tell me all about him. Is he totally dreamy?" he fluttered his eyes at her, "Oh, maybe we should paint our nails while we do this! What's my color, you think? Red? Pink? No - blue! It's edgy like me."

"Goodnight, August," she giggled and shoved his head playfully, then lifted herself off the arm of the couch and started out of the room.

"Aw… you don't wanna at least take a selfie first? Alright fine… 'Night, Emma. OH! Hey, speaking of dating..."

She turned around, eyebrow raised in anticipation, "Yes?"

"Have uh… Have you seen Ruby around lately?"

"Sorry bud. You're too late. She's seeing some new guy… She won't tell me who he is, but I know it's not you."

His eyes grew wide, "Oh my God. It makes sense now."

"What?"

"No, it's nothing. I really shouldn't say anything."

"That's not you at all. Spill. And no lies or riddles. We're past all that, remember?"

"Let's just say, I think I might have an idea of who this 'mystery man' could be."

* * *

"Everyone gets second chances. Right? They're kind of a given now days, especially when you're dealing with nice people. Like my poor Pop… He must have given me about a million second chances. He was a woodworker and a handyman. Always. Since he was fourteen years old he had more work ethic and morals in his little finger than most people have in their entire bodies. I guess it must have skipped a generation… I think he was always a little disappointed every time I screwed up even though he wouldn't say it. He would pat my head and tell me 'maybe next time you'll do the right thing' but his eyes… they said so much more. So I tried. At first I tried really hard to be everything he wanted me to be. I didn't like the idea of disappointing him. But then as I got older, I came to expect it. I was just too selfish and soon I wasn't even fighting it or even trying anymore. I fell into the wrong crowds. My grades dropped. And I lied. Oh my God I lied about all these things… It was like I couldn't tell him the truth. I couldn't own up to anything. It killed him. He knew what was going on and he always expected me to be truthful. I couldn't bring myself to do it even though the lies were more disappointing than the truth. One day… I guess he finally had enough. He ran out of second chances. Before leaving for work he came into my room, switched on the light and threw a duffle bag at my face. He told me, 'Don't be here when I get back. When you grow up and figure out what it means to face your shortcomings, you're welcome to come home. But you can't do that here. You're too afraid of hurting me and all it's doing is hurting you. Goodbye August.'

He was right. I was angry about that for a long time, but I knew he was right. So I left home. I had to experience life the hard way to realize the error of my ways. I would get a job, then get fired. I would find a girl I liked then after a while, I would get dumped. I tried to travel. I was homeless for a while… But finally, I decided to go back to actually trying. He came home from work one day and found me in his workshop just as I was finishing fixing an old clock. I told him I wanted a job. I would work to rebuild his trust the right way. If I lied, he could fire me and kick me out and I wouldn't bother coming back again. I'm still working for him now. And I finally realized that lying to everyone that cared about me and being selfish wasn't worth it. Your mom actually was the nail in the coffin for that lesson. I tried that approximately once with her. She immediately called me on my bullshit - said she knew coping mechanisms when she saw them - and that's all it took to know that if I wanted to have a good friend, I had to step up. She's like a sister to me now thanks to that. I'm grateful to both of them… And I'm also grateful to have gotten the chance to know you, Henry."

* * *

Emma's stride was long and determined. She had two orders of business to see to and thankfully, they both happened to be in the same place. So, going on August's tip, now was the time to act if she wanted things to play out the way they needed to here. Her footsteps came to a stop in front of the door of a long forgotten supply closet before throwing open the door. Two figures ducked their heads from the light and held up their arms.

"What the Hell?" The male voice demanded.

"Oh. So sorry! I didn't know anyone was in here! Just needed to get a few gauze pads. For a burn."

Her stare met with two familiar faces as they looked at her like they had seen a ghost.

"Emma?!"  
"Hey Ruby. You really should have known I would find out about your guy eventually. I'm good at that sort of thing."

"Miss Swan -"

"Save it, Doctor Whale. Let's go have a chat in your office, shall we? There's something else I need to talk to you about besides feeling my friend here up in a supply closet. I mean really. Come on you guys, it's not like you're skipping fourth period - you're both adults with your own cars and houses and yet you choose to make out in a closet full of medical supplies?" She shook her head in disappointment.

Ruby turned as red as her name and Doctor Whale tensed his jaw, the tips of his ears flaming in embarrassment. In his office, with the door safely closed up tight, Emma reached into her pocket and sat a recorder down on the desk, clicked the power button and crossed her arms neatly across her chest.

"What is that for?" Whale practically demanded at the sight of it.

"It's for covering my ass. You see, I've heard some things lately. Things that concern me about my son and a certain hospital board member by the name Robert Gold playing dirty to get his way. I want you to tell me the truth right here and right now," she unfolded her arms, leaned forward and braced herself on his wooden desk, "Has anyone in this hospital or outside agency contacted you about moving or eliminating Henry from the heart donor list?"

He blinked, gathering his wits before spitting out his reply.

"Have you lost your mind Emma? No. Of course not. Not only is that unethical, it's illegal and could cost me my license. Not a risk I'm exactly willing to take."

"Good. Because I'm going to be keeping my eye on things. And if I see one change, I will report your ass faster than you would believe. This entire hospital will become disreputable. You've never let me down before. I hope you don't start now."

She clicked off the recorder.

"This part is off the record - for the time anyway. You should really think twice about messing around with your own nursing staff on hospital property. I'm sure you realize what could happen if people found out. Luckily, your secret is safe. Let's keep it that way. And if you don't want other people besides me finding out, you really should keep it in your pants until you're off duty."

Victor Whale looked at her, blue eyes bulging, and knew she wasn't bluffing. Ruby, on the other hand, just looked despondent while she silently tugged her fingers through the tangled long locks of hair hanging over her shoulder.

Emma was making her way back to her floor when the soft squeaks of rubber soles against linoleum got steadily closer.

"Wait, please," Ruby begged quietly. Emma complied and turned to face her.

"Ruby… I'm sorry. I don't want to involve you in this. But I have to have some sort of upper hand here. There's too much at risk."

"I know. I don't blame you for this. But please… Please don't ruin him. He's worked so hard and lost so much along the way…"

"Who hasn't lost along the way? You don't think I know about that?" Emma searched her eyes, mouth drawn thin and tight, "Right now, I just have to look out for Henry. If I don't, who will around here? But… That said, unlike some people involved in this twisted situation… I don't want to destroy anyone. Especially someone who has been as good to Henry as Doctor Whale. But if he gets intimidated to stay in Gold's good graces and screws up Henry's chances for survival, then I will call it in. I'll do whatever I have to do. I can't let my son die as a pawn in some sick game. Not on my watch."

* * *

 **AN:** So I took last week off to kind of clear my head on the story since the next few chapters will be a little tricky. I also wanted to make sure to get Emma and Killian's date just right. ;) This project of mine has become very close to my heart and I want everything JUST right lol

Anyway, I hope everyone likes this chapter and I'll see you back again next time!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

"Happy birthday dear Henry, happy birthday to youuuuuu!"

Everyone cheered and the two dogs barked happily as Henry took a deep breath and blew out all thirteen candles placed on top of the beautiful cake meticulously shaped and decorated in the shape of a stack of books, made especially by Anna for the occasion as her gift to the young boy.

Emma went to the kitchen to find a knife and Elsa followed.

"Let me get it for you. There's so many cabinets, you'd be in here way too long and miss out on the celebration!"

"Thanks," Emma nodded, a single silent tear suddenly falling from her eye.

"Oh… Oh are you alright?" Elsa pulled a delicate handkerchief from her pocket. It was pure white with a silver snowflake stitched on the corner. She handed it to Emma so she could dry her tears.

"Yeah… I'm fine. I just… I never thought he would get here. To actually see thirteen years old and get to be a teenager. It's just… bittersweet I guess because this could be the last birthday I have with him."

"No. You mustn't think that way," Elsa reached out her arms and rest her hands on Emma's arms, wide sky blue eyes fixed on hers, "If you do… You'll miss out on the time you _do_ have together. No use in worrying about the future if it means missing the present."

"Yeah I know. It's just hard."

Elsa, not knowing what else to do, pulled Emma's arms and hugged her before she realized what was going on. Emma froze on contact, not sure how to react but after a moment of the warm embrace, her troubled mind eased a bit.

"Sorry," Elsa told her, backing away, "when my sister gets upset, a hug usually helps more than anything. So I just applied that logic here too."

"It's okay. Thanks. I think it really did help."

"Good. Now, let me get that knife for you so we can eat some of that cake. I'm starving. And nauseated all at the same time," she gave a tilted smile and rested her hand over her abdomen.

"Pregnancy. It's a real treasure."

Elsa giggled a little and the two went back out into the dining room.

The cake was sliced up and mostly devoured by the room full of people that had gathered at the beach front estate to celebrate Henry's birthday with him that day. When Killian had suggested having the party out at his brother's house, she was a bit skeptical at first. But immediately upon her arrival earlier that day she was awestruck by the beauty of the house and its location next to the sea and her doubts were washed away with the tide. Henry had insisted that he have a party and he wanted to have all of the people he cared about there with him to celebrate his milestone. It wasn't difficult to get everyone to agree. Though there were some raised eyebrows when Emma told them the location. David and Mary Margaret tried to convince her to have it at their house instead. Regina did her usual sarcastic teasing, wondering if Killian could give her pointers on eyeliner while they were there. August would only smile with every inch of his mouth until she hit him to knock it off.

Henry was having the time of his life. He played video games with Kristoff and August, threw the ball outside to Sven and Olaf with Robin and David, helped Anna in the kitchen, got a short painting lesson with Elsa (who let him keep her painting as well) and now he was about to go out on the boat with his mom, Killian and Liam. Regina, Mary Margaret, Elsa and Anna had settled into the cushioned patio furniture out on the deck to play a game of Gin and drink their afternoon tea while Robin, August, David and Kristoff were down in the basement watching the afternoon's sporting event of choice and enjoying a few drinks from the wet bar.

"Tell me, lad, have you ever been on a boat before?" Liam asked Henry, handing him a lifejacket.

"No sir. Never."

"Well then, you're in for a treat! Killian and I will teach you all that we know."

"Thanks!" he grinned, clicking together the straps.

"Are you sure about this?" Emma whispered hesitantly to Killian.

"Emma, sweetheart, don't worry. Liam and I won't let any harm come to Henry. I swear it. If he gets weary we can just turn around and come back."

Henry took a few minutes to get his legs. Emma was a natural though and Killian was impressed, smiling proudly at his brother as she strode around the deck like she had been born to sail.

When they had been out on the water for a while Killian took it upon himself to teach Henry some tricks to tying knots, he insisted that if Henry wanted to be a good sailor or pirate proper knots were essential knowledge. Meanwhile, Emma wandered up to the helm where she found Liam. He was keeping one eye on the sea and the other on his brother, watching the patience in his hands as he worked diligently with the cord of rope, showing the young lad how to tie it securely. Remembering fondly how he was once the one to teach Killian those same lessons.

"Thank you, again, for allowing us to come out here and have Henry's birthday party… I'm sure he will never forget today."

"It's a pleasure having the company, I assure you. Besides, I'm far from daft. I know fully well what you and your boy mean to my dear brother. And I have to say… I think he chose wisely this time."

Her cheeks flushed and she turned her eyes away.

"Uh, yeah well… Anyway… Your home and boat are both lovely. Have you lived out here long?"

"A few years now. I settled in Boston before Killian did. It was shortly after we were discharged so that I might further my education and career. After Elsa and I had been together for a while, we stumbled on this place while getting lost on a drive alongside the coastline. We knew we had found the place where we wanted to raise our family. Not in some downtown highrise… Our wedding took place on the shore right behind the house. It's a nice feeling to finally find a place, or person, you can call home. Isn't it, Miss Swan?"

"Please… You can just call me Emma. And yes," she felt her eyes fall to Henry and Killian below; "it is a nice feeling."

The glance down didn't go unnoticed and he let out a quick, hearty chuckle.

"Just… don't break his heart, lass."

Her reply didn't come straight away. She wrapped her arms tightly around her middle and stared up at him. Bright blue eyes looked back at her. They were same eyes as Killian's. Even the look he gave her felt familiar; hopeful, yet sad.

"That's not what I want."

"What is it you want, then?"

She squint her eyes and tightened the grip on her arms.

"Definitely the protective older brother type, I see."

"I know what you're doing. But I'll have you know that I don't give up easily."

"Must run in the family… I don't know what I want yet. I'm still trying to figure all of this out. But I do know that I don't want to hurt him. I- well I…," she started to trip over her words, not sure how to finish what she started to say.

"It's alright, Emma. I just have to look out for him. That's all."

"Of course you do. Just like my brother watches out for me."

"I'm glad we can see eye to eye on that."

"Hey mom! Come look at this!" Henry called to her, holding up a knotted up rope like a trophy. Killian's smile was everything when he looked at how proud Henry was over his accomplishment. And the best part was, it wasn't just for show for Emma. He never even looked up to her to see that she was watching or not. No it was only for Henry. And it was a look of such admiration and affection that she halted in her tracks. Because she had always wondered, in spite of herself, what it would be like if things had worked out differently and Neal had been around to be a father to their son. To be able to witness him teach Henry things and looking at him that way when he succeeded… Gratitude overwhelmed her and made her throat tighten with emotion.

"Wow," she managed to choke out, "Henry that looks great. What is it, exactly?"

He looked over at Killian and they shared a small laugh.

"It's a Double Fisherman's knot! Come on, Killian's going to show me how to make it into an Anchor Bend."

"I wouldn't miss it."

The shadows had grown long against the sandy beach when they returned to the house. The cold damp air had ushered everyone back into the warmth of indoors and from the long pier, Emma watched the small gathering of new and old friends and family through the bare windows. Everyone had come together again in the main living room around the hearth. Genuine smiles were passed around freely and she could almost hear their laughter from where she stood. She waited patiently, watching her breath turn to fog as Henry slowly disembarked the boat with a helpful hand from both Jones brothers.

"Come on kid, let's get you inside where it's warm," she extended her arm and led the way. Liam and Killian finished docking the vessel before joining up with them.

After a rousing game of Scrabble, in which some of the most brilliant minds in Boston argued like children over who was cheating and what was or was not allowed, the evening drew to a close.

Regina and Robin were the first to leave. Regina hugged Henry and thanked everyone for inviting them followed up with Robin shaking everyone's hands and pulling Henry into a quick hug. Though he didn't get to spend a lot of one-on-one time with them, Killian felt that he and Robin would get along quite well. And he had to actively fight back the overwhelming urge to refer to Regina as 'your majesty.' The way she carried herself and the dismissive attitude was something he didn't see every day and he felt a stir of amusement in her sassy nature.

Not long after that set of goodbyes, August gave his own. When he shook Killian's hand the corners of his eyes crinkled a bit at the turn of his lips.

"Well, I have to say, I'm really glad that Emma and Henry found you. They really seem happy," he said in a hushed tone so that his friend wouldn't overhear.

"Aye. That makes two of us," Killian agreed, consenting that maybe August wasn't such a bad guy after all.

Mary Margaret and David were a little slower to leave, as they really seemed to be enjoying the company. But eventually even they made their way to the foyer.

"This was really nice…," David told Liam while putting his coat on, "Emma and I… We never got anything close to this growing up. I'm proud to know that Henry will have these memories to look back on."

"I know how you feel. Killian and I never had this either. It was a pleasure having you all out. Please, come again sometime."

"Well… If things keep going the way they seem to, a return visit might not be so farfetched an idea."

They shared a knowing, sly grin and firmly shook hands.

"Oh… Where's Henry?" Mary Margaret asked, looking around. He had been very quiet. They didn't immediately spot him and Emma jogged back to the living room before stopping and letting out a sigh of relief. Henry had fallen asleep on one of the couches in front of the dying embers in the fireplace. His head resting on Sven's middle and Olaf curled up peacefully at his feet. Not even the sound of Elsa and Anna's cleaning in the kitchen roused the three of them.

"It's fine, don't wake him. We'll see him soon enough," Mary Margaret told her, resting her hand in the crook of Emma's arm.

"Okay. Thanks again for coming today."

"Like we would miss it," David teased.

After the cleanup was finished, Liam led Killian to his office to look over something he claimed to be important and Kristoff and Anna went to the basement to watch the new movie Kristoff had bought a few days ago. Which left Elsa and Emma to their own devices.

They moved to the sunroom off the back of the living area where Henry was sleeping soundly. The muffled sound of the brothers talking in the adjoining study and crackling of the fireplace filled the empty air.

"I didn't get the chance to tell you earlier but… I'm a big fan of your artwork."

"Oh thank you! That's always nice to hear."

"I especially like the mural at the Children's Hospital. It's always been nice to look at when things seem difficult."

"That was the whole idea. I wanted to paint a story - one with a happy ending… And to those who are dealing with those kinds of suffering, what can be happier than the idea of getting to sail away and leave your pain and sorrow behind?"

"I can't think of anything better."

"You're very brave."

"Pardon?"

"Raising Henry on your own. Working like you do. Keeping such a level head when faced with such a life altering reality… especially now."

"I'm not as brave as I look. I just do what has to be done."

"And that's not bravery?"

"I guess it might look that way… But you'll see soon enough. When it comes to your kid, you do whatever it takes. You don't get to be scared or brave or anything other than whatever they need. You just do it."

"Except for Henry, you've been alone for a long time, haven't you Emma?"

"How can you tell?"

"Let me tell you a story… When Anna and I were barely adults, we moved here from our home country overseas. Kristoff followed her, not willing to leave her side, but I didn't have anyone to do anything so bold or romantic for me. The one person I had ever been involved with only wanted to be with me because my family was wealthy and prestigious… He didn't really love me and once I accepted that, our relationship ended. From then on, I kept to myself and shut out the idea that anyone could love me just for being me. Anyway, when we arrived in Boston, I insisted on getting my own place and doing things on my own. The idea of having to depend on anyone else frightened me and so I hid, literally, from the world around me - I was the most stubborn independent person ever. I became consumed by my art and stayed in my studio all the time… Just painting. Poor Anna… she tried to force me out and make me try new things or go new places but I was too scared and anxious. Eventually she managed to wear me down enough and I gave in. My artwork started getting noticed thanks to her encouraging me to put myself out there. Which led to my gallery being opened. I've always felt like I was rewarded for all of the emotional growth I had to go through because that was the night I met Liam. He didn't know or care who my family was or my past, at that moment he only saw me. It was like a light switched on and I didn't want to be alone anymore. I learned to embrace the change. So I guess all that is to say, I see a lot of my previous self in you. I can also tell that you're struggling with Killian. Perhaps that's where your bravery really lies. Because the struggle means you haven't completely given up."

Emma looked at Elsa and wished she could somehow jump forward and be where she stood now. She didn't like this climb. It was too high and the footholds were too weathered and hard to see. The top of the mountain seemed much more appealing…

"Maybe I didn't. But it sure felt like I did."

Elsa reached over and patted Emma's hand.

"There is something good about emotional walls, Emma."

"What could that possibly be?"

"If they were built, they can be knocked down again."

Emma couldn't hold back a small smile.

"Thanks."

"Would you like some tea? Or cocoa?"

"You have cocoa?"

"Of course we do! Liam and Anna are complete chocoholics…"

"I should wake Henry… it's late and we need to get back."

"You can let him sleep. We don't mind if you two stay for the evening. There's plenty of room, even with my sister and Kristoff here."

"Oh… I couldn't. We didn't bring any clothes or our toothbrushes…"

"Really. Emma. It's no problem. I always have extra toothbrushes. And if you want a gown or pajamas, I'm sure we're close enough in size that I could loan you a pair of mine for the night."

A stolen glance at Henry, sleeping so well snuggled up with the two dogs, almost did it. Until she remembered Liam and Killian in the next room. Her eyes moved from her son to the wall that separated the two rooms and her face was a mix of emotions.

"I have no idea how long the boys will be in there. Sometimes they hole up for hours. So don't worry about them…"

"I wasn't."

"Just making sure. Here, let me fix that cocoa for you then I'll go get you something to sleep in."

"I didn't say we would stay."

"You didn't have to," Elsa's lips broke into a grin.

"Apparently I don't have to say much around here."

* * *

When she woke later, disoriented and confused over her surroundings until she remembered falling asleep on a foreign couch earlier in the night, she had no idea what time it was. None of the windows on that side of the house were covered and the room was washed in the silver light of the moon. Spectre-like embers floated slowly up the fireplace chimney from the long forgotten pile of ash. Across from her Henry, now dog-less, remained tucked into the comfort of a deep sleep - completely worn out from such an eventful day. A thick down blanket had been draped over him and a fluffy white pillow gently cradled his head. She seesawed herself up from the sofa and looked around while pulling the soft robe Elsa had loaned her for the night over her shoulders. The stilled hush was deafening and she needed some air. Through the sunroom she went, sidestepping the antique telescope and peeking back to the now open door of the darkened study as she crept. Only a few hours ago when she had curled up on the couch to sleep, the Jones brothers were still sealed up tightly in there. It seemed their discussion had finally ended though. Stepping out into the night air of the patio, the biting cold of the sea breeze brought her to life and awakened her senses.

Too fixated on the breaking reflection of the moon on the dark ocean water to notice anything else, she was taken by surprise when a voice behind her addressed her presence.

"Unable to sleep, love?"

"Killian?" she gasped. The scare faded and the muscles of her chest relaxed again.

"My apologies, Swan. I didn't mean to startle you."

"I just… Didn't see you there."

He had been sitting in a chair tucked into the corner, hidden in the shadows.

"What are you even doing out here? It's late."

"I could ask the same of you," he countered.

"I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. What about you? I asked first after all."

"Liam and I concluded our business matter and he retired for the night but… I haven't even attempted to sleep."

"You don't sleep a lot do you?"

"I wish it weren't the case…" he turned his eyes downward.

She carefully to in the sight of him, observing the deep lines in his face. Something was wrong.

"What were you and Liam working on for so long?"

"Er… I'm not able to say as of now. No good in speculating until we finish our work. It's rather sensitive information and all."

"Anything bad?"

"Swan…"

"Okay I'm sorry. You don't have to talk about it. You just look so… sad."

He drew closer to her. When the space between them shrunk she could fully observe the strangest mix of sadness and anger behind his glassy eyes. Whatever the two had been working on had changed his mood drastically from earlier. And another night of not sleeping? What was he keeping to himself that would weigh so heavily on his heart? If it would help, she wished he would share whatever burden this was with her. He had always been so willing to share hers, after all. Her hand rested on the back of his neck as he leaned his forehead to down to hers. On contact with her warm skin, his eyelids fell shut and brow furrowed. She brushed the tips of her fingers against his cheek with her free hand, almost convinced at this point he might shed tears. The thought of him crying over something moved her in unexpected ways.

"I'm glad you're awake. And that you're here," he managed to get out without his voice breaking.

"Me too."

* * *

It wasn't even two weeks later when Emma's birthday came around. She hadn't told Killian what day it was. Didn't need him trying to make a spectacle. A quiet night with Henry, David and Mary Margaret was all that she planned for and only that much because her brother never let her birthday pass without some kind of acknowledgment, so there was no fighting him. Anyone new in the equation could easily be sidetracked until it had become an afterthought.

But she once again underestimated the efforts of her now teenage son and his determination.

No sooner than the key turned in the lock upon returning from her morning run with a certain shopkeeper that she had been seeing quite a bit of recently, they were greeted by Henry, Mary Margaret and David waiting under a 'Happy Birthday Emma' banner.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!" they exclaimed, before blowing their noise makers and throwing confetti. She actually yelped in surprise and Killian had to steady her.

"What the hell is this?!"

"Your birthday, sis! What else?!"

She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Well… You got me."

"Seems that way, love," Killian grinned widely, displaying practically all of his perfect teeth and dimples.

"Wait, you knew about this and didn't tell me?"

"You hadn't even told me it was your birthday. Plus, that would have spoiled the surprise. Couldn't go and do such a thing. Bad form and all," he explained, rationally.

Her fist found his arm and he feigned injury.

"Go on, get your shower. We have a whole day planned!" Mary Margaret bubbled enthusiastically.

"Yeah… Okay. Guess I don't have a choice anyway…"

"Nope," David winked.

Killian returned later, having gone home and cleaned up as well, and the festivities began.

Her loved ones took her out for the best birthday they could think of starting with a big breakfast. After eating, Killian broke from the group. He needed to go by the library, something about work, then home to retrieve an item that was left behind. He promised to see Emma later that evening and kissed her cheek softly before hurrying on his way. For the rest of the afternoon they ended up at an art museum and the aquarium. Slowly, they worked their way around. Emma got to feed some penguins and shake hands with a seal and Henry pet a few stingrays.

Later that afternoon, they returned home. Emma fixed everyone something to drink and Henry disappeared to his bedroom. She heard him shuffling around quite a bit and asked if he needed help with anything but he insisted that he didn't. Eventually he came back out, carrying his journal.

"Ah… So who's next, kid?"

"Well… honestly I'm almost done. I just want to get Killian's before I finish with yours, mom."

"So what was all the noise?"

"Oh that? Just packing up my bag."

"Huh?"

"I'm going home tonight with Aunt Mary Margaret and Uncle David. We planned it all out. Killian should be here in about thirty minutes to pick you up for dinner. I'll write down his story then we're out of here for the night."  
"Henry, that's not necessary…"

"Think of it as my gift to you…," he shrugged, "since I couldn't exactly buy you anything. And try to enjoy it, okay? I want you to be happy."

"I am happy. Thank you for being so thoughtful," she pulled him into her arms and nuzzled her nose into his messy brown hair.

"Go get ready," he smiled.

The knock at the door signaled his arrival. She was finishing up her eye makeup when her brother welcomed him inside.

"Out in a minute!" she announced, loudly enough to be heard from behind the door.

When she left the bathroom, she saw that Henry's door had been left slightly ajar. Coming closer, she heard talking from within.

"You have to tell me everything this time, okay?"

"Lad… I don't know if I can do that."

"Think of it this way. Even if I don't make it, no one is going to see this. It'll be our secret. Unless you decide tell mom one day."

"I can't keep it hidden away forever I suppose."

So Killian began. He told Henry the story of his childhood, as Emma clearly remembered him sharing the first time they spent time together alone. It wasn't any easier the second time hearing of the abuse he endured at the hands of his drunken father, the loneliness of being shipped off here to Boston with a neglectful aunt. But then… He began to talk about things he hadn't shared before. And as soon as that started coming out, Emma pushed herself off the doorframe and went to the living room. It wasn't right to eavesdrop on something he was promised would be secret. When Killian was ready, she was sure he would tell her.

For the next little while, Emma sat on the arm of the couch next to Mary Margaret and David. They handed her a neatly wrapped gift.

"David I said no presents," she scolded.

"I know." He made no excuses.

She unwrapped it carefully. It was a small cedar chest with the image of a swan delicately carved on the top and her name etched under the image.

"David…"

"For the things you keep. I know you have a few."

"Thank you so much. It's beautiful."

When the door to Henry's room creaked open, she stood up and pushed away and flyaways from her hair. She had put it up into an intricate braid, circling her head like a crown.

"Swan," he exhaled, coming into the room and stopping in his tracks over her.

"I know," she tipped her head and they smiled.

Since the first actual date, she had made a point to buy a few nicer garments to add to her wardrobe just in case. Now she was glad she did. Forgoing a dress since it was a rather cold evening; she instead wore skinny black leather pants, a pair of pointed black heels and a tight shimmery white sweater.

Henry lagged behind, bringing out his bag a moment later, "Okay, I'm ready."

"We'll be going then. Emma, Killian, have a nice night," Mary Margaret was having way too much fun with this, Emma decided, as she got the most suggestive look from her sister in law.

"Yeah. Fun. Have fun. Um, Emma?" David gulped nervously and pulled her off to the side, his voice dropped off to an almost impossibly hard to hear whisper, "You're a grown woman. I don't want to know about what you do in your own bedroom. But be careful… okay?"

She could have laid down and died right then and there. Was he actually trying to give her the talk?!

"David!" She tried to keep quiet but nearly failed, the rush of blood to her cheeks almost causing her to faint. This was NOT the conversation she wanted to ever have with her brother.

"I'm sorry! I just… I want you to be smart about this and we never talked about it when we were younger!"

"There's a _reason_ for that! You're my brother not my dad!" she took a deep breath, raised both her hands and paused for a second before continuing in a more calm tone of voice, "Just… Don't worry about me. I know what I'm doing."

"David?" Mary Margaret drew his attention. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine. Just fine. I'm ready."

Emma was practically glued on the spot until Henry woke her with a hug.

"See you tomorrow, mom. Remember - be happy."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"Come along, Emma. We should be on our way as well."

"Where too?"

"It's a surprise."

"There's been a lot of those today."

"I think you'll like this one."

He was right. She did like it. Killian treated Emma to a private dinner on a boat in the harbor. It belonged to a friend of Liam's who was happy to loan out the deck for a special night. She felt like a princess sitting at the small table draped in a white tablecloth and decorated with a short bouquet of pink roses.

"I hope you don't think me presumptuous, but I got you something for the occasion. You only get one birthday a year, after all."

"You got me a present?"

"Aye. For you, love."

He pushed a wide rectangular box towards her. A plain, white box with a simple red ribbon tied into a bow on top. Hesitation held her back for a brief second. Gathering her wits and courage, she took the box and pulled at the ribbon which floated to the table and she removed the lid. He relished in the look on her face. How pleased she appeared to be while lifting the long silver chain out of the box. On the end dangled a beautifully ornate ring embedded with a dark red gemstone - and the mere sight of it caused the color to drain from her face.

"Before you jump to any conclusions, it's not a proposal," he held up his hand, effectively grinding her quickly derailing train of thought to a stop, "That ring… I've had for a very long time. It's a keepsake that I feel has kept me safe through some perilous storms. And I want you to have it now. Think of it as a protection charm or what you will."

Her hand closed tightly around it and her bright green eyes sparkled.

"Thank you, Killian."

He rose from the table and went to her side, holding out his gloved hand.

"Fancy a dance, love?"

"There's no music."

"No, sadly you're right, there's no music. And it would be better if I had my guitar, but I don't mind doing a bit of acapella work if the situation calls for it."

"How are you so romantic?"

"It's both a gift and a curse I'm afraid."

After chain was laid around her neck, she took his outstretched hand.

"I'm not a great dancer," she warned.

"The trick is having a partner who knows what they're doing."

He led and she followed around the deck under the twinkling lights, their long coats twirling around them like a fairy tale ball. Her face rested against the scruff of his jaw and she squeezed her eyes closed, trying her best to memorize everything about this.

All the while, his voice sang softly…

 _I've been beaten down,_

 _I've been kicked around,_

 _But she takes it all for me._

 _And I lost my faith,_

 _In my darkest days,_

 _But she makes me want to believe._

 _They call her love, love, love, love, love._

 _They call her love, love, love, love, love._

 _She is love, and she is all I need._

 _She's all I need._

He sang through the song and when it ended the sentiments lingered. On the edge of emotional intoxication, she cupped his face in her hands and rubbed her thumb over his earlobe before locking them into a kiss. With both of their eyes closed, she completely missed the tear that fell down his cheek. He broke the kiss and, with the same delicately used when his lips had meshed with hers, she felt his breath on her neck as he held her close and her heart fluttered joyfully in her chest.

"Happy birthday, Emma."

* * *

His black BMW pulled to the curb in front of her house. She fidgeted with her bag, not sure how to invite him in without sounding overly forward.

"I'll walk you in," he told her, getting out from behind the steering wheel and going around to open the passenger side door for her. She tugged his long wool coat snugly around her shoulders. He had let her wrap up in it as they drove back to chase away the remaining cold from under her skin.

"Thanks. Would you like to come in -"

But her words faded before she could finish the thought when she caught sight of the ghost from her past sitting despondently on the front steps. He sat, staring back at her with dark circles lining the grey blue eyes she remembered so well.

"Hey Emma," the apparition spoke to her, proving her eyes were not playing tricks after all. He was real and he was sitting right there in front of her after thirteen, going on fourteen, years. Her stomach fell with a familiar stab of grief and she shook her head in disbelief.

Confused, Killian looked to her and then at the man he didn't recognize. Instinctively he stepped forward to protect her; behind him, she took firm hold of the ring hanging around her neck, trying to pull herself together.

"Just who the hell are y-"

"Neal," his name fell from her lips and pierced her ears at the mere sound of it.

So much for a perfect night.

* * *

 **AN:** Song, _She is Love_ , by Parachute.

This was supposed to come a few days ago, but due to a death in the family, there was a delay.

So. What is Neal doing here, exactly? Stay tuned in to find out.

I hope everyone liked this chapter, it's so nice to write romance for Killian and Emma. Unfortunately for our new couple, things might get a little more tumultuous what with a certain ex showing up. I'd love to hear back from people and get their feedback on my work. A lot of time and effort goes into my writing and I like the idea that it means something to others. Otherwise, I would just keep it to myself. :) So if you have a spare moment, don't hesitate to leave a review.

Until next time, loves.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

"Neal."

The name lingered there, as unwelcome as the man attached to it, between the three of them.

"Neal? You? _You're_ Neal?!" Killian's fury rose like lava in his gut with no time to fight the flames before they overtook him completely. This was the man who had scarred his Swan so deeply? This was the man that had abandoned Henry before he was born? THIS was the 'man' who had walked out on everything that he now cherished beyond reason? As his vision turned red, his fists grew so tight he lost feeling in his fingers and his feet began to move in the direction of the interloper, who now lifted himself from the steps, with every intention of knocking his lights out. That is, until Emma caught his arm. He looked back to her and saw the barely contained emotion biding its time behind her the darkened green pools of her eyes.

"No wait. I'll handle this, Killian," her voice was low and firm. He stood down immediately and surrendered the helm.

Tucking the ring under her sweater, she brushed past Killian and walked towards Neal.

"Emma. It's been a while. You look gre-"

The crack when her fist connected with his jaw could be heard down the block and he fell backwards from the unexpected blow of force. Killian smirked and cocked his eyebrow smugly.

'Atta girl,' he thought to himself, proudly leaning back and folding his arms.

"I guess I deserve that…" he rubbed the red mark on his face while finding his footing again.

"No. What you _deserve_ I can't _do_ because then Henry wouldn't have any parents since I'd be thrown in jail!" she spat venomously.

"Henry. T-that's his name?" Neal's eyes fell to the concrete under his shoes. Her words seemingly hit him harder than her physical punch.

She took a stunned step back. That's right. He didn't even know his own child's name… And how could he? Not like he was there. For anything.

"Yes," she regained her confidence and elongated her spine to stand even taller, "that's his name. Not like you really care. Not like you _ever_ really cared."

"Emma…"

"Don't 'Emma' me. Look, I don't know what you want. Or why you're here. But I can't do this. Not today."

"Please. I need to talk to you."

"Now? We need to talk NOW? After almost fourteen years? No. I don't think so."

"Look, you want me to beg? Fine. I'm begging you. I know you're too good of a person to send me away like that."

Emma was silent for a second.

"Just hear me out. Then, if you don't want me around anymore, I'll leave you alone. I'm just asking for a few minutes."

"Fine."

"Can I… Can I meet him?"

More silence. Killian felt himself visibly ruffle again.

"Henry. Can I please meet him?" His tired, red eyes plead with her.

"He's not at home tonight. But I'll ask him if _he_ wants to meet _you_. It's his decision."

"Thanks…" He gave her a sad smile.

"Here," she handed him the keys, "I'll be up in just a minute. Apartment three, second floor."

Neal went on up, she watched him hop the stairs from outside the door's glass.

"Emma, are you sure about this?"

"No. But after all this time, I guess we're a little overdue for some actual closure. I owe that to myself. Before I have any sort of chance to experience anything meaningful with someone else."

She gave him a sweet smile. One that he returned before his expression fell back into worry. Killian shifted his weight, feeling wrong about the whole thing.

"I'm sorry our night ended like this," her cold hand settled on the side of his face affectionately.

"Aye. As am I. Was rather looking forward to coming up, as it seemed you were going to invite me in."

"I was. I guess… just be patient," she told him softly, pecking him on his lips in a short, sweet kiss.

"I have all the time in the world for you, love," he reassured her. She passed his long wool coat back to him.

"Goodnight, Killian."

"Goodnight, Emma. And… Just be careful."

She glanced up at her now illuminated window, "I think it's him that needs to be careful."

Taking a deep breath, she hugged him tightly once more for one last shot of confidence. Nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck he told her, "You can do this."

She merely nodded in reply and made her way inside. He stayed put, watching her window to make sure she made it inside without any harm. He didn't like this. Didn't like it one bit. After catching sight of her in the window, he swallowed hard and took out his phone while returning to his car. He drove around the block and parked on the other side of the street and sat. And watched. He hadn't felt a fear like this in a long time.

At first neither of them were visible. But after a moment, they came into frame. Seemingly, just talking. It seemed tame enough. She gestured a bit with her hands, had a tendency of walking back and forth in and out of his view, which would bring a slew of curses from his lips until he could see her again.

Now came the yelling. He could tell by the way the vein in her forehead popped that she was letting him have it. In any other circumstance, her laying into this cretin would please him greatly. But at the moment, when she was much too far from his reach in case the resurrected ex attempted to hurt her, only made him stiffen in fear. He couldn't even see the other man's hands.

Things seemed like they had once again calmed down. Emma's yelling had disappeared along with her vein and now there was speaking. Neal hung his head a lot and pressed his hands to his face. But just as quickly as the yelling had turned to talking, the talking had now turned into crying. And though her justified rage had struck fear into his bones, seeing her tears hurt his soul. He should be up there with her to sooth her.

But then, he wasn't sure what to feel. Where it should be _him_ in there, comforting her and drying her tears, instead… it was Neal. He cautiously approached and hugged her. Killian hadn't felt so numb inside for a lifetime; so unable to process anything… Since he had held his dear Milah's cold hand at the hospital where she had been brought, DOA. But he knew what had to be done. And she just gave him the means to do it. Pushing down his nausea and pain, Killian sped away into the inky black curtain of night. Finally drawing a forgotten breath, his finger pushed the call button for the contact brought up a few moments before.

" _Hello?"_

"It's me… It's time to get our plan into action."

" _Are you sure about this? I mean, do you think it's safe?"_

"It's now or never. The longer we wait, the more danger they're in. I've finished most of my homework today and now we have an open opportunity - let's not waste it. I just hope she forgives me one day."

" _Alright. I'll meet you at your place in thirty minutes to go over everything."_

"See you there."

* * *

Emma opened the door. She didn't see Neal anywhere. Tossing her bag on a stool, she noticed Henry's door open.

He was standing there solemnly, next to the dresser, holding a picture in his hands. The newly framed photo of Henry, Emma and a group of adults surrounding him at his birthday party with everyone smiling at the camera… It had been snapped before the cake was cut and served.

"So. He's thirteen now... Missed your due date, I guess?"

"By a week. Yeah. Not that you would know."

"Remember when we found out you were pregnant and we wondered if the two of you would have the same birthday?"

He still hadn't lifted his eyes from the picture as he spoke. She leaned against the doorframe and shook her head slightly. This was gearing up to be a fantastic night.

"Yeah… I remember. Though I try not to. Come on. Let's go in the living room, okay?"

He returned the frame back down back to the spot where he picked it up from next to a small gold telescope.

She clicked the light off and closed the door firmly behind them, leaving just the green glowing stars to dimly light the empty room.

"Why are you here, Neal? The truth."

He swallowed, hard, and looked away from her.

"I knew his birthday was coming up. I just… I've always felt so guilty for walking out on you. For not helping in any way. For not getting to know him."

"He's a good kid. You've missed a lot."

"He'd have to be a good kid. He's yours."

"I find it a _little_ hard to believe that you'd show up so suddenly," she waved her arm at him in a grand sarcastic gesture.

They both remained standing. Neither one 'backing down' to take a seat. Emma paced, Neal was a statue.

"I know it probably seems strange to you. Lily and I always talked about going back to Storybrooke. To try and start over. Make things right with you… To be a part of Henry's life."

"Where is Lily?"

"New York. Or so I hear…"

"You've separated?"

"About a year ago. Yeah. After a long search, she finally managed to track down her mother. Said she wanted to get to know her. At that point, we hadn't been happy together for a while. I guess that just gave her a good enough excuse to make it official."

"Well. I'm sorry to hear that," she eyed him carefully, "but that doesn't mean you can just show up here. Henry and I, we were doing just fine without you."

"Yeah. Judging from the fact that you were on your way up here with a date and the kid's gone for the night. You're doing more than fine."

"He's with David and Mary Margaret for the night. The other two people that watch him every day that I have to be away for over twelve hours at a time because I'm an adult with a job and a sick child to support. And yes I was on my way back up here with a date. The first man I've ever tried to bring back here and my first relationship in years. But my dating life, of all things, isn't any of your damn business."

There was a long pause and Neal hung his head a bit.

"He's sick?"

Emma's face echoed her sadness. She really hadn't meant to say that and now regretted it almost immediately.

"Yeah."

"What's wrong with him?"

"His heart. His heart is pretty much worn out and he's been sick with it since he was four years old. But what the hell does it matter to you, honestly?!"

"Of course it matters! You know, just because I walked away from you," he started, his voice rising to meet her own, "doesn't mean I just flipped a switch and stopped CARING about you, Emma!"

"Oh! You CARED about me?! How sweet. How SWEET of you! Did you CARE about me all those times you were fucking my best friend behind my back and after we broke up? Did you care about me when our son was born without his father present? Did you care about me when he got SICK?! NO! And you wouldn't KNOW about ANY of that because you NEVER cared - at least not enough to call. Not enough to get to know him! You walked away from both of us and you missed out. You missed knowing him. Seeing him grow and change… You missed him crawling, walking, learning to talk… You missed the illnesses. You missed taking care of him his entire life. But thank God you "cared." Is that what you tell yourself to get out of all that pesky guilt? Does it make you feel better? Because it sure as hell doesn't make me feel any better."

Her anger had given way to tears and now angry black rivers streaked her cheeks. She wiped her nose with the back of her hand and tried to choke back the rush of unwanted emotion. He just stood there, looking like he wanted to crawl in a hole and die. But he stepped forward none the less and very carefully, extended his arms and embraced her.

"I'm so sorry, Emma. I really really am. I know I missed a lot of stuff. And I know I was in the wrong. But I came back to try anyway."

His words barely registered. This wasn't like when Killian held her. There was no safety there in Neal's arms. There was only a painful past that she was better off without. If he wanted to make things right, he was long overdue. But not in this way. The damage was done and she wished he had never shown his face.

Regaining her senses she blinked rapidly, shook her head and pushed back out of his arms.

"Please don't do that again. I might forgive you one day. But today is not that day, Neal. You're going to have to work for this."

"I understand. I just want a chance here. Please Emma. At least let me meet him."

"Like I said. That's up to him."

Stepping to the breakfast bar, he pulled out a business card and scribbled down something on the back with a pen he pulled from his pocket.

"This is my mobile number and the hotel I'm staying at. Talk to him tomorrow, okay? I do want to see him. At least let him reject me, if that's what he needs to do. Don't do it for him."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow. But if he says no, that means no."

"Deal."

She took the card from his outstretched fingers. He started for the door but stopped before he reached it and turned back to her.

"Happy birthday, Emma."

And the door fell shut behind him as he left.

Tossing the card to the countertop without a second thought, she reached for her phone from her purse and pulled Killian's number up. There were a million things she could say right now but none of them seemed like enough. She typed out a few different things…

 _I know it's late - but you can come back._

 _If you want to._

 _I'm sorry that happened._

 _Thank you for the wonderful birthday._

 _Come back._

 _I need to see you._

 _Come back to me._

And promptly erased each one. She closed up the apartment, shut the blinds, locked the door and turned out the lights. The phone was taken back to her bedroom for the night, and after next morning's alarm was turned off, it was plugged into the charger and forgotten for the evening. Slowly, sadly, she slipped the shoes off her feet. The sweater was pulled over her head and pants slid to the floor. Both garments were left beside the black heels, not even bothering to put anything in its correct place. Taking off her makeup, finding pajamas, brushing her teeth… All seemed like impossible tasks to navigate through the dense fog that had clouded her mind. Emma crawled into bed and did her best to block out the rest of the world under her covers. To go from such a soaring high to such a back breaking fall was far too much for anyone to recover from in one evening. And so, from under the shield of the bed's sheets, her heavy arm reached out to turn off her bedside lamp; leaving her alone in the dark to fight the demons until sleep would deliver her from this waking nightmare. Working the ring still strung around her neck with delicate, nimble fingers helped silence the voices in her head and led her to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Instead of the disabled alarm, she was forced awake by the sound of knocking. If that was Neal again she swore to God that she would end him. It was too early to start with his bull again. She opened the bathroom door to grab a seldom used fuzzy bathrobe from the hook of the bathroom's adjoining door and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her hair was half up in the braid and half down and totally frizzy, there were mascara stains down her cheeks and her eyes were bloodshot from sleeping in her contact lenses. It was a horrifying sight, but one she didn't care enough to fix while someone was waiting at the door. So she slinked into the robe, tied a simple knot in the belt and went to see who was there.

"What do you want now?" she asked abrasively when the door was yanked open, affectively catching her brother completely off guard.

"Emma?" He gaped at her appearance and the anger over the intrusion.

"David. I'm sorry."

"Mom… are you okay? You don't look so good…," Henry stepped from David's side, looking almost scared of the mess his mother was currently.

"Is it an okay time to be here? I figured if you had… company, they would be gone already."

"No company," she sighed, "come on in."

Coffee. She desperately needed coffee. Her hands went on autopilot and got to work.

"How was your birthday night out?" David smiled, hopefully. But if appearances were to be taken at face value, this probably wouldn't be a fun story to hear.

"It was nothing short of magical… Until…"

"Until what?"

With that one word, Emma had confirmed his suspicions and he went from hopeful to fearful.

"Uh…," she scratched her head and wasn't sure how to say what needed to be said. To breach such a sensitive subject.

"Hey mom?"

"Yeah, kid?" her attention was thankfully stolen away as she filled the filter with grounds and tapped the button to start the brewing process.

"Who's Neal Cassidy?"

She whipped around. The card. The damn card. It had been left right out in the open and he'd found it. Her mouth fell open, but there were no words - no sounds. No breath. Everything turned to glass and even a simple exhale threatened to shatter it.

"Neal… Is that the 'until' you were talking about?"

David's face was uncharacteristically unreadable. She picked up the slack of her jaw and nodded.

"I'm confused. Mom? Who's Neal?"

"Henry," David started for her after a very awkward moment of nothingness, "Neal Cassidy is -"

"Your father. He's your father, Henry." Emma had to jump in. It wasn't David's place to tell Henry that.

Henry paled drastically and she could practically watch the internal collapse as it occurred. It was such a dramatic, quick change that Emma was frightened right out of her own stupor. His heart. Was he okay?

"Henry?"

"I… I just…," Henry stumbled back a little, his footing and words uncertain. He couldn't even finish his sentence and just resorted to shaking his head before taking off into a sprint down the hall and slamming his bedroom door behind him.

"Oh David. What am I gonna do? He wants to see Henry. At least, that's why he says he found us again. But truthfully, I'm not sure if that's really the case or not. I just. I have a weird feeling about all of this, you know?"

"So are you going to let them meet?"

"I don't know. I need to talk to Henry. It has to be his choice."

"Emma. Wait. Give him a few minutes to process this before you go in there. He's upset and needs some time to deal with things."

She agreed and fetched two mugs from a cabinet.

"I can't believe he would have the nerve to show up now. After all this time. I just hope he comes back again while I'm here," David spoke softly, almost unaware he was speaking aloud.

Undoing the knotted up mess of his interlaced fingers she grasped his hands, calling up his focus to her.

"I already punched him in the face."

He chuckled joyfully and the smile that remained after his short burst of laughter chased away the anguish which occupied him only seconds before.

"Good. I'm glad one of us got to do that. No promises that he won't get another though."

"That's fine. I think he's earned at least one more right hook."

They quietly sipped the steaming mugs and sat thoughtfully.

"I'm going to try to talk to him. He's going to need some guidance with this one…," Emma said, turning her eyes towards Henry's closed door.

"I'll give you two some privacy. Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks. For everything. Yesterday and last night - it was almost perfect."

He pulled her shoulders with one arm and tucked her into his side.

"One day, Emma, everything will be just fine. And you'll have your perfect day." He planted a quick kiss to the top of her head, then patted her shoulder one more time before letting her go and taking one last pull of coffee.

When the front door closed, she could only stare after him.

"I hope you're right about that…"

Leaning her shoulder against Henry's door she locked her ankles and tapped gently against the wood with the knuckle of her index finger.

"Henry? Can we talk?"

"...Come in."

He was stretched out, reclining on his bed, golden telescope extended and pointing at the stars on the ceiling. The sight of the telescope caused her stomach to fall.

She recalled his birthday party only two weeks before when he unwrapped the long rectangular box decorated modestly in brown paper and a navy blue ribbon.

" _It's not much, but… happy birthday, lad."_

" _Killian… This is… "_

" _I know your love of the night sky. It's written all over your ceiling. No small child maps out the stars so meticulously without being called to them. Now, with this, you can see the real ones even closer. And if you're ever lost, they will guide you."_

" _Thank you. Thank you so much."_

Emma had watched through teary eyes as Henry hugged Killian. The man, surprised by the show of affection, blushed in embarrassment. But rested his arms around Henry anyway, unable to deny the boy's embrace.

"When were you going to tell me he was here?"

Henry wasted no time cutting to the marrow of the current turn of events and she flinched at the bluntness of his normally happy tone.

"Today. I swear. I never hid anything from you and I wasn't going to start now. You just… happened to find the card first."

Resting the looking glass on his chest, he continued avoiding eye contact instead retracing the long memorized constellations above him. So she went on.

"I haven't figured out exactly why he's back. But he is. And he… He wants to meet you."

"Why? He didn't want to meet me thirteen years ago."

The words stung and she felt even worse. If that were possible.

"Like I said… I don't know. But I told him I would ask you what _you_ wanted."

"Mom," the anger was gone and his voice was small, "what should I do?"

"I just asked Uncle David that same thing. But I think… I think you have to consider the request. And if you don't want to see him - then you absolutely don't have to. And I'll not bring it up again. If you do… Then I'll call him."

He sat up and rolled the telescope around in his fingers, lost in thought.

"Can I think about it for a while? I'm… not sure what I want to do yet."

"Sure."

"I think I wanna be alone."

"I'm going to get cleaned up and dressed then I'll be in the living room if you want to talk."

True to her word, after washing her face, brushing her hair and teeth and finding some fresh clothes to put on she stationed herself in the living room. A quick reheat of her coffee cup and she settled into the cushions of the couch, trying to get comfortable to wait out Henry's decision. A visit to Dr. Hopper was probably going to be a necessity after all this was said and done, but part of her hoped she could manage to weather this storm without his assistance. She wondered if she could be strong enough. But she had been burned before by Neal and was leery. Waking her phone from its sleep only told her the time; there were no missed calls or unread texts to be found and that brought a fresh wave of concern. Killian must be waiting for her to initiate. And she would. Eventually. But first, she had to deal with the thorn in her side that threatened to deflate everything that she had worked so hard for. Grabbing her laptop from where it had last been used on the coffee table, she tried to deter her worry and use it to focus on other things.

In the midst of her work, she didn't hear Henry leave his room. It was only when he got close that she heard his socks against the wood floors.

"Uh… Mom?"

Her eyes met his, hanging on his words, waiting to hear what he had decided. His head drooped and eyes fixed on the floor, coffee table, wall… everywhere but her.

"I've been thinking about it. And… I think if I wasn't on this donor list, I wouldn't want to meet him. I wouldn't care. But I am, so that feels selfish to say. I think I should give him the chance to at least meet me. I don't know why he wants to now. It doesn't really matter I guess. Right or wrong… he's still my dad. So go ahead and call him."

Swallowing hard all she could manage to reply was a sigh and "Okay."

Not that she was the least bit surprised that Henry, the most forgiving, genuine person in her world would grant his unworthy father the honor of meeting him.

* * *

She drove Henry to Granny's. Somewhere away from home turf. The place that she had made with her son had never included him before and she was wrong to have allowed him entry there at all. It wasn't a mistake she was willing to repeat. From their spot on the street, she saw him sitting alone in a booth inside.

'Here goes nothing,' she told herself.

Henry moved to unbuckle his seatbelt and get out but she held him back.

"It's not too late. You can still say no."

"It's okay mom. I need to do this. For both of us."

Right. Okay then. Emma followed him inside. Neal's eyes jerked at the sound of the door opening. Henry stopped dead in his tracks. Hesitated. Then pushed forward again.

"Um. Hi." Henry shyly greeted the man. He offered his hand and the stranger took it, shaking it slightly.

"Hi. So. You must be Henry."

"Yep. That's me…"

"It's really nice to meet you. I'm Neal."

"Nice to meet you too."

There was an awkward pause then he turned to the side and pointed to the booth he had been sitting at.

"You wanna sit down? Order anything you want. My treat."

"Are you going to be okay?" Emma questioned, softly.

"Yeah."

"Then I'll be at the counter. This… I don't want to get in the way of your talk. So I'll sit over there."

"Alright mom. Don't worry. I got this."

"I know."

The father and son went off to the booth and she made her way to the counter, pulling off her gloves and adjusting the beanie on her head.

"Emma?" Granny's brows furrowed and she looked downright predatory when glaring at Neal. "Who is that man with Henry?"

"That… is Henry's sperm donor. Or as he likes to call himself, his 'father'."

The old woman rolled her shoulders and popped her neck.

"Where is that Killian fellow of yours? He's been coming in more often, you know. In here almost as that old grump Leroy these days. Either alone or with that cop friend of his. I must say, they sure do enjoy that dart board. The old girl hasn't seen that much action in a long time - lucky thing. Anyway, they're like two teenagers when they get going… It's really a sight."

"Killian isn't here today. Neal says he wants to get to know Henry. So Henry agreed to meet him."

Granny's shoulders slumped sympathetically, "Of course he did. That boy of yours is a saint among sinners… Anyway, what can I get you, hun?"

"Cocoa? Please?"

When she was handed the steaming hot cup of chocolate she held it to her nose. Something smelled different. And a timid sip gave away why.

"Granny… is that?"

"Kahlua. On the house. You need it." Granny winked.

Granny truly was the grandmother she needed. She'd have to thank Ruby later for sharing her.

Every few minutes, Emma would break from her spiked hot chocolate and take a peek behind her to spy on Henry. She couldn't hear anything, but he didn't seem like he was having a bad time. They were just… chatting from the look of it. For some reason, that didn't help. Not that she wanted Henry to hate Neal… she just didn't want him getting attached. He didn't deserve to be left behind again. Neither of them did. Her fingers touched the cool metal of the silver chain which was mostly hidden under the sweater she wore. Her phone had stayed silent and with each passing hour that she didn't hear anything from him, her need to speak to him grew. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. If he was waiting for her to move first, then here it was.

 _Hey. Thanks again for last night. I can't even begin tell you what it meant to me._

Before she could talk herself out of it, the text was sent. No going back now.

 _Hey beautiful. I'm glad to hear that._

Her heart fluttered again in her chest.

 _How did things go after I left?_

This is where she faltered. She couldn't lie to him, but the truth might hurt. He had always been so honest with her though…

 _It was painful. To be honest with you. And now it's even worse._

 _Why?_

 _Because… we're at Granny's. He's meeting Henry._

There was nothing for a while after that. She could only imagine what he must be feeling. After the things Henry had told him…

 _I'm happy for the lad. Everyone should know where they come from...even if their father is a waste of humanity._

 _You're a terrible liar._

 _Perhaps. It's never been my strength. When can I see you again? There's… something I need to talk to you about._

 _Soon. I promise._

 _Tomorrow? At my shop?_

 _Sure._

* * *

In the booth Neal and Henry talked.

About mostly trivial things - Neal purposefully treading carefully around the boy, trying not to force anything. He noticed that he took his hot cocoa the way Emma always had. He noticed the way his face contoured like hers, including the small cleft in both their chins. He also noticed the brown in Henry's eyes that bore a striking resemblance to his father's and the way he smiled was like looking in a mirror. The whole experience was bizarre, actually. And he was deeply saddened by all of it.

When asked about himself, he gave brief answers. He liked to play sports occasionally, but mostly he just liked being outdoors. He got himself together after moving to Florida and worked as a CPA for a small business there now. And he was alone a lot. Being alone so much pretty much forced him to think about the choices he had made in his life along the way.

Henry told him he loved baseball. He couldn't play it, but he loved it. David took him to games occasionally or watched with him on the television. He told him that he could get lost reading or playing video games for hours on end. That Mary Margaret tutored him extensively and he tested at a twelfth grade level in almost every area of studies, except for math… Math was more difficult. And his mom wasn't much help.

Then he asked Neal a series of questions that seemed to fall out of his mouth faster than he meant for them to. Simple questions to ask, but very complicated to answer. 'Where were you? Why didn't you ever call or see me? Didn't I matter to you at all?' These questions, all focused around the two of them and their relationship - or rather, the total absence of one. Because he understood, on some childhood level anyway, that adults could somehow fall out of love. So he didn't expect answers about his mother in that way. But… How could he leave behind his own kid? That part is what he couldn't understand the most.

And Neal was now face to face with the sins of his past.

"I was afraid, kid. Really really afraid. You deserved better than me. And your best chance in this life was always your mom. I didn't feel worthy of knowing you after what I did. I'm sorry. I know that's not enough anymore, but it's true. I'm sorry."

Henry had heard everything he needed to hear for now. And he was ready to go home.

* * *

 **AN:** I hope I'm not losing anyone over this turn of events, but for people to move on - especially Emma Swan - sometimes you have to deal with the past head on. And there's more going on right now than meets the eye. You'll see what I mean over the next few chapters. This will be the roller coaster part... So everyone just hang on tight.

Thanks SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed the last chapter - I cannot tell you how much it means to get such good feedback on my work. I hope to hear from you all again. 3


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

Killian was wearing holes in the carpet of his office where he had been pacing for God even knows how long. His head was a jumbled mess of deadlines, calls to be made, errands to run… There were too many ends that had to be tied neatly, and quickly, for everything to come together the right way. Time was not on his side and he hoped to the gods above this plan would work. It was terribly risky - on every front. Any forgotten detail could derail it all and put everyone in danger. But even if he had to pay the ultimate price, he knew it would be worth it. Because they would finally be out of _his_ grasp. Even if he couldn't be with them; even if she never forgave him. The two of them would at the least be _safe_. And, as he had to keep reminding himself, that was all that mattered. The pain in his chest… would eventually dull given enough time and rum to go back to going through the motions of a meager existence. He would never forget, though, and he would never move on. Not this time. Not from her. There was no light or chance for real happiness without her.

The door chimed and he knew it would be her. It was time. He swallowed hard, hoped his assumptions were correct and started for the front - wearing his very best fake smile.

"Killian?" she called for him. At the sound of his name from her lips, he nearly threw the plan out the window right then and there. They could all just pile in his car, because honestly it was a wonder that old Bug of hers was still running at all and he expected a call daily that she had broken down on the freeway, and drive away. Find a place to start over. A place where Henry could get a transplant without the threat of interference, a place where she could continue her nursing and he could find books or maybe even write books of his own with Henry's help…

But he knew it didn't work that way. It never worked that way. Running from problems never solved them, only delayed the inevitable. The problems would always find you again eventually.

"Right here, love," he answered, overly cheerful and emerging from the stacks. She smiled at him up through thick eyelashes and with a tilt of her head, sauntered over and ran the back of her fingers just barely against the grain of his facial hair. Her dimpled smile only further broke his heart. He longed to touch her. To hold her… but if he did, there would be no going back.

"What's this, Swan? You feeling alright?"

"I'm just happy to see you. After all this mess with Neal… You're a welcome sight."

He hated that she said things like that right now. And hated more still the fact that he could see the silver of the chain he had gifted to her around the base of her neck, tucked neatly into her sweater. Gathering himself, remembering that this was for the best, he shifted his weight away from her.

"Speaking of Neal," he practically felt himself gag on the name, "that was quite the intimate embrace the other night."

"What?" She retreated a few steps in confusion.

"I stayed after the two of you went up to your flat. I was watching from my car, love. Not to seem predatory but I didn't trust anything about his being there. I was concerned for your safety and thought he might try to harm you. I couldn't stand the thought of losing another woman I care about… So I ask your forgiveness for that much. But then I saw him hold you. And it made me wonder if he succeeded in breaking through to you. Is there something you need to tell me? Because I'm willing to back down, for Henry's sake, if you and his father are wanting to give it another go."

"Back down? For Henry? Are you serious right now?"

He held strong on the outside. On the inside not so much. Perhaps she could tell he was lying. At least… in a way he hoped so. But for now he saw exactly what he intended and was aiming for - a rising temper. And he knew all too well what kind of destruction a short temper was capable of.

"He held me because he was sorry I got so emotional talking about having to raise Henry all these years alone. If you had stayed ten more seconds you would have seen me pushing him away. And how could you, of all people, really think Neal would be good for Henry? That he would be anything close to good for _me_?"

"Perhaps it would be best if you sorted out what it is _you_ truly want here, Emma. Perhaps it would be best if I weren't around for a bit… To give you space to think about your choice in the matter. As it stands, Gold's job offer is still on the table and I've given it much consideration. You would be safe, free to explore your feelings. Henry would be out of danger from someone else taking away his chances for survival…"

"And you?"

"I… would be helping you."

"Wait, back up a second. Gold's deal? Seriously? You, who claim to know me so well, think that would be _helping me_? No. You want to go through with that deal so you're pushing me away." Hurt rose in her voice and her eyes glassed over with unshed tears.

He fought forward, the ice he stood on cracking more and more, soon to swallow him up into the dark, frigid waters below.

"Perhaps."

"Fine. Fine. Yeah that's fine. You know what? You go. Just go. Run off and leave us just like all the rest. I thought you were different. But you're not. And you can justify it however you want but you're only lying to yourself. So go to Europe. Take your big pay out and go. I hope your earnings from doing this job will keep you warm."

"Emma… You know as well as I do that it would only be a matter of time before you did this to me."

"What?"

"Things would settle down eventually. Neal would probably leave, Henry might or might not survive this ordeal and that, or something else would set you off… And you would get scared and push me away. And by then, I would already be so far gone… I wouldn't survive it."

She faced him with bloodshot eyes and whispered hoarsely, "I'm done here."

"Emma… "

"Maybe you're right. Okay? Maybe I would get scared and push you away. But maybe I wouldn't. I thought we would work through our pasts together… I thought… No. It doesn't really matter anymore, does it? Good-bye, Killian. It was really nice knowing you. Or at least… I thought I knew you," she shook her head sadly at him.

Emma turned on her heel and stomped to the door, desperate to get out of there. But he couldn't let her go just yet. Not before he made one thing clear.

"Will you do me just one favor?"

"You don't deserve any favors."

"Perhaps I don't. But this particular favor is not for me. Or for you. Would you please tell Henry…," she stopped, still facing the door, and he bit back the sting of his own tears and muscled past the cracking in his voice, "Tell the lad… I love him. And that I hope one day he can forgive me for this."

She stood, a statue in his door, before answering, "Henry is a better person than any of us. Of course he will forgive you. But don't ask the same of me… Because I can't."

The glass door slammed shut behind her and his shoulders and body began to quake in lieu of the rising tide of emotion. He held it down. Just like always. But he couldn't hold back the one tear that managed to escape from its prison and roll freely down his cheek.

* * *

Since arriving home about an hour ago from Killian's shop, she had collapsed into a useless heap on the couch. And nothing had been the same.

The house was quiet. Its occupants barely disturbing the floating particles that could be seen lazily suspended in the streaks of sunlight from the window. The second hand of the wall clock, something normally buried from earshot behind layers of life that vibrated around the small space, boomed loudly. Every tick of the second hand clapping like thunder in her head. And as time marched steadily towards dusk, the smells of dinner being prepared should have filled the air. However, on this particular evening, something that could be tossed from the freezer and into the microwave would have to suffice. It wasn't exactly healthy, but it would do for just today. Emma, hugging her knees, felt torn apart in her self-loathing. Lost. Helpless. All terrible, vulnerable and unwanted emotions; ones that broke her in her core. These same emotions she had avoided romantic attachment to anyone for this exact reason. She hadn't spoken to Henry. Couldn't find the words to tell him what had happened. So he resigned himself to his room reading and unaware of what was going on - but knowing whatever it was, it couldn't be good. It wasn't. And as much as he wanted to blame it all on him, she knew in her heart that at least part of what he had said was true.

Finally rising from her indention in the cushions, Emma ended up back in her bedroom. There were no more tears for now. Those had all been shed on her deliberately winding way back home. What was left was a numbed disbelief. How did that get so out of hand? Her hurt had gotten the better of her and taken over her speech. Made her want to drag him down into its depths with her. She pushed the home button on her phone, waking the lock screen. Nothing. Not like there was much to say right now. But she missed the sweet timbre of his voice already and the way it felt to lay her cheek against the scruff of his firm jaw. She leaned forward to bury her face in her hands and the chain slipped from her sweater. Paralyzed, she gaped at the ring dangling in front of her. She hadn't even been in the right frame of mind to throw it back at him. Well there was no going back to the shop now - there was no way. Yanking it from her neck, she tossed it into her box David had given her; the one that now held her memories (with the exception of her blankets, which couldn't fit so were still safely stored under her bedframe). With the ring gone, and the skin of her neck bare and cold once again, she began yanking off clothing and replacing it with her running gear.

Leftovers were reheated for Henry. Mary Margaret had been called so Emma could go out for a while and arrived while he ate quietly at the breakfast bar. Emma needed to be by herself and think; to do what she did best - run. Bending, her fingers laced up her shoes and she told the curiosity stricken sister-in-law she would be back in a few hours. Pushing her earbuds in, she was out the door without any further discussions. For the time, she couldn't bring herself to tell either of those she loved what had happened. Not yet anyway.

"Henry? What's going on? Emma is definitely not herself."

"I don't know. She went to see Killian earlier but when she got back… she was like a different person."

"Are you okay? You look pale…"

"I'm always pale. I'm a white kid in Boston who hardly ever ventures outdoors."

"Henry. I mean it. Should we take your blood pressure?"

"I'll test it after I eat… You think we should go see Killian? Maybe he could tell us what happened? I just… I have a bad feeling about all this."

"No… Not yet. Let's give your mom some time. We'll see if she says anything after she clears her head."

* * *

The thud of her feet falling against the pavement was the only thing that was real now. Everything else was a dreamscape. A wash of red, orange, yellow and grey… And all the while her eyes burned with repressed tears. She convinced herself it was the wind in her face causing the prickling behind her eyes. Her lungs and heart ached. She blamed the cold weather being drawn into her as she breathed hard. Finally, her pace slowed as she withdrew her denials and admitted to herself that she was sad… Heartbroken. And she hated it. She had let her temper get the better of her back at Killian's shop. He was different. He was special. And she couldn't let him go. Not like this. Though both of them had things to work on to better themselves, the best way to do that was together. And she couldn't lose him too. So she ran. Harder than she ever had and before she knew it, her feet had carried her right to his store front. Bracing her hands against her knees for a moment, she desperately fought for her forgotten breath. The sound and feel of the blind fury that was her heartrate made her dizzy. Once she had recovered enough to maybe get a few words out, she tried the door.

But it was locked up tight and she fell into shock. All the interior lights were turned out and a simple paper sign had been taped behind the glass. 'Shop temporarily closed - updates about re-opening will be posted on our website. Cheers!'

She was too late. And now, it seemed, like a perfect time to get angry. That was much better than falling into a depression. But this time it would be at the right person. Her lip practically curled in rage as she set off again, this time towards his hotel just north of the Boston Common.

* * *

"Emma?" Neal seemed genuinely surprised to see her when she arrived, red faced and huffing in her sweaty workout clothes.

"Did… did you run here?"

"Yes. Now let me in. I need to talk to you."

Almost reluctantly, he stepped aside so she could shove past.

"What's going on?"

"Enough games. I want the truth. You've been lying to me since you showed up on my birthday and I'm done playing. All of this nonsense might have just cost me the chance for something _real_. You already screwed up my future once. Don't do it again. Please. Tell me what's going on."

The look on his face was pained and his eyes darted about, more nervous than she remembered seeing him even as a teenage thief. He grabbed the notepad from the computer desk and gently ripped off a piece of paper then started scribbling something out as he spoke.

"I don't know what you're talking about Emma. I told you the truth already. I'm just here to see you again and meet Henry. And maybe work through what happened… "

Before she could rebut him, he held the paper up to her eye level and put a finger to his mouth, silently begging for her to be quiet.

'The room is bugged. There's a pub down on the corner. I'll meet you there in a few minutes.'

She looked up over the paper at him distrustfully. But she had no choice and nodded, deciding that her best bet would be to play along with whatever the hell was going on here. For now anyway.

"Fine… Maybe I'm just overreacting. It was a hard day. I guess I'll just call you later."

"Thanks Emma."

She went down the block to the corner pub and hurried inside, pulling down her cap and trying to blend in with the sparse crowd just in case anyone was watching for her. Ten minutes ticked by as she waited, having stationed herself at a small table away from the main stretch of bar. When he entered, his eyes scanned the seating area until he spotted her, but before going over to meet her, he stopped at the bar and ordered two beers. He took a long sip from one and brought the other one over to her. She took it gratefully. Her thirst was suddenly demanding to be quenched.

Taking a deep chug of the ale she finally removed the pint from her lips.

"Neal. What the hell is happening here?"

"I don't even know where to start… But I want to be truthful with you. I've lied to you before. A lot. I don't want to do that anymore, Emma. Even more so now that I had the chance to meet Henry. I was going to call you and come over there later… You just beat me to it."

"Prove it then. Cut the crap and tell me what's going on. Why you just showed up again out of the blue."

"First - I gotta know… How did you know I was lying? That old 'superpower' of yours?"

"That. For sure. Also, the minute you told me you and Lily separated last year."

"Huh?"

"Look at your left ring finger. Notice anything?"

"Just my tan line?"  
"Exactly. You're not sentimental. At all. So no way you would have kept wearing your ring if you two weren't together. And you live in Florida. Even if you are a CPA, you would have long lost that tan line if it had really been a year. Also? No way in Hell could you afford to stay in that hotel on your salary."

"You're good, you know? You should have been a detective."

"So I'm right."

"Yeah… I wish you weren't, but you are. And that's part of why I'm here, actually."

"What do you mean?"  
"Lily's in danger. She did go to New York to see her mother. That wasn't a lie. But when she got there last month, I got a picture of her. She's being watched. I've talked to her on the phone, so I know she's still alive, but I was told that if I didn't come here - meet with you and Henry - then they would kill her. I wasn't to ask any questions. Just keep you away from Killian Jones. They sent me a plane ticket and a reservation confirmation for that hotel… I'm sorry Emma. I always did want to meet our kid… I hate more than anything it had to happen under these circumstances."

"Keep me away from Killian… but who? Oh my God."

"What is it?"

"It couldn't possibly be… No way could he do something like this…"

"Emma?"

"I think I know who is tailing Lily. I can't even warn Killian though. This is so much more dangerous than I thought. I gotta find him somehow. But first. I think we need to right a big wrong. You need to come with me."

* * *

Henry and Mary Margaret were sitting on the couch, she was going over a lesson plan with him. But he didn't look so good. David had come over after work and was watching them from the kitchen where he was busying himself trying to help Emma out by cleaning up a bit.

Emma walked in and tailing behind her was none other than Neal. David felt every hair on the back of his neck stand up at just the sight of him.

"Neal," the name rolled over his lips and left a bad taste in his mouth.

"David. Long time no-" he reached out his hand in a peace offering. But David's hand had other ideas and punched him right in the nose. Neal's head flew back, but he didn't fall that time.

"David, we talked about this!" Emma scolded a bit, exasperated.

"Yeah. And I said no promises."

"Good to see you too."

"You were never good enough for her. Ever."

"I can't argue with that," Neal admitted, holding his nose. Emma presented him with a box of tissues so he could wipe the small trace of blood from his nose.

Mary Margaret and Henry remained wide-eyed and speechless on the couch.

"Henry," Emma finally acknowledged him, "Ne - your dad - has something he wants to talk to you about."

She pushed Neal towards the couch. Mary Margaret stood and relinquished her seat then went to Emma's side where she put a comforting arm around her, anchoring her as best she could.

"What is it you want to talk about?"

"Henry… you deserve to know the truth, buddy. I wanted to meet you. That is true. But the reasons I'm here now… Aren't what I said they were. At least, not entirely. My wife, Lily, is in danger. I had to keep you and your mom away from Killian or else something bad would have happened to her."

"Killian… but why?"

"I don't know. I wasn't told why."

"And you didn't even ask? You just came to take me away from someone I care about?"

Henry fell silent as he stared down at the floor. He stood, and without so much as looking at anyone, went to his room and slammed the door behind him.

It was only a minute more before Neal followed him. Emma wanted to follow, but knew that had to be between them.

"Can I talk to you?" Emma whispered.

"Sure. Now?"

"Yeah… I know what Neal's going to talk to Henry about. And they will work through it. But I need to talk to you. I… need a friend right now."

Mary Margaret squeezed David's hand before she and Emma retreated down the hall to her bedroom.

* * *

"Look. I didn't mean to screw things up for you - again - Henry. I don't want to keep messing up your life. I swear to you. I've always wanted the best for you… But I guess my actions were always wrong, despite my intentions. And I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

The lanky boy was laying on his bed, looking through the gold telescope from the top of his dresser up at the plastic glowing green stars on his ceiling.

"You see this telescope?"

"Yeah?"

"Killian gave it to me for my birthday. He said if I was ever lost, the stars could help guide me home. You see that journal over there?"

He pointed down to the leather book on the floor by his bed.

"Yeah?"

"Killian gave that to me too, before I found out I'd have to have my pacemaker put in. Before I got told about needing a new heart. He told me I could use it to write my own stories - to be in control of my own imagination or fate. You see that book on my dresser?"

Neal's eyes fell on a weathered, but well-loved copy of Treasure Island.

"Yeah?"

"That was the first thing Killian gave to me. It was to help me realize that I can be brave, no matter what life threw at me. Just like it did for him when he was my age."

"Sounds like he really cares a lot about you."

Henry set the telescope down on the bed next to him and sat up. He looked sad… tired.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is… I'm happy I finally got to meet you. Even if your reasons for coming and trying to get to know me weren't really for me. Because it made me realize I have someone now who's reasons for knowing me _are_ for me. But you're trying to take him away from me. From me and mom."

"Henry…," Neal moved to the bed and sat next to Henry, "The day I left your mom, I told her something before I walked out the door. I told her that I hoped she found someone one day that could be everything you both needed. And I meant it. Because I knew I could never be that. And… I think you were lucky enough to actually find it. I don't want to be the reason you lose your happiness. I think we can figure out a better way. Don't you?"

"Yeah. I think so too."

"I'm really sorry for all this. I was wrong."

"It's okay. I understand why you did it. And thanks for telling me the truth and not just running off again."

"I'm glad I got to meet you, Henry."

"Me too."

* * *

Emma had laid down on her bed and curled her legs so her knees were now tucked against her chest. Mary Margaret laid down as well, mirroring Emma's position, and clasp their hands together.

"What's wrong, Emma? Please… you can tell me."

"Neal was only here to wedge me and Killian apart. He was a distraction to cause a rift… The worst part is - it worked. Killian called me out about it today at his shop. He said a lot of things that I wish weren't true… Things that got me to thinking about the way I handle the people I love. I'm sorry for all the times over the years that I've pushed you and David away. I don't know why you still put up with me."

"Put up with you? Emma… we're family. And though you have your reasons, we all know that, it doesn't always excuse your actions. Did you do that today? To Killian?"

"He started backing away. And I got scared, so I pushed away before he could."

"Didn't feel good, did it? To hurt him. To let him go."

"...No. It didn't. And I realize now that I want him back."

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem… is that I'm too good at what I do. And now he's gone."

She couldn't mask her emotions and her tears betrayed her.

"Emma…," Mary Margaret wiped the few tears that had streaked down her cheek, "Do you remember what I told you before? About me and David? And how I hurt and pushed him away first when I thought he was going to reject me?"

"Yeah."

"And you saw how that ended up. So… don't lose hope just yet. Killian hasn't given up on you or Henry despite everything - including your walls. But what about his? Part of being in a relationship is remembering that the other person might be damaged too. Besides, for all you know, he probably thinks he's protecting you."

Emma pushed herself upright.

"Protecting me…,"

"Emma?"

"I have to find someone who might know what's going on. I have to figure out his plan before he does something stupid."

She jumped up and quickly changed back into her clothes in the bathroom then opened the drawer of her nightstand, retrieving her hand gun for added protection. The holster that hung in her closet was soon wrapped around her waist.

"What are you doing?!"

"I can't take any risks. Henry can't lose me too. Make sure he gets to bed tonight. I don't know exactly when I'll be home."

But she was interrupted when her son knocked on the frame of her door. He was more pale than usual.

"Henry? What's wrong?" Emma was standing in front of him, feeling his face and the back of his neck in a second, then reached for his wrist to take his pulse.

"I'm okay… Neal's gone. He told me he was trying to keep us away from Killian. Is that true?"

She swallowed hard and stepped back.

"Yes. He told me that too. And I believe him."

"Well it's not going to work… right? You never told me why you were so upset today… did something happen?"

"Henry…"

"You have to tell me!" he said, starting to get emotional.

"Yes. Something did happen."

"You hurt him, didn't you?"

"I didn't mean to. He pushed buttons and I just… reacted. I didn't want to get hurt, so I did the hurting."

"Why?"

"You have to trust me. I'm going to fix this."

"What, alone? Like always? Because it doesn't work that way, Mom!"

"No. I won't do this alone. I'm on my way to get help right now."

"Why even bother…"

"Because, kid, you're not the only one hurting. I don't want to lose him either. Not this one."

Henry stared at her, hard, for a long while before taking a few steps closer and hugging her

"Don't worry, Henry, things will be okay. I'm going to do my best to get him back. But I have some people I need to talk to before I can do anything about it. I have to be safe here. For all of our sakes."

"Do you want David to go with you?" Mary Margaret asked.

"No. Not tonight."

"Well I'm going with you," Henry firmly declared.

"Absolutely not," Emma snapped before thinking.

"You want to fix things? You want to make it up to me? Prove it. Take me with you."

Looking at him, his face unwavering, she had no choice.

"Fine."

"Emma!" Mary Margaret startled.

"But he's right."

She pulled on her red leather jacket, Henry threw his scarf around his neck, buttoned his grey wool coat, grabbed his bag and they made their way downstairs to the Bug. Mary Margaret and David left at the same time, heading for home. David made her swear she would text him as soon as she could.

Before driving off, Henry started thinking out loud.

"We need a code name for this mission…," he mused.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. How about… Operation Cobra?"

"What's the mission? This, Operation Cobra?"

"To get our happy endings back."

"I like it. Ready, kid?"

"Ready."

* * *

 **AN:** Hey again everyone - obviously I took last week off to enjoy the holiday. I hope all my US friends had a safe, happy Thanksgiving as well.

I'm going to try to stay as regular as possible with my updates. But we are in the home stretch now - only a few more chapters to go! Can't wait to hear back from you!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

"Emma? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" Elsa asked, pulling open the front door. It was late when the blonde woman heard the fevered knocking and the dogs lost their collective shit, whipped into a barking frenzy until she answered and showed them who had come to visit.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you but I need to talk to Liam. Right away. It's about Killian. I think he could be in danger."

"What?! What do you mean? Is that why you have… that?"

Her eyes pointed to the holster on Emma's hip.

"Yes, but no time to explain… I'm hoping he's talked to Liam though. I need to know if he knows where Killian is or what he's doing."

"I don't know when he would have done that since Henry's birthday party… Liam left ten days ago on a business trip. He's at the naval base in Norfolk on business and won't be back until the weekend."

"No…," Emma moved to the staircase and sat down on the bottom step, deflated, "It must have been that night. When they were talking for so long in Liam's office. That must have been why he seemed so… sad."

" _What were you and Liam working on for so long?"_

" _Er… I'm not able to say as of now. No good in speculating until we finish our work. It's rather sensitive information and all."_

She recalled the way he had pressed his forehead against hers, just the two of them that night on the balcony patio. Emma looked through the foyer past the living room to where they had stood. It had to be part of this. Had to be.

 _What are you planning, Killian?'_

"You should find Graham. I'm sure he knows something. He's the one that wired Killian's office and tapped his phone."

"Graham! Of course! Why didn't I think of that before? Where is he?"

"I don't know… Why don't you try where he works? He might be on duty tonight. The police station, district D-4."

"Homicide Unit, right?"

"That's right."

"Man… My life really is turning into a television drama…"

"Do you want a drink? Some coffee to take with you? It's getting late."

"No, thank you, Henry's out in the car…"

"You brought Henry?"

"He insisted. And Killian is important to him."

"Right. Of course. Good luck, Emma. Whatever is going on here… Just stay safe."

"Thanks, Elsa. For everything."

Emma gave her a quick hug then was out the door once again, practically running down the front path to where she left the Bug parked on the street. Only a moment later, she shifted into gear and was gone.

* * *

"I'm looking for detective Graham Hunter," she charged towards the front desk, Henry following slowly behind her. Going through security was a breeze, she just had to remember to leave her gun in the car. It wasn't a good time to have to stop what she was doing and go to jail.

"Just a moment, ma'am," the receptionist picked up her phone, begrudgingly, and dialed a number with the slowest moving fingers Emma had ever witnessed. All the while smacking the wad of gum noisily in her mouth.

"Yeah it's me. Is Detective Hunter on duty tonight? Uh huh… Yeah. Yeah well there's some blonde here to see him," she didn't even try to hide the fact that she ran judgmental eyes up and down Emma's face as she spoke, "Uh huh. Alright I'll tell 'er."

The woman hung up and looked at Emma, bored out of her skull.

"Sorry, hun. Looks like Detective Hunter is off duty tonight."

"Of course he is… Do you have a number or address for him? I really need to talk to him. Someone we know might be in danger."

"No can do, sorry miss. I cannot give out the officer's personal information. And unless you wanna file a report, there's nothing else I can do."

Emma weighed her options but knew without a doubt she had nothing to file a report with. Only fear and speculations.

"No. Thanks."

She put her arm around Henry and walked to the door. Now what?

"Sorry, kid. I tried."

"I know… You hungry? You never ate dinner."

"Yeah… Granny's?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Granny looked up at them from behind the counter and gave a warm, welcoming smile, "Be with you two in a minute!"

They took a booth and Emma rubbed her face, a sad attempt to reinvigorate her. But she had nothing. No legal footing to stand on until she had some solid evidence as to what was happening here. No courtroom in the world would put him behind bars on suspicions alone. But what about when she did find something? Then what?

"Regina," it hit her like an anvil and her words came before she could process them. The most cutthroat, feared lawyer in Boston just so happen to love and admire none other than her son.

"What? What about her?"

"We don't have anything yet, but when we do… When I CAN pin something _anything_ on Gold, who better to go to bat for you, kid?"

"Mom, that's brilliant. Let's call her!"

Regina would most likely foam at the mouth over the chance to drag someone who would threaten a single mother and her sick child through the proverbial courtroom mud. She would obliterate him. IF they had a foot to stand on… Otherwise, if there wasn't a solid enough case, she would never risk her career. Even for Henry.

"Not yet. I will, but not yet. First I have to have something to show her. Until then, I'd just be wasting her time."

Granny came and took their orders. Henry just wanted a soda, but Emma ordered herself a good sized burger and side of onion rings.

"Well… since we can't do anything else tonight, we should go home and get some rest. I'm kinda tired," Henry admitted sheepishly.

"You're right," she agreed after stuffing the last onion ring into her mouth and taking a final gulp of her soda.

"There is one last thing I want to do today, though, if you're up for it."

"What's that?"

"I wanna finish my book. Will you tell me your story?"

"Yeah. I will."

She left a tip but remembered something Granny had told her some time back.

"Granny?"

"What can I do for you, Emma?"

"You mentioned that Killian's friend, the cop, plays darts here sometimes. If he comes in again, can you please call me? This is important. I need his help."

"Sure sweetie. Just write down your mobile number and I'll let you know."

"Thanks, Granny. See you soon I hope."

* * *

"David walked me to a truck stop. I was an infant, only two days old when we were left on the side of the road. We were placed in a group home. Then, as you know, the Swan family came along. But that… didn't work out; we didn't stay there for long. And we were returned to the group home where we grew older and still weren't adopted. Saw other kids, younger than us, be taken in by loving families. We got told our turn would come, but it felt like it never would. We had each other, but it wasn't the same. A sibling shouldn't ever have to be a parent."

She took pause for a second, unintentionally summoning Killian and Liam's tragic past to the forefront of her mind. Taking a breath and steadying her ever more shaking hands, she continued.

"Finally, Ingrid came along. At first, she was wonderful… excited to have us. Loving, even. But things changed when she got word that her two sisters had died in a terrible car accident. She just… stopped caring. David went off to school and I was left there. I felt abandoned. By both of them, in some ways. So… I acted out. I met your dad. He charmed me… We did a lot that I'm not proud of. He taught me to be a thief and that life was hard. But David had taught me earlier, thankfully, the value of an education. And seeing him go off to Harvard kept me going. It reminded me that I could do something too. As bad as I could be with Neal and Lily, I never sunk all the way down. I kept studying and kept trying. I knew it was my only chance for any kind of real life. After college… things changed again. I got pregnant with you. Neal tried to do the right thing, I think, and proposed. But he shouldn't have. He should have been honest with me from the start about his affair with Lily. And that's when he abandoned us. I think I can finally say that I'm glad it happened. Not the pain. But… If he hadn't fessed up and backed out, I would have married him. And that would have been awful because it would have been based on a lie. And I would never have showed myself that I could do it. I could raise you to be this amazing kid that you are. I could work hard. I could… learn and grow and figure out how to depend on other people again. So I'm not mad anymore. I took care of you when you were happy and when you were sick. I would rock and sing to you at night when you would cry. You used to lay on my chest at night while I sat on the couch after a long day of working at that doctor's office and I would just sit there and enjoy the sound of you sleeping… Then you got really sick and we moved to Boston. I tried to date Walsh, but that fizzled out pretty quickly because he couldn't handle what it meant to be in a relationship with me. I learned to make friends. And I'm still learning. Still growing and figuring out exactly how to trust. But it's easier because of you. And the future is scary as hell because of the idea of losing Killian… And you. But I want to face that with you. I know I can. You make me more than I would ever hope to be without you, Henry."

He sat the pen down.

"Do you think we'll find him? I'm scared Mom."

"I know. Me too. He told me to tell you something… Before I left his shop today. His only request was to tell you… that he loves you. And he hopes you'll forgive him one day."

"If I ever get to see him again… Then I will."

She ruffled his hair affectionately and took him in with her sad eyes.

"I love you. Get some sleep. We'll keep trying tomorrow."

"You too Mom. And… I love you too."

The door closed and Henry reclaimed the pen and began writing again. He would have loved to go to sleep… but there wasn't much time. His energy levels had been way too low the last two days and if he didn't get this written, her happy ending… It might not happen. And he had to ensure that one way or another, Operation Cobra wouldn't fail.

* * *

"Listen here, you bitter old crustacean… You got what you wanted. Emma and I… have parted ways. Her presence isn't holding me back any longer. Before she can change her mind, I'm leaving for London, but before I go, I need to speak with you about the remainder of this job in person. You may be recording your calls and I might be recording mine as well. It's easier this way. We each come alone, no wires and no prying eyes. Meet me tomorrow night, ten o'clock at the Ether Monument."

" _Fine. I'll grant your request. But after that, you had better be on a flight out of Logan International come first light of Friday morning. It would be a… terrible shame if you weren't…,"_

The line went dead.

"No going back now…," Killian said to himself, rolling his neck. He sat alone in his dark apartment. The shutters all closed up, his car parked in a garage down the street to give the illusion that he wasn't home in case a certain yellow Bug drove by looking for him. He sat at his desk and pulled a pen. Just in case he didn't get through this, he had some things he needed to express.

' _In the unfortunate case of my demise I, Killian Jones, hereby bequeath all of my assets to Henry and Emma Swan._

 _My dearest Swan family…_

 _This is nothing but a poor attempt at an apology that one day you might see fit to accept. I had planned on righting a wrong, but if you're receiving this letter then I have failed you. It is my hope that you see that now. And you might not ever find it in your hearts to forgive me, but at least you're alive. Mine and the Crocodile's grudge has died along with me. Knowing you're safe is all I asked for, either way. Please know that you are loved. Both of you.'_

Moving quickly, he left the pen and paper there in plain sight atop the desk and went upstairs to the loft to gather his things into one place and mentally prepare himself for what was coming. He kind of wished Liam had been there to reassure him in what he was doing, though he had already helped greatly; and opened Killian's eyes to a lot of things that he still hadn't had proper time to process yet. But soon. He would get his answers and his closure very soon. And he had waited long enough for that. Back downstairs he brewed a pot of water and thought maybe when all this mess was over he would invest in one of those single serve coffee maker contraptions he saw in pretty much every single waiting room he had passed through in the last year. Yes. If he survived this, he would reward himself with a coffee maker. Seemed logical enough.

* * *

Emma got a text around eleven that night. One too many other nurses had called in and they needed her to work the next two days. She deeply sighed and agreed. She was still playing catch up from taking all those days off around Henry's surgery, so she wasn't really in a place to refuse. However, it would mean working on finding Killian at night, and not a lot of sleep - but it was something she could do. For him.

Just before midnight, there was a quiet knock at her door. Hoping against hope, she threw on a robe and ran to answer it; almost tripping over her own feet as she went.

"Killian?!" she threw the door open, only to be greeted by Neal. Her smile evaporated.

"Neal," she sighed.

"Sorry to disappoint you," he resigned sadly.

"No… I just… What are you even doing back here, Neal?"

"I guess whatever we've been doing has worked. Got a call that I can go home on Friday. Emailed my itinerary already and everything. So, according to whoever the hell is pulling these strings, if 'all goes to plan,' Lily will be free to come home too."

"'All goes to plan'?"

"Got me…?" he shrugged. And Emma caught a small glimpse of her son. The thought was short lived as realization set in.

"He must know about our argument," Emma sighed.

"Who?"

"Oh. Right. I never told you before you left earlier… Come in. I'll explain."

They sat at the small round table and Emma made tea and filled Neal in on everything she knew.

"That son of a bitch… I can't believe he would do something like that to a sick kid!"

"I know… It's probably for a good reason that Killian pushed my buttons like he did. He was looking for a way out so Henry would be okay."

"I'm sure you're a big part of it too, Emma… But… If he's threatening people's lives here, this is pretty dangerous."

"I know that too. That's why I've gotta find him. I have to do something I just don't know where to start. And I just found out I have to go into work tomorrow..."

Neal looked up, hopefully.

"You have to work?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think… It would be okay if I had just one day with him, Emma?"

"Neal, I swear to God if you do anything… As pissed off as I am right now, I can't even imagine the world of hurt you would be in."

"I just want to spend a little time with him before I leave on Friday. He made it pretty clear he doesn't need me in his life. But one day… might be good for both of us. I want to help you here and I don't want anyone hurting him either. I might not have been much of a father, but he's still my son. And if I can help you guys, even just once, after everything else I've done… Just give me a chance."

"One day. And I'm going to have Mary Margaret come by and check on you and report back to me."

"I understand. Thanks, Emma. Plus, who knows, if anyone is still watching that can only look better for you anyway. Take away suspicious eyes."

"Maybe so. It would sure be nice to have something go our way for a change."

* * *

Emma could barely concentrate on her patient load that day and was not her normal, personable self to those she was helping. Her mind was a tired discombobulated mess rendering her bedside manner less than ideal. She was behind on her charting and, thanks to shortages that day, hadn't even had a chance to retreat to the break room to eat lunch. So when Ruby came trotting down the hall to find her, she wasn't exactly in the best mood.

"Emma. I need to talk to you in private."

"If this is about something between you and Victor, I really don't have time right now Ruby. Sorry."

"No. It's about Henry."

This was all she needed to hear to snap her right out of her fog.

"Henry?"

"Shh! Just… Come to Victor's office as soon as possible. He said to tell you he needs to schedule a follow up appointment," she said in a normal speaking voice. Her eyes told a different story.

"I'm going to take a break. I'll be down in just few minutes."

"I'll go on ahead and tell him. See you there."

When she stepped into his office he motioned for her to close the door behind her.

"Doctor Whale? What's going on?"

"Emma… After that last 'meeting' we had, I've been keeping an extra lookout for the donor list. Everything was fine until about four days ago. Now I can't find it."

"Can't find it? What do you mean you 'can't find it'?"

"I don't know. The database is just… missing. I've contacted an outside company to investigate. One not associated with the hospital. Until we can find it again, everyone on that list, including Henry, is in danger. No list, no matches, no transplants. If this lasts for much longer, well... let's say there will be no winners here."

Her eyes were the size of platters and the blood drained from her head. She could have easily passed out right there.

"I have to go," she finally managed to say.

Emma was in a state of shock. Almost like magic, though, her cell phone buzzed noisily in her pocket. She didn't recognize the number, but answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

" _Emma?"_

"Yeah?"

" _Emma it's Granny. That friend of Killian's. He's here."_

"Oh thank God. Stall him, I'm on my way."

Four days ago… That was before even Neal showed up. He must have anticipated Emma rejecting Neal. But why didn't the donor list reappear now that Neal had been set up to go home? Why was it still missing? While running to Granny's she dialed a different number.

" _Emma? Aren't you at work?"_

"Yes. But I need you to do me a favor."

" _Sure, what is it?"_

"Transfer me to Regina."

" _Come again?"_

"You heard me, David. Tell her it's about Henry."

" _What about Henry?"_

"David! No time! I'll explain everything later, but for now - put me through to Regina. Believe me when I tell you - we're going to need her bloodlust for this."

" _Just a minute. I'll talk to her then patch you through."_

Emma didn't even have her coat on as she ran for Granny's in only her scrubs and under armor while still on "break". Even if she had to set things up to be dealt with after her shift, anything was better than nothing.

" _Miss Swan? What is the meaning of this? Why did David say there was something going on with Henry that you needed_ my _help with?"_

"Because I need the meanest lawyer in Boston right now - and lucky for me, she has a particularly soft spot for a certain son of mine."

There was a moment of silence on the other end.

" _I'm listening."_

"Meet me tonight. If there's a place nearby you, I can go there."

More silence.

" _21st Amendment. Bowdoin street, across from the State House. Be there by eight or I'm leaving."_

"How kind of you. I'll be there."

Clicking the end call button, she nudged the door open to Granny's to see the detective with his sleeves rolled up, fixing a cabinet behind the counter.

"Uh, Granny?"

"You said stall him and I can't reach that blasted thing. Been broken for months and Leroy is too short."

"Fine fine. Graham?"

"Emma? What's going on? Why are you in your scrubs?"

"I'm technically probably not supposed to be here. But it's important. So I'm risking it."

"What do you mean?" he asked, stepping back into the main dining area and rolling his sleeves back down. But she figured he already knew.

"It's Killian. I think he's going to do something stupid and get himself hurt. You have to help me."

Graham was stoic, his jaw set tight while he tugged his beaten brown leather bomber jacket over his shoulders. She could see him wrestling within himself behind the depths of his eyes; trying to decide what he should say or what he should do. They had only met briefly, once, between their three busy schedules. But she liked Graham. Killian spoke so highly of him… almost like a second brother. Much like she felt about August. He was gentle, but firm and probably a good fit for Killian back when they first met. He loved the outdoors and animals. In fact, he kept a wolf hybrid at his cabin outside the city… They were running partners and went on monthly fishing or hunting trips. Graham didn't fish much and Killian wasn't one to hunt, but they still went. Because it gave them an excuse to take breaks from busy lives and schedules… to just go back to being friends and sharing drinks and stories and easy laughter. So she liked Graham. And she hoped Graham liked her too.

"Emma… Listen. This isn't easy for me to say but I don't think you should get involved in what Killian is doing."

"What?"

"He has a plan. I'm helping him with things. He didn't want you involved. He couldn't see you hurt. Gold… we have reason to believe that he is so much worse than you might think. He's capable of dark things. After Milah… Well he can't go through that again. I can't _watch_ him go through that again. It would break him beyond repair."

"I know. I swear I know that. But if something happened to him and I could have helped… That would break _me._ Please, let me do this. Let me be there for him."

"If you tell him that I gave you any information I'll never speak to you again."

"I won't… I haven't heard from him since yesterday. I've called, I've gone by his store, driven past his house… Hell, I went down to Elsa and Liam's house at nine o'clock last night!"  
"You've looked that hard for him?"

"Of course. We had a fight... Things were said… I pushed him away. But I was wrong. I don't want him away… I want him with us. With me."

Grumbling to himself about being such a 'bloody pushover', he reached over and took a napkin from a dispenser. He scratched out some information, folded it up and handed it to her.

"Meet me here on this day and time, and we'll talk. Until then, leave it be, Emma. Please. Gold can't know that Killian is up to something. If he finds out, everyone suffers the consequences. And no one wants that."

"All this over a _book_?"

"Really? You think that's all this is about? I thought you would have figured out at least a bit more of it than that by now. There's more to this story than meets the eye, Emma. Meet me there and then," he tapped the napkin in her hand, "everything will be clear."

She eyed him curiously then did a double take at the clock over the door.

"Oh shit, I gotta go!"

And she took off in a sprint out the door. Losing her job was not an option she could afford.

"Emma! Where have you been?" her charge nurse scolded.

"I'm sorry…," she huffed, "I had to meet with Doctor Whale about a follow up appointment for Henry and it took longer than I thought."

"Personal business on personal time from now on. Hurry up - at this rate, you're going to have to stay late."

Her eyes widened.

 _Be there by eight or I'm leaving._

She had a lot of catching up to do.

* * *

Miraculously, she finished all of her charting and was only twenty minutes late leaving the floor. A few texts back and forth with Mary Margaret during the afternoon had set her mind at ease about leaving Neal with Henry. They had spent most of the day playing video games. Henry wanted to go to a park originally, but then changed his mind. Said he was too tired. He had been up awfully late the night before and all of this stress surely wasn't helping. Guilt tugged at Emma's consciousness over involving him. But she knew he'd never forgive her if she didn't let him help. Killian was just as important to Henry as he was to her.

So, firing one last text off to her sister-in-law about being late due to a business meeting, she steered the Bug over to the designated bar near the state house and droves of legal offices including Regina's.

Parking was easy. It was a weeknight and long after normal business hours. So all that was left were a bunch of lobbyists, lawyers and other judicial system employees going to get a little tipsy after another long day.

She walked in to see Regina sitting at a table, sipping a martini with a raised eyebrow as she surveyed the people that were probably not worthy of being in the same room as her. When she caught Emma's eye, she looked her up and down in disgust.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"Scrubs. No time to change, sorry. Busy day," Emma shrugged, looking over the menu on the table. She was starving.

"I certainly hope none of my other clients are here to see this."

"Just tell them you're helping Robin with one of his cases."

Regina turned her mouth down and nodded, seeming to be impressed by that suggestion. But she shook it off, cleared her throat and narrowed her eyes.

"Anyway...what is this all about, Miss Swan?"

"Please. Just Emma. And it's about Henry… Something terrible is going on and I might end up, God help me for saying this, needing your help."

"Why my help and not your brother's?"

"Easy. Like I said on the phone earlier - I need mean. And David's a lot of things, but mean isn't one of them."

"Alright. Talk."

If the gifted lawyer was going to take the case, she'd need everything at her disposal. So Emma launched into telling Regina everything she knew, pausing only to order herself a grilled three cheese sandwich and a heaping pile of fried onion strings. She had to stop several times to let out a groan of appreciation for how good it tasted after not eating since the night before. To this, Regina's upper lip curled and she couldn't help but remark that Emma ate like an unsupervised child. But Emma couldn't hear her over how amazing her food tasted.

When she reached the end of her story they sat. And though there was nothing said there at their table, all around them the sounds of life carried on and drowned them out. Regina stared at her from behind a remarkably good, albeit annoyed, poker face. The slightest bit of rage made the corner of her red stained lips twitch ever so slightly, and if Emma hadn't been so good at reading people she would have missed that completely.

"So," Regina finally finished going over all that she heard and spoke again, "What you're telling me is… You _think_ this Robert Gold is pulling all kinds of strings to get you and Henry out of the picture so he can get something he's after from your new boyfriend - including going so far as to put an entire list of children in need of heart transplants in danger? But the only evidence you have is technically hearsay from your known liar of an ex fiancée?"

Emma felt like a child and swallowed hard. Maybe this was a mistake.

"When you say it like that…"

Regina's mouth tightened and she let out a small sigh and shook her head. This time, not so much annoyed as backed into a corner. Emma could almost hear Regina count to ten in her head.

"Emma. Listen. I would do anything I can to help Henry. But I have to be brutally honest with you here. Seeing as your brother is practically a partner at my firm, you know as well as I do that even the most brilliant lawyer wouldn't be able to present a case right now without looking like a complete fool in front of the court and their peers. Let alone have documented reason to arrest him in the first place! Until there is solid evidence and implication to criminal activity, my hands are tied."

"What do you need then? What's the… what's it called? Smoking gun?"

Regina tapped her perfect red nails against the glass then picked up her drink and squint her eyes as she thought hard, taking a long sip.

"We need something major. Any sort of reason to dig up anything and everything. We need a reason to both get him into custody and attain a search warrant. But remember - anything you get before he is read his rights or obtained without that warrant _will_ be thrown out. Exceptions to those rules are damn hard to come by even for someone like me. So if everything is hidden, like I fear it might be in this case, the best thing you can do is push him into giving us a reason to probe. All we need is a good reason. As soon as that happens, all bets are off."

Emma looked down into her open purse at the folded napkin Graham had given her at the diner.

"I think I can do that."

"IF you can. And IF this is true… Then the minute he's in custody," she leaned forward, her brown eyes practically on fire, making sure Emma heard and understood every syllable, "I will drag him straight to hell. He'll regret the day he came after Henry."

"That's all I needed to hear."

* * *

When she arrived back at home that night Neal was relaxed, splayed out on the couch watching the television. Henry was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Henry?"

"In his room… Said he needed to finish something. Operation Cobra or something like that? I don't know," Neal gave her a confused, concerned look. She couldn't help but halfway smile at the dolt.

"Okay. How did today go?"

"It was good. He wanted to go swordfight at the pier. We got all the way down there, I went into a store and everything to buy the stuff, but had to come home. He was too tired. Not feeling good. I watched him. I know he took the medicine he's supposed to. He had to remind me to write it down like you do, though. It's in his notebook."

"He's got a lot on his plate right now, Neal. But… thanks anyway."

"No problem. I actually enjoyed it. I told him there was no pressure to 'bond' with me. That we were just hanging out today. That seemed to help him relax. So after we got back, we just played games. He talked about some of his books and school work. You… and Mary Margaret and David, all of you really, have done more than he knows. He could have ended up like me. Scared… Broken. But you didn't let that happen. That's why I know he was better off without me."

"Don't say that," she plopped beside him, "He wasn't better off. He would have loved to have known you when he was little. But… he was taken care of. And loved. Still loved… And irreplaceable."

"Are you scared?"

"Aren't you? Now that you've spent some time with him? Aren't you?"

"...Yeah. Scared out of my mind. Would it be okay… if I tried harder from now on? If I actually called and checked on him sometimes?"

"I think… he would love that."

It was too late to undo the damage between them. But maybe a relationship, even a long distance one, wasn't completely out of reach for Henry and Neal. And if it's what Henry wanted, she wouldn't take it away from him.

"I'm going to check on him."

"I'll get going then. Night, Emma."

She moved towards the hallway and he to the front door.

"'Night, Neal. Have a safe trip home… And tell Lily… I said 'hi.'"

His brown eyes sparkled just a little.

"I will."

They could do this. They could be adults. And the anger had passed mostly anyway… And she was learning to love again. She just had to make sure the man she had fallen for stayed alive long enough for her to tell him how she felt.

"Hey kid," she opened the door and leaned into his small room, "you okay?"

He was laying stomach down on his bed, scribbling in his 'Once Upon a Time' journal.

"Yeah. Da - er - Neal gone?"

"Yeah. He took off. But… He wants to stay in contact with you, if that's what you want too. To talk to you on the phone and maybe be a little part of your life."

"Are you okay with that?"

"You know I won't stop you if that's what you want."

"I kinda do. I know he messed up… but it seems like he's trying. And isn't forgiveness about working to make up for your mistakes?"

She nodded, wordlessly and sat on the floor in front of him, crossing her legs beneath her.

"I don't wanna be on bad terms with anyone right now…" his eyes clouded a bit.

"So what are you working on?"

"Operation Cobra," he smiled at her.

"But I thought we were working on that together?"

"We are. But… I'm doing my part here. With this. Just in case.."

"Henry…"

"Don't pity me, Mom."

"I'm not. I would never… Believe me. So can I see? How it ends?"

"No. I want us to live it."

She smiled at him and cupped his face in her hands. He felt cold and she felt herself start to worry.

"Are you feeling okay? You haven't been yourself lately."

Henry's face fell a bit.

"I'm not sure… I've felt weird. I think it will pass. I've got to finish this, then I'm going to get some sleep."

"Okay. You come get me if you don't feel better. Promise?"

"Yeah. I promise."

* * *

 **AN:** Okay, I don't know if you believe me, but the fact that so much of this story is matching up to the current season of Once is actually completely unplanned (the only part I took from the show during season five other than a few lines here and there was the ring exchange that fit too perfectly for me to leave alone). I mapped this story out in JUNE!

Anyway - I hope everyone is enjoying this. We are nearing the end of the tale, though. I figure this will stretch out to about 18 chapters. Maybe 19? Depends on how actually fleshing out the last few chapters goes. Thank you all so much for reading and your reviews - I can't tell you what it means to hear back from my readers so keep it up!

Also, if you're looking for a little fluff, you might think of popping over and checking out my little Christmas ficlet - 'Silent Nights'

See you soon!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

His palms were clammy and nausea washed over him like a raging ocean storm. He must have touched that note written yesterday a thousand times. And checked his phone a thousand more. She had only sent him one message. Late in the night last night when he wasn't sleeping… Again. And apparently he wasn't the only one.

 _Why?_

One word that contained a novel. Understanding her true meaning was an impossible task. She could have meant a hundred different things by that one simple question. One he could not answer. Not yet to her face, anyway. Why had he done that? Why had he chosen money, prestige over love now when never before? Why did he leave Henry? Why was he doing this? Any of this?

But his purpose was clear. And disconnected from her he would remain. It was the only way because it was all for her. The stakes were much higher than originally thought. He had been truthful at first, but… there was no way he could involve her now. This had slid into something much darker. Somewhere she could not be dragged down with him. He hoped, prayed, that she would trust his decision. Trust in him that he could do this - protect his little family. Protect the boy he loved as a son and his mother… who was so much more than she would ever give herself credit for. The people that pushed him to being a better person. Now he couldn't fail them.

Leaving the gun tucked away in its hiding place in his dresser, he went with only the barest essentials. There were a few things left to do with the remaining hours. But all he wanted to do was see them. He wanted it so much that every time his eyes would blink, he would search the back of his brain and bring up his memories of them. Henry's grin, his endless well of hope and trust and love overflowing. Emma's golden hair, the way it fell down her shoulders, and how his fingers bathed in its rivers and parted the streams. The way her eyes could melt his once frozen heart when they smiled up at him. A heavenly glow of green twilight. Seeing her love for her son radiate from her entire being. Her fierce protection of him and his frail heart. Her attempt to be brave for everyone. Wanting to save them all…

He gasped, letting the light of day back in and tucking them away. There was still things to do. And there was no backing out now. His fate, however it would fall, was sealed.

On his way out of the complex's back door, his phone began to ring. Liam's mobile number stared back at him. After a slight hesitation, he answered.

"Hello brother… How's your trip?"

" _I didn't call for small talk, Killian."_ The chastising big brother/fatherly tone of Liam's voice could always cut to the bone.

"No. I was afraid of that."

" _Elsa phoned. It seems Emma showed up at our house last night. Has it in her head that you're in danger. Now why would she think that? What happened?"_

"Liam. I can't talk about it at the present time. I just… I need you to trust me."

" _Killian…"_

"Please. This one time. Trust your little brother, Liam. I'm not a fool."

" _You're protecting them. Why go to such lengths?"_

"I love them, Liam. And I will always protect my family."

" _...I don't know what you're planning. But I do recall what we talked about the night after the lad's party. So I will only tell you this. Be careful, Killian."_

Switching off his phone, it was slid into his back pocket and he popped the collar of his jacket, slid the sunglasses farther up his nose and pulled down his ball cap like some sort of celebrity trying to hide in open sight. He felt ridiculous.

* * *

David had shown up before dawn, yawning sleepily and setting up to get some much needed work done while she got ready to leave. He parked himself and the contents of his satchel at the table. His laptop, case files and reference books scattered about, filling up all the surface area. Mary Margaret had fallen behind on an editing job and needed to stay home to play catch up on it, so David took a day out of the office to work from Emma's house. There was too much on her mind and she was so tired she didn't even offer an attempt to chat. Filling her own thermos first with strong black coffee, she poured out the remainder of the decanter into a mug and sat it next to her brother's computer. His eyes and mouth turned up in gratitude. She was supposed to meet Graham later that night, after her shift, at the designated meeting place. She was about to leave, but realized she forgot one very important thing to add to the backpack she carried with her today instead of just her purse. Emma doubted she'd have enough time to come home after leaving work before she needed to meet with the detective, so she'd have to swap out clothes in a bathroom stall. There was room for the extra clothing in the old bag, but not so much in her purse.

Now, with everything she needed in tow, she made her way out. Her feet stopped suddenly at Henry's door. Emma pushed it open gently and navigated through the dark room to his bedside. The stars above him had long faded into the darkness, but the glow of the hall light ensured she didn't trip over anything on his floor. Kneeling next to him, she pushed away some of the hair that fell across his forehead while he slept. Though he still didn't look well, he was breathing softly and seemed to be sleeping alright. So she went, despite the nagging in her gut.

"David. He hasn't felt good lately. Please watch him closely today. Okay? No stress. He doesn't need it."

"Promise."

"See you later. Get a lot of good work done."

Her mouth was a thin line as the wheels turned in her head. The temptation of telling her brother what Regina had let slip, about him nearly being a partner, was a hard thing to turn away from. But that would open a whole Pandora's box of things she didn't have time to get into. She had yet to tell him they met in person anyway… Or why. There never seemed to be enough time for anything other than right what was in front of her nose lately. But maybe time would lend itself later… once the air had settled.

While she drove to work, she silently scolded herself for the text she sent Killian in the dead of night when she should have been sleeping. She kept waiting for Henry to knock on her door. Tell her he felt sick and needed her. But the knock never came and neither did sleep. So she couldn't help it. It just kind of… happened.

 _Why?_

Such a simple question from the outside. But it asked everything. Why pick that fight? Why have her push him away? Why do this on his own? Why didn't he trust her to help him now? Just… why?

She needed to know. And tonight, she reconciled with herself, she would.

Or, at least, that was the plan. Until life did that thing it always seemed to do to her and laughed right in her face.

She couldn't answer her phone the moment David called. To avoid a potential write up, she had to wait until she was out of the patient's room and the treatment had ended. He had left a voicemail that she played from her hidden corner of the nurse's station so the charge nurse didn't catch wind. Emma could hear the warning given to her yesterday play in the back of her mind.

 _Personal business on personal time from now on._

But… It looked like now just became personal time. Her jawline hardened as David's message played out the speaker of her phone.

"I gotta go," she shoved past the other nurses.

"Emma? Your shift isn't over!" the charge nurse on duty proclaimed.

"I'm sorry. I know. It's Henry. It's bad. I… I gotta go! The ambulance will be here soon and I have to see him!"

"Ambulance?! Emma what's going on?!"

But she was too far to turn back now. There was no time. Not even bothering with the elevator, she tore down every flight of stairs until she reached the ER's automatic glass double doors where he would be brought in. She watched as they wheeled in another patient's stretcher, scooting out of the way to let the techs and nurses through, but never taking her eyes from the doors or her ears from the radio at the station.

"Henry!" she shouted as they pushed him in. Bags and plastic IV tubes shook and wobbled while they hurried him past her to an exam room. Emma was only a footstep behind, following closely until they got to a room. They already had monitors stuck to his bare chest and were now in the process of connecting all the loose ends of the wires to the equipment next to his bed. Plastic bags emptying clear liquids into his veins framed the stretcher. His face was pale, hair wet and matted to his forehead from a fevered sweat but when she moved to go to him but was blocked.

"Ma'am unless you're his nurse you can't be in here right now," one of the EMTs told her, trying to gently push her out of the room. She held her ground.

"I'm his mother. And I'm not leaving," she practically growled, challenging anyone who dared lay a hand on her right now.

"Emma!" David called, running in breathless. He had followed in his car and had finally caught up.

"David! David what happened?!"

They held each other by the arms and her fingers dug into the flesh under the thick lining of his coat. Desperately trying to hold on to the only reality she knew.

"I don't know, Emma. He was fine. He was having a morning snack and watching TV then… he stood up, told me that he thought I should call you or Doctor Whale then… just passed out."

"I knew this was going to happen. I knew it. He's looked so weak the last few days."

They stabilized him before moving him up to the ICU. Doctor Whale was called in immediately. He did an exam, looked over his charts and called Emma to his office.

"Emma," the tone of his voice brought no comfort. Only panic. "This isn't good."

"No shit."

"Listen… we are in a tough spot here. The pacemaker has been doing its job. His heart rate is normal, albeit a little slow hence the low BPs. But… his heart isn't handling 'normal'. And it's actually speeding up the deterioration faster than I could have imagined. I thought this would give him a year, possibly. But now…," he shook his head and lowered his eyes to his desk.

"What are you saying?"

"We need to find that donor list. And quickly. Henry was moving up… IF we could find it. And IF he can hang on for just a little while longer… But that's the only way this could have a happy ending. He would have to be strong enough to undergo the operation as well. If there's too much risk for failure, I cannot do it. Ethically speaking, the transplant organ deserves to go into a body that stands enough a chance to survive the operation. Otherwise you might as well throw the organ, and someone else's potential chance, right in the garbage."

Emma stood so fast she nearly knocked over the chair behind her.

"I've been betrayed by so many people lately," her voice was rising fast, "My life is nearly in ruins over something that doesn't even directly involve me or my son," she leaned over his desk and stared daggers into his eyes.

"I want you to tell me right now if you're _really_ on my side in this. And if you lie. I will know. And I will take you and anyone else that stands in my way down."

He swallowed hard at her threat but held her eyes with his.

"Emma. You should know something."

She steadied herself for the worst. He sighed and slumped down in his chair.

"Do you know _why_ I became a pediatric cardiologist?"

"Of course I don't. You never talk about anything having to do with your life."

"There's a _reason_ for that. When I was a boy, my older brother had a bad heart. He was sickly all of his life. He finally died when he was only nineteen years old, a miracle really that he even lived that long. But we lived in a small village and no doctor around could help him. I… was too young to do anything other than watch him wither and die… I was completely helpless. So, because of that, I've spent every waking hour of my practice trying to do what no one could do for him. Help. And every patient I have - I can see my brother in their eyes. Out of all my patients, I must say, Henry reminds me of him the most. I will always remember how he was constantly telling my mother 'it's alright' like she was the one that needed protecting. So when I look at your son, I see him smiling back. My dear brother... And I guarantee you… I would never throw my brother away. I would never throw the children and their families that depend on me away."

Whale's eyes hadn't left the spot he stared at on his desk. And Emma blinked like she was coming out of a trance and she straightened her back while taking in a deep breath.

 _He's lost so much._

Ruby's words rang in her ears… she was right.

"Okay. So if you are telling the truth…," her hand rose and rubbed her tired face, "we have got to do something. I need you working on getting that list back every spare second you have. Tonight, I'm going right to the source. I have to save my son. I refuse to take any of this sitting down. I will fight for him."

"You should know by now that I've always been in your and Henry's corner, Emma. As soon as I find out the cause of all this, I will call you."

"Thanks...," she sighed, "And, for what it's worth, I'm sorry for saying what I did."

"Don't apologize. I would have done the same. It's not honorable, but it's true."

* * *

Mary Margaret and David were in and out during the afternoon, switching from sitting in the extra seat next to her to the floor's waiting room. But Emma stayed silent, so they were too, waiting for her to lead any kind of conversation. She just couldn't bring herself to speak to anyone.

Her hands never left him. Holding his hands, cupping his cheek, brushing through his messy hair… But her brave young boy sleeping heavily in front of her laid still, unaware of her hands or presence. Doctor Whale told her his best chance was a medically induced coma. His heart rate would remain steady and slow that way, lessening the strain and extending his chance for survival. Of course she agreed with him. If Henry were awake, he might compare the whole thing to sleeping beauty, except this time it was the prince that had been cursed. But all the kisses in the world couldn't fix this… To fix this would take a miracle of a different kind. Emma knew in her heart that she had to be the one to save them. Her son who made life worth living. The man she hadn't gotten the chance to take the next step with yet… They needed her. Now was the time for action and to be brave. And Emma Swan was never one to back down from a fight.

The minutes felt like hours. Ticking by slowly… so slowly. She might have dozed off once or twice during the afternoon after coming off of such a long night. Eventually, six o'clock rolled around. Taking her backpack into the bathroom of Henry's room, she changed her clothes and tried to ready herself, checking the time and address written on the napkin once… twice… three times… The cold water was turned on and she splashed her face a few times.

"Where are you going?" David asked, he and Mary Margaret instinctively rising from their respective seats when they saw her come out of the bathroom now dressed in her casual clothes.

"I have something really important to do," she steeled her eyes at her brother, "and I need you to stay here with Henry while I do it."

"Emma, what are you planning?"

"Just… do it okay? I'm not going to be alone. But if I want to save Henry, this is my best shot. I'm doing this for him."

"I'm going with you," Mary Margaret stated, her voice resolute.

"I need you here."

"No. Emma, you just apologized for pushing us away. Don't go back on that. Let me help you."

"I couldn't put you in danger like that."

"You think you're putting me in danger? Oh Emma…," she shook her head, "I know how to handle myself."

Emma knew she couldn't get around this. So she sighed and nodded.

"David. I do need you to stay with him though. He doesn't need to be alone."

"Don't worry, Em, I got this. Nothing will happen to Henry while I'm here."

He cradled the back of Henry's head in his palm and, with glassy eyes, motioned for her to go.

"Just… make sure you get back to him soon. Okay?"

"Yeah," her voice was just the slightest bit shaky, "I will."

They made their way down the hall to the elevators.

"I have to get something from my car. Meet me out front," Mary Margaret instructed.

A few minutes later Emma had the Bug sitting on the curb. She reached into her glove box, pulled out her gun and started to make sure it was ready just in case she needed it. The passenger side door opened and Mary Margaret slipped in.

"What did you need to get," Emma asked, curiosity bubbling up.

"Just this." She flashed a loaded holster from under her jacket.

"You guys own a gun? And you know how to use it?"

"Emma," Mary Margaret smiled and shook her head gently, "your brother is a lawyer and has set himself at odds with some pretty powerful people along the way. Of course we own guns and know how to use them. This one is mine. David has his own."

She just stared at the brunette, mouth slightly ajar, before fluttering her eyes and shaking her head.

"Yeah. That makes sense. Though… I still hope we don't actually need these."

"Me too. But better to be prepared than not. Where are we off to anyway?"

"Here," Emma passed her the napkin before merging into traffic.

Mary Margaret furrowed her brow as she read over the scribbled address.

"Seven hundred Boylston Street, third floor… Emma. Don't you recognize this address?"

"Should I?"

"Seeing as this was your son's second home until he found Killian's shop… yes."

"Sorry, not ringing a bell right now," Emma tried to concentrate on both Mary Margaret and the flow of cars around her.

"It's the Public Library!"

"Guess we'll have to leave the guns in the car after all, then."

Parking in the garage, they made their way inside the marbled foyer of the massive library's central branch. A place Emma hadn't been nearly as often as the rest of her family. They skipped up the stairs to the third floor, stopping at the entrance for the Rare Books and Manuscripts department.

"This must be it. Well, here goes nothing."

Emma opened the door and started looking for the curly haired policeman. They made their way through a few exhibit areas before reaching a quiet reading room. There, at one of the tables, she spotted the back of his head. It wasn't until she started toward him that she realized that he wasn't alone.

"Emma? What… what are you doing here?"

Sitting across from him and seeing them first, Belle stood.

"Belle? I could ask you the same thing. Graham? What's going on?"

"Sit. And I'll explain," he caught sight of Mary Margaret, "I didn't know you weren't coming alone either, though."

"Graham, this is my sister-in-law, Mary Margaret Nolan. She wanted to help."

"Nice to meet you," she said, offering her hand.

Graham shook it firmly, introduced himself and waved his arm to the table. They all took a seat and he began.

"I know you're wanting to know what's going on, Emma. So that's why I told you to meet me here. You see… Belle has been helping us, me and Killian. And tonight, we finally make our move."

"Belle, you've really been involved this whole time?" Emma asked.

"Graham found me after Killian talked to you and they realized I might be in danger. I started working here at the library recently, like I told you I was going to, and it seems about that time Robert started making the threats. He thinks he's going to lose out on his chance to get me back… And that's making him lash out in the worst ways. I can't allow other people to get hurt over this. So I've been doing all I can to work with Killian and Graham."

"But why? Graham, you said this was about more than a book. Please… I need to know what's going on. And where Killian is."

"Yeah. I think I've got time to explain…,"

* * *

Killian swallowed hard. The blue digital clock on his dash illuminated nine forty-five. Only fifteen more minutes before he faced his fate. Deciding the man he wanted to be. It was a good feeling, finally being able to know that his fight was honorable. Revenge… had haunted him and twisted his soul in its depths for so long. It felt like three lifetimes since losing his parents… watching his brother nearly die in his arms… finding Milah's lifeless body at the hospital… It had been repressed, guiding every bad decision along the way and driving the outside world away. Until that boy. He called up his memories one more time of the way Henry would always smile at him. The day the lad had looked up at him in a sleepy drugged haze and revealed how he felt… Forcing up the realization that Killian felt the same. How he loved that boy and his mother… And thanks to them, he was willing to finish this the right way. Truthfully, in the past he might have taken the easier way out. The bitter, vengeful way. An eye for an eye or something along those lines. Instead, he would do things with a reaffirmed sense of good form. Worthy of the those heroes he was lucky enough to call his family.

It was time.

His shoes crunched over the fallen leaves covering the path and his jaw trembled as it clenched and released. His eyes darted about, unable to see anyone in the depths of the moonless night. Good. Because if he couldn't see anyone, then neither could Gold.

He reached the monument first and waited until he heard the tell-tale sound of deliberate footsteps accompanied by the tapping of a cane approaching closer up the path.

"Well well. You actually bothered to show up, crocodile," he goaded.

The other man sneered with his beady brown eyes and crooked, mocking grin as he positioned himself at a reasonable distance from Killian.

"So what is the meaning of this? What do you want, pirate? Because if this is some sort of trick, it is not in your best interest."

Killian's index finger rose quickly and waved back and forth as if scolding a small child, "No threats tonight, if you please. That's not why I called you here."

"Then why is it, pray tell?" He perched his weight on the cane, not amused at having being summoned at all in this whole ordeal.

"I needed a bit of… clarification, if you would, before continuing on this venture of ours. And I needed it away from anyone else."

"Clarification of what, exactly? I am a busy man, Mr. Jones. I don't have time for games."

"OH! But I think you have _lots_ of time for games. You set them up so perfectly, don't you? Or is it just the fact that you only enjoy the ones of your own design? The ones where you never lose?"

Gold tilted his head back slightly, staring dangerously through slit eyelids. But he said nothing yet.

"Let me go back a bit then… Because this little deal of ours got me thinking. Back to the first time you contracted me. Do you recall that first business transaction?"

"I might, but I fail to see what that has anything to do with this."

This made Killian smirk.

"It has everything to do with this. And, I think you know why."

More silence.

"Keeping quiet. I understand. Wouldn't want anyone else in this empty park to hear the dirty details, right? Or perhaps there are certain things you would rather not think of at all. Well… Allow me to air them out since they've been so neglected for so long. Turns out, I didn't recall our first venture very well either until recently. I had put it out of my head, honestly. But then, when you made the mistake of threatening the people I care about, that got me to thinking back to our origins. Why I ever started associating myself with someone like you in the first place. I remember… After you offered me your business the first time I refused. And then, because I had nothing to live for, I ended up taking the job. Are you remembering things a little more now or shall I go on?"

"Careful, pirate…," he hissed from a row of clenched teeth, visibility struggling to remain still.

"Ah! A glimpse of that old temper! Yes there it is, the true Robert Gold I have come to know... Consequently… That's where it _was_ , too, wasn't it? That temper. You might have a hard time recalling, as I did, why I turned you down in the first place. Well allow me to refresh your memory. I didn't take the first offer because Milah didn't trust you. And then you actually had the gall to try and entice her into leaving me and our business that we built together. Got a little bit of egg on your face there because of that, didn't you? And I know how well you handled it. At least… I know now."

Gold's face was veiled in darkness, his knuckles white with the grip of his cane.

"Once she was dead and gone there were no distractions for me. Isn't that right? When she died, I shut down and didn't care anymore so I took your damn offer and did your damn dirty work for a long time. But you were so sure _that_ was the reason Belle left you. The fact that you had no one to do your bidding and run your errands while you lost yourself to your power hungry work life. So you came up short for your anniversary gift that year - and THAT was the reason you lost your dear wife's affections. Surely you can't be that daft."

"Because of you and that wench I lost the only woman I loved."

"Aye. Because we saw through you, to the man you really are, and denied you. That was why. Not because you were a shit husband. Not because you run that hospital like some sort of mob boss. Not because your thirst for money, power and prestige will always come first, even over her."

"I took that job to make a difference after my son died! Everything I did was for him."

"Aye! You did! And how noble of you. I'm sure it had nothing to do with the fact that you had debt collectors chasing you for running from your payments. And you backstabbed your way up through the hierarchy to get rid of them without anyone noticing through manipulations and blackmail. No… there's no way a man could be so cowardly that he took power like that for his own gain. Why don't you just admit that you're a terrible person. And you do terrible things. Like have my wife cut down for defying you! Though funny thing… They never did find the person who committed the crime. I'm sure a search of your financial records will find nothing to incriminate you… right? Or did I just imagine that very carefully concealed trail of breadcrumbs? Not to mention the fact that you're trying to pull the same thing on Will Scarlet."

This brought about almost a full bellied laugh from Gold and he shook his head after the laughter died down.

"Well then, pirate, and here I was starting to worry… You see, you just showed your hand a too early. I know you're bluffing now. Because, try as you might, you will never find that trail."

"You don't think so eh?"

"Oh," he chuckled and grinned, reveling in the fact that he had won, "I know so. It's too bad you're rehashing all this dirty laundry, really. You should have stuck to doing what you did best, kept your head down and found that manuscript like a good employee. It's almost a shame I have to go and replace you."

Before Killian could take another step, Gold had dropped his cane and pulled a gun on him.

"Good thinking, meeting in this park. No one will find you until the morning joggers come by. By that time it'll just look like a mugging gone bad."

"Fine. Kill me. I don't care anymore. Just leave Emma and Henry alone."

"Please. Like those two pieces of human garbage are worth my time. The boy is as good as dead anyway even without me interfering. And when you and the boy are gone… Ms. Swan is alone. And you and I both know that's a fate worse than death for her."

Killian felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and Gold pulled back the safety.

"Wait. Before you take that shot, grant me one thing. A last wish of sorts."

"And what is that?" Gold rolled his eyes.

"I want the truth. If you're so sure I found no trail of you for Milah, prove it. Tell me you didn't hire someone to kill her."

"Ah… you see, Mr. Jones, about that… I never hire anyone else to do my dirty work. Because I quite enjoy the dirty work."

"What?" Killian's eyes went wide.

"Don't look so surprised. It's true, that wife of yours was a pain in my side. She even was so bold as to threaten _me_ with going to Belle. She had to be stopped, and you needed a reason to bury yourself in your work. A win-win for me, really. So I wanted the satisfaction of cutting her down myself. And I did."

"You black-hearted son of a bitch."

"Yes. It was a beautiful thing to put that knife through her chest and watch her die there all alone on the street. Just like it will be my pleasure to do the same for you right now. And when my darling Belle loses her new beau to a similar tragedy, I will be there with open arms. I suppose I will have to wait until I can get my hands on that manuscript, of course. Can't go about winning back your love empty handed. But it will happen. And I will have her back at my side and she will think I've changed."

"You're a damn fool. If you hadn't been so consumed with power and revenge… you would have her right now."

"I don't have to choose because, very soon, I will have everything I want. Farewell, pirate," he spat through a cruel smile and pulled his finger tight around the trigger.

"Stop right there!"

The sound of two gunshots boomed through the park, sending up flocks of frightened birds from the trees to the sky. Gold's arm went limp, his gun barrel smoking as it dropped from his hand, before he gripped his bloody side in agony and crumpled to the ground. Killian staggered and dropped to the concrete.

"Killian?! No!"

Emma ran to him, tearing across the grass, slipping on leaves as she flew until she reached his side. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief seeing that Gold's bullet had only grazed his left arm instead of hitting its target - his heart. She wanted to hit him, but ended up kissing him roughly instead. Pulling him close by his lapels like the first time she had tasted his lips. The brush of teeth against lips as both of them fought for control was too much and she pulled apart, his face chasing hers for more. Her relief gave way to a small burst of anger and she was back to wanting to hit him.

"You damned idiot, why didn't you tell me what was going on?" She cried, the tears streaming down her face, now that she knew he would be okay.

"Swan… you deprived me of a daring rescue."

"If I weren't here, you'd be dead!"  
"Now that you know what he was capable of, you have to know I couldn't risk you and Henry being hurt."

"So you put your own life on the line?"

"It was a small price to pay," he smiled, wiping her tears with his thumb.

"Well, don't think I'm taking my eyes off you for one second from now on."

"I would despair if you did."

The blaring sirens of police cars and ambulances was getting closer. The flashing red, blue and white lights growing brighter.

Graham and Belle had run to where Gold fell.

"Robert Gold you are under arrest for attempted murder," Detective Hunter began reading off his rights, slapping handcuffs onto Gold's wrists. He winced as they clicked together.

Belle looked at him like she was ready to explode.

"How could you do those things, Robert? I knew you had your issues… And I overlooked them for so long. I thought you were better than this; that the man inside was more than this. I never imagined you could be so vicious and cruel. It doesn't matter anymore though. I never want to hear from you again. I'm done letting you hurt me and others like this. Whatever darkness is there in your heart is your own. I can't let it be mine too. If you still love me at all, if you're even capable of love, then leave me alone," she told him firmly despite the hurt filled tears that threatened to fall.

His eyes filled with tears and lower lip quivered as he tried to blink them back. His mouth fell open and he begged and plead with her. Trying to appeal to her inherent kindness.

"Belle, please!"

"No. No more manipulation and lies. Goodbye Robert."

She stood and walked away from him, leaving him to the EMTs and back up police officers and walking to Killian and Emma instead. Her pace picked up when she realized Killian was holding his arm, hand covered in blood.

"Killian? Oh my God are you hurt too?"

"It's just a scrape, love. I've been through worse."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. His sins are not your own to bear. So don't. Besides, if it weren't for this tough lass I wouldn't be here," he gestured to Emma, but she shook her head.

"Actually, that wasn't my bullet."

"But I heard you cry out," he seemed confused, trying to piece things together in his mind.

"Yes. That part was me. The gunshot wasn't."

"Graham?"

"Not exactly."

"Then who, love?"

"That would be me," Mary Margaret replied, putting her gun into its holster.

Now he was beyond confused.

"What?"

"Emma distracted Gold and made him miss and I took the shot. All part of the plan. Could have killed him, but I would rather him rot in prison instead, honestly. I told you a while back if anyone hurt them it would be me to deal with and I meant it."

"Emma, dear, remind me to never mess with your family."

"Somehow I don't think you'll have any trouble remembering. Now," she noticed the incoming medical team, "let's get you patched up and on our way. I know a certain boy that would sure like to hear from you."

"Aye. I would like to see him very much... Is he at home?"

"Not quite," Emma's eyes fell and voice muted.

"...What happened?"

His fingers tipped her chin upwards so she was now looking him in the eye again. Her facial expression alone made his stomach drop.

"He took a turn for the worse. He's at the hospital... And..." The words got lost somewhere between her head and mouth, unable to form...

"Let's hurry then, love," he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her, the sting of the bullet wound a mere afterthought now.

* * *

 **AN:** Hey everyone - so I WAS going to be SUPER MEAN and cut it off right after the sounds of gunfire. But I figured, nah... You've gotten that far, might as well give you the whole climax at one time!

One more chapter and an epilogue to go! I can't believe it! Thank you so much for everyone who has followed and reviewed this. I'm so proud that I actually saw this project through... If you have time, I would love to hear back from those of you who read. Especially now that we're so close to the finish. Only a few more story lines to wrap up neatly. :)

Love you guys and see you next time!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

The world around them temporarily shifted into overdrive following the confrontation in the park. On the way back to the children's hospital Emma called Regina and let her know that not only had Gold been taken into custody but Graham was also seeking search warrants for a multitude of offenses. Clicking her tongue on the other line before congratulating Emma, and actually calling her Emma instead of the typical 'Miss Swan' to boot, she was more than happy - a little elated in fact - to be able to sink her teeth into the case. Regina turned around and immediately recruited a very eager to help David into assisting her. The promise of a promotion to partner was firmly on the line if they could pull off a win. Before Robert Gold was even finished being booked at the county jail Regina was waiting, a victorious smirk painting her face. After one long meeting of them snarking and snarling at each other, calls were made.

It was in the middle of the night when Emma's phone rang again. Doctor Whale, too overcome to wait until the sun rose, informed her that the donor list had been recovered. Just as mysteriously as it had disappeared it had reappeared. So now… all that was left to do was wait and pray that he could hold on in fair health until a transplant was found.

At daybreak the next morning, she watched the local news station's coverage of the downfall of Mr. Gold. His arrest, his speculated crimes as police built their case and, most notably, his very public dismissal from the Hospital Board. Allegations of blackmail flooded the police station and the number of people he had wronged over the years seemed to grow in number by the hour. Graham told Killian he'd never seen anything like it. That it was like they had taken down a mob boss or something. Emma sat on Henry's bed and gripped the sleeping boy's hand. That old bastard couldn't touch him anymore. He couldn't touch any of them anymore. And it was all thanks to Killian… who was currently dead to the world under his jacket and a twisted up thin sheet on the room's outstretched couch. She let him sleep for now, unsure of the last time he managed more than a few hours of rest in one night. He was on his wounded arm and it would probably be pretty damn sore once he came to, but that didn't feel like a good enough reason for her to wake him.

After the whirlwind following the arrest died down, things started to resume their more normal pace. David was no longer able to spend more than a few scattered hours at a time in the morning or night with Henry, but that was okay because there were suddenly so many more people to lean on. It warmed Emma's heart to have to schedule those that wanted to come sit in his company and keep a watch over the her son who had always had such a gift for bringing people together.

Mary Margaret took early mornings until after lunch, naturally being a morning sort of person anyway. It gave her a chance to do her work just as well as she could do it in the quiet of her own home. August took leave from helping his father (going so far as to hire a temporary assistant for the stubborn old man who refused to take any time off himself) to sit with his laptop and work on his writing from the afternoon into early evenings. He would talk to Henry about the sorts of adventures he was planning. Especially his newest idea, inspired by none other than Henry and Emma. It was an ambitious project - but one he was excited about, going so far as to send the first chapter and story outline to his old publishing company. He couldn't help but tell Henry all about it as he slept. A young boy with the heart of the truest believer finds the mother who gave him up for adoption and brings her back to a town full of cursed storybook characters and forgotten magic to reunite with her long lost family, find friendships, unexpected true love and a place in the world as a savior - ultimately freeing the citizens from the curse and darkness. It would be full of twists and turns, family and hope. And he promised Henry that when he woke up, he could help him write the tale and be his co-author. It would be a great adventure indeed for the two of them to go on.

At night, Emma and Killian would stay with him. The two of them had practically moved into the large hospital suite, only leaving when they would run low on necessities or for her shifts on the pulmonology unit and him to run his store. The fact that she did not have to take any leave from her job and worked in the same building was a blessing but also something she had thought of from their start in Boston. She could have gone back to a private practice, but knew the benefit of working there at the hospital. Emma also knew that if he was lucky enough to receive a transplant in time she would need that leave to help him get through rehab and recovery at home. And Killian being his own boss and setting his own hours was helpful as well. But not so helpful as the fact that now she didn't have to be alone, having Killian at her side, made things easier. It was always hard to see Henry in such failing health… but she felt stronger this time. More capable of handling things, even if she did not have control or knowledge of his fate. They lived moment to moment. And, for now, that would have to be enough.

Killian would often find himself sitting next to Henry on the bed after Emma had drifted off to sleep. Silently kicking himself that the last thing the lad knew was that he had pushed his mother, and consequently him, away. And that was not how he wanted things to end between them. So at every opportunity he did his best to reassure Henry he was there. And he would not leave him, or his mother, ever again.

One night, he was running late. Closing up his shop took longer than normal thanks to an actual serious customer - his first in weeks. Now that Gold and his money were no longer a financial crutch to fall upon, he would have to work hard to take up the slack and establish a repertoire with new, and hopefully more trustworthy, benefactors. Thankfully, location was on his side and it was only a matter of time before professors, lawyers, authors and others with a soft side for older literary works came around. When he arrived at the hospital, Emma seemed rattled. He shed layers in the doorway to hang in the closet and began to explain.

"I'm sorry I'm late, love. Got held up by a collector who bought something. Trying to get my sea legs again after losing such an investor as Gold has… Well it's been difficult," he stopped after noticing her less than listening to his speech, "but it's no matter. Things will get easier eventually, I'm sure of that much. What's wrong? You seem troubled."

"I've been thinking about what you said before… that day in your shop. I know it was to push me away. But I can't help but think about it anyway. You were right. If all that hadn't happened with Gold and I didn't have to face the possibility of losing you… I think I would have done exactly what you said. Or at least, I would have tried. I do run from happiness. I get scared and I run and build up walls to keep people out. When you go through life always waiting for the bottom to drop out, it's hard to stop. I wouldn't have risked being wrong about you. I would have ended things."

He sat down, a little beaten down by her words and, strangely enough, a little encouraged by her honesty. It was an odd place to be and he wasn't exactly sure what to make of it.

"Well... are you trying to push me away now?"

"No," she rose and sat on the arm of the chair he was seated in but he tugged her down into his lap instead, "I'm not pushing you away. I'm done pushing you away. You just scare me. You always have."

"Scare you? How do you mean?"

"You scare me because you're everything I hoped for. You couldn't be real. And I'm scared because I want the things I never thought I would after the way things ended with Neal. I'm scared… because for the first time in a very long time… I want a future with someone. With you."

Killian tried very hard not to show how happy he was to hear her say things like that. But he felt it best to encourage her into realizing she hadn't made a mistake.

"The future is nothing to be scared of, love," he told her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, guiding her head to the crook of his neck, "No matter what happens, I'm here. Always."

"Really?"

"Maybe it would help if I told you the final piece of my story?"

"You mean why you left the Navy?"

"Aye."

"If you're ready to tell me about it, I'll listen."

"I think it might help. I've told you my brother joined the Navy and I followed suit once I too came of age. I rose through the ranks quickly. It helped that my brother was highly esteemed and, as always, looking out for me. He became a Captain and I a Lieutenant. We were on our first mission together when everything went to hell. We were to ambush an island where a group of extremists had been traced to. It was to be a quick, in and out mission. We were told it was a small group - this was practically a training exercise. But I was hesitant. Something didn't set right about it and I wanted to call for backup just in case something went wrong. Something we didn't take into account. But Liam, the stubborn trusting bastard, said that wasn't necessary. He out ranked me, so there was nothing I could do but follow orders. Just as I had done all of my life. When we arrived it was quiet. Liam, thinking he had merely caught them off guard, gave the orders and we descended on the island. But… It was a set up. An ambush, but we were the ones caught with our trousers down - not them. They knew we were coming and the moment our men hit land, the bullet storms came. We lost all of our men there on the blood stained shores. And my brother… Liam… he nearly died as well. He tried to save as many of our men as he could, but he was no match. I didn't fare much better but I was more apt at staying out of the line of fire. I pulled him away and we laid low until the gunfire stopped. He begged me to leave. To go on without him. But I couldn't abandon his side. I could never have left my brother there to die so that I might live. We managed to escape on a rowboat I knicked off the beach and found ourselves taken aboard a rogue illegal trader's ship. Modern day pirates, if you will. For the promise of wiping their criminal charges, they took us to a port and we were able to receive medical care. It was truly a miracle my brother survived. An investigation, which was only launched because I wouldn't stop throwing accusations, revealed that our commanding Admiral had indeed sent us on a suicide mission - one we couldn't hope to win that would have launched a war. He wanted the glory, didn't care about the loss. Didn't care about the lives he tore apart and left in ruin to get it. Sound familiar?

Anyway, Liam and I were honorably discharged. He was much better at walking away from the mess, but the idea of losing so many of his men because of orders from a corrupt man haunted him. Haunts him still, I know, even if he refuses to admit it. I see it in his eyes. The guilt of surviving… Of failing his crew and leaving behind so many widows and fatherless children. But he was at least able to move on in a lot of ways. Though no longer an officer, the Navy still paid his tuition and he went on to MIT to develop software for the ships. Liam's still trying to pay penance for those lost lives by making the technology to keep the current crews safer. I, on the other hand, shrugged off authority all together. All my life I had followed the rules and they only lead me to despair. Then I was finally free to make my own code to follow. I never tried to better anyone, not even myself, because of that loss. I never tried to be the man I once was... until Henry found me and my shop. When I tell you that I lived with anger and revenge pulsing through my veins, now you know why… I nearly lost my brother, I did lose my wife and I risked losing both you and Henry to evil greedy men. So my life has never been easy. But I've always been willing to give up everything for two things - love and revenge. When we confronted Gold, it was for both of those reasons and for them I would have gladly died in that park."

Her head nuzzled his throat and he moved his jaw to comfortably rest against her crown.

"Killian… I'm sorry."

The truth was, she didn't know what to say. Everything seemed so clear now. She was glad she didn't listen in while he told Henry the story. It was better to hear it from him on his time.

"Thank you for telling me all that."

"Anything for you, love."

Emma knew he meant that.

Weeks passed by, each fading into the next.

Halloween came and went. The children who were well enough were allowed to put on costumes and go trick or treating around the nurses stations. Emma watched them sadly from behind the glass walls of Henry's room, wondering what her son would have chosen to dress up as that year. Perhaps after reading Treasure Island, a pirate costume would have been in order. News coverage of Robert Gold stayed strong in the background. Regina was building her case and the media circus reveled in the fact that his chosen lawyer happened to be one of Regina's mortal enemies. Jumping at the chance to ruin Regina's perfect reputation, Zelena Woods was practically foaming at the mouth in all of her interviews with the press. The woman was smart, cunning and claimed to be the best lawyer in the state - but she also came off as a bit insane in her interviews. Her eyes shined a little too brightly over Gold's misdeeds, she grinned and cackled a little too hard over the idea of taking Regina on in the courtroom. It was disconcerting to be sure. But Regina didn't seem intimidated. Mostly she was annoyed with the woman who envied her career and achievements that highly.

'Don't you worry... I'm going to send that wicked witch right back to Oz where she belongs,' she had told them as soon as Zelena was announced as the new defense team.

Now Thanksgiving was fast approaching and the weather was already on the downslide into winter. Meteorologists predicted another harsh winter season and urged people to prepare. The first hint of snow came in a batch of scattered flurries the Monday before Thanksgiving and Mary Margaret flew into panic mode. She hadn't even started shopping for her food and just knew that the stores would all be picked over by the time she got out.

Though she had closed to the public for the holiday, the family held the feast at Granny's that year. It was the closest they could get to the hospital and not break any fire codes in Henry's room. Granny allowed them to use her kitchen to prepare things and she arrived to unlock the doors for Mary Margaret, Regina, Elsa and Anna when they all arrived at dawn to begin cooking the meal. Emma and Killian spent the morning with Henry before walking over to meet everyone and eat. When they opened the door to the diner they were greeted with quite a sight and looked around in confused awe. The tables filling the middle of the space had all been shoved together forming one long banquet table. Mary Margaret and Regina were actually laughing together (the empty wine bottles on the counter probably had something to do with that) as they burnt a saucepan full of what was once cranberry sauce on the stove behind the counter. Cackling even harder to the point of tears when the bourbon added to the failed culinary concoction caught fire causing Granny to rush over and put it out while cursing the other two women for trying to burn down her diner. Elsa had all the fans going on high speed, claiming she was going to pass out from the heat of the ovens. Anna was attempting to set up her desserts without assistance as she balanced a serving platter full of pies on the palm of her hand while Roland ran around her legs nearly knocking her over several times. In the booths sat Liam, Robin, Kristoff and David. Oblivious to the chaos going down right across the room, they were toasting David's work on the case and clapping him on the back over his impending partnership. Once the group of adults finally noticed Killian and Emma enter, everyone greeted them cheerfully. Emma saw the unlikely camaraderie where there had once been none and her eyes pricked with unshed tears - if only Henry could see how his family had grown. And it only grew further as the food was spread out across the long counter for people to fill their plates. Graham, Ruby and Victor all joined in. Even August, Marco, Belle and Will, who had nowhere else to celebrate that year, were invited to come by. It was a beautiful mess full of food, laughter and love and Emma had never been so overwhelmed with gratitude in her whole damn life. This was the kind of Thanksgiving she had always dreamed about growing up in the group home. And Henry had given it to her even if he wasn't there to share in it with them.

David stood from his place at one end of the table and looked down the line to where Emma sat at the other end. He raised his glass and tapped it with his fork, calling for everyone's attention.

"I'd like to take just a second before we start this meal to say something. I know it's not lost on any of us that the only reason we are all here together today is because of Henry. He is the heart and soul of this ever growing family tree. And my only hope, for this year and every year to come, is that next Thanksgiving he gets to experience it with us. So… to my nephew Henry."

Everyone else raised their glasses, some adding in an extra, 'to Henry!' before taking their sips. Emma mouthed a 'thank you' to her brother and he gave her a wink and a small sheepish grin before taking his seat again.

"Let's eat!"

When the plates and empty wine bottles had been cleared and discarded (that industrial dish washer was really going to speed up the cleaning process) Emma found herself sitting outside at one of the tables in front of the diner. Wrapped up in her coat, scarf and beanie, she tried to keep out the cold while she escaped the feeling of drowning in loved ones.

"You alright out here, love?" Killian's boots thudded gently against the freezing concrete as he came to sit next to her. His company was never overwhelming and, leaning into him, she welcomed the warmth his body brought in such close proximity.

"Yeah. Just needed a quick break from the crowd to catch my breath."

"I understand. Right now Robin Locksley is in the midst of handing both our older brothers their arses at darts and neither is taking it very well. Not to mention Granny, poor old lass, seems more and more convinced we're going to be the end of this dining establishment. Though apparently according to her muttering and colorful language this still isn't as bad as 'Doctoberfest' - whatever the bloody hell that was. Anyway, I wouldn't be surprised if the lot of us aren't allowed in again. At least for a time."

"She has a soft spot for you and Graham. I bet you guys could come in."

"Perhaps. Shall I sneak you in under my coat then or is it a welcomed reprieve from what is supposed to be meatloaf?"

She giggled a little and nudged his arm. Her smile slowly faded and she again leaned into him.

"Ready to get back?" he asked quietly, reading her mind.

"Yeah. I think so. As wonderful as this has been, I need to be with him today."

"I'll be happy to give everyone our regards if you would like to go on ahead."

"Okay. I'll meet you there?"

"Aye."

He kissed her cheek sweetly before heading back into the diner and she started down the sidewalk back towards the hospital building. Looking back, she caught sight of all of them through the windows. A mix of hugs and handshakes were given and received while Killian thanked everyone on both their accounts. She couldn't hold back a smile.

By the time December came, what was left of her hope was wearing thin.

Killian often brought his guitar and performed carols in various lobbies for the children and their families. Sometimes even Anna would join him. Elsa hosted a special meet and greet Christmas gala benefiting the hospital that was a rousing success. The painting she auctioned off alone would pay for a wing full of renovations or new equipment. And with the quickly approaching holiday, Henry's visitors were more frequent than ever. Their family dinners had been relocated to the hospital and had grown to now include Killian and his relatives as well. One particular Friday night, Mary Margaret recruited them all into decorating Henry's room.

"You know how he loves this time of year. If he gets his transplant and wakes up... I want him to know it's Christmas. That he didn't miss it," was her reasoning as she decorated like a woman on a mission. Elsa and Anna cut out and decorated meticulously crafted snowflakes to hang from the ceiling, Killian and Liam picked out the perfect little tree and set it up in the room, Emma, Mary Margaret and David strung lights in the windows and on the tree once it was ready for lights and ornaments. In the end, they looked over their work with pride. It looked as festive as a hospital room could ever hope to.

When everyone had gone home for the night Emma realized, luckily before she got in the shower, she was out of razors and needed to go back to her house to pick up extras. So, knowing Killian would be there, she went ahead. He told her to be careful. More snow and ice was expected that night. She reminded him that she was a big girl and could take care of herself.

Left alone with the boy for the first time in a while, he sat in silence at first with only the mechanical beeps and blips of the monitors to keep him company. He missed the sound of Henry's voice filling his shop. Missed his insight and smile. Most of all, though, he missed the idea that this was a second chance; for himself and for Henry.

Swallowing hard, he reached into his bag on the floor.

"Since we're feeling the holiday spirit, how about a story tonight, lad?"

He pulled out an old, weathered copy of A Christmas Carol and began to read aloud from the pages.

 _Marley was dead: to begin with. There is no doubt whatever about that. The register of his burial was signed by the clergyman, the clerk, the undertaker, and the chief mourner. Scrooge signed it. And Scrooge's name was good upon 'Change, for anything he chose to put his hand to. Old Marley was as dead as a door-nail._

Emma pulled up to her home. A place she hadn't been for more than a few moments at a time for weeks. She sat in the Bug parked on the empty street and her fingers tapped the steering wheel, stalling as she looked up at the darkened windows. It was a freezing December night and no one was out, instead probably preparing for the latest snowfall that would roll through during the evening hours.

" _But you were always a good man of business, Jacob,'' faultered Scrooge, who now began to apply this to himself._

 _``Business!'' cried the Ghost, wringing its hands again. ``Mankind was my business. The common welfare was my business; charity, mercy, forbearance, and benevolence, were, all, my business. The dealings of my trade were but a drop of water in the comprehensive ocean of my business!''_

Their bare living room this close to Christmas was a strange sight to behold and made her stomach flop. Henry would have been so disappointed to see it like this. So empty of spirit and cheer. Mary Margaret was right. He loved Christmas and had always treated each one like it would be the last thing he did. Their small dwelling was always bursting at the seams with decorations and lights and music and the smells of spiced cookies and hot chocolate… Even Emma missed all of it, standing there in the bigger than usual front room. Not wanting to have to return to the reminder of Henry's absence before Christmas was over, she gathered up a few other things while there. A few more changes of clothes, her sought after razors, a tin of instant coffee and cocoa…

While packing up a few things from her room she stared longingly at her neatly made bed. She missed the soft mattress and warmth of her sheets and, without really meaning to, imagined what it might be like to wake up feeling Killian pressed beside her there in that cocoon of cotton. How it might feel to press her nose to the indention at the base of his neck or run her lips along the length of his strong collarbones, breath in his scent and feel his fingers against her bare back. Lost in her fantasy, when she shut her eyes she could almost see it. Almost feel and taste his lips against hers in that possessive yet tender way he always kissed her. She wondered what it would be like to have him there in her undisturbed bed. The one that had been undisturbed for so many years… Because if his kiss got her this flustered, sweeping her away effortlessly into carefully repressed urges, she might be in trouble.

 _And now Scrooge looked on more attentively than ever, when the master of the house, having his daughter leaning fondly on him, sat down with her and her mother at his own fireside; and when he thought that such another creature, quite as graceful and as full of promise, might have called him father, and been a spring-time in the haggard winter of his life, his sight grew very dim indeed._

 _``Belle,'' said the husband, turning to his wife with a smile, ``I saw an old friend of yours this afternoon.''_

 _``Who was it?''_

 _``Guess!''_

 _``How can I? Tut, don't I know.'' she added in the same breath, laughing as he laughed. ``Mr Scrooge.''_

 _``Mr Scrooge it was. I passed his office window; and as it was not shut up, and he had a candle inside, I could scarcely help seeing him. His partner lies upon the point of death, I hear; and there he sat alone. Quite alone in the world, I do believe.''_

 _``Spirit!'' said Scrooge in a broken voice, ``remove me from this place.''_

 _``I told you these were shadows of the things that have been,'' said the Ghost. ``That they are what they are, do not blame me!''_

 _``Remove me!'' Scrooge exclaimed, ``I cannot bear it!''_

She stopped short in the hallway at Henry's door. The doorknob turned and the weight of the door gave way easily under her touch, falling open and allowing her get a good look inside. It had been closed off since he had been taken by the EMTs in October. Almost two months time and they seemed no closer to finding a heart. Each day a reminder of his slowly fading existence.

Emma's fingers brushed against memories, each one springing to life in her mind at the touch. A small handprint that hung on the wall… the small telescope… happy moments frozen in time and encased in frames. He loved photographs and clocks, keeping many in his room at all times.

 _``A Merry Christmas to us all, my dears. God bless us!''_

 _Which all the family re-echoed._

 _``God bless us every one!'' said Tiny Tim, the last of all._

 _He sat very close to his father's side upon his little stool. Bob held his withered little hand in his, as if he loved the child, and wished to keep him by his side, and dreaded that he might be taken from him._

 _``Spirit,'' said Scrooge, with an interest he had never felt before, ``tell me if Tiny Tim will live.''_

 _``I see a vacant seat,'' replied the Ghost, ``in the poor chimney-corner, and a crutch without an owner, carefully preserved. If these shadows remain unaltered by the Future, the child will die.''_

On the floor, kicked out of the way when Henry was being hoisted onto the stretcher, she noticed the hard leather cover of a familiar journal. It would be against his wishes for her to peek… But Emma needed to. She needed to see the things he had written about. Taking a seat on the edge of his messy bed, her fingers pulled the front cover open. 'Once Upon A Time…' Inside, his long careful handwriting documented all of those stories they had been told. But there was more. True to his words, after the past had been recorded, he had added on potential futures for those chosen loved ones. For Mary Margaret and David, a baby of their own. An ever growing family to fill their house with laughter and love. Regina and Robin's happy ending was much like their lives were already, together and knowing their worth and place in the world - never being shaken by self doubt or hatred again. August's was making his father proud and becoming a published novelist. Strangely enough, Killian's was missing. Or at least, that's how it appeared until she reached the ending of her own story. Henry had combined her happy ending with Killian's. Because they couldn't find true love or total happiness without each other. Theirs was, according to the book and its author, a timeless romance. Something that everyone might wish for themselves but few would ever be lucky enough to find. 'And so, having found and accepted the other, they finally realized their home was not a place, but the people they loved and love was not an emotion of the mind, but the heart. Every day became a little brighter, every breath a little lighter, every smile a little wider and every heartbeat a little more meaningful. The End.'

She closed the book, carefully placed it on the fluffy comforter and drew her knees up to her chest. A few hot tears managed to pave wet trails down her cheek.

"Henry… Please hold on a little longer. Please. Please come home." her voice was thick and she was glad she had come alone.

 _Bob was very cheerful with them, and spoke pleasantly to all the family. He looked at the work upon the table, and praised the industry and speed of Mrs Cratchit and the girls. They would be done long before Sunday, he said._

 _``Sunday! You went to-day, then, Robert?'' said his wife._

 _``Yes, my dear,'' returned Bob. ``I wish you could have gone. It would have done you good to see how green a place it is. But you'll see it often. I promised him that I would walk there on a Sunday. My little, little child!'' cried Bob. ``My little child!''_

 _He broke down all at once. He couldn't help it. If he could have helped it, he and his child would have been farther apart perhaps than they were._

Drawing a deep, long and steady breath down into the pit of her chest and holding it there she managed to calm herself and climb from the ravine. Picking the book back up, she put it with the rest of their things and carried on out the door and back to the waiting car. While putting the items into the trunk, fat wet snowflakes began their ungraceful dance from the sky. She took one last look up at the undecorated, empty windows, slammed her door shut and revved the engine to life.

 _Scrooge was better than his word. He did it all, and infinitely more; and to Tiny Tim, who did not die, he was a second father. He became as good a friend, as good a master, and as good a man, as the good old city knew, or any other good old city, town, or borough, in the good old world. Some people laughed to see the alteration in him, but he let them laugh, and little heeded them; for he was wise enough to know that nothing ever happened on this globe, for good, at which some people did not have their fill of laughter in the outset; and knowing that such as these would be blind anyway, he thought it quite as well that they should wrinkle up their eyes in grins, as have the malady in less attractive forms. His own heart laughed: and that was quite enough for him._

 _He had no further intercourse with Spirits, but lived upon the Total Abstinence Principle, ever afterwards; and it was always said of him, that he knew how to keep Christmas well, if any man alive possessed the knowledge. May that be truly said of us, and all of us! And so, as Tiny Tim observed, God Bless Us, Every One!_

"A Christmas Carol? Could you be more old fashioned if you tried?" Emma amused voice pondered, shedding her coat and shaking the melted flakes from it as she stood in the doorway. She had arrived back in time to hear the last bit of the story but didn't care to interrupt.

"Aye. It just felt the right thing to read to the lad right now, circumstances being what they are and all."

"Let me guess… You're Scrooge? And he's Tiny Tim?" she smiled kindly.

"Sometimes it certainly feels that way."

"I guess you're as much an open book as I am, hm?"

She had been walking towards him and now that she was close enough, his arm darted out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her close. Though she had only been away for a short time, it felt like ages and his heart ached in his chest at the sight of her after reading the cautionary Christmas tale.

"You and your boy gave me a great gift, I want you to know."

"What's that?"

"My humanity," he bent, anchored his arms tightly around her, then straightened again lifting her ever so slightly off the ground and teased her neck with his nose, "and my heart have both been returned."

"Oh good," she choked down a giggle at the touch of his scruff against her still frigid skin, "because I haven't had time to do any shopping yet."

The closer they got to Christmas the more Henry's health steadily declined. Doctor Whale tensed uneasily every time Emma asked him about the donor list and realistic time frames. That morning had been no different.

"He is moving up, but we're not there yet. Emma… If a heart isn't found by the first week of the new year we may be out of time."

The words echoed endlessly in her head but never dissipated or weakened in their effect on her. She sat next to him after her shift ended the next night, her hair still wet from the hot shower that was so desperately needed. Killian was working late, stocking a shipment that had just arrived from overseas, leaving her with only the feeling of dread in her soul to keep her company.

When he came in later that night he found her asleep on the bed lying next to Henry, gripping his hand in hers. By the red puffiness of her face he could tell she had been crying. That could never be a good sign. Day by day he had watched her fall apart a little more. Her mask was never quite convincing enough to throw him off her trail. Pulling the extra blanket over her he practically fell into the sofa bed. It was wreaking havoc on his back, he hadn't been to his own apartment in weeks… but this is what he fought for and where he belonged. With his family. She must have moved sometime during the night because he stirred awake to the feeling of his fingers lost in her golden halo of hair that spilled over his chest and across her face. Brushing the hair from her face and looking down, he watched as she slept peacefully and wished he could magically make this better. But at least she was letting him share her worry and sadness. A quick glance at Henry's sleeping form was all he could handle, his stomach rolling at the thought of losing the boy…

As eventful and large as Thanksgiving had been, Christmas Eve was small flickering light in a rapidly darkening night. Doctor Whale hadn't given any indication that his previous hypothesis was incorrect. Time itself had become the enemy; and it was an enemy that could not be vanquished.

Mary Margaret and David called the immediate family for a small gathering there in Henry's room. They all brought him gifts and placed them around the tree. And they tried their hardest to pull Emma and even Killian out of themselves if just for a few hours. Though the effort was appreciated, it went mostly in vain. Emma hardly did a thing but stare at Henry with wet eyes, stroking the top of his pale hand with her fingers. And Killian couldn't pull away from her side long enough to even have a sip of the rum heavy eggnog that his brother snuck in for him.

"I need to take a walk. Sorry everyone… I'll be back soon."

"Emma, sweetheart, do you wish for me to come along with you?" Killian helplessly watched as she made for the door.

"No… Right now I just need a few minutes alone."

He pushed the lump down in his throat and nodded. He would have argued against her, but now wasn't the time. He knew that each night that went by without a call from the doctor was harder than the last for her. When she was cleared out from the room, drifting out as silently as a ghost, everyone turned their attention to him.

"Killian… we all want Henry to get his transplant. But if… If for some reason…," Mary Margaret couldn't continue on. The end of her statement way too final.

"We know you'll be there for Emma. And we want to thank you." David finished for her, putting a firm hand on his shoulder. It didn't feel that long ago, in this very hospital, that David had once been so leery of him and his intentions with his sister. But now he was putting his fullest trust in him and Killian had to push down the rising tide of emotion.

"Of course. I would never let her down. May I ask… what was the lad's favorite thing to do on Christmas Eve? I'd… like to do that for him. Just because he's not awake doesn't mean he isn't here with us."

"He loved to watch Elf and help me stuff Emma's stocking when she wasn't looking," Mary Margaret's lips twitched up into an almost smile thinking back on her memories of previous Christmas Eve's.

"Well then… Dave? If you wouldn't mind queuing up the movie somehow for us. Have my lump of a brother assist you if need be. And Mary Margaret, Elsa and I will scare up the finest stocking this hospital can provide."

Emma walked a lot. She walked through the Children's Garden, past the mural, through the winding maze of hallways others would have quickly become lost in. She walked to the nursery and stood outside the window looking into the neonatal intensive care realizing how lucky she had been to have Henry for thirteen wonderful, memorable years instead of thirteen minutes like so many of the mothers on this floor. How cruel life could be indeed…

Finally, when she returned, she drew a quick breath of surprise. Will Farrell, in all his Elf glory, was playing on Henry's TV.

"Merry Christmas, Emma," Killian said, holding out a small stocking to her.

"Did you do this? How did you know?" she asked, a shaky hand taking the generic red and white stocking full of vending machine candy and cookies.

"We might have helped him a little. But it was his idea," David smiled and Mary Margaret agreed.

"Sorry for the lack of preparation. It was a bit last minute," Elsa remarked from her seat, long delicate fingers splayed across the small bump rising from beneath her sparkly blue sweater.

"That's okay. It's just. That's so…," she sputtered and stopped, finding Killian's eyes, "Thank you. Thank you very much."

His thumb wiped the tear from the corner of her eye before it could fall.

"You're very welcome, love. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug.

From over Killian's shoulder she peeked down to Henry.

'Merry Christmas, Henry. I love you so much,' she thought to herself, unable to speak it aloud for fear of the emotions it would summon.

It was the middle of the night. They had almost fallen asleep to the glow of the multi-colored lights adorning the windows and tree. The previous hours since their company had left for their own Christmas Eve traditions had been spent eating the junk from Emma's stocking and talked quietly about past Christmas'... Killian wanted to promise that next Christmas would be better. But he held his tongue. Now it had fallen quiet and they lay together on that God forsaken uncomfortable sofa bed under a heavy blanket Elsa had given Killian for his gift. As the dark haired man drifted to sleep, Emma stared up at the little star atop Henry's tree.

'I've never asked for anything for myself,' she thought to anyone or anything that might be listening, 'and maybe asking for a miracle… some kind of magic… is too big a place to start. Too selfish. But I'm asking, begging more like it, for just that. Please. Just… please let him be okay.'

A machine next to Henry's bed began signaling loudly and she was on her feet in the blink of an eye. His blood pressure was falling.

"No," she gasped, "NO!"

Killian rose in a panic from the sounds of her scream and the loud beeping.

"Bloody Hell," he hissed, tossing aside the blanket and engulfing her in his arms, pulling her from the bedside, causing her to release Henry's hand and letting it fall limply back ot the bed, as the team of nurses rushed in.

"NO!" Emma cried, pitifully, "No that's my son! You have to help him!"

Doctor Whale, who she didn't even know was on the floor that night, came running into the room.

"Emma!" He called out to her.

"Doctor Whale! Do something, please!"

"Emma… I was actually on my way up here to tell you that we have a heart. It's a match."

It was that moment that it clicked in her head that he was wearing scrubs. He was ready to go into surgery.

"What are you waiting for then?! Go!"

"Look at him Emma! I don't know if he would even make it through this! This isn't a minor operation we're talking about. I have to crack open his chest. Do _you_ think it's fair? Fair to risk this heart?"

"No, but if you don't at least take that chance then Henry will die. So I'm not exactly thinking logically here tonight, Victor. Please. Put yourself in my shoes for a second. If it were your family… Your brother. And there was a way to help him right in front of you. What would you do?"

He looked at her, his eyes hard then softening.

"Stabilize him as best you can," he ordered to the nurses surrounding Henry's bed, "That boy has to get to the OR right away!"

If Killian hadn't been there to hold her up, Emma would have fallen to the floor.

"Thank you!" she cried.

"Don't thank me until I walk out of those doors and tell you your son is alive."

It was the most stressful Christmas morning of her life while she watched the sun peek up in the distance. A purple glow illuminated the city as kids everywhere jumped up to see what Santa had left under their trees and filled their stockings with. Tired parents would be dragged from their warm beds to watch as their carefully wrapped presents were ripped open, discarded paper and boxes tossed aside in anticipation for the gifts hidden inside. She turned to see the doors of the operating room swing open and see Doctor Whale emerge. He slowly removed his cap and mask, pulled off his vinyl gloves and stood before her. Her hand was squeezed by Killian's larger one and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Why wasn't he saying anything?

"Well?" Killian finally managed to ask.

"Well…," Whale looked down at the floor and Emma felt her heart drop in horror, "it looks like you can thank me now, Emma."

This was the best Christmas gift she could have imagined. And she didn't even have to unwrap it.

"You mean?"

"That's right. I don't know how, but he pulled through. We'll have to make sure his immune system doesn't reject the new organ, but for now, things look good."

She hugged Victor Whale so hard she might have accidentally broken one of his ribs.

"I'm so sorry that I doubted you," Emma told him when she released him from her grasp.

"Don't be. I understand perfectly. Now, if you'll excuse me, it's Christmas morning and I have a special gift to deliver to a certain someone," he smiled coyly before heading out.

"He's going to be okay. Killian… he's going to be okay," Emma turned to him and saw the well of tears that threatened to spill from his emotional blue eyes.

"Aye," he agreed softly, "that he is. And we'll be right there when he wakes up."

"Together," she added, her voice just as soft as his.

"Always, love. Always."

* * *

 **AN:** Well this was only a week late! Sorry guys!

Anyway, just a quick note of explanation - because Regina and Cora were Mills (because their father was a miller) I felt like Zelena's last name should be Woods since her adoptive father in the series was a wood worker. Also, if you didn't get it, the italics were passages from A Christmas Carol as Killian read to Henry.

Well this was it. The last full chapter! There will be an epilogue posted sometime in the next week. I just want to take a second to thank each and every one of you that have been reading this story - even if you've never posted a review. Since this is almost the end, I hope you're inspired to let me know what you thought.

And I know I've said it before, but I have loved writing this story and I'm almost sad it's coming to an end. So thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for taking this little AU journey with me. I appreciate every one of you who have joined me. So - for the last time - see you next time!


	19. Epilogue

_**AN:**_ Final author's note!

I want to give one last big thank you to all of those who have read and reviewed my little story. Thank you all for sticking with this and loving it like I have. It took a while to write this epilogue because it was so hard for me to part with these characters. Please enjoy and if you're so inclined, leave one last review for me.

I _do_ have an idea floating around in my head for a new multi-chapter story. Once I get a few chapters written and map it out, if I like how it turns out, I will begin posting. So if you liked this story, make sure you're following me so you can read the new one when it gets off the ground.

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_

* * *

Just because Henry had his new heart didn't automatically mean sunshine, rainbows and unicorn stickers. No…it was not a clean slate or new life, just one that he got to continue participating in. Old worries had been exchanged for new ones. There were no guarantees for anything - but there was, at least, the reignited hope for a longer life than his original diagnosis gave. And despite everything else, that was still an upgrade in Emma's book.

"Hey, you," his mother greeted him gently when he woke for the first time in a long time. He couldn't remember ever being so happy to see her and relief flooded over him, sweeping him down into all kinds of emotions.

"Mom?" he managed to croak in reply. Everything hurt. He tried not to move as the room tilted.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm here," the back of her hand brushed his cheek and he could see the tears in her eyes.

"Where's Killian?"

"Right here, lad," came the unexpected reply. Seeing the tall, dark man enter his line of sight was a welcomed surprise. His happy ending for her came true. She did it. She finally accepted the man that loved her. Killian smiled down at him, true and sure.

"You're here too," Henry smiled.

"Aye. I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else."

His eyes found his mother's again.

"I didn't think this was actually going to happen. I guess I get a second chance after all," he admitted to her, his voice small and trepidatious.

"It was close. Too close, really, but it did happen. And you get to stay with us."

"Killian? I want you to know… I forgive you. For what happened. I think I understand why you did it. And mom… I'm just glad Operation Cobra was a success."

"Me too, kid. And now…you get to live it. Just like you wanted," she nodded.

"Yeah," he managed to sigh happily, before his eyes fluttered shut again and he fell asleep. The heavy anesthesia not yet finished working its way out of his system.

The next time he woke, later that evening back in the ICU for observation, he wanted to know what happened after he passed out that day in late October. Emma and Killian told him everything and he took it in with wide eyes.

"Aw man…," he sighed at the end of the tale.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I missed all the action."

This brought a round of chuckles from the room full of his loved ones. Everyone had been by to see him. And he even got to have his gifts opened. He was in too much pain to open them himself, but everyone else was very accommodating.

"I'm so glad I didn't miss Christmas," he smiled late that night when it was just him and his mother. Killian had stepped out to pick up a to-go order from Granny's.

The little tree sparkling was the best tree he'd ever seen. And the snowflakes dangling from the ceiling caused him to nearly gasp over their beauty when he first caught sight them sparkling in the light. Everything was so perfect. And he was moved by their thoughtfulness.

"I am too. It... It wouldn't have been the same without you here."

The next several months were quite difficult. He was on lots of new medications that had to be assessed, reevaluated, dosed appropriately - pills he would continue to take for the rest of his life. There was a move into the rehab unit where he began therapy to grow strong again. You didn't just bounce back from something like a heart transplant after all. All of his family stayed close, though, keeping him strong in his work and holding onto his hope when it threatened to break. Some days he became weepy and didn't want to do anything at all. Some days he was moody and didn't want any interference from any of the family. But those days were few and far between. And he was, after all, only human. He wrestled with guilt in his low moments. He wondered where his new heart had come from, whose heart now resided in his chest for safekeeping, in his quiet moments. He was mostly just thankful. Thankful for everything and everyone and nothing would be taken for granted again.

* * *

It was in May when three very important events took place.

The first was the birth and welcoming of Elsa and Liam's son. Killian was the proudest uncle that ever lived - of that he was sure. He was right there, along with Emma, the whole time Elsa was in labor. His brother, flustered and overwhelmed, frequently stepped out to the waiting area to give them updates where Killian would scold him for leaving Elsa's side. When Finn Jones made his appearance late into that night, Killian grinned from ear to ear watching in amused admiration as Liam held the small baby wrapped up in his blue blanket and gazed down in total and absolute adoration. His eyes were wet with tears when he kissed Elsa's unkempt hair and tired face. Then, only a moment later, Killian's grin lessened when presented with his nephew. He held the tiny child in his arms. It was the first time he had ever held a baby.

"Hello, little mate," he whispered to the blue eyed babe with tiny fingers that reached for his own, "I'm going to teach you all I know on how to properly annoy that old man of yours. I have a lifetime of practice under my belt, after all."

He was too caught up in his wonder to notice the way Emma watched him.

Later that night, as they shared the good news with Emma's family, they got the news of the second important event. Mary Margaret was due with a child of their own in early November.

The last of these was the progression of events with Mr. Gold. The prosecution team had been preparing to go to trial for months now. And finally, a court date had been set. Regina was ready. She had spent months on end with David preparing the case against him. Zelena's way of getting under her skin didn't help. Regina, per her own rules, offered him one last plea deal - admit his guilt and avoid the courtroom and harsher sentence when he was found guilty. And, as he knew, his guilt was undeniable. If he faced a jury, he risked spending long past his natural life behind bars. There had been no reply from the clearly beaten down older man so she finished her preparations. However, the day before he was due in court, he appeared before the judge. Against Zelena's wishes, he admitted defeat and took the deal. Regina had been right in painting him a coward. Now that he had nothing left, she knew he wouldn't care to rot in prison forever. After giving his statement - of how, indeed, he had nothing to fight for. No son, no wife, no job, no money or power… Why bother with a trial when they had every reason to throw him away forever? This was a fight he could not win. It was just the man he was. The judge, letting him say his peace, told him he would get what he deserved - despite not facing a jury. So he was given a lighter sentence - of fifty years - with no chance for parole.

Regina gave Zelena a snarl of a smile after they led Gold away and extended her hand.

"Better luck next time. Maybe then it'll be more of a challenge."

"You'll see who's the best! You'll see!" Zelena retorted before blowing out of the room like a tornado, much like a child throwing a temper tantrum for not getting their way.

True to her word, David became partner and Mary Margaret nearly threw a block party she was so proud of him. She settled for a fancy celebration dinner out for everyone, including Regina and Robin, instead.

* * *

When the weather had warmed fully into spring, Killian upheld his word and took Emma on the Swan Boats in the park.

"I have to tell you," she told him, looping her arm around his, "when you said we were going to do this, I didn't believe we'd actually make it this far."

"You didn't have enough faith in us back then."

"I know… But I do now."

"I know," he smiled knowingly.

"You were right about something else. This ride is pretty terrible."

He chuckled in a quick burst of laughter.

"Aye. It is. But it's also necessary."

* * *

Another change that came with warmer temperatures was the move. Both Emma and Killian sold their homes and found one together for the three of them outside of the city. Though Killian and Henry were actually the ones to find the place. A beautiful old Victorian style home with slate blue paint and crisp white trim, a large turret and wide front porch. Hell it even had a white picket fence. It was more than Emma had ever hoped for. All of this was. And as they settled in and made it their own, their lives had never seemed better or fuller.

They had family and visitors as often as Henry wanted - which was quite often. Finding himself in the company of so many loved ones and family seemed to be his dream come true. They alternated Friday night family dinners between theirs, David and Mary Margaret's and Liam and Elsa's homes. The first night Emma and Killian hosted, though, was a bit of a disaster as she was pretty damn good at breakfast food - but everything else was troublesome. And Killian hadn't reached her in time to prevent everything from burning to a crisp in the much too hot oven. So that particular night, Chinese delivery had to be substituted for a home cooked meal. No one seemed to care much though as they were soon enough laughing at the stories being passed around along with chopsticks, napkins and wine.

Henry was so much better than he had ever been. For the first time, he found himself able to walk or ride a bike without having to stop every five minutes for a breather. The medications were still there, but the doses were low and he was able to manage most everything by himself, taking over the bulk of the responsibility to prove to his mom he was able to handle it. He even talked about the possibility of actually attending college when he finished his high school work with Mary Margaret. The idea thrilled Killian and worried Emma. He was so happy and proud that Henry would be brave enough to take such a step. And she was so worried that he might get hurt. But that was something she had plenty of time to prepare for. And, despite the worry, it did thrill her that was even a real potential future for him now. He also took to helping August, just as the man had promised months before at Henry's side in the hospital, with writing his book that was coming along nicely and was set to go to publishing by the end of the year if they could keep up their current pace. 'Once Upon a Time' was bound to be a success. His publisher was sure that Disney might even pick it up and make a mini-series out of it.

* * *

As summer gave way to autumn the family and friends came together again. Henry proudly walked his mother down a flowered aisle in the gardens. Her lacy white gown shifted over fallen rose petals as they slowly made their way next to a beaming Killian. David stood behind Killian as his best man with such emotion in his face Emma wondered if he might cry before she did. She handed her bouquet of pink camellias to Mary Margaret as she took hold of Killian's hands. He ran his thumbs over the tops of her hands and the expression on his face could write novels. His bright blue eyes shining in the afternoon sun, peering right into her soul as always.

"Emma… You look…," he whispered and shook his head, lost for words at the sight of her beauty.

"I know," she teased.

Liam became ordained just so he could officiate the wedding. He cleared his throat and began.

"When I look in front of me… I see two people that have been weathered by the storms of life. Splintered, but not fully broken. And I see the fact that, in accepting each other, they have found companionship, love and a place to call home. It is my deepest honor to stand before my little - er - _younger_ brother and bound his hand, his heart and his soul to this woman who he loves so completely. They have decided to write their own vows. Emma?"

"Killian… At first, I told myself I didn't want you. That I didn't need the risk of heartache. I was terrified of the things you made me feel. But in letting my walls down, I discovered freedom. And you never let me down. You were there and did something no one else I'd been involved with before did. You showed me that you meant the things you told me. My son and his troubles didn't faze you. It only brought you closer. My indifference was a challenge you tackled gladly. You were there for me. On our own we were broken… but together we are new again. A lost girl and boy who found each other. And… you did exactly what you said at the start. You have my heart. And you always will."

"My darling Emma. After a lifetime of searching, you and Henry are my greatest treasures. The two of you continue to inspire me to being the best version of myself. I was a ghost of my former self and meeting you brought me back to life. You taught me there was still a reason to live and be a part of life. I loved Milah. That much will never change. But what I have with you is so much more… You are my Polaris. The compass that brought me home and set me on the correct path once again. And with you by my side, I will never be lost. I love you, Emma Swan. You may have given me your heart, but you hold mine as well. I don't like to make promises that I don't think I can keep. But I promise you this. I will protect your heart until my dying day. I will hold you close, fight your demons alongside you as you help me with mine and I will cherish the family and life we have made together."

They traded bands of silver, hers the same ring he had given the year before on her birthday. Only now it rested on her finger instead of a chain.

Liam officially declared them husband and wife and they enveloped each other in a kiss that nearly made all the others turn away. Henry stood next to his Uncle David grinning as big as the bride and groom.

Later at the reception hall they were toasted by all of the friends and family. David gave a tearful speech, Mary Margaret spoke through her radiant smile of happier days and hope, Liam teased Killian relentlessly but finished by praising him like no one else could and raising his glass especially high to Emma, Elsa told Emma (with unshed tears making her eyes sparkle and shine) how proud she was of her and welcomed her officially to their family. Finally, Henry stood. He tapped his glass out of ceremony, but everyone was already looking. Clearing his throat he looked over at his mom. She gave a small nod that he returned.

"I want to make one last toast if that's okay. Killian, I found your shop through coincidence. I found your friendship through conversations and books. But when you fell for my mom and opened up to us and stood by us and loved us even when everything else was falling apart and everyone else would have made a run for it… well that's when I found a dad. I'm really happy that I lived to see today. And I'm really looking forward to having you as a part of my future. So… To my mom and new dad. I love you guys."

Killian was barely aware of the applause and cheers as his face twitched and a tear ran down his cheek. He brushed it away quickly, jumped to his feet and hugged the boy tightly.

"Thank you, Henry."

"Nah… Thank _you_ , Killian."

Emma wiped her eyes and hugged him as well then looked around the room to see everyone, even Regina Mills-Locksley, a little misty over Henry's toast.

"I don't have a toast," Killian stated to the room of familiar faces, "but I do have a little special something for my bride."

He walked to the stage where his guitar and a microphone sat.

"For you, love."

 _I've been beaten down,_

 _I've been kicked around,_

 _But she takes it all for me._

 _And I lost my faith,_

 _In my darkest days,_

 _But she makes me want to believe._

 _They call her love, love, love, love, love._

 _They call her love, love, love, love, love._

 _She is love, and she is all I need._

 _She's all I need._

 _Well, I had my ways,_

 _They were all in vain,_

 _But she waited patiently._

 _It was all the same,_

 _All my pride and shame,_

 _And she put me on my feet._

 _They call her love, love, love, love, love._

 _They call her love, love, love, love, love._

 _They call her love, love, love, love, love._

 _She is love, and she is all I need._

 _And when that world slows down, dear._

 _And when those stars burn out, here._

 _Oh she'll be there, yes she'll be there,_

 _They call her love, love, love, love, love._

 _They call her love, love, love, love, love._

 _They call her love, love, love, love, love._

 _She is love, and she is all I need,_

 _She is love, and she is all I need,_

 _She is love, and she is all I need._

 _She's all I need._

He looked out and saw the way she smiled at him and his heart ached with love. She was the moon, the stars and the sun in his sky. And there weren't enough years in his life to tell her that.

"See? Told you it was better with my guitar," he whispered in her ear as they danced a few moments later. Her slender fingers played with the lapel of his coat coyly looking up at him through thick dark lashes, the emerald green of her eyes twinkling in the soft light.

"It was perfect," she replied before reaching her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. No one payed any mind as they swayed gently to the music lost in each other and their kiss.

And so… it was just as Henry had written. Every day became a little brighter, every breath a little lighter, every smile a little wider and every heartbeat a little more meaningful.

 ** _The End._**


End file.
